De Cabeza
by Alessa315
Summary: Un chico común conoce a una chica nada común y no puede dejar de burlarse de ella, pero queda enganchado cuando se da cuenta de que esta desconocida sabe mucho de él. Poco a poco y gracias a ella, su música, su vida y su manera de ver al mundo se van volteando de cabeza ¿Qué esconde esta rara chica?. Una historia divertida llena de lo mejor que la vida tiene: amor y locura
1. Cuando la Conocí

**A/N: Hola, gracias por entrar y leer :) estoy segura de que les gustará y se divertirán mucho. Si tuviera que describir esto es una sola frase sería: _"Las Apariencias Engañan" o "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" xD  
_**

**Hay una gran cantidad de historias en las que Edward llega a confundir y "deslumbrar" a la tranquila Bella, y son geniales pero a veces falta algo diferente... y esta es al revés, también es M pero nada demasiado profundo (sólo un poco :$).**

**Este capítulo es un poquito largo pero porque es su primer encuentro y me parece que es una de las cosas que más se disfruta en un fic :P**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes originales pertenecen a . Los lugares mencionados tienen nombres reales pero con descripciones ficticias.  
PD: ¿Debo decir esto antes de cada capítulo?

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Cuando la conocí (y no fue lo que esperaba)**

Blanco con manchas que parecían causadas por una pelota de fútbol y unas gotas rojas de la gelatina de fresa que Alice había lanzado por los aires cuando la asusté el día que me mudé aquí, hace 3 años.

Sé que observar el techo de tu habitación no es el pasatiempo más divertido del mundo... no, tachen eso, no es ni siquiera un pasatiempo, pero no sabía que hacer. Mi rutina me decía que debí haber ido por mi café de las mañanas hace 30 minutos pero estaba cansado de ese estúpido plan. Si este día fuese como hace 6 meses, Kate ya me hubiese arrastrado de la cama pero ese ya no era el caso.

Estábamos en marzo, la semana antes del inicio de clases, y hoy quise algo diferente. En realidad llevaba un tiempo queriéndolo y es una de las razones por las que ya no estaba con Kate. No es que no me divirtiera o no fuese feliz porque si lo soy. Tengo la dicha de contar con muchas cosas y personas buenas en mi vida, pero a veces, cuando estoy yo solo, siento que algo falta. Mi hermana decía que lo que necesitaba era vivir la vida un poco pero eso sólo me molestaba más. Detesto que la gente hable de "vivir la vida al máximo" como si eso fuese la GRAN solución, ¡ni siquiera saben a que se refieren! Y ciertamente yo tampoco.

Para el momento en que salí del dormitorio de la universidad ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Tenía mi violín en su estuche guindado en mi espalda porque después iría a comprar cuerdas nuevas y siempre me gustaba probarlas de inmediato. El clima en Seattle aun estaba bastante frío y lamenté no llevar mi chaqueta.

Cuando crucé la calle hacia la cafetería me quedé paralizado un momento viendo a través del vidrio de la ventana. Una muchacha de piel blanca y largo cabello caoba que llegaba a su cintura estaba en la fila para ordenar, pero no fue eso lo que llamo mi atención sino su extraña ropa. Tenía unos pantalones morados muy desteñidos, una chaqueta marrón que se veía un poco vieja y le quedaba algo grande y una bufanda al rededor de su cuello que tenía muchas manchas de más colores de los que creía posible.

Todo el conjunto era la mezcla más extraña que había visto en una persona y a medida que me acercaba a ella para hacer la fila, me costaba más aguantar la risa. Justo cuando alguien más terminaba su pedido y nos adelantamos para ordenar, no pude soportarlo más y rompí en risa con las manos en la boca para opacar el sonido pero no funcionaba y tuve que poner mis manos en mis rodillas para no caerme.

Mientras miraba hacia el suelo tratando de controlarme sentí como la chica se volteaba hacia mí lentamente.

—¿Te pasa algo?— Inquirió en un tono divertido.

—No, no, estoy bien— Respondí entre jadeos finalmente tomando un poco de aire.

Comencé a mirar hacia arriba lentamente y al verla más de cerca sentí como la risa se formaba dentro de mí otra vez. Era tal cómo la había visto tras la vitrina pero la chaqueta era aun más grande, de cuero y cubría su blusa blanca llena de manchas de pintura. Cuando finalmente llegue a su rostro, la risa comenzó a cesar.

Debía haberme quedado mirándola mucho tiempo porque lo siguiente que vi fue su mano pasando una y otra vez ante mis ojos como queriendo despertarme.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, me observaban fijamente. Tenía una mirada divertida y la boca ligeramente curvada en una sonrisa.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Bien!— Exclamé demasiado alto.

Ella amplió sus ojos, mirándome como si estuviese loco y me sonrió —¡Ok!— Replicó, usando el mismo tono nervioso que yo, y volteó justo a tiempo para caminar hacia la barra y hacer su pedido.

Me quedé paralizado nuevamente. Cuando se inclinó en el mostrador pude ver un mechón rosado en su cabello que no había notado antes y, justo al terminar de éste, el mejor trasero que había visto en mi vida, en serio, redondo y perfecto. Estaba fantaseando con levantar mi mano y probarlo cuando escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, era ella que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa.

—Es tu turno— Dijo mientras se apartaba al otro lado del mostrador para esperar su orden

—¡Claro! si...— Caminé hacia adelante y ordené rápidamente un latte de vainilla ¡Nunca me había pasado nada tan vergonzoso! Me descubrió con las manos en la masa y a mi NUNCA me pasa eso. Sentí las orejas calientes al momento, ¡estúpida y extraña chica de ropa rara!

Cuando pase al otro lado de la barra tuve que detenerme junto a ella ¡Genial! Aun podía sentir mis orejas calientes. Si volteo ahora pensará que soy un tonto y que me gusta, aunque no es que no sea muy cierto. Me atreví a mirarla disimuladamente de un lado y me encontré con que ella estaba viéndome de frente, todo su cuerpo girado hacia mí, yo sólo podía pensar: ¿Quién demonios se le queda mirando tan de frente a un completo extraño?

—¿Qué?

—En serio no te acuerdas de mi— Afirmó ella aguantando la risa

Traté de hacer memoria lo más rápido que pude entre mis compañeros de clase y los poco amigos que tenía pero no pude encontrarla.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?— Cuestioné sonriendo suavemente. Ahora que lo pienso, esos colores llamativos me parecen conocidos pero no se de donde.

¿Dónde?

—¡Nop! No me conoces— Y sólo así se volteó, tomo su pedido y caminó hacia el fondo del lugar dejándome sólo y confundido otra vez.

¿Que diablos pasa con esta mujer? No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me confundió tanto y, otra vez, ¿quién actúa así con un completo extra...? Bueno... según ella ya nos conocemos así que supongo que no somos tan extraños.

—¡Señor!— Gritó una chica de lentes tras el mostrador, sosteniendo mi café y viéndose totalmente molesta.

—Si, gracias— Lo tomé de sus manos y caminé por donde la chica se había ido. Si nos conocemos de algún lado entonces eso me da la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella.

Tuve que buscarla por un buen tiempo entre la gente, la cafetería estaba hasta el tope, hasta que finalmente la vi sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre un puf y junto a una larga mesa. Tenía un libro abierto entre sus piernas y estaba comiendo a grandes bocados algo directamente de una bolsa de papel. Al acercarme pude notar que se había puesto unos lentes de pasta negra gruesa y de repente me dí cuenta ¡Es una nerd! ¡Ja! Pues eso explica la extraña ropa.

—Hola— Ella no pareció escucharme porque ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro así que aclaré mi garganta y probé nuevamente pero nada pasó ¡Genial! No sólo es nerd sino también creída.

Cuando finalmente volteó no pude recordar lo que estaba pensando —Hola— contestó con una dulce sonrisa ¿Desde cuando son "dulces" las sonrisas?

—Aun no te acuerdas de mí— Esto no era una pregunta y realmente no podía decirle lo contrario.

—Puedes darme a una pista... seguro que lo recordaré— Lo pedí con mi mejor sonrisa esperando convencerla, no creo que fuese a resistir.

—Nop— Volteó la mirada a su libro nuevamente.

Cansado de que me hiciera lo mismo tantas veces, tomé la silla más cercana que pude alcanzar, me senté a su lado con el ceño fruncido y me dediqué a mirarla detalladamente. Definitivamente me parecía conocida pero pudo haber sido en cualquier momento, tal vez le pasé por un lado en esta misma cafetería o en una clase, pero no recuerdo haberla conocido ¡Eso es! Seguramente me ha visto pero no significa que me conozca y esto sólo era un juego para llamar mi atención.

—No nos conocemos, seguro me haz visto pero te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes mi nombre— Argumenté con una sonrisa de suficiencia alejándome un poco de ella.

Cerró fuertemente su libro y me pareció que algo se encendía en sus ojos ante mis palabras y la hizo voltear hacia mí rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?— Ok, esto era lo que menos me esperaba escuchar.

—¿Cómo que quiero apostar?

—Tu dijiste "te apuesto" así que dime, ¿qué quieres apostar?— Explicó sonriendo en una forma que la hacía parecer una niña en una juguetería.

—Ahm...

—¡Oh wow! Eso suena muy interesante— Su tono destilaba sarcasmo mientras me veía con sus ojos amplios.

—Ahm...— Es oficial, ahora soy monosilábico.

—Ok, que tal esto...— Interrumpió mi balbuceo con un sonoro aplauso —Yo te voy a demostrar que sí nos conocemos. Si gano te pondré una penitencia, si a mitad de la historia me recuerdas entonces tu ganas y haré lo que tu quieras— Anunció con una sonrisa.

—Lo que yo quiera...— Eso no suena nada mal, podría pedirle una foto para mostrársela a Emmet, seguramente se caería de la risa, o podría pedirle una cita... aunque aun no decido si es linda o es odiosa.

—Tierra llamando a Edward ¡Aterriza!— Dijo chasqueando sus dedos en mi cara.

—Esta bien, está bien— Esta chica comenzaba a molestarme en serio, ¿quién se cree? Detesto cuando mi hermana hace eso y si a ella también le gusta hacer eso entonces tendremos problemas.

—Es una trato entonces— Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y su dedo meñique... ¿Su dedo meñique? Lo miré extrañado un momento y luego a sus ojos.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—El meñique— Contestó como lo más obvio del mundo y ahora si que me estaba irritando. Yo también puedo mostrarle un dedo y no precisamente el meñique.

—Ya se, pero qué quieres que haga yo con eso.

—Promesa de meñique, tonto— Ante sus palabras no pude hacer nada más, de verdad que no pude hacer otra cosa, que reírme a carcajadas. Apenas fui consciente de la gente al rededor mirándome mientras me doblaba de la risa en mi silla y la chica frente a mi aun seguía con su meñique estirado pero sin sonrisa.

—Eres toda una niña, ¿verdad? Y de doce años aparentemente— Dije jadeando por aire cuando finalmente pude parar un poco.

—Como sea, sólo toma mi meñique y listo— Su cara seria no combinaba con su posición tan relajada.

—No, claro que no— Le respondí sonriendo. Es un poco divertido llevarle la contraria. Ella simplemente ignoró mi respuesta y tomó mi meñique con el suyo fuertemente.

—Si no lo cumples, se te caerá el meñique— Dijo calmadamente.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?— Lo dije riendo pero si me dice que si juro que salgo corriendo de aquí, esta chica no es normal.

Frunció su ceño y no tuvo que hablar para saber lo que quería decirme porque su cara ya lo hacía por ella, estaba diciéndome "idiota, por supuesto que no" y me pareció haberla escuchado murmurar algo suavemente pero no le entendí así que finalmente cedí.

—Ok, bien, que se caiga... empecemos— La miré expectante. Tomó aire un momento y así fue como empezó:

—Tu nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, estudias música, tocas el violín en la Orquesta de la Universidad de Seattle, tu hermana se llama Alice...

—Espera, espera, espera...— La corte a mitad de su retahíla. Si pensó que iba a impresionarme sólo con eso, estaba muy equivocada. —Eso lo pude saber cualquiera, tienes que responder a mis preguntas.

—Bien, como quieras— Nada en su rostro se inmutó ni un poco cuando le dije esto. Esta chica confía demasiado en sí misma.

—Dime más, algo que sólo la gente que me conozca sepa— Le dije con una sonrisa triunfante ¿Qué es lo máximo que puede decirme? ¿Que mi mejor amigo se llama Emmet? ¡Gran cosa! Tanto él como Alice son unos chismosos y hablan de lo que sea con cualquiera.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y se inclinó levemente hacia mí. Sus pálidas manos jugaban con su bufanda multicolor y la gran chaqueta casi cubría sus piernas recogidas bajo ella.

—El instrumento que estudias e interpretas en los conciertos es el violín y solamente te gusta tocar el tuyo pero no lo disfrutas mucho. Generalmente te gusta ensayar en el salón del tercer piso los viernes en la tarde o en la noche y te gusta jugar con tu noviesita Kate temprano en las mañanas en el salón de pintura moderna.

Un largo momento de silencio se estiró entre nosotros ¿Cómo sabía ella esto? Muy pocos saben lo del violín y absolutamente nadie sabe lo de Kate.

—Sin palabras, ¿verdad? Mmmm... probablemente no sientes ese delicioso aroma, se llama "Triunfo" y creo que ya es mío— Se burló de mí con una carcajada.

Fruncí mi ceño con fuerza. Quería responderle algo, de verdad que sí, pero todo lo que dijo es verdad y no podía hacer más nada. Entonces, ¿dónde?

¿Dónde...?

—Ok, tu me conoces pero eso no signifique que yo a ti también, ¿te conozco?, ¿sé tu nombre?— Estaba dando patadas de ahogado y era mi última opción para ganar la apuesta pero al menos era algo.

—Eso no es parte del trato— Replicó ella con su sonrisa intacta mientras se recostaba en el sofá nuevamente y acomodaba su largo cabello con sus dedos.

—Pero si tanto quieres saberlo... si, si sabes mi nombre.

—Maldita sea— Farfullé.

Perdí.

—No pensé que saber mi nombre te molestara tanto— Su sonrisa no decayó porque ella sabía, por supuesto que sabía —¡PERDISTEEEEE!— Gritó fuertemente cerrando sus ojos como si lo disfrutara al máximo y atrayendo la atención de los demás nuevamente.

—Ok, ok, perdí, dime qué quieres.

—Yo... quiero...— Sus ojos se estrechaban y frotaba sus manos como si estuviera creando un plan malvado —Yo quiero que... me des tu violín durante dos semanas.

—¿Mi violín?— Dije moviendo el estuche de mi espalda a mi regazo y mirándola con los ojos muy amplios —No puedo, tu no entiendes, esto es...

—Tu preciado violín... si Edward ya se, créeme— Respondió ella rodando sus ojos.

Sé que puede sonar un poco tonto pero no es así. Con este violín audicioné para entrar a la universidad, con este violín me gané mi primer concierto solo ¡Que coincidencias ni que nada! Si yo digo que el violín es importante, ¡ES QUE EL VIOLÍN ES IMPORTANTE!

—No, definitivamente NO.

—Ay por favor Cullen...

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que madure?— La corté de inmediato. Si se le ocurre decirme que madure la mando al diablo con su estúpida ropa.

—¡NO! ¡Asi que aprende a escuchar primero!— Para este momento ambos habíamos comenzado a gritar y a acercarnos más —Una apuesta es una apuesta y creo que Edward Cullen es un hombre de palabra, ¿o no?— Suspiré. Jamás en mi vida pensé que algo tan simple podría convencerme tan rápido ¿Cómo diablos me conoce tanto esta mujer? Ella notó que había tardado mucho en responder y una pequeña sonrisa volvía a tirar de sus labios nuevamente.

—Eso pensé— Declaró triunfante, y algo en su mirada pareció hacerse más cálido, pero probablemente lo hizo sólo para distraerme porque su siguiente comentario volvió a estrellarme con la realidad otra vez.

—Ok, ya puedes dármelo— Estiró su mano hacia mí como esperando por algo.

—¿Dártelo? ¿Ahora? Pero ya casi empezamos clases y...— La miré como si estuviese loca porque... la verdad... estoy casi seguro de que debe estarlo.

—¡Y no habrán conciertos sino hasta dentro de poco más de dos semanas! Te prometo que te lo devolveré antes. No querrás perder tu meñique, ¿verdad?— Y ahora se burlaba de mí ¡Excelente!

—Hay una tormenta afuera y si te vas caminando se te puede mojar— Intenté hacerla entrar en razón pero ella sólo me miraba con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción. También con un poco de pintura en su castaño cabello.

—Ok bien, como sea— Suspiré frustrado mientras desabrochaba el estuche de mi violín y ella solamente me veía expectante. Cuando finalmente se lo entregué su sonrisa pareció ensancharse aun más y su pierna rebotaba nerviosamente.

—No era tan difícil, ¿verdad? Ahora me voy ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas Cullen!— Tomó el violín de mis manos, recogió un largo bolso que descansaba a su lado y comenzó a levantarse para irse.

—¿Te vas?— Sin siquiera pensarlo la tomé del brazo suavemente para detenerla. Mi café se enfrió, perdí mi violín, quedé como un estúpido ante ésta mujer ¿Y ni siquiera voy a saber su nombre? Iba a seguir cuestionándola pero me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba fija en mi mano sobre su brazo. No se veía molesta ni alegre, sólo pensativa, así que la solté antes de proseguir —Digo, ¿a donde vas?

—Tengo una vida Cullen y tengo cosas que hacer. No te preocupes, nos vemos en dos semanas exactas, misma hora, mismo lugar y tu preciado instrumento estará intacto...— El tono divertido en su voz comenzaba a hacerme sonreir —Bueno... al menos estará aquí, lo prometo— Me guiñó un ojo y eso trajo mi sonrisa por completo. No pude evitarlo, y ahora parezco una niña de colegio sonriendo como tonta, genial.

Tardé un rato viendo la silueta de su gran chaqueta desaparecer tras la puerta de la cafetería hasta que el sonido de la campana sobre ella me hizo reaccionar. Quise llamarla por su nombre pero eso sólo sirvió para darme cuenta de que aun no lo sabía.

—¡Espera!— Grité tras ella, y salí corriendo hacia la torrencial lluvia para perseguir a la más rara mujer que he no-conocido en toda mi vida.

* * *

**Mucho más en camino. No olviden dejar un review con el comentario que quieran para saber qué tal o qué les gustaría leer :D Gracias  
**


	2. Cuando casi me da Neumonía

**Nop! Nada de preámbulos hoy.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

En el momento en que salí de la cálida y acogedora cafetería fui completamente empapado por la tórrida lluvia. Aun no era medio día y las espesas y oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo hacían parecer todo lo contrario, si me olvidara del reloj no me sorprendería ver la luna salir. Irónicamente, la posible neumonía que amenazaba atacarme era lo último en mi cabeza en ese momento. Al mirar hacia la izquierda pude ver su femenina silueta cruzando la esquina bajo el paraguas rojo más grande que había visto ¿Cómo podía caminar tan rápido? ¿Estaba huyendo de mí?

—¡Hey!— Grité a todo pulmón pero mi voz fue opacada por el fuerte sonido de un trueno en el cielo, así que me decidí a correr. Podía sentir como mis zapatos y medias se empapaban cada vez que pisaba uno de los tantos charcos pero eso no me detuvo y finalmente la vi otra vez.

—¡Hey!— Exclamé nuevamente, esta vez sin aliento, justo cuando pude estirar mi mano y tomarla del brazo. Desafortunadamente ella ya había volteado a verme y terminé tumbado y con la cara en el suelo ¡Perfecto! ¿Puede pasarme algo más por favor? Creo que no ha sido suficiente. Sentía las enormes gotas caer sobre mi espalda y estaba tan cansado que por un momento consideré quedarme allí un rato... hasta que escuché su risa nuevamente. Me levanté un poco para encontrármela riendo con una mano sosteniendo el estuche del violín cubierto bajo su chaqueta y la otra sosteniendo firmemente su paraguas. Su ropa estaba perfectamente seca.

—¡Hiciste que me cayera!— La señalé

—¿Yo? ¡Tu eres el que venía como un loco a tumbarme! ¡Yo solamente me defendí!

—¡No venía a tumbarte, quería hablar contigo!

—Oh— Su risa cesó y por primera vez la vi diferente, un poco tímida quizás. Por un momento no parecía la chica del café que me hizo apostar y jurar con el meñique —Disculpa... es que... cuando era pequeña me hacían muchas bromas y me acostumbré a estar a la defensiva. Créeme, después de que te tiñen todo el cabello de verde para tu primer día de clases empiezas a cuidarte por todos los lados... en fin, disculpa— Wow, a esta chica si que le gusta divagar.

—Bueno... tus hermanos suenan terribles— Le sonreí desde mi posición, sentado en el húmedo suelo. Lo entendía perfectamente, yo también era ese tipo de hermano hasta hace poco (quizás aun lo sea).

—Yo no tengo hermanos— Aclaró rápidamente —Y déjame decirte que las mujeres también hacen bromas... y de las peores— Terminó pensativa como recordando el pasado con una pequeña sonrisa danzando en su rostro —Ven— Me ofreció su mano, me ayudó a levantarme torpemente y me dio un lugar bajo su paraguas.

—Discúlpame, de verdad— No se por qué sus palabras me hicieron pensar que nunca había oído a alguien tan sincero. Puse mi mano en su cintura suavemente para estabilizarme un poco. Una punta del paraguas chocaba con mi cabeza y las puntas de su largo cabello cosquilleaban mis dedos. Me enfoqué en sus grandes ojos caoba y vi que ellos no miraban los míos, parecían ubicarse más abajo, hacia mi boca, y eso me hizo sonreír. Finalmente algo que podía esperar y entender de esta chica: quería besarme.

Noté su leve sonrisa y comencé a acercarme lentamente, como cuando te acercas a un cachorro para que no se asuste, aunque lo único que quería era ir rápido ¡Al diablo su chaqueta y bufanda de payaso! Justo en ese momento su sonrisa se ensanchó y acercó una mano a mi mejilla.

—Tienes algo pegado en tu cara— Dijo, y me mostró un pedazo de hoja de árbol que se había pegado junto a mi boca, seguramente proveniente del suelo. Me dio tanto asco que comencé a pasarme las manos por la cara tratando de limpiarme sólo para darme cuenta de que mis manos no estaban nada mejor.

—Aaah...— Gruñí frotando mis manos en mis pantalones mojados y saliendo de la pequeña burbuja bajo su paraguas.

—Discúlpame, en serio— Pero su burlona sonrisa seguía allí pegada y me molestaba pensar que estaba comenzando a gustarme así. Esa sonrisa parecía su marca personal.

—Esta bien, pero eso no me ayuda a secarme.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí al menos? Para que puedas ir a secarte.

Lo pensé por un momento y me decidí a mentir —No, no realmente.

—Bueno... yo vivo a un par de cuadras, puedo prestarte mi ducha y poner tu ropa en la secadora... si quieres.

—Esta bien— Sonreí. Ya me había sucedido todo lo malo que me tenía que suceder y, si el comienzo de mi día ha sido tan raro, más me vale completarlo así y esta chica prometía exactamente eso.

Continuamos caminando, la lluvia había bajado un poco pero no paraba. Ella estaba bajo el paraguas tratando de mantenerse seca (y lográndolo) y yo bajo la lluvia (ya estaba mojado así que no había necesidad). Seguí tratando de recordar de donde la conocía ¿Alguna clase? ¿Una fiesta tal vez? Hasta que sentí un chapuzón de agua mojar más mis piernas, cuando la miré la vi parada sobre lo que había sido un enorme charco.

—¿No te molesta el agua dentro de tus zapatos?— Le pregunté ampliando mis ojos. Eso era lo que siempre me molestaba.

—Nop, mira— Dijo señalando sus pies y luego subiendo su pierna para mostrarme una gran bota de lluvia amarilla.

—¿Y dónde dejaste el impermeable?— Bromeé, pero en realidad lo único que le faltaba era el típico impermeable amarillo con esas botas.

—No lo encuentro, creo que lo perdí en algún lado— Frunció su entrecejo seriamente y sólo pude mirarla fijo ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? ¿Ella iba por la calle con botas e impermeable amarillo brillante saltando en charcos? ¿Acaso vive en un musical?

—Ahm... ¿Te gustan los musicales?

—No— Me miró como si estuviese loco mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente y eso me hizo sonreír ¡Ja! La loca cree que los otros lo están.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en un alto edificio de paredes marrones. Parece que todo a su al rededor combinaba con ella excepto su propia ropa.

—Espero que te guste hacer ejercicio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vivo en el piso 11 y el ascensor no funciona así que estás a punto de conocer de cerca a mis escaleras— No esperó mi respuesta y comenzó a subir calmadamente, como si estuviese muy acostumbrada.

—¿Haces esto todos los días? ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva dañado el ascensor?

—Bueno... llevo tres años viviendo aquí y he tenido que subir y bajar las escaleras todo el tiempo porque el ascensor ya estaba dañado así que supongo que... cuarenta años.. tal vez toda su vida— Me explicó tranquilamente, como si estuviese explicándole a un niño por qué a veces llueve.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso no es justo y que deberías hablar con el dueño para que lo resuelva verdad?

—Sip, pero no— La miré perplejo sin parar de subir los escalones —Quiero decir, si lo sé pero no gracias. Creo que otros inquilinos lo hicieron pero yo no. Además, ya me acostumbré y el ejercicio mantiene mis piernas fuertes— Al escuchar eso, lo primero que pensé fue en mirar sus piernas ¡En serio no pude evitarlo! Ella lo dijo. Sus desvencijados pantalones de tela morada se ajustaban a sus torneadas piernas y aproveché que una persona iba bajando para dejarla subir frente a mi. Sólo digamos que a su trasero también le iba bien el ejercicio.

—¿Estás mirando mi trasero?— Había volteado sobre su hombro y me miraba con una ceja levantada —Porque no te conozco lo suficiente para que hagas eso así que ven acá— Me tomó de la mano sonriendo y me jaló hasta su lado.

—No sabía que existía un plazo para poder mirar el trasero de alguien— Le respondí sonriendo. En realidad sólo estaba muy alegre de que no me hubiese cacheteado (me ha pasado).

—No se para los otros pero para mi si— ¿Por qué esta mujer sin nombre habla como si sus palabras tuviesen mucha lógica cuando NO ES ASÍ?

—Ok bien, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo necesito para poder mirar tu trasero?— En algún lado había escuchado que a los locos se les sigue la corriente y me parece que esto funciona muy bien con ella. Ahí estaba esa traviesa sonrisa también.

—Quince días, o al menos tres salidas juntos, es un derecho que necesitas ganarte por si no lo habías notado.

—¿Un derecho? Bien, como sea— salí de su lado y comencé a subir los escalones frente a ella por un minuto antes de hablar otra vez —Pero tu tampoco puedes ver el mío— Cuando volteé un poco para mirarla, sus ojos acababan de desviarse y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas ¡Si! ¡Punto para Edward! No había terminado de celebrar mi pequeña victoria cuando paso frente a mí chocando mi hombro con fuerza.

—Por aquí— Murmuró metiendo la mano en su bolso mensajero, al sacarlo pude ver un manojo enorme de llaves sostenido por un pequeño llavero de metal con forma de libro.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué tenía tantas llaves (estoy casi seguro de que son como cincuenta) cuando la vista de su apartamento me hizo cambiar de opinión. Se veía como un lugar bastante sencillo, una sala espaciosa, una cocina y dos pasillos a cada lado. Lo que llamó mi atención fue que las lámparas, el televisor y las repisas, estaban todas adornadas con bufandas multicolores como la que la chica cargaba guindada al cuello. Además de que la amplia pared marrón justo frente a mi tenía varios dibujos y palabras pintadas al azar. Algunos simples dibujos sólo hechos con pintura blanca y otros con más detalle y colores. Pude sentir como mi ceño se fruncía lentamente observando los múltiples patrones que no parecían tener ningún sentido en conjunto y fui vagamente consciente de que la chica había paso a mi lado y entrado.

—No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes en mi puerta pero cuando sientas que la neumonía te esté empezando a atacar allí está el teléfono— Su sarcasmo me hizo despertar nuevamente pero su rostro parecía tan sincero que tuve que aguantar la risa un poco.

—Ja, ja, muy chistosa— Finalmente entré y cerré la puerta tras de mi, ella sólo me sonrió y desapareció por uno de los pasillos así que aproveché para acercarme a la pared. En el centro, escrito con gran letra imprenta, cursiva y mayúscula, estaba la palabra YOLO ¿Yolo? ¿Qué significa eso?

Cuando escuché sus pasos de regreso no pude evitar preguntarle —¿Quién es Yolo?— Cuando volteé algo chocó contra mi cara y tapó mi visión, era un toalla y una ropa. El sweater gris de mangas largas y los grandes monos deportivos no eran mi estilo pero estaba empezando a congelarme y se veían muy cálidos.

—¿Te das cuenta que desde que nos encontramos no has hecho más que hacerme preguntas a cada rato? Parece que me estuvieses acosando.

—¿Acosarte yo a ti? Tú eres la que parece saber mi vida entera y ni siquiera me dice su propio nombre.

—¡Ah, si! Verdad que todavía no te acuerdas de mí— Respondió riéndose. Su mano se movía a lo largo de su extenso cabello.

—Esta bien Cullen, te compadezco pero sólo porque eres un tonto y me he reído mucho de ti hoy— Se acercó a mi con su enorme sonrisa y extendió su mano mirando fijamente mis ojos —Soy Bella Swan, un gusto conocerte... otra vez— Tomé su mano con suavidad y me quedé viendo su delicado rostro, las pequeñas pecas en su nariz _"Bella"_, que lindo nombre.

Al fin.

* * *

**Aww. Espero les guste, si es así pueden usar alguna alerta para los nuevos caps. n_n **

**Y dejarme su opinión en un review, respondo cada uno de ellos y estos primeros caps son de lo más importantes para mi (sin importar si ya acabé la historia o sigo en proceso :P) ¡Gracias!**

Alessa*


	3. Cuando no fue lo que Pensaba

**Hola! :) Aquí sabremos un poquito más acerca de la vida de Edward y un poquito también de la de Bella (aunque ella sigue sin querer decir nada) :P- Edward cree que la tiene toda resuelta ¿Ustedes también? ;)**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Toda la primera semana de clases me vi inundado de cosas que hacer. Entre mis clases, trabajos q entregar y los ensayos para el concierto de la próxima semana, no tuve tiempo para pensar en Bella ¡Ni siquiera tuve mucho chance de ver a mi hermana! Lo último que he sabido de ella es que por fin había terminado de mudarse con su novio jasper. Aun no le gusta que los llame novios pero prácticamente lo son ¡Estaban viviendo juntos por Dios! Quien diría que entre los dos, ella es la que le teme al compromiso.

A Emmet tenía aún más tiempo sin verlo. Alice me dijo que lo había visto hablando con una rubia de pechos grandes que estaba en una de sus clases pero tampoco había oído más nada de él. Yo simplemente deje de escuchar cuando dijo las palabras "pechos grandes" sé que eso es suficiente para atraer TODA la atención del pobre Emmet. En realidad lo entiendo muy bien (me ha pasado) la diferencia es que a mí siempre me atraen pero nunca me enganchan.

Lo único que hacía en mis pocos ratos libres era tumbarme en mi pequeña habitación en el campus y dormir hasta la siguiente clase. Todo eso cambió la mañana del ensayo técnico final, en preparación para el concierto de apertura de clases, que tendría lugar en el gran auditorio con una audiencia de al menos cien personas incluyendo todos los profesores de la universidad, la junta directiva de La facultad, la Orquesta de Seattle, algunos reclutadores y varios otros nombres importantes ¿Presión? Noooo... ¡Para nada!... ¿Mencioné que el auditorio es enorme?

Esa mañana comencé a sacar del closet la ropa que Alice me había preparado para esa noche cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba algo muy importante, algo que no me había faltado en mucho tiempo: mi violín.

Comencé a sacar la ropa del clóset a montones con las esperanza de encontrarlo en el fondo, revolví mis cosas, mi cesta de ropa sucia y hasta debajo de la cama pero no había ni rastro de él ¿Dónde diablos... ¡Bella! Los primeros días me costaba mucho no salir corriendo a su casa para buscar mi violín pero con el inicio de clases ya era otro asunto. Como toda la primera semana mis clases habían sido teóricas y los ensayos generales eran con los instrumentos de la universidad, no había tenido oportunidad de buscarlo.

En ese momento recordé a aquella extraña chica de ojos caoba y cabello hasta la cintura cubierta en pintura y ropa extraña que me quitó mi violín en una apuesta. Comencé a pensar en su apartamento lleno de bufandas y su sarcasmo, y me sentí sonriendo lentamente. No me importa lo que diga esta chica, voy a recuperar mi violín, lo necesito para hoy y va a tener que dármelo. Sé que está en esta universidad y sé que carrera estudia así que encontrarla será fácil, convencerla puede que sea muy distinto.

Fui directamente hacia el otro lado de la facultad. Los pasillos estaban pintados con distintas formas de grafitis y otros eran murales con figuras y personas pintadas. Resulta muy claro que había llegado al lugar correcto: los salones de arte.

No era la primera vez que entraba a este lugar. Mi ex novia Kate también estudia arte y de vez en cuando solíamos meternos en algún salón vacío para besarnos y... otras cosas más que eso. Ahora que lo pienso, parece que siempre me gustan las estudiantes de arte ¿Será que aquí fue donde Bella dice que nos conocimos? Tal vez estudia con Kate y son amigas... eso explicaría por qué me critica tanto.

Estaba girando hacia otro pasillo cuando vi un flash de cabello castaño cruzar la siguiente esquina ¿Esta chica me va hacer correr tras ella otra vez? ¿En serio? No había terminado de pensar esto cuando sentí mis piernas comenzar a moverse.

Aún estaba a varios metros de mí así que me apresuré un poco más para alcanzarla, con mi vista fija en sus oscuros cabellos. Finalmente pude tomarla por el brazo y girarla hacia mí, solo para encontrarme con el rostro asustado de una chica de ojos azules y lentes.

—Discúlpame... te confundí con alguien más— La chica aún se veía un poco atemorizada y su cuaderno estaba en el suelo así que se lo devolví con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De verdad no era mi intención, disculpa.

—Está bien, tranquilo— Pensé que encontrarme con Bella sería fácil pero supongo que no me detuve a pensar en las cientos de castañas que seguramente estudian arte también.

—Por casualidad conoces a una muchacha llamada Bella...— !Diablos! Olvide su apellido... ¿Cómo era? Era corto.. —Tiene el cabello castaño como el tuyo pero más largo, con ojos marrones profundos y usa bufandas de colores y blusas con pintura... probablemente está en alguna de tus clases... tal vez— A mitad de conversación me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba. Acaba de asustar a esta chica y aun así esperaba que, de entre todas las clases y secciones de arte, ella no solo estudiara sino que conociera a Bella.

—La verdad es que no... en mis clases no he conocido a ninguna Bella— Explicó ella un poco más tranquila —Pero si conozco a una Bella que suena como la que describes— La chica comenzó a reír —¿Bufanda de colores extraños y ropa un poco grande? ¿Fanática del sarcasmo?

—¡Si! Definitivamente ella ¿Sabes en qué salón puedo encontrarla?

—Vas a tener que bajar un pasillo porque aquí solo estudian los de arte-

—Y... ¿Ella no estudia arte?

—¿Bella Swan? ¡Si apenas y puede dibujar!— La chica comenzó a reírse un poco histérica —Hazte un favor, cuando tengas ganas de reírte como nunca, solo pídele que te dibuje un elefante.

—Ok, entonces, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?— No entiendo nada ¿Cómo es que Bella no estudiaba arte? ¿Por qué esa camisa manchada entonces?

—Búscala en el pasillo de abajo, por allí casi siempre están los de escritura creativa— ¿Escritura creativa? ¿Bella es escritora?

—Ok, bueno, gracias...

—Emily, me llamo Emily.

—Yo soy Edward. Gracias otra vez Emily— A penas tuve tiempo de ver como se despedía con la mano porque de inmediato salí corriendo a bajar las escaleras.

Esto está terminando por ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

Estuve recorriendo varios salones y mirando entre la gente esperando verla pero nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, la vi. Estaba hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas, su colorida bufanda esta vez estaba atada a su cintura y su ropa parecía un poco más normal excepto por sus pantalones verdes muy brillantes. A medida que me acercaba un poco más lento, noté que había un chico de tez morena con la mano en su cintura y hablándole con una gran sonrisa. _Debe ser su novio._

Me detuve cuando la vi alejarse y al pasar junto a mí me puse a su lado y comencé a seguirle el paso.

—Necesito que me devuelvas mi violín.

—Buenos día a usted también Sr. Cullen— Comentó riendo y sin bajar el paso.

—Ah... hola. Voy a necesitar mi violín para hoy— No quería ser tan brusco con ella pero realmente no la conocía en lo absoluto y no sé por qué me sentía un poco ansioso.

—Nop. No cuentes con eso Cullen, según mis cálculos yo me lo gané un par de días antes de empezar las clases y vamos terminando la primera semana así que eso significa que aún me quedan varios días con él.

—Es que tengo algo importante hoy y necesito que me lo devuelvas— Me estaba sintiendo inquieto y comencé a pasar las manos por mi cabello. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino en las escaleras se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que vas a faltar a tu palabra?— Me miro inquisitivamente y aunque lo lógico quizás hubiese sido decirle que sí, que a penas la conocía y que no me importaba lo que pensara, muy en el fondo no quería decepcionarla. No sabía que hacer sino mirarla ¡Dios! ¡Que estúpido!

—A ver! ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿Dirigirás una misión a la luna? ¿Al centro de la tierra?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de julio Verne— Pareció sorprenderse por esto pero continúe —Tengo el ensayo final para el concierto y toda la junta directiva, la facultad de la universidad, los miembros del...— No pude terminar de hablar y comencé a tirar nerviosamente de mi cabello.

—¿Y toda tu familia va a estar allí?

—No, es un ensayo privado y nadie más podrá entrar pero es muy importante que...

—¡No digas más! Lo entiendo perfectamente— Apretó mis labios con sus dedos para detenerme y... bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Lo logró. Sus dedos olían como a chocolate y tuve un estúpido impulso de cerrar mis ojos.

—Vamos a mi casa ¿Tienes alguna otra clase hoy?— Parecía emocionada mientras me daba suaves patadas en las piernas. Parecía una niña y no pude evitar sonreír por sus rarezas.

—Noo...— Respondí lentamente porque algo me decía que iba a terminar haciendo algo más que sólo devolverme mi violín. Sacó su celular y después de teclear un par de veces lo guardo mucho más animada.

—Ok ¡Vámonos!— Sin siquiera esperarme continuó caminando con prisa ¿Y yo? Simplemente caminé tras ella ¿Se supone que tengo que acostumbrarme a esto? Cuando miré hacia abajo, el femenino movimiento de su trasero frente a mi captó mi atención. Ok, quizás sí pueda acostumbrarme.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Adivinaron lo que estudiaba Bella? Creo que Edward tiene que aprender a no dejarse llevar :p.**  
**Recuerden dejar su comentario o alerta para saber ;) gracias.  
Alessa.  
**


	4. Cuando Casi me Arruina

Hola :) Primero que todo, _**Muchas Gracias **_a las chicas por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews :D me alegran mucho el día y me inspiran también n_n Espero seguir recibiéndolos.

¡Ahora el comienzo de la acción! :P

* * *

En unos pocos minutos llegamos a su apartamento. Tengo que recordar preguntarle cómo hace para pagar un lugar tan espacioso y cerca del campus... Tal vez trabaja.

Después de quedarme sin aire por subir tantas escaleras, me encontré nuevamente con sus bufandas y su enorme pared marrón decorada con palabras y dibujos. Toda la habitación parecía oler a chocolate.

—Siéntate Cullen, hay algo importante que tienes que saber— Parecía bastante seria sentada en su sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

—Ok— Enuncié lentamente al sentarme junto a ella. Si esta chica es rara en general, se ve mas rara aun cuando esta seria.

—Bueno... hubo una pequeña, muy pequeña confusión... y ya no tengo tu violín— Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero había logrado escucharla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Perdiste mi violín?— Tranquilo Edward, es una mujer, estaría mal si la sacudieras por los brazos... aunque se lo merezca.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Perder significa no saber dónde está y yo sé dónde esta... sólo que no es conmigo— Me miraba tristemente y parecía arrepentida pero en ese momento yo solamente veía rojo.

—¡¿Qué significa eso?! Si sabes donde esta entonces vamos a buscarlo.

—No creo que pueda...

—Entonces dime dónde está y yo mismo puedo ir a...

—¡Esta en México!— Exclamó de repente mirándome un poco más aterrada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quizás Brasil... no lo sé, ella me nombró algún país pero de verdad no me acuerdo si era Sudamérica o Centroamérica...— Sus piernas temblaban junto a mí y yo sentía que no podía más.

—¡Bella, esto no tiene sentido! ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué diablos hace mi violín en otro país?— Cerré los ojos y empecé a masajear mi frente con mis manos.

—Ok, deja que te explique. Mi compañera de apartamento llegó un par de días después de que nos encontráramos. Ella tiene un serio problema y no respeta los limites así que le gusta pasar a mi cuarto y pedir prestadas un par de cosas— Tuve que quitarme las manos de mi cara y mirarla porque estaba hablando muy rápido y me costaba entenderla —Y justo antes de irse de viaje tomó unas maletas y otras cosas más y me dijo que se iba a... no sé dónde, sonaba como algo en español... y que nos veríamos en tres semanas. Lo siento Cullen.

Cuando finalmente terminó su verborrea no sabía si reírme de ella por hablar tan rápido y quedarse sin aire, acariciar su mejilla para que dejara de morder tan fuerte sus labios, ¡o sacudirla por los hombros como había pensado en un principio! así que mis ojos hacían un raro baile entre sus ojos caoba, sus rojos labios y la blanca piel de sus hombros.

—Cullen... reacciona por favor— Dijo ella paseando su mano frente a mi rostro y eso terminó de despertarme. Tomé su mano con la mía para detenerla y me solté a hablar.

—¡Estas absolutamente loca, Bella Swan! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que cuesta ese violín? ¿Cómo se te ocurre...— Me detuve en seco cuando sentí su mano crisparse dentro de la mía mientras miraba el suelo apenada. Parecía una flor marchitándose, primero era hermosa y altiva y ahora decaía poco a poco ante mí.

Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y dejé que el silencio me llenara hasta que pude calmarme.

—Bella... yo no quise...

—Lo siento— Dijo con más firmeza mirándome nuevamente y sosteniendo mejor mi mano —Pero te voy a ayudar. Irás a ese ensayo y lo harás genial... No me preguntes cómo, pero lo harás. Como que me llamo Bella— Su ceño fruncido y sus manos apretando fuertemente la mía me daban el presentimiento de que cuando Bella Swan tiene una meta, la cumple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Shh!

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Ssshhh! ¡Vamos Cullen! Todo el mundo sabe lo que "sshh" significa así que ¡Cállate!— Ok, eso sí me calló. Es verdad que ya le había preguntado como 20 veces pero ella no me respondió ninguna así que no es mi culpa.

—Si prestaras un poquito más de atención y abrieras más los ojos te darías cuenta de a dónde vamos— Parecía estar llena de determinación mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de la universidad. Si seguía haciéndome bajar y subir tantas escaleras, y tan seguido, me iba a terminar desmayando. No me mal entiendan, yo hago ejercicio y estoy en forma pero nunca he sido fan de correr maratones y esto comienza a parecer algo así.

Al mirar a mí al rededor me di cuenta de que habíamos bajado al pequeño sótano de la universidad donde están las salas de profesores y algunos depósitos. Como los de...

—¿Me estás llevando al salón de instrumentos? Ya te dije que es mucho más que usar otro instrumento y ya, yo no me siento cómodo y menos ante otros si tengo que...

—Wow, wow... cálmate Cullen, desacelera. Numero 1: ¿Viste lo fácil que fue resolver el problema después de abrir los ojos? Numero 2: yo te entendí y no dije que esto fuese todo. Tengo un plan y esto es solamente el primer paso, ya verás— Me guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y nos detuvimos frente a unas puertas dobles que conocía muy bien: el salón de instrumentos —¿Cuántas horas nos quedan?

Miré el reloj de mi celular y vi que apenas eran las doce del mediodía —5 horas y contando.

—¡Bien! Más que suficiente. Ahora ve allí y consigue otro violín para que podamos irnos a la segunda parte del plan.

Bella está ansiosa, se nota a leguas. Varios de sus cabellos se salían de su apresurado moño y sus intentos por arreglarlo sólo lo hacían peor. No sé si lo hago porque ella lo dice, porque de verdad creo que puede ayudarme o por la gran curiosidad que me da saber lo que hará después, pero de todos modos entré y justo cuando la puerta se cerraba tras de mi escuché como susurraba —Maldito cabello largo.

No era la primera vez que pedía prestado un instrumento, así que cuando entré la Sra. Cope me reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Edward que gusto verte! ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?— Su amable sonrisa aumentaba el tamaño de sus regordetas mejillas.

—Hola Sra. Cope. No, en realidad vengo por un violín.

—Oh. Pensé que siempre usabas el tuyo para los grandes eventos pero está bien. Llena esta planilla y te lo busco— Dijo entregándome una hoja de papel y saliendo por una puerta tras ella. Volteé hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y pude ver a Bella en la ventanilla haciéndome morisquetas y caras chistosas ¡Ja! Y después dice que yo soy el raro.

Terminé de llenar la planilla con una tonta sonrisa y la Sra. Cope entró nuevamente al salón con un estuche de violín en sus manos.

—Gracias Sra. Cope. Hasta luego.

—De nada niño, y llámame Miranda recuerda— Apenas la escuché porque ya había atravesado la puerta y Bella me estaba arrastrando del cuello de mi camisa.

—Parece que alguien tiene una "amiga" en el salón de instrumentos. Un poco mayor para ti Cullen pero son tus gustos...

—Parece que alguien esta celosa Swan— Le respondí sonriendo levemente. Creo que me gusta verla así, sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y miraba a cualquier parte menos a mí ¿Al fin le habré ganado una a la infame Bella Swan? Mi sonrisa se hacía aún más grande mientras miraba su rostro ¡Sí! ¡Punto para Edward! Hasta que en la salida de la universidad se detuvo bruscamente y, sin soltarme la camisa, me miro a los ojos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mí.

—Ya quisieras Cullen— Dijo suavemente. Su aliento era dulce, como chocolate.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ella siguió caminando y volvió a jalar de mi camisa ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que quisiera pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo! Punto para Bella, otra vez.

* * *

Que chistoso es un hombre confundido ¿No creen? xD ¿Qué estará planeando Bella ahora? En el otro cap. sabremos más de ella... si es que se decide a hablar :P

Dejen sus comentarios, favoritos o alertas que con gusto les respondo :D Saludos!

Alessa


	5. Cuando no entendí El Plan

**Hola... :) nuevamente otro capítulo, bastante agradable para ir entrando en terreno :P . Disfruten**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Twilight pertenece a Meyer y todo lo demás es mío :D (excepto el violín :( buuu)

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Sshh...

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Ssshhh! Si no fuese porque no es mío y porque gracias a ti ahora se lo mucho que cuesta este instrumento, te golpearía en el estómago con él a ver si así dejas el fastidio— Bella enojada no era nada bonita. Su ceño fruncido le ocasionaba arrugas en los ojos y respiraba tan fuerte que sus fosas nasales parecían más grandes.

Poco a poco fue calmándose hasta que el ceño se despejó de su rostro y finalmente volvió a hablar otra vez

—Ya llegamos— Me miró sonriendo como esperando que reconociera a su grandiosa mente por haberme traído hasta aquí.

—Estamos en una plaza— Comenté ¿Qué más quería que le dijera?

Era un lugar bastante espacioso porque abarcaba toda la cuadra, con varios bancos distribuidos por aquí y por allá y había una gran cantidad de personas. Algunas parejas paseando, unos niños corriendo y jugando con sus familiares y un par de indigentes durmiendo.

—Exacto— Dijo Bella en un tono como si fuese respuesta a todas nuestras plegarias.

Soltó su cabello y éste cayó largo y abundante hasta su cintura, para luego seguir caminando. El viento hacía volar sus mechones. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el frío, resaltaban en su piel mientras acariciaba sus brazos ausentemente con la mirada perdida. Se veía tranquila, en paz, contenta. En ese momento comencé a darme cuenta de que ésta loca y pintoresca muchacha a mi lado, era mucho más de lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Te gusta tocar violín, Cullen?— Ella miraba inquisitivamente el espacio, como pensativa.

—Claro que si. Pensé que eso era lógico

—¿Por qué?— Se sentó en unos de los antiguos bancos junto a un enorme y frondoso árbol y sacó el violín colocándolo en sus piernas.

—Porque me gusta, el sonido de las cuerdas...— Me detuve cuando la vi pasar delicadamente sus dedos por las tensas cuerdas del arco del violín —¡No hagas eso! Le quitarás la perrubia y vas a dañar el sonido.

—¿Le voy a quitar la que? ¿Cuál rubia?— Me miró perpleja y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—La perrubia. Es un aceite especial en las cuerdas del arco para que éste pase suavemente sobre el violín y suene bien— Había dejado de tocar el arco pero aún tenía los dedos muy cerca y me estaba inquietando mucho así que la miré con los ojos amplios esperando que tomara la indirecta. Ella sólo me amplió sus ojos de vuelta.

—Ok, prepárese para ser impresionado Sr. Cullen— Siguió sonriendo divertida. Acomodó como pudo el violín bajo su barbilla, pasó suavemente el arco por las cuerdas del violín y produjo uno de los sonidos más... HORRIBLES del mundo. Un chirrido espantoso que asustaría hasta los gatos.

—Tienes razón, estoy muy impresionado. Nunca pensé que alguien podría hacer que un violín suene como uñas en un pizarrón— Comencé a reírme con fuerza y ella me siguió al momento.

—¡Dije que iba a impresionarte, no que te iba a gustar!

—Entonces lo lograste Srta. Swan. Mis respetos— Continué entre risas haciéndole una pequeña reverencia en burla que ella respondió de la misma forma.

—Entonces muéstreme usted, amable señor, el fino arte de interpretar el violín— Acomodó su posición y me hizo una seña para que me parara tras ella y la ayudara desde allí, así que eso hice.

Con mi mano en su barbilla la ayudé a acomodar mejor el violín y, al colocarme enteramente tras ellas, tomé suavemente la mano que sostenía el arco para que ella hiciera los movimientos y yo sólo la dirigiera. Ella quitó su mano izquierda del diapasón para que yo pudiese encargarme de los acordes. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo para ninguno de los dos, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien. Poco a poco comenzamos a entonar una melodía sencilla.

—¿Estás tocando la canción de Navidad?— Preguntó ella como si fuese algo muy raro y viéndome de un lado para no despegar su barbilla del instrumento

—Técnicamente tú estás tocándola, pero si, es la canción de Navidad ¿Qué tiene?—

—Esperaba algo un poco más elaborado del gran violinista Edward Cullen— Dijo sonriendo aunque se veía muy incómoda.

—Lo de "Gran Violinista" lo estás diciendo tú, no yo— Mi familia a veces bromeaba con eso y aunque sé que están orgullosos de mí, siempre tratan de que no se me suba a la cabeza. Especialmente Alice.

—Recuerda que yo también te he escuchado así que no creas...

—¿Dónde me has escuchado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Has ido algún concierto de la universidad?— Le pregunté lleno de curiosidad. Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta que Bella siempre hace comentarios sobre mi vida como si supiera mucho de mí pero aun no tengo idea de cómo o por qué, y admito que espero con ansias su respuesta.

—Ahm... estaría encantada de responder a tu interrogatorio Cullen pero tengo un instrumento guindado en el cuello y quisiera tocar algo impresionante antes de que me de tortícolis— Su ceño fruncido la hacía ver muy concentrada y decidí dejarlo pasar ¡Pero juro que no se me iba a escapar!

Comencé a dirigir su mano nuevamente, esta vez un poco más firme, y entoné una melodía muy bonita que mi profesor había compuesto y nos había enseñado hace poco. La había practicado un par de veces y podía tocarla de a oído así que pude prestar atención a la suave curva de su cuello bajo mi cabeza, y su atenta mirada sobre mi mano que marcaba los acordes.

El sonido agudo de las cuerdas era el fondo perfecto y me sentí emocionado así que comencé a tocar más aprisa y a dirigir su mano con más fuerza y rapidez. Su sonrisa que se ensanchaba lentamente sólo sirvió para alentarme y me sentí sonriendo a la par mientras llegaba a los acordes finales.

Al marcar la última nota bajé el arco lentamente pero sin soltar su muñeca y ella hizo lo mismo con el violín. Cuando su mirada finalmente alcanzó la mía, una pequeña pero muy sonora ronda de aplausos rompió el momento y me sorprendí al ver que una modesta multitud de personas nos rodeaba. Niños y adultos nos miraban con sonrisas expectantes. Bella usó mi mano para dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y desenrollarse de mi abrazo.

—Señores y señoras: Edward Cullen, Violinista— Anunció ella a nuestro modesto público haciendo una chistosa reverencia como las que nos habíamos dado antes.

Yo no sabía que hacer así que les di una pequeña sonrisa y opté por guardar el arco asumiendo que ya nos íbamos pero, por supuesto, Bella tenía otros planes. Me colocó el violín en una mano y el arco en la otra y tomó mis muñecas mientras comenzaba a cantar una canción que no conocía pero que sonaba alegre y divertida, tal como ella. Tengo que admitir que Bella canta bastante bien, algo que no me esperaba. No sé por qué pero su extraña ropa y personalidad parece que me hacían pensar que su voz sería igual de extraña.

Después de hacerme bailar toda la primera estrofa, mi humor había mejorado mucho y en el momento en que me soltó para entonar el coro, tomé con fuerza el violín y empezé a seguirle el paso. Al principio bajó el tempo de la canción y la volvió más lenta para poder captar los acordes y el ritmo, al poco tiempo volvió a su tempo normal y pude acompañarla por el resto del trayecto. Nos enfocamos el uno en el otro, ella cantando y bailando y yo tocando y riendo.

Cuando la canción llegaba a su final me dio una pequeña señal para ralentizar el tempo y concluimos, alegres y un poco cansados, con otra ronda de aplausos esta vez más sonora y algunos pitidos de parte de los niños. Bella tomó mi muñeca en su mano nuevamente y nos inclinamos en una chistosa reverencia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) en el próximo nos daremos cuenta de "El Plan" y Edward... quizás despierte un poco de su Soñado Mundo con Bella. No todo es color de rosa y este fic taaaampoco :P pero les gustará ;)  
**

Recuerden dejar su review para algún "Me gusta" :D o "¿Qué es esto? :S" :(  
O si quieren sugerir o preguntar algo raro

(nada de cosas normales jaja no mentira)

**Alessa***


	6. Cuando se Rompió mi Burbuja

**Hoooola. Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas :D son muy geniales y me alegran montones para escribir y actualizar más ;) . ¡Ok! Lo rosado en la historia va bajando pero eso sólo lo vuelve mejor, ya verán por qué.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Twilight es de la famosa Sra. Meyer.** De resto es todo mío :D (¡WUUJUU!)**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Salimos de la plaza entre risas y jadeos, con mi mano en su cintura y mi violín a cuestas. ¿Acabo de tocar el violín en una plaza? ¿Yo? ¡Esme no se lo va a creer! ¡A Alice le va a dar un ataque de risa! Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía algo tonto y divertido para variar. Siempre salgo con mis amigos a cualquier bar y a mi hermana le gusta arrastrarme al centro comercial y termina siendo divertido, pero esto lo hice por mí mismo, y fue más genial de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué estás pensando violinista?— Me preguntó Bella mirando hacia arriba para poder alcanzar mis ojos.

—Nada. Es que... mi hermana se va a torcer de la risa cuando le cuente de esto—

—Sip, ¡a Alice le va a encantar!— Esas simples palabras me tumbaron la sonrisa de un sólo golpe.

¡Allí estaba otra vez! Esta chica hablándome de cosas y personas en mi vida como si llevase tiempo conociéndome cuando en realidad NO es así. Tal vez no sepa mucho (prácticamente nada) de Bella Swan pero este par de salidas con ella me estaban enseñando poco a poco cosas como sus gustos y disgustos, y si algo es seguro es que con ella hay que ser inteligente, así que más me vale ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Tienes alguna otra clase hoy?— Le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. ¡Disimula Cullen, Disimula!

—No. Bueno... técnicamente si pero me la puedo volar por hoy— Su tono era tranquila y seguía mirando hacia el frente mientras caminábamos por las calles de Seattle.

—¿No disfrutas mucho tus clases?— Mis ojos están fijos en los edificios a mi izquierda pero estoy bastante seguro de que está a punto de descubrirme

—¡Si las disfruto! Me encanta escribir— Una gran sonrisa se plantó en sus labios y se veía preciosa. Hasta que pasamos junto a la vitrina de una peluquería y comenzó a hacerle caras chistosas y mirarla con añoranza mientras gruñía y se jalaba sus largos cabellos ¿Verdad que si está loca? ¡Ahí está! ¡Yo lo dije!

—¿Tienes algo en contra de las peluquerías?— Alcé una ceja y esperé su respuesta con ansias.

—Todo lo contrario Cullen. TODO LO CONTRARIO— Enunció Bella mirándome a la cara como si hablara de una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más ella me interrumpió tomándome de las manos. Entramos a un espacioso y verdoso parque muy popular en Seattle, con enormes árboles y gente por todos lados. Pasamos junto a unos niños que parecían estar jugando a las escondidas, una pareja abrazada sentada en un banquito, una señora sentada sobre una manta en el suelo con una pequeña bebe a su lado. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía y lo veía todo diferente pero familiar a la vez.

Con mis muñecas aun en sus manos, Bella empezó a bailar conmigo sin música como lo había hecho en la plaza. Parecía un mimo o una comedia de cine mudo pero en vivo. Unas cuantas personas pasaron y la miraron chistoso y un par de niños se detenían detrás de ella a imitar su baile, yo sólo podía verla y reírme con ganas pero negándome a bailar también. Finalmente me soltó y poniendo su mejor "cara seria" (aunque se notaba que sólo estaba aguantando la carcajada) hizo como si estuviera tocando el violín en el aire y movió sus pies al ritmo de su melodía imaginaria.

Rápidamente saqué el violín de su estuche y entoné una melodía alegre y movida para darle música a su baile y la sonrisa en su rostro me dio a saber que le encantaba.

Estuvimos un rato más así. Ella bailando, yo tocando y ambos riendo. Hasta que las palabras de un anciano que pasaba casualmente a mi lado rompieron completamente mi burbuja

—¡Ya son las 3 de la tarde! ¿Puedes creer como pasa el tiempo?

—¿Qué dijo?— Un chirrido agudo y desafinado salió del violín cuando quite el arco bruscamente. Miré al señor junto a mí que me veía sorprendido igual que la anciana a su lado

—Que son las tres, hijo. Pero...

Ni siquiera pensé en detenerme a escucharlo porque salí a prisa de allí. Necesitaba un taxi rápido ¡Ya mismo!

—¿Cuánto nos queda Cullen?— Bella estaba a mi lado, corriendo para seguirme el paso, y se estaba quedando sin aliento pero no me iba a parar por nada.

—¡Hora y media!— Dije en un tono un poco histérico. ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Ahora sólo me queda HORA Y MEDIA! ¡Creo que tengo motivos para ponerme histérico!

—Cálmate Cullen, tu puedes. Todo está bien, sólo tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido, algo así como que YA MISMO— Me jaló de la franela y casi se atravesó en la avenida para llamar a un taxi

—¿A dónde vamos?— Bella me dio una mirada llena de molestia y sarcasmo ¿Qué tiene? Es una pregunta válida. Aunque quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que ya le he preguntado los mismo como 40 veces hoy pero...

—Al auditorio, tenemos que prepararnos— ¡Oh Dios! Tengo TANTAS preguntas que hacerle ¿No me había escuchado cuando le dije que NO se permite la entrada de ningún otro estudiante? Pero sabía que si le decía esto no íbamos a progresar.

—Tenemos que ir a mi apartamento primero, tengo que buscar mi ropa.

—¡Por Dios Cullen! Pareces niñita. Está bien vámonos rápido.

A penas nos montamos en un taxi le di la dirección de la Universidad y le dije al conductor que fuera lo más rápido posible. Cuando miré a mi lado, Bella me veía extrañada ¿Ya se le olvidó que estamos apurados? No entiendo por qué... ¡Oh, oh! Se dio cuenta de que vivo en el campus cuando el primer día que nos conocimos le dije lo contrario para que me invitara a secarme en su casa ¡Diablos! Seguía mirándome con los ojos entornados y yo traté de sonreír lo más inocentemente posible pero no me estaba creyendo ¡Claro que no me estaba creyendo! Ella no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto, solamente miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y yo tampoco dije nada más ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Pedirle disculpas? Tendría que estar arrepentido para eso y francamente no lo estoy. Cuando finalmente llegamos le lancé el dinero al taxista y salí corriendo hacia mi edificio con Bella pisándome los talones.

—Pasa y siéntate— Le dije. Corrí hasta mi habitación, tomé la ropa de mi cama y me encerré en el baño a cambiarme. Alice estaría muy orgullosa por darle tanta importancia.

Al salir esperaba encontrarme a Bella sentada en la pequeña sala (si es que así puede llamarse) o tal vez en mi cama, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Estaba empezando a pensar que se había ido cuando una prenda salió de la nada y me cubrió la cara ¿Qué diablos? Me la quité, miré hacia los lados y me di cuenta de donde había venido. Allí, en el pequeño espacio de mi clóset, estaba Bella inclinada, revolviendo mi ropa y buscando ve tú a saber qué.

—Esto no me sirve. Esto definitivamente no me sirve ¡Esto no le sirve ni a él!— Apenas escuchaba sus murmullos amortiguados por la ropa —¡Esto sí! ¡Al fin!— Tomó unas prendas en sus manos y se encerró en el baño azotando la puerta.

Cuando finalmente salió tuve un retroceso al día en que la conocí con su ridícula ropa y no pude evitarlo, tuve que agarrarme de la cama para no caerme de la risa.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que se le metió a la inventora de Bella en la cabeza? ¡Una excelente idea claro! O al menos algo extraño eso si jaja. En los próximos el tiempo irá pasando y los demás entran en juego :) ¡Más Emmet! Siii...!**

**¡Miren aquí abajo! -¡Es Superman! -¡No! ¡Es Batman! -¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no es Robin! -Es ¡LA VENTANA DE REVIEWS! XDD jajjaja**

**Nota: (Cualquier indirecta recibida es pura coincidencia) jaja**

**Alessa***


	7. Cuando fui un Estúpido

**Psst! Hola :). ¿Qué tal les parece la historia? Espero les vaya gustando. Gracias a los que han usado los lindos botones de abajo para sus Alertas y Favoritos :D ustedes son GENIALES... Y los que aun no lo hacen ¿Qué esperan? Ellos no muerden jaja**

**¡Bueno! ¡A lo que vinimos! ;) Enjoy**

* * *

Bella se veía demasiado chistosa vestida así.

Mis pantalones le quedaban tan grandes que tuvo que tomar una de mis correas y abrirle otro agujero para poder apretárselo en la cintura, aunque igual se le veía estirado y no mostraba nada de sus torneadas piernas. Mi camisa, por otro lado, no le quedaba tan mal. Subió las mangas hasta sus codos y la metió dentro de los pantalones. La delgada corbata negra que guindaba de su cuello le daba cierto estilo.

Le pregunté cómo se le había ocurrido eso pero ella sólo me dijo que tenía experiencia con ropa de hombre y yo preferí no seguir preguntando. No me interesa para nada saber de Bella y otros hombres.

Entramos al auditorio con media hora de ventaja y logramos escabullirnos tras bastidores donde otros músicos pasaban a nuestro lado con instrumentos en mano. Dos chicos con un contrabajo y un clarinete nos miraban extrañados. O tal vez a Bella. Si, lo más probable es que sea a Bella.

—Tienes que irte ya, antes de que te saquen— Le susurré a Bella que estaba parada muy cerca de mí en un estrecho pasillo.

—No seas niña Cullen, yo soy tu apoyo moral acuérdate. Por cierto, tu apoyo moral necesita ir al baño así que nos vemos en un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

—No Cullen, tengo vejiga como todos los demás, y tengo que ir al baño.

Respondió ella cansinamente mientras anudaba su largo cabello en una trenza lateral.

—Te van a descubrir aquí, ya te dije que es privado y en cualquier momento el Director y los profesores van a pasar. No te imaginas lo paranoicos que son con lo de las "distracciones antes de la presentación"— Le expliqué imitando el odioso tono de mi Director en cada ensayo. CADA ENSAYO.

—Sshh...— Repitió ella por enésima vez hoy pero apretando mis labios entre sus dedos nuevamente.

—Yo no me preocupo por ti porque sé que lo harás genial así que no te preocupes tu por mi ¿Ok? Nos vemos Cullen— Sonrió como una niña inocente y antes de que pudiese detenerla salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

—Sr. Cullen es hora de entrar al escenario— El director Muller me llamaba tras una puerta.

Tome el violín que descansaba en una mesa y me uní al resto de mis compañeros músicos en el escenario. Estaba flexionando los dedos una y otra vez como un loco y el reflector nos apuntaba muy de frente así que casi no podía distinguir al público pero si sentía su presencia. Supongo que así es mejor.

Me senté en mi posición, al extremo derecho de la fila del centro, y estaba preparándome mentalmente para lo que haría (el violín se sentía diferente y casi extraño entre mis manos), cuando escuché un ruido. La gente a mí al rededor estaba probando y afinando sus instrumentos así que supuse que era eso.

¡Diablos! ¡Allí está otra vez! Era un sonido por lo bajo como un siseo. Miré hacia los lados rápidamente mientras el director terminaba su extensa presentación y finalmente la vi.

Estaba escondida tras una espesa cortina ubicada a mi izquierda, sonriéndome y saludando animadamente como si nada. Pensé en hacerle señas para que se alejara o se fuera pero realmente eso era lo último que quería así que sólo le sonreí de vuelta hasta que sentí un codo golpear con fuerza mi costado. Era Carmen, otra violinista, avisándome que era hora de empezar y yo debía marcar la introducción para todos.

Respiré profundo e incliné mi cuerpo un poco para poder mirar a la loca mujer que me hacía caras y morisquetas al otro lado del salón, y comencé a tocar.

Mis dedos, un poco trémulos, marcaron el arpegio inicial pero la sonrisa en mis labios no tembló ni un centímetro. A los pocos momentos el Director marcó la entrada del resto de los instrumentos. Docenas de músicos nos convertimos en uno para dar vida a una hermosa y viva melodía. Fui ocasionalmente despertado por alguna ronda de fuertes aplausos, pero el resto de las cosas perdió importancia y mi vista se fijó en el diapasón de mi violín por el resto de las horas.

Cuando vi la figura del Director voltearse y agradecer al público miré nuevamente hacia mi izquierda para ver a Bella pero ya no estaba allí, supongo que si se había ido después de todo.

Poco a poco salimos del escenario y nos dirigimos tras bastidores. María y otros amigos me habían invitado a una fiesta que tenían así que fui a buscar el estuche de mi violín (sin tener idea donde lo había dejado) cuando unos delgados brazos me sujetaron por el pecho y me jalaron hacia un lado.

—¡Felicidades Cullen!— Bella me abrazaba fuertemente y se alzaba en sus pies para poder alcanzarme. Se apartó suavemente sin soltarme del todo —¿Ves que no era tán difícil?— Preguntó mirándome sonriente y su olor a chocolate me atacó otra vez.

—Sí. Gracias Bella...— Creo que estoy un poco... ni siquiera sé cómo estoy... agradecido, si, agradecido. Pero parecía que mi habilidad para hablar se había ido de viaje (quizás a México, con mi verdadero violín) —Gracias— Repetí suavemente. Sin saber cómo o por qué comencé a acercarme lentamente a ella.

Su sonrisa decaía levemente de sus labios pero eso sólo me daba una mejor vista para lo que quería hacer. Quería besarla, tenía muchas, muchas ganas de besarla y no quería pensar en nada más (strike 1). Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y comencé a acercarme lentamente con mi vista en su boca (strike 2) y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, antes de incluso darme cuenta... sentí mi frente estrellándose con la pared ¡Bella no sólo se apartó sino que me empujó de cara a la pared! (strike 3 y… ¡FUERA!)

—Aaaaaaaaahhh...— Murmuré, recostándome en la pared y con mis manos presionando mi frente tratando de quitar el dolor. Sé que eso no funciona pero ¡DUELE! ¡EN SERIO DUELE! Me va a salir un chichón del tamaño de un planeta en la frente ¡Perfecto!

—Que conste que no me voy a disculpar por eso— Podía oír la voz y sentir el cuerpo de Bella junto a mí pero estaba demasiado ocupado con mis ojos cerrados masajeando mi frente para aliviar el dolor ¿Por qué no se alivia? ¡Maldita sea!

—Aaaaahhh...— Repetí adolorido.

—Eres medio estúpido Cullen, de verdad que si— Respondió ella riendo y eso me hizo abrir los ojos sólo para poder mirarla con desprecio —¡Ibas a besarme! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

—Oh si, cuando alguien quiere besarte lo lógico es que lo golpees en la frente con una pared de concreto, tienes razón— Ok, el sarcasmo me alivia un poquito el dolor ¡Quién diría!

—Esta bien, quizás no debí empujarte... quizás... pero de todos modos eres estúpido ¡Hey! Tal vez el golpe te lo quite un poquito— Arguyó Bella tratando de tapar su sonrisa con su mano ¿Es chistoso? ¿En serio es chistoso? ¡Porque yo no le veo lo chistoso!

Dejé de mirarla cuando terminé de darme cuenta de lo que esto significa y me sentía cada vez más incómodo. Nos conocimos y resultó que ella ya me conocía y yo no me acordaba, perdí mi violín, me empapé en la lluvia, y cuando finalmente habíamos disfrutado un rato normal yo intento besarla y ella me golpea (¡Me golpeó! Eso no se le hace nadie). Ahora seguro se va a poner todo incómodo y va a evitarme para que yo no...

—Hey... Cullen. Era broma... en realidad no creo que así se te pase lo estúpido— Dijo ella esta vez rompiendo en carcajadas. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? Me siento incómodo, estúpido, avergonzado, y aun así una parte de mi quiere reíre. Pero Bella decidió por mí.

—Supéralo Cullen, no seas niñita— Se puso frente a mí nuevamente e inclino su cabeza para alcanzar mis ojos pero yo sólo los mantenía fijos en el mechón de cabello rosado que sobresalía de su trenza —Somos amigos así que, ¿quieres que te de un consejo, como amiga?"

No contesté pero miré su rostro para que continuara y me sonreía tranquilamente. Parece que aparte de loca también es buena persona. Qué raro.

—Trata de no vivir como si estuvieses apurado y, otro consejo que quizás te sea más útil, ponte hielo en esa frente antes de que se te ponga morada— Se fue. Con una sonrisa más amplia y un guiño siguió caminando por el pasillo y yo no fui tras ella, pero me sentía bien de todos modos.

Tristemente ese bienestar se me pasó al instante cuando pasé por un espejo y vi mi cara. Un ENORME chichón del tamaño de URANO abarcaba el centro de mi frente y Bella tenía razón, ya se estaba poniendo morada ¡Emmet va a burlarse de mí por todo el año! ¡Y Alice! ¡Maldita Sea! Y como aparentemente el golpe me volvió más estúpido, mi instinto fue estrellar mi mano en mi frente.

—AAAAAHHHHH... ¡Maldita sea!— Sí. Eso no fue muy buena idea.

* * *

**OUCH! Eso debe doler! ¿Les parece que Bella hizo lo correcto? ¿Qué hubiesen hecho ustedes con el pobre Edward? **Jajaj creo que yo no me hubiese apartado :$

Por fa usen estos botoncitos de aquí abajo para las alertas y díganme que les gustaria ver o que piensan de esto. Soy una autora complaciente siempre y cuando vayan con la historia :D

**Por fis o.o (ojitos tristes de Alice) y disculpen la insistencia pero ya saben como solucionarla :$ *wink wink**


	8. Cuando Llegó el Momento

**¡Hey! :D (o como dicen en mi país, ¡Épale! jaja) Otro capítulo más y ahora sí nuestra pareja va a ir entrando al 'mundo real' :).  
****Gracias por sus Favoritos y Alertas**** :D ****¿Sabían que ustedes son Geniales?**** jaja pero no se conformen! ****BUSQUEN SER EXTRAORDINARIOS****, es decir, Dejen REVIEWS XD jeje**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo y los inspire ;) aunque pienso que el siguiente es aun mejor :D. ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

—Edward.

...

—Edward.

...

—¡VIEJO!— La voz de Alice había resonó por toda la cafetería y estoy bastante seguro de que las personas en la acera también la escucharon.

—Alice baja la voz, estoy aquí mismo. Además, déjame recordarte que eres un año mayor que yo así que vieja tú ¿Ok?— Le respondí en un murmullo y mirándola con los ojos amplios.

—Pues tenía que decirte algo sr. Violinista de concierto, porque llevo 10 minutos hablándote y no me contestas ¿Estás emocionado por lo de esta noche?— Preguntó Alice con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos y una sonrisa que la hacía parecerse a mí (¿O yo a ella? No importa)

—Sí, claro— Respondí simplemente. A medida que pasaban los días Alice se emocionaba más y más por poder verme tocar en un verdadero concierto.

A pesar de que llevo un par de años en la universidad y ya he tenido varios conciertos en los que Alice y el resto de mi familia me han visto, no han sido tantos como uno podría pensar y esta es la primera vez que me dan el solo inicial.

—Oh wow Edward tu entusiasmo me impresiona— Dijo ella destilando sarcasmo en sus palabras ¿Qué? No es que no sea agradecido, claro que lo soy y claro que estoy emocionado pero no voy a saltar en una pierna por eso.

La verdad es que estoy un poco, sólo un poco, ligeramente... estresado e histérico. Faltan pocas horas para el concierto y Bella aun no me ha devuelto mi violín!. Es cierto que me demostró que puedo hacerlo bastante bien con cualquier otro y eso está bien pero... ¿Dónde está? De todos modos necesito recuperarlo.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi violín se perdió en México! ¡Maldita sea! Si no ha venido a traérmelo ¡Tiene que ser eso! Genial... Ni siquiera yo he ido a México.

—¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!— Un agudo y horrible grito salió de la enana a mi lado y tuve que taparle la boca a la fuerza para que se callara.

—¡Última vez que te lo digo Mary Alice, DEJA DE GRITAR!— Me hubiese gustado darme cuenta de que yo también estaba gritando antes de haberlo hecho, pero no.

—Está bien, pero dime en qué estás pensando entonces— Inquirió, mirándome a los ojos como si místicamente pudiera saber la verdad. Qué tontería.

—Nada, solamente estoy distraído. A tu novio le va a llegar frío el café si no se lo llevas pronto— Decirle "novio" a Jasper era mi única escapatoria para cambiarle el tema pero llevo mucho tiempo usándolo ¿Será que aun funciona?

—Ahg, ¡Edward que no le digas así! ¡A Jasper y a mí no nos gustan las etiquetas!— Me miró con rabia con sus manos hechas puños como queriendo golpearme ¡JA! ¡Suerte con eso! Lo único que tendría que hacer para detenerla es ponerme de pie y colocar mi mano en su frente.

—Claro, claro. Cómo se me ocurre decirles novios si apenas llevan... ¿Cuánto? ¿4 años de relación? Y ahora están viviendo juntos. Claro... qué locuras estoy diciendo Alice— Le respondí con el mayor sarcasmo posible disfrazándolo con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Dile a tu sarcasmo que puede besarme el trasero y no creas que no me di cuenta de que me estás echando de una cafetería que ni siquiera es tuya ¡Esta bien! Me voy Edward, disculpa por emocionarme y querer tanto a mi hermano— Sus últimas palabras fueron poco más que un murmullo mientras se levantaba de la mesa recogiendo su orden de café y panecillos para llevar.

—Alice, no... discúlpame. Gracias por preocuparte por mi— Me levanté y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla. No aguantaba ver a mi hermana triste de verdad que no lo soportaba. Sin embargo, cuando puso su mejilla junto a mi cuello para abrazarme, pude sentir perfectamente la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su cara

—Aw Edward eres tan lindo... y predecible— Alice se reía a carcajadas sosteniendo sus cosas.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves por qué te molesto? Porque tú eres MALVADA, ¡por eso!— Estaba diciendo la verdad, Alice podía ser un genio malvado cuando se le daba la gana pero aun así se lo dije sonriendo.

—Si lo soy hermanito, y que no se te olvide— Espetó con un guiño —Suerte con tu chica— Salió apresuradamente y ni siquiera pude responderle. Que bueno porque en realidad no hubiese tenido nada que decirle.

La verdad no había planeado encontrarme con Alice. Había pasado una semana desde el Ensayo Técnico y era día de mi cita con Bella. Bueno... en realidad no era una "cita" sino más bien el final de nuestra apuesta. Se suponía que hoy nos veríamos aquí para que ella me devolviera mi violín pero eso debió haber sido hace una hora y aun no la encontraba en ningún lado.

Llegué aquí tal y como dijimos aquel día, e incluso traje una bolsa con la ropa que ella me prestó por la lluvia, pero en vez de ver a Bella, Alice me vio a mí. Me costó mucho trabajo evitar que revisara mi bolsa.

—¿Sabes que eventualmente voy a enterarme de todo y que no tiene sentido que me lo escondas verdad?— Había repetido ella como hacía cada vez que me descubría guardando un secreto

De todos modos me las ingenié para alejarla y no vio nada más. Estuve a punto de ceder y simplemente preguntarle a mi hermana sobre Bella, pero eso implica explicarle todo el rollo de cómo nos conocimos y cómo había aceptado darle mi violín y luego iba a intentar metérmela por los ojos para que saliéramos juntos porque obviamente, conociéndo a Alice como la conozco, seríamos "Perfectos el uno para el otro" y nada de eso se me antojaba en este momento. Especialmente porque ya había intentado algo con ella y terminé con un planeta morado en la frente.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡El golpe! Ese fue otro problema causado por la talentosa y loca de manicomio: Bella Swan. Esa noche tuve que llamar a Carmen para decirle que no podría ir a la fiesta, porque no podía aparecerme ahí con una pelota en la frente, ME NEGABA. Cuando llegué a mi habitación traté de aplicarme cremas, masajes, hielo, DE TODO, pero no mejoraba nada y al día siguiente el golpe estaba igual pero yo estaba peor porque no tenía escapatoria, tenía que ir a clases y todos me verían.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba las risitas y sentía las miradas de varias personas a mí al rededor y traté de tomármelo con calma pero ha sido de lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer.

Intenté a toda costa evitar a Emmet. Gracias a Dios él esta estudiando arquitectura y no cursamos ninguna clase juntos y eso en realidad me funcionó... durante 2 días completos. Hice maromas e incluso salí corriendo cuando lo veía casualmente en los pasillos pero todo se acabó cuando me tacleó saliendo de mi habitación. SI, ME TACLEÓ, porque aparentemente me había convertido en un saco de boxeo al que todos podían pegarle con gusto.

—¡Emmet quítate de encima! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Mi voz salía estrangulada y casi sin aire por la enorme masa de carne y hueso que descansaba sobre mí.

—Eso te digo yo a ti idiota ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me estas evitando?— Respondió el grandulón levantándose de mí, pero su pregunta tuvo respuesta cuando me vio de frente.

—¡Edward!— Gritó mi amigo entre carcajadas y jadeos señalándome la frente y torciéndose en el piso

—¿Qué?— Gruñí

—¡Creo que tienes algo en la frente!— Siguió burlándose y se puso colorado de la risa. Habían pasado un par de días y estaba mucho mejor pero el golpe aún se veía y definitivamente también se sentía —Olvídalo loco, ya sé por qué no querías verme ¿Qué te pasó?— Comenzó a tomar aire pero aún le daban ataques de risa.

—Ja, ja, eres tan chistoso. Yo... Me caí por las escaleras— Traté de sonar convincente pero no sabía si lo había logrado. Eso es creíble, ¿cierto? La gente se cae por las escaleras todo el tiempo.

—Ouch. Eso debió doler. A ver si aprendes a fijarte por donde vas amigo. Tal vez no deberías ir tan apurado— Eso sólo me hizo recordar el consejo de Bella y me dejó pensando un rato —Hooolaaaa... Tierra llamando a Edward. Tal vez deba tocarte la frente a ver si así despiertas— Dijo Emmet con sus dedos muy cerca de mi frente.

—¡NO!— Grité esquivándolo —Ya desperté, ya— Emmet volvió a estallar en risas pero preferí eso a sentir la fuerza de su enorme mano contra mi frente. NO SEÑOR.

Cuando sentí un suave golpe en mi espalda volví a mi realidad en la cafetería y volteé esperando encontrarme a Bella pero sólo era la muchacha de lentes que trabaja en el mostrador.

—¿Tu eres Edward?— Preguntó tranquilamente arreglando los anteojos en su nariz.

—Si.

—Bella te dejó esto— Dijo ella entregándome una bolsa con ropa y el estuche de mi violín... ¡MI VIOLíN! ¡VOLVIÓ DE MÉXICO! ¡Gracias Dios Mío! —Dijo que te veías muy ocupado y no quería interrumpir así que me dijo que te lo diera cuando terminaras.

—¿Te dijo algo más?— Le pregunté aferrando mi violín a mi pecho y mirándola expectante.

—No... Pero creo que te dejo una nota dentro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrí el estuche de mi violín y justamente allí, junto al instrumento, estaba una servilleta doblada a la mitad

_"Cullen: Te vi hablando con Alice y algo me dijo que no le has contado nada de mí así que preferí no entrar. Aquí está todo lo que te debía (aunque tu aun no me devuelvas nada de lo mío y seas un ladrón) Nos vemos pronto._  
_PD: Espero haberle quitado todo el olor a nachos a tu violín. A mí me pareció que olía muy sabroso pero supuse que no te gustaría._  
_Bella S."_

Mi primer instinto fue sacar el instrumento y comenzar a olerlo. No creo que huela a nachos. Escuché a alguien aclarando su garganta a mi lado y me di cuenta que la chica de lentes seguía mirándome y burlándose un poco de mí.

—Bella dijo que si olías el violín, entonces también te diera esto— Me entregó otra servilleta con palabras escritas y yo sólo sonreí y volví a leer otra vez

_"Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, ¿o qué? ¡JA! Relájate Cullen, ya quisieras tú que tu violín fuese tan genial. Suerte en el concierto. Nos vemos ahora._  
_PD: revisa la parte de atrás del estuche para tu sorpresa._  
_Bella S."_

Inmediatamente miré el reverso del estuche y me encontré con una etiqueta con tres franjas, verde, blanco y rojo con un escudo al centro. La bandera de México estaba pegada allí junto con el eslogan de: yo, corazón, México. Comencé a reírme solo y la muchacha me sonrió

—Supongo que debe gustarte mucho México— Murmuró retirándose a su lugar de trabajo

—Nop. Sólo que mi violín se fue de mochilero por Centroamérica— Repliqué sonriente.

Un momento ¿Bella dijo que nos veríamos ahora? Volví a repasar sus palabras en las dos servilletas y si, así fue. Creo que el concierto será más divertido de lo que esperaba y mi familia estará allí así que ahora sí que Bella Swan no tiene escapatoria. Esta misma noche la enfrento con Alice y por fin voy a saber de dónde diablos es que nos conocemos.

* * *

**¡Ahora si! Se nos acerca la verdad señores.. *dum dum dum* (música misteriosa jaja)  
Si hay algo en particular que esperen no duden en decirme ;)**

**Recuerden: Reviews=****autora feliz****=mejores y más rápidos capítulos + Sus Respectivas REEEEEESPUESTAS a lo que comenten :D  
(Para todo lo demás existe Mastercard xD)  
PD: Yo también quiero ir a México :(**

Alessa*


	9. Cuando di el primer paso (y me caí)

**Hooola... ¡He vuelto! Y con otro capítulo :D Vamos a seguir viendo a nuestra pareja en el mundo real.  
****Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos que siempre me alientan**** n.n**

Enjoy :D

* * *

"¡Prepárense músicos! Salimos en 5 minutos" La voz del Director Muller nos mantenía a todos muy alerta y, más que eso, nos mantenía los pelos de punta.

"Te juro que si dice algo más voy a meterle el arco de mi violín en la garganta" Susurró Carmen en mi oído. Al menos había alguien tan desesperado como yo obviamente.

"Carmen, no creo que eso sea muy buena idea" Le respondí acercándome más a ella.

"Si ya se Edward, la violencia nunca es..."

"No. Imagínate lo asqueroso que va a quedar ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta reemplazar ese arco?" La corté con una sonrisa y los dos estallamos en risa tratando de sostener nuestros instrumentos a la vez.

"¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?" Preguntó ella cuando nos habíamos calmado un poco. La universidad había organizado una fiesta para los músicos, algunos de sus familiares y, por supuesto, los nvitados especiales, en un enorme salón de un gran hotel cercano.

"Sí. Toda mi familia está en el público y están tan emocionados que no querrán perderse nada, mucho menos la fiesta" Sonreí cuando recordé a Alice y Esme admirando sus propios vestidos.

"Yo estoy igual. Nos veremos allí entonces" Respondió Carmen. Siempre me ha gustado mucho hablar con ella, es muy simpática y tenemos la música en común así que estar con ella se hace fácil. Nos conocimos cuando entramos a la orquesta en nuestro primer año y nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos con el paso del tiempo.

En ese momento el Director Muller volvió a aparecer tras la puerta y con una nerviosa mirada nos llevó hasta el escenario donde entramos uno a uno a nuestro lugar. ¡Diablos! ¡Está REPLETO! Este lugar es enorme y aun así está repleto ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Traté de ubicar a mi familia pero no pude hacerlo con las luces, mis nervios y ese mar de personas, pero me pareció haber visto el color verde del vestido de Alice entre las filas del centro. Miré nuevamente a mi derecha para ver a Carmen preparándose y momentos después estaba recibiendo la señal de nuestro Director para comenzar el solo inicial y, como siempre me sucede, el tiempo se volvió agua entre mis dedos. Entonamos melodía tras melodía, interrumpiéndonos ocasionalmente por algún breve discurso por parte del Director (a este señor de verdad le gusta la atención, mientras más gente adorándolo mejor)

Cuando llegó el momento de la pieza final, Carmen me dio una alentadora sonrisa y comenzamos a tocar a la par todos los violines, siendo gradualmente acompañados por el resto de los instrumentos de cuerda como las violas y violonchelos. Esta era la pieza más rápida pero también mi favorita. Cuando finalizamos con la última nota el auditorio estalló en aplausos que recibimos de pie y me sentí... no tenía palabras... me sentía en paz, feliz porque me gusta lo que hago y, raramente, no muchos tienen la fortuna de poder decir eso.

Un par de minutos después volvíamos a atravesar la cortina tras bastidores para recoger nuestras cosas.

"No sabía que habías ido a México Edward" Dijo Carmen con curiosidad mirando la etiqueta en el estuche de mi violín

"En realidad no he ido a México pero... mi violín si" Respondí sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en mi rostro. ¡Dios! Eso de verdad suena tan extraño como me parece ¡Ja!

"¿Cómo así que tu violín fue a México? Pensé que no te despegabas de él" Continuó Carmen, probablemente recordando la vez que me pidió prestado mi violín porque no tenía el suyo a la mano y casi le gruño. Estaba dudando si responderle o no cuando me volteé hacia la puerta y vi a Bella haciéndome señas para que la siguiera

"Ahm... Ya vengo Carmen. Nos vemos en la fiesta" Tomé mi violín que ya estaba en su estuche y salí presuroso tras Bella, tuve que detenerme de pronto cuando me la encontré al cruzar la esquina de un pasillo.

"Felicidades otra vez Cullen" Dijo ella dándome un golpe con su puño en mi hombro

"Gracias" Le dije respondiendo a su sonrisa "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ¿Cómo hacía para meterse por aquí sin que nadie le dijera nada? Me fije en su ropa y estaba usando un atuendo parecido al que había sacado de mi closet. Una camisa blanca manga larga dentro de unos pantalones negros de vestir, sólo que esta ropa si era de su talla y le quedaba mucho mejor.

"Veo que ya se te paso el golpe que te diste en la frente" Dijo Bella sin siquiera tomar en cuenta mi pregunta. Me ignoró, ¡Simplemente me ignoró! Pero yo dije que hoy era la noche de enfrentarla y así va a ser como que me llamo Edward Cullen.

"Primero, yo no me di un golpe, TÚ me lo diste. Recuerda bien. Segundo... ahm... ¿Esa es mi corbata?" ¡Rayos! Me distraigo fácilmente, hasta yo me doy cuenta.

"Mmm... Tal vez" Estaba intentando parecer inocente batiendo sus pestañas pero no funcionaba, podía ver la sonrisa que estaba tratando de esconder.  
Estaba a punto de continuar cuando escuche el sonido de unos tacones zapateando por el pasillo.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás aquí?" La voz de Esme me hizo voltear y cuando quise mirar nuevamente a Bella ella ya no estaba allí y me dejó prácticamente sosteniendo sólo el aire entre mis dedos. Parece que el correcaminos se queda tonto junto a ella con eso de escaparse tan rápido.

"Edward hijo cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas" Me dijo Esme al llegar a mi lado y colocando sus delgados dedos bajo mi mentón "¿Pasó algo? Alice y tu padre quieren que vayamos a la fiesta, ya sabes como son, les encanta estar rodeados de gente" Dijo ella sonriendo "Vamos antes de que me echen de aquí, tuve que mandar a Carlisle a distraer a tu Director para poder escabullirme"

Tenía razón, los dos eran tan parecidos que (siendo del sexo opuesto) se veía extraño a veces. Sé que Carlisle nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Esme y yo sabemos lo mucho que también le gusta salir a comprar.

Salimos de la parte del escenario y, después de reunirnos con el resto de la familia, nos dirigimos a la fiesta que se celebraba en uno de los enormes salones de un gran hotel. Emmet dejo de hablarme por casi una semana cuando le dije que no lo traería porque, según él, "Las mujeres de la orquesta siempre son calientes" pero no podía hacer más nada, sólo tenía cuatro pases completos para mis padres, Alice y Jasper. Obviamente eso puso peor a Emmet porque nunca le ha agradado Jasper (por no decir que lo odia) En realidad Jasper es un buen chico, casi nunca hablamos y es extraño a veces cuando se pone intenso con los documentales del national geographic channel pero respeta a Alice así que supongo que está bien.

Encontramos una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos un rato a disfrutar de la música en vivo. Había un grupo de personas que hacían las veces de meseros, llevando y sirviendo bebidas en copas y comida por doquier o ayudando a algunos otros a acomodarse en sus lugares. Creo que no le hubiese dado mucha importancia a esto si no fuese porque de inmediato noté que la ropa que estaban usando era igual a la de Bella, la corbata, los colores y todo. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por supuesto!

El día del ensayo, Bella había insistido en que entráramos por una puerta trasera que tiene el auditorio (cosa que ni siquiera yo sabía) y se había pasado muy tranquila entre los pasillos ¡Claro! Debe conocerlos muy bien. Durante las grandes presentaciones como hoy, la Universidad siempre nos facilita un grupo de personas que llaman "De Protocolo" para atender a los músicos e invitados especiales... ¡Por eso tenía la ropa hoy también y nadie le decía nada por estar allí! No puedo creer lo ciego que puedo llegar a ser, en serio ¿Qué me pasa?

Eso sólo significa una cosa, Bella trabaja en protocolo y debe estar aquí en este momento. Comencé a fijarme en todas las mujeres de corbata que pasaban cerca de mí. Se notaba que son muchas más mujeres que hombres los que trabajan en esto pero aun así no la encontraba a ella ¿Dónde estás Bella?

"¿Qué dijiste Edward?" Preguntó Alice distraídamente. Estaba sentada junto a mí y jugaba con la falda larga de su vestido verde. ¡Maldición! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

"Yo fui el que hablé amor. Te dije que estas bella" Dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de Alice. Qué raro, no escuché a Jasper hablando, pero que buena suerte tengo "¿Cierto Edward?" Continuó él, mirándome expectante desde su lugar.

"Sí, claro que sí. Te ves preciosa hermana" Respondí con una gran sonrisa porque, después de todo, era la verdad. El verde siempre ha sido el color favorito de Alice y le contrasta hermosamente con su cabello oscuro

"Aaaww... Ustedes son tan lindos" Desde pequeños, cada vez que alguien le dice algo dulce a mi hermana, su voz (de un tono agradable) se vuelve más agudo y los ojos le brillan como si fuese a llorar. Es reconfortante saber que eso no ha cambiado.

"Voy a saludar a alguien... Ya vengo" Dije zafándome suavemente de su agarre y antes de que pudiesen contestar, ya me había adelantado. Pasé junto a Carlisle y Esme que bailaban sonrientes en la pista y me fui directo al área donde veía que los de Protocolo desaparecían constantemente, supongo que la cocina.

Varias personas con uniforme pasaban junto a mi ignorándome, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarme más a las puertas dobles de la cocina, un grandulón de piel morena se detuvo frente a mi bloqueándome el paso.

"Disculpa amigo, pero no puedes estar por aquí, es sólo para empleados" Portaba el mismo uniforme que los otros y su tono era respetuoso y diplomático pero eso no me valía de nada. ¡El mismo tono lo usan los políticos con sus contrincantes y no significa que se lleven bien o sean buenas personas! Cuando lo miré a la cara tuve más razones para dudar. Este era el tipo que estaba hablando con Bella el día que la busqué en la Universidad. El que tenía el brazo en su cintura mientras ella sonreía.

"¿Necesitas algo de la cocina? ¿Quieres una copa de vino?" Insistió el chico, supongo que al notar que yo aún no contestaba.

"No, nada. Claro... Disculpa" No le iba a decir que estoy buscando a Bella ni mucho menos, eso no es asunto de él de todos modos.

Me devolví por donde había llegado y sentía al grandulón pisándome los talones. Crucé en una esquina y me escondí detrás de un enorme pilar viendo como el tipo continuaba hacia la pista de baile. Cuando me aseguré de que ya no habían moros en la costa (o como dice Alice, ya no hay sodas en el refri) volví al área de la cocina esperando encontrarme con Bella y mi suerte debe estar al 1000% esta noche porque allí estaba, con su extenso cabello recogido en una apretada trenza que hacía destacar su rosado mechón, y su uniforme de trabajo.

"Wow Señor tenga cuidado. Usted no puede..." Casi me tropiezo con su bandeja de copas de vino y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo puso los ojos como platos "Cullen..."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajas con el equipo de Protocolo?" Le pregunté sin darle tiempo de decirme algo más. Hoy voy a conseguir mis respuestas y voy a empezar ya mismo.

"Porque tu no me preguntaste, si tu..."

"Cuando te dije que no podías estar en el auditorio tu sabías que los de protocolo sí pueden. Cuando te pregunté por qué necesitabas mi ropa tampoco me dijiste ¿De verdad me vas a decir que no te pregunté?" Mi tono sonaba un poco más mordaz de lo que planeaba pero me sentía frustrado y tenía que hacer algo.

"Está bien Cullen, relájate. Si, trabajo con el equipo de Protocolo de la Universidad. Eso me ayuda a pagar mis estudios. No te dije nada porque no pensé que fuese importante" Bella hablaba en voz baja y se removía incómoda sosteniendo la bandeja.

"¿Tus padres no te ayudan con tus estudios?"

"Digamos... que sí. Sí, pero hay otras cosas..."

"¿De dónde nos conocemos Bella?" Preferí cambiar de tema cuando la vi distraída e incómoda, parecía estar pensando algo más.

"Todavía no te acuerdas Cullen, que decepción. ¿Sabes? Cualquier otra chica se ofendería de que no la recuerdes" Respondió ella con tono triunfante y la sonrisa había vuelto a sus rosáceos labios "Y pensar que yo he conocido tus dos versiones" ¿Mis qué?

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo no soy ningún doble cara si eso es lo que dices, soy como soy y no tengo que andar fingiendo nada"

Esperaba que ella me contestara algo más pero sólo se quedó mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo un amago para alejarse y caminar pero yo no iba a permitir eso ¡No señor! Yo sé que a las mujeres les gusta parecer misteriosas para engancharnos a nosotros los hombres pero ¡Hey! ¡Todo tiene un límite! ¡Qué misterio ni que nada! Este es el mundo real y las cosas se dicen de frente. Cuando pasó a mi lado para ir hacia la pista, tomé la muñeca de su mano libre y la arrastré hacia las mesas.

"¡Cullen! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Para dónde me llevas? ¿Te volviste loco?" Escuchaba perfectamente a Bella gritándome en voz baja (extraño ¿cierto?) pero yo sólo apreté su muñeca con más fuerza y la jalé para que estuviésemos más cerca y pudiese disimular que la estaba arrastrando.

"Vas a hacer que voltee la maldita bandeja Cullen, me van a despedir y luego a botar de la Universidad ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que no! Le di una mirada furibunda pero me quede en silencio ¿Ven? Yo también puedo ser 'Misterioso'

"Que conste que te voy a echar el vino encima y dile adiós a tu bonito traje de pingüino..." Bella se interrumpió cuando se fijó hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, o mejor dicho, hacia quién "¡Maldita sea Edward! Tengo maneras de devolver tu preciado violín a México para siempre ¿Quieres despedirte de él también?"  
Sus palabras sonaban un poco desesperadas en vez de amenazantes porque ya era muy tarde, habíamos llegado. Alice estaba sentada en su silla, esta vez sin Jasper, observando a Carlisle y Esme girar con gracia en la pista.

"¡Alice! Aquí esta Bella, me dijo que quería venir a saludarte. ¿Te importaría decirme de dónde la conoces a ver si así averiguo de donde la conozco yo?" No me di cuenta que estaba hablando tan rápido hasta que terminé sin aliento.

Alice me miraba con los ojos amplios y una gran y divertida sonrisa mientras que Bella me miraba igual pero con sus labios fruncidos. Oh-oh. Escuché a Alice aclarar su garganta para luego levantarse y quedar junto a mí.

"Es un placer conocerte Bella, soy Alice. Hermana del estúpido aquí presente" Se presentó ella extendiendo su mano con esa enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro.

"Mucho gusto Alice. Como ya sabes, yo soy Bella. Amiga del estúpido aquí presente" La expresión de Bella cambió y se volvió amable cuando se presentó con mi hermana.

Esperen. ¿Se están presentando? ¡Se suponía que ellas ya se conocían! ¡Se suponía que Alice me diría de donde la conozco yo! Ahora ambas me miraban con burla, especialmente Alice ¡Diablos! Se van a burlar para siempre... PARA SIEMPRE

¿Y ahora?

* * *

**¡Aja! ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! XD jajaj ¿Cómo resolverá Edward a Bella ahora, si el contaba con Alice? Nada le sale bien al pobre jaja.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Les gustaría ver algo? ¿Parte favorita? No duden en decírmelo en su review y les contestaré :D**

**¿Cuántos de ustedes pensaban que Alice conocía a Bella? (¡Hasta yo pensaba eso! Jajaj)  
PD: Usen los hermosos botoncitos de abajo para saber cuando actualice :D ¡por si acaso! ;)**

Un abrazo. Alessa


	10. Cuando por fin avancé (¡POR FIN!)

**¡Hey! :P Hora de otro capítulo :D A conocer un poco más de la vida de Edward.  
****_Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que son geniales y me alientan a escribir :D ME alegran el día xD jeje._**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Bella... No te había visto antes pero no se por qué me pareces conocida" Alice hablaba con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Bella. No era nada raro porque mi hermana siempre se ha caracterizado por ser increíblemente distraída y despistada. A veces podía tener las cosas frente a los ojos pero ella no se daba cuenta porque vivía en su propio mundo.

"Si, bueno... Soy bastante común" Rió Bella nerviosamente evitando la mirada de Alice. No se por qué estaría nerviosa de todos modos.

"Tal vez tenemos a alguien en común..."

"Tenemos a Edward" Cortó Bella ensanchando su sonrisa y tomándome del brazo. Eso desató una pequeña pero sonora carcajada de parte de mi hermana y ahora no sólo me sentía avergonzado sino también tonto ¡Diablos! Justo cuando creo que tengo a Bella resuelta se me escapa entre los dedos.

"Pero él pensaba que era a mí a la que tenían en común. Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué Edward piensa que nos conocemos?" Continuó Alice con curiosidad. Era un poco extraño verla concentrada, pero si digo eso en voz alta sentiría el poder de su mano. Mi hermana es una enana pero se defiende

"Yo... Sólo... Un amigo que estudia administración contigo me habló de tí" Respondió Bella apresuradamente, casi no se le entendían las palabras en realidad "Yo le mencioné tu nombre a Edward y él inmediatamente asumió que te conocía"

Ambas mujeres me miraban con sonrisas de suficiencia como si supieran más que yo. Pensándolo bien, quizás si sepan más que yo... ¡Pero no tienen por qué restregármelo en la cara! De todos modos no pude hacer más que rodar los ojos y tratar de distraerlas ya que aparentemente Alice no conoce a Bella ¡Diablos! La única vez en que las habilidades sociales y la gran bocota de mi hermana pueden ayudarme y resulta que no me sirven de nada.

"Alice ¿Dónde metiste a Jasper? Sácatelo del bolsillo" Pregunté. Solía bromear con ella todo el tiempo acerca de que Jasper no sólo estaba enamorado de ella sino que botaba la baba y comía de la palma de su mano. Si Alice se movía, él también. Si Alice se negaba, él también. Está bien querer a alguien pero también hay que ser un individuo ¿No? Aunque la verdad siempre lo decía en broma porque él siempre ha tratado a mi hermana como una reina y se lleva muy bien con todos así que no me quejo. Si lo hiciera, Alice me dejaría la cara roja de los golpes o mandaría mi violín al aserradero, lo que doliese más (probablemente lo último)

"No estoy segura. Antes de que ustedes llegaran dijo que iría al baño pero se ha tardado un poco" Respondió ella mirando en varias direcciones buscando a su novio. ¡Oh querida hermana! Qué fácil es despistarte

"Hablando de tardarse... Creo que ya me he tomado mucho tiempo de descanso y tengo que seguir trabajando. Fue un placer conocerte Alice" Bella extendió su mano nuevamente para tomar la de Alice pero esta sólo la abrazo muy sonriente (otra cosa típica de Alice, le encanta ser efusiva, al contrario de Jasper)

"Fue un placer Bella. Me alegra que tortures a mi hermano, no sabes lo divertido que es verlo confundido" Dijo Alice soltando un risita y mirándome con gracia al igual que Bella. ¡Ja! Parece que he creado dos cómplices.

Bella se despidió levemente de mi con su mano y se alejó entre la gente con su bandeja de copas, repartiéndolas por doquier con gestos amables.

"Te ves distraído Edward" Dijo Jasper tomando su lugar en la mesa.

"Es que a Edward le gusta una chica y acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a ella" Respondió Alice en tono de burla

"Claro que no"

"¿No te gusta o no acabas de hacer el ridículo?" Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida. Se creía que podía entender a todo el mundo solamente porque está estudiando Psicología ¿Ven por qué cae mal?

"No a las dos cosas, no paso nada. Ya" Me senté en la mesa enfurruñado en el momento en que Carlisle y Esme regresaban sonrientes y abrazados

"¿Te pasa algo hijo?" Preguntó Carlisle mirándome preocupado

"Edward hizo el ridículo con la chica que le gusta" Repitió Alice nuevamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¡Mary Alice!"

"Ay cállate Edward! Eso te pasa por andar asumiendo cosas apresuradamente en lugar de preguntar. Relájate viejo"

¿NO PREGUNTÉ? ¿ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE YO NO PREGUNTÉ? ¡Si estoy harto de preguntar! ¡La mayoría de las cosas que le digo a Bella son preguntas!

"¡Tú no sabes nada Alice así que cállate! ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!" Le dije en un tono un poco más alto de lo debido pero ella me igualaba lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

"¡Ya quisieras tu que la conociera!" Gritó ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle fui detenido por una delgada mano que agarraba mi cara completamente y no me dejaba hablar ni ver nada. Odio cuando esto pasa.

"Están en un lugar elegante así que compórtense como adultos a menos que quieran que los jale por las orejas hasta la puerta" La voz de Esme sonaba fría y dura y sus dedos, aunque no me hacían daño, presionaban mi rostro como marcando su punto y la verdad de sus palabras. Cuando finalmente apartó su mano, pude ver que hacía lo mismo con Alice y ambos nos mirábamos como cachorros regañados.

Generalmente, Esme es una mujer muy amable y cariñosa pero digamos que cuando se molesta... Se molesta, y tiene un carácter firme con quien sea que lo merezca. Esa extraña combinación le ha permitido ser una de las más respetadas pediatras del Seattle Hospital.

"Disculpa mamá" susurramos Alice y yo a la vez y al voltear al otro lado, pude ver a Carlisle sonriendo con burla y haciendo muecas y no pude evitar sonreír también.

Al contrario de Esme, Carlisle era blando como algodón, el que siempre nos apoya en cualquier tontería que queramos y el que nos regaló condones a Alice y a mí cuando entramos en la adolescencia (nos los dio al mismo tiempo y juro que la cara de trauma de Alice era todo un poema, yo simplemente me doblaba de la risa). Él es médico internista en el mismo hospital y le daba huía (casi literalmente) a los cargos administrativos que le ofrecían.

"Todo va a estar bien hijo. Los Cullen siempre nos quedamos con la chica" Dijo mi padre dándome una palmada en la espalda y guiñando un ojo a Esme que se sentaba junto a el enrollando su largo vestido gris en su mano. Su rostro volvió a iluminarse al instante

"Pero mujer que se respete nunca te lo pondrá tan fácil hijo, así que más te vale esforzarte" Completó mi madre. Sip, eso suena muy cierto Esme, muy cierto.

Después de eso continuamos hablando de todo un poco, disfrutamos de la deliciosa comida y un poco de vino (traído por nuestro cortés mesero, mejor conocido como 'el gorila moreno amigo de Bella' o simplemente 'el gorila') y un par de bostezos de Alice nos indicaron que era momento de irnos pero yo necesitaba hacer algo más antes de eso.

"Yo los alcanzo en el carro, voy un momento al baño" Dije rápidamente a mi familia mientras caminaba hacia atrás

"Ahora que lo pienso yo también..." Jasper se cortó abruptamente a mitad de la oración gracias a la mirada que le estaba dando. ¿Desde cuándo los hombres van juntos al baño? "No, no. Nada. Nos vemos en el carro Edward" Terminó apresuradamente guiando a Alice hacia la puerta. ¡Bien! Al menos el rubio entiende indirectas.

Me moví rápidamente por el salón, mirando entre las pocas personas que quedaban y buscando una chica de mechón rosado atrapado en una extensa trenza. ¡Ja! Tal vez es una de esas chicas que le gustan los cuentos de Disney y es fan de Rapunzel.

"¡BU!" Un gritó tras de mí y unas manos apretando mis costados me hicieron dar un brinco y voltearme, y estoy bastante seguro de que no me veía nada varonil en ese momento "No tienes que buscarme tanto Edward, aquí estoy" Carmen me miraba con una sonrisa.

"¡Carmen! Hola..."

"Uy. Ese incómodo saludo me dice que no me estabas buscando a mi ¿Verdad? Eso duele Edward, no es todos los días que puedes verme con hermosos vestidos como este" Dijo ella simulando estar dolida y señalando su cuerpo que en realidad se veía bastante bien. El color beige de su vestido hacía que se viese más adherido a su piel y unos suaves rizos caían al final de su cabello.

"Te ves muy bien Carmen, de verdad. Pero en realidad estoy algo apurado..." No pude terminar porque vi a Bella observándome desde una esquina con una pequeña sonrisa "¡Tengo que irme! Nos vemos" Terminé sin esperar respuesta y en un momento llegué a donde estaba Bella, esta vez sin bandeja y recostada en la pared de un pasillo lateral.

"Dejaste a tu chica esperando Cullen, eso no se hace" Dijo ella con una mirada juguetona.

"No te me pongas celosa Swan, aquí estoy, tranquila" Respondí de igual manera y me gané una sonrisa más grande, pero también un golpe en mi hombro ¡Ouch! Ese puño pequeñito se afinca.

"Mira Cullen, sé que estás un poquito confundido y que quieres tus respuestas así que ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a hacer algo mañana? Nos vemos en mi casa a las 2 de la tarde ¿Ok? No llegues tarde porque es algo MUY IMPORTANTE" Enfatizó sus palabras extendiendo sus manos en el aire.

"¿Y qué pasa si no puedo? Es sábado, lo más seguro es que tenga planes y..." Estaba tratando de salvar mi orgullo masculino, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer e igual preferiría salir con ella, pero me atrapó en el aire ¡Maldita sea! La chica es lista.

"Sí, claro que si Cullen. Nos vemos mañana entonces"

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? Tenía razón y no quería negarme. Me limité a sonreír de vuelta, un poco derrotado pero, muy en el fondo, contento. Poco a poco iba logrando ir más allá y, a pesar de sus burlas, cada vez me gustaba más el ser su amigo.

* * *

**Awww... Nuestro Edward parece un cachorrito tras Bella xD que tontito. Para la próxima: más y más datos de Bella.**

¿Que les pareció la aparición de Esme? Cuidado porque es de armas tomar ;) ¿Qué opinan? "Mujer que se respeta..."? Jajajj.

**Espero sus Reviews para que me den sus opiniones :D ¿Algo o alguien del que quieran leer?  
PD: Estoy actualizando par de veces a la semana pero sin día fijo asi que si quieren estar pendientes los invitos a usar los botoncitos y el rectangulito de aqui abajo :D** Lo aprecio mucho de verdad n_n

**Alessa (8)**


	11. Cuando estuve seguro

**Ahm... Parece que me tarde uuuun poquito ¿Verdad? :$ Es que esto de andar estudiando... *sigh pero aquí voy y no tengan duda de que continúo y continuaré esta historia hasta su final :)  
*Por eso les recomiendo las alertas :$ para que sepan cuando haya vuelto por aquí jaja.**

**¡Bueno! Mucho cuento ya jaja.  
****Lleguen hasta abajo para un juego divertido al final :D ****************

Enjoy ;)

* * *

2:10 de la tarde ¿No es muy temprano verdad? Supongo que tampoco muy tarde. Había llegado más temprano así que tuve que tomarme mi tiempo subiendo las eternas escaleras para hacer tiempo. Ahora me encuentro en la puerta del apartamento de Bella esperando por ella y me sentiría mejor sino fuese porque ya he tocado tres veces y nadie ha respondido.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_. Intento golpeando una vez más pero un poco más fuerte. No funciona. ¡Diablos!

Tal vez tuvo que salir a comprar algo y ya viene en camino... eso pasa. Tuvo que haber salido mucho más temprano porque no me la encontré en mi trayecto por las escaleras pero debe estar por llegar. Ella definitivamente no me habría invitado a su casa sólo para dejarme plantado, ella no haría eso, una persona normal no hace eso. Con ese pensamiento estaba a punto de calmarme, muy cerca, pero después recordé... Bella no tiene nada de normal.

—Diablos— Susurré para mí mismo mientras me deslizaba con mi espalda en la puerta y me sentaba en el suelo. Ya estaba aquí, no me cuesta nada esperar y darle el beneficio de la duda ¿Cierto? Que patético soy.

Mirando la cascareada pintura de la pared del pasillo se me pasaron los minutos, jugando el juego de los pájaros y cerdos en mi celular se me pasó una hora entera y no pude soportarlo más. Me dirigí a las escaleras, tomé el mismo camino que tomó mi ánimo (hacia abajo) y me dediqué a vagar por las calles de Seattle.

¿Ven lo que sucede cuando uno le da demasiada importancia a una mujer? ¡Lo usan como un arma contra ti! Ya había tenido suficiente de mujeres arrogantes y no me interesa eso. Es una lástima porque en realidad Bella me cae muy bien y hubiese estado bien con que fuésemos amigos para pasar el rato de vez en cuando (tocar canciones en la plaza o infiltrarnos en algún lugar) pero... las mujeres deberían aprender a ser más directas, en serio, eso de dejar a alguien guindando...

No pude terminar ese pensamiento porque, sin estar consciente, mis pies me habían llevado hasta la plaza donde Bella y yo tocamos juntos y allí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los bancos de madera. Vestía unos jeans desvencijados y, con su mirada hacia sus piernas, todo su cabello caía como cascada ocultando su rostro de mi vista. Algo no está bien.

Caminé silenciosamente hasta ubicarme junto a ella en el banquito pero había solamente un pequeño y ligero problema: No tenía idea de que debía decir. Ella no se había inmutado por mi presencia y continuaba con su mirada hacia su regazo donde sus manos descansaban.

—Hace mucho frío ¿Verdad?— Oh por Dios ¿En serio acabo de preguntarle por el clima? Espero no haber sonado tan tonto como en mi cabeza, pero el movimiento de los hombros de Bella me distrajo. ¡Maldición! Está llorando... No llores chica rara.

—¿En serio acabas de preguntarme por el clima?— Finalmente habló y su voz me sorprendió un poco aunque en realidad sonaba normal. Cuando volteó a mirarme, me di cuenta. No está llorando, ¡se está riendo!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Ha podido ser peor— Le respondí sonriendo y bastante aliviado, tanto así que decidí provocarla un poco "Al menos no mencioné nada de cierta persona dejando plantado a otra cierta persona"

—Oh ¡Ouch! Cullen, ¿Eso fue una indirecta? Relájate— Sus palabras sonaban naturales y alegres pero mirando su rostro pude notar que su sonrisa falló ligeramente y bajo sus ojos habían caminos aun humedecidos de lágrimas.

—No Swan, eso fue una directa total

—¡Vamos! Todavía tenemos tiempo— Dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y dando un enérgico aplauso con una sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—¡Para llegar! Es temprano

—¿A dónde vamos?— Le pregunté levantándome de mi asiento para seguirla (que raro ¿Verdad? Eso casi nunca lo hago)

—¿Por qué SIEMPRE me preguntas lo mismo?— Dijo Bella observándome con fastidio en su mirada.

—¿Por qué NUNCA me dices a dónde vamos?

—¿Y por qué no aprendes a hacer las preguntas correctas?

Bien... Eso sí me dejo sin habla. Creo que estuve abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces tratando de decir algo pero no se me ocurría nada más que otra pregunta y eso parece que no iba a llevarme a ningún lado.

—Si sigo esperando a que proceses eso entonces sí vamos a llegar tarde, así que vamos— Continuó Bella tomando mi mano para que camináramos juntos.

—Siempre me tratas tan mal... parece que no acierto una contigo— Suspiré fingiendo un poco de pesar.

—No te sientas mal Cullen, es sólo que... estoy acostumbrada a ser un poco ruda, es todo— Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Parece que consigo más información si hago conjeturas en vez de preguntas, una cosa más que aprendía de ella.

Después de caminar unas cuadras nos detuvimos, tal como la vez pasada, frente a una peluquería.

—Ok, llegamos— Anunció Bella.

—¿Quieres que nos cortemos el cabello?

—No me importa si tú lo haces pero sé que yo definitivamente lo haré— Sus ojos estaban amplios mirando el modesto establecimiento como niño mirando dulcería.

—¿Esto era el asunto de vida o MUERTE? ¿Tienes una cita en el salón de belleza?— Pregunté sorprendido ¿En serio Bella era tan típica? Digo, está bien si le gusta eso y, con el cabello tan largo, quizás lo necesite pero ¿VIDA O MUERTE? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver aquí?

—Tienes que aprender a ver más allá de tu nariz chico. Si te digo que es importante es porque lo es, así que vamos— Aunque sus palabras pudieron sonar un poco duras, la expresión en su rostro era tranquila y afable mientras entrabamos al pequeño lugar.

Desde el momento en que puse un pie adentro, mi nariz se vio inundada en un fuerte olor a laca y fijador para el cabello. El lugar no era muy grande y sólo había tres clientas a mi izquierda y dos a la derecha (con sus respectivos estilistas) pero el sonido de los secadores y el aroma a cabello quemado me molestaba y me hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Podía recordar perfectamente cuando Esme me obligaba a acompañarla cada vez que Alice no podía.

—Hola Riley— Dijo Bella tímidamente a un chico sentado en la única otra silla disponible. Éste se giró inmediatamente al sonido de su voz con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

—¡Belli!— Gritó él, alargando la última letra de su nombre, y si en algún momento se me pasó por la mente sentirme celoso, ahora no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Aunque sus músculos eran muy masculinos su voz era todo lo contrario y en el momento en que el chico se levantó, su postura cambió totalmente y se detuvo junto a ella con una mano en su cintura y la otra peinando su rubio cabello levantado en puntas. El tipo era tan pero tan gay como el sol brillante —Belli, ya te dije que somos amigos y no tienes que decirme Riley ¿Cómo te dije que me llamarás?— Preguntó el "chico" (en el sentido amplio de la palabra) con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios.

—Disculpa Ry-Ry, vine para que me ayudes con lo de siempre— Bella continuaba pareciendo un poco tímida porque, aunque sonreía, su mirada se fijó en el suelo como avergonzada pero lo disimuló ocupándose en amarrar su largo cabello en una cola alta.

—Por supuesto que si querida. Por cierto ¿Quién es tu amigo? Y lo más importante ¿Es de mi equipo o del tuyo?— Riley tapaba su boca con su mano como guardando un secreto pero hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara.

—Edward Cullen— Dije con firmeza extendiendo mi mano —Y juego para el de Bella—

—Claro, todos dicen eso al principio, bonito— Riley (¿o mejor Ry-Ry? ¡No lo sé!) Me miraba con los ojos estrechos, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado conmigo. Me sorprendió lo fuerte de su apretón, pensé que sería más, digamos que, "suave".

—Ok, como sea, vamos de una vez que ya no aguanto más— Anunció Bella tomando lugar en la única silla desocupada.

—Y eso que yo no fui el que llegó tarde a su cita pero está bien, obviemos ese detalle. Ahora, tengo que preguntarte, ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto?— Riley miraba a Bella como si le hablara de algo mortalmente importante pero... se supone que está hablando de su cabello ¿No?

—Ya te dije que si Ry-Ry y ya sabes que es por una buena causa. Andando.

En el momento en que dijo eso, Riley tomó sus tijeras con una mano y la coleta de Bella con la otra y se la cortó toda hasta el nivel de los hombros. Soy hombre pero hasta yo sé que eso es bastante drástico para una chica. Cuando me asomé para verle el rostro, ella sólo tenía plasmada una sonrisa llena de emoción y alivio.

—Que conste que estás totalmente loca por haberme hecho cortarte ese hermoso y largo cabello— Dijo Riley con una expresión de disgusto pero Bella sólo se limitó a ignorarlo.

—Y no solamente por eso— Murmuré.

Me quedé detrás de ellos observando en el reflejo del espejo como las hábiles manos del estilista tomaban el cabello castaño entre sus dedos y, moviéndolo para todas las direcciones, hacían cortes por aquí y por allá como si fuese por capricho. Cuando finalmente terminó, el liso cabello de Bella, muchísimo más corto que antes, había quedado hasta los hombros con mechones cortos en el frente que enmarcaban y resaltaban su rostro.

—Está perfecto Riley ¡Gracias!— Comentó Bella pero Riley la cortó.

—No no no, nada de gracias, y esperemos por la opinión de tu chico aquí presente.

—¿Yo?— Contesté tontamente —Si, te queda muy bien.

—No le hagas caso Ry-Ry, el pobre chico está enamorado de mí— Dijo Bella como si nada mientras me pasaba por un lado camino hacia la puerta. La miré con el ceño fruncido pero pude sentir como mis orejas comenzaban a calentarse.

—No seas mala Belli, tal vez yo lo pongo nervioso, ¿Verdad que sí bonito?— Riley me guiñó un ojo y si antes no me sentía avergonzado ahora sí. No tengo nada en contra de él pero ¿Tiene que jugarse así conmigo? ¡Es incómodo!

—Aquí tienes querida— Continuó él entregándole a Bella la coleta de largos cabellos que le había cortado.

¿Por qué tendría que...? ¡ASCO! ¡BELLA COLECCIONA CABELLO! ¿Y si también colecciona el de los demás y por eso tiene un amigo estilista? ¡ASCO!

Salimos del lugar uno junto al otro pero, la verdad, me sentía tentado a alejarme de Bella porque mi cabeza no dejaba de llenarse de ideas más y más asquerosas ¿Y si no solamente colecciona cabello de los salones de belleza sino también el que queda en el drenaje? ¡QUE ASCO!

—¿Qué te pasa Cullen? Parece que vas a vomitar— Dijo Bella mirándome con cautela —¿Te sientes mal?

Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente al gran mechón de cabello que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Por qué estas...? ¿Te enferma que sostenga mi propio cabello? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con él? ¿Comérmelo?— Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada y al final su tono era de completa diversión pero sus palabras sólo provocaron que mi estómago diera más vueltas.

—Tranquilo Cullen, no pasa nada, era sólo una broma— Continuó Bella inclinándose para que la viese a los ojos —Voy a enviarlo a una institución contra el cáncer que confecciona pelucas para los pacientes de quimioterapia.

¿En serio me acababa de decir eso? Es lo más caritativo y bueno que he visto hacer a alguien, es... impresionante.

—Discúlpame Bella... no sabía... es muy bueno que hagas eso de verdad... no sabía...— Apenas alcancé a contestarle entrecortadamente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Es algo que he estado haciendo hace un par de años, es todo.

—¿Tienes algún familiar...? ¿Tus padres...?— Tartamudeé a duras penas. No quería preguntarle pero realmente quería saber.

—No. Charlie, mi papá, vive en un pequeño pueblo y aun nos visitamos de vez en cuando. Mi mama... no está presente— Respondió ella quedamente y su tono me daba a entender que no diría más esta noche.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

—Ahora no puedo— Contestó ella mirando su celular —Tengo que hacer algo pero... nos vemos pronto— Comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente y sin siquiera pensarlo la tomé de la muñeca sólo para soltarla de inmediato.

—Nos vemos pronto— Me despedí con una sonrisa y esta vez fui yo el que me alejé de ella en la dirección contraria.

Ahora hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro. Primero, Bella de verdad es una buena persona; segundo, ella es mucho más de lo que parecer ser, está ocultando algo importante; y tercero, estoy totalmente dispuesto a conocerla y averiguarlo en el proceso.

* * *

**¡Aja! Ya vamos viendo de qué se trata Bella.  
¿Alguna ha pasado por esa drástica experiencia de CORTARSE EL CABELLO? Jajaj porque yo sí y admito que he sentido que me duele jaja.**

**Un pequeño juego: A lo largo del capítulo hice dos referencias al libro 'Crepúsculo' ¿Pueden distinguir cuales fueron? Jaja ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy segura de que ustedes son tan fans como yo!  
No soy la única que se ha leído el libro 4 veces ¿Cierto? :$ Jaja**

Dejen sus opiniones para ayudarme con el otro cap por fasotas :D.  
Un abrazo: Alessa


	12. Cuando definitivamente no era ella

**Aquí estamos otra vez :) ****Este capítulo es el inicio de la historia de Bella **y poco a poco veremos que se trae porque algo sí les digo **_"nadie es como es sólo porque si"_**

*JUEGO:

El capítulo pasado coloqué**_ 3 REFERENCIAS de la SAGA CREPUSCULO a ver QUIEN ES TAN FAN PARA ADIVINAR_** y una chica Muy Lista me adivinó 2

_**Pero AUN QUEDA UNA que es de SOL DE MEDIANOCHE,**_ para quien pudo leerlo puede chequear y quien no, déjenme decirles que es PRECIOSO_**. Gracias por cada una de sus alertas y reviews que me animan e inspiran mis ideas :D Sigan por fas.**_

**¡Bueno! Ahora si: Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Los días siguientes a la 'cita en el salón' y la llegada de 'Ry-Ry' continuaron como la vida de todo universitario, entre exámenes, trabajos y un par de ensayos con la orquesta. Bella y yo nos vimos un par de veces esas semanas. La primera vez ella me buscó, un jueves en la tarde luego de mi clase de escalas, después de eso intenté hacer lo mismo pero me costaba mucho (varios días) encontrarla en sus pasillos así que cuando finalmente lo logré tuve que insistirle en que me diera su número de celular para poder encontrarnos mejor.

—Sabes que sólo es una excusa para pedir mi número ¿Cierto?— Dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras caminábamos juntos a la salida de su clase.

—¿Prefieres darme tu horario? Porque ya no puedo andar buscándote por los pasillos y asustando a cualquier castaña que se parece a ti— Le respondí con la verdad, y después de varios comentarios acerca de que ya estaba pareciendo un acosador, finalmente cedió y pude guardar su número en mi agenda.

A partir de allí comenzamos a vernos con más frecuencia, especialmente los lunes y viernes en la mañana en la cafetería donde me habló por primera vez (ya no podía decir 'donde nos conocimos' por obvias razones que prefiero ignorarlo en este momento) y comenzamos un pequeño ritual. Todos los lunes nos contábamos las cosas que tendríamos pendientes esa semana y lo que más esperábamos, y los viernes compartíamos qué tan bien nos había ido y si había pasado lo que tanto queríamos.

Gracias a esta nueva costumbre había logrado aprender muchas cosas nuevas acerca de Bella: Tiene 23 años al igual que yo, le gusta la comida italiana, le huye al sushi porque 'uno no debería pagar por consumir comida cruda', y disfruta mucho su carrera y todo lo relacionado a ella (especialmente leer más que el escribir). En nuestras conversaciones casi siempre se le escapaba algún comentario de su papá Charlie y su grupo de amigos que ella llamaba 'la manada' porque decía que comían y comían como lobos.

Aunque mayormente era fácil escucharla hablar de estas cosas, aun había otras que ni siquiera mencionaba como el nombre de su madre o cualquier historia sobre ella, supuse que tal vez murió de cáncer y ahora ayuda a los demás donando sus cabellos. Una vez intenté animarla hablándole de Esme, y como siempre parece ser muy dura pero generalmente es un dulce (excepto cuando se molesta), pero ella sólo sonreía y evadía el tema.

Estaba plácidamente dormido en mi cama, boca abajo y arropado hasta el pecho, y creo que la falta de una mujer a mi lado estaba comenzando a afectarme porque de repente sentí unas delgadas manos sobre mis hombros, pero el sueño me tenía muy vencido y no iba a abrir los ojos por eso (es martes y sólo tengo una clase en la tarde así que no iba a levantarme de esta cama hasta medio día, ¡Mínimo!) Sin embargo, cuando sentí unos cabellos haciéndome cosquillas en la base del cuello, empezó a volverse más difícil porque aunque yo no quería despertarme, mi amigo allá abajo ya lo había hecho hace rato. Ahora si estoy muy seguro que me hace mucha falta una mujer porque esto de andar soñando así y emocionarme tanto no es normal, podría hasta jurar que un olor a chocolate rondaba mi nariz.

Aun me negaba a moverme demasiado así que tuve que pasar mi mano por mis bóxers para aliviar un poco la tensión y un gruñido salió automáticamente de mis labios (ha pasado mucho tiempo... mucho, mucho tiempo)

—¡Cullen disimula! ¿No te da pena hacer eso conmigo a lado?— Las palabras fueron seguidas por un sonoro golpe en mi hombro y eso me hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Quién...? ¿Qué?— Está bien, no soy una persona muy mañanera y mi cerebro aún no se ha despertado del todo ¡Nadie puede culparme por eso!

—Wow, tus palabras me impresionan, creo que estoy enamorada. Por cierto, tu cabello parece un almiar, pero me gusta— Dijo la femenina voz tras de mí y cuando finalmente volteé mi cuerpo hacia ella, pude ver a Bella acostada y apoyada en un brazo con una expresión llena de diversión en su rostro

—¿Qué estás...? ¿Quién...? ¿Por qué?— ¡Maldición! Todavía no despierto y mi voz sonaba grave y ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta y comenzar otra vez —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Te explico: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo al ser humano le fue dado una cosas para que pudiese transportarse, esas cosas las conocemos como pies...— ¿En serio se acaba de meter en mi cama sólo para ser sarcástica? La miré con el ceño fruncido y eso la frenó inmediatamente —Está bien, está bien... No eres muy mañanero, ya entendí. Sólo... no se... pensé que sería divertido asustarte así que...

—…Te metiste en mi cama— Completé con una sonrisa tratando de provocarla —Que susto Bella, tal vez deberías intentarlo más a menudo— Me volteé completamente hacia ella y la tomé por la cintura para abrazarla.

En cierta forma entendía por qué lo hacía. Cada vez que nos citábamos en algún lado yo terminaba llegando al menos diez minutos antes, me escondía y la asustaba. No sé exactamente por qué pero ¡Me parecía lo más divertido del mundo! Siempre daba un grito y un gran brinco pero, el día en que la asusté mientras sostenía una café en su mano, aprendí que tal vez no era muy buena idea. Sólo digamos que tuve que acompañarla a cambiarse y encargarme de lavar su blusa blanca cuando fui donde mis padres para usar su lavadora (procurando esconderla de los ojos curiosos que me caerían a preguntas si la viesen)

—No te me pongas cariñoso Cullen, la broma me salió mal, supéralo. Ahora, aleja a tu erecto amigo de mi cuerpo porque no me interesa saludarlo— Contestó Bella como si nada mientras salía de mi agarre, pero su mirada se dirigía a todos lados menos a mis ojos y lo tomé como señal de que no se sentía tan tranquila como parecía.

De todos modos sus palabras me hicieron caer en cuenta de mi... mmm... situación y volví a mi posición boca abajo.

—¿Me esperas mientras me ducho y vamos al café?— Pregunté con mi voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—Nop. Tengo clase en veinte minutos, sólo estaba de paso— Dijo ella levantándose de mi cama.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste aquí? La puerta tenía seguro.

—Ahm... ¿Magia? ¡Adios Cullen!— Respondió ella rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación con un sonoro portazo.

Si claro ¡Magia! Se perfectamente que su "hada madrina" tiene nombre y apellido, y unos muy conocidos además.

—¡Mary Alice Cullen!— Grité a todo pulmón cuando la vi sentaba en un banquito junto a la barra del bar.

—¡Si señor!— Gritó ella igual de enérgica mientras, a su lado, Jasper tapaba su oído con su mano. ¡Ja! Pobre tipo.

—La llave que te di era para emergencias, no para que metieras gente a asustarme mientras duermo— Continué cuando me senté junto a ella. En realidad no estaba muy molesto pero no podía dejar que se le hiciera costumbre.

—Hermanito ¿Qué te hace pensar que...?— Comenzó a mentir pero mi mirada la cortó directamente —¡Edward! No seas niñita. Primero, yo no metí "gente" en tu habitación, solamente le facilité la entrada a una amiga; segundo, estoy segura de que ni siquiera estás molesto.

—Claro que sí— Respondí evitando su mirada pero ella sólo me atrapó en el acto.

—No me mientas hermanito, puedo verlo en tu cara, eres como un libro abierto.

La sonrisa de Alice era enorme y detrás de ella Jasper cubría la suya con su mano pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Idiota.

—Como sea ¡Bebamos!— Dije dando un golpe en la barra y tomando la bebida que mi hermana me había pedido —Por cierto ¿Cuándo me dijeron que van a casarse?

Y así como así, esa pequeña frase siempre funciona. Al momento Alice y Jasper escupieron sus tragos y me miraron con los ojos amplios lanzándome dagas. ¡Tomen eso tontos! ¡Sí! No se metan conmigo.

Después de eso todo estuvo más tranquilo y Alice no volvió a molestarme con lo de Bella pero yo aún no lo olvidaba. Dijo que había entrado para asustarme y no lo había hecho pero esa era intención. Lo siento Bella, pero vas a tener que pagar.

Podía escuchar a Alice y Jasper hablando a lo lejos acerca de lo poco que les faltaba para graduarse (ambos estudiaban como locos y habían entrado a la universidad un año antes que yo) y creo que decían algo de un caso interesante que Carlisle les había comentado sobre una señora que se enfermaba mucho por haber sido drogadicta durante muchos años o algo así pero yo sólo asentía de vez en cuando porque mi mente estaba en otro lado maquinando un pequeño plan de venganza contra Bella. Nada demasiado fuerte porque no logró asustarme pero lo suficiente como para demostrarle mi punto.

—Eeeeeedwaaaaard...— Gritó Alice a mi lado tomando mi rostro en sus manos —Detesto que me dejes hablando sola.

—No estás sola Ali, tienes a Jasper— Respondí, y al mirar tras su hombro pude ver a Jasper mostrándome el dedo de en medio. ¡Qué les parece! ¡Al rubio por fin le están creciendo un par! —Ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Cómo que te tienes que ir? Son las 10 apenas, pensé que nos veríamos con Emmet y...

—Emmet tiene días sin reportarse, parece que me cambió por un buen par de tetas, y yo tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos hermana— Le di un sonoro beso en su mejilla despeinando sus cortos cabellos en punta en el proceso y me despedí de mi cuñado con una sonrisa y una señal con mi dedo "No te acostumbres rubio"

Apenas llegué a mi habitación me tumbé en la cama con todo y ropa para dormir profundamente.

Al día siguiente estuve mirando mi reloj durante todo el transcurso de mi primera clase y tuve que salirme diez minutos antes de que terminara (para el disgusto de mi profesora) porque tenía el tiempo contado para mi gran plan.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hacia el apartamento de Bella y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, pero claro, eso me dejó sin aire a mitad de camino y tuve que lanzarme al suelo a respirar por un buen rato ¡Malditas escaleras! Cuando finalmente llegué a su puerta saqué un clip doblado que tenía listo e hice uso de las sabias enseñanzas de mi buen amigo Emmett. Al tonto le encantaba robarle la camioneta a su papá cuando era un adolescente y, aunque todo eso acabó el día que chocó contra otro carro dejándole varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, me enseñó cómo hacía para abrir la puerta con un alambre y yo supuse que una puerta como esta no sería una gran diferencia.

Me equivoqué. Resultó que era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba y tardé varios minutos en el proceso. Sólo podía esperar que Bella aún no se hubiese despertado, según mis cálculos su clase de hoy no empezaba hasta las 10:30 así que aún debe estar profundamente dormida.

Cuando finalmente entré, la extensa pared con palabras de colores me dio la bienvenida y no perdí un momento en dirigirme al pasillo de la derecha para buscar su habitación porque aun recordaba que el baño estaba a la izquierda. Abrí con mucho cuidado la primera puerta y allí estaba. Su femenina silueta estaba dándome la espalda, con su rostro hacia la ventana, y la cobija le llegaba casi hasta el cuello. Silenciosamente me quité la camisa y desabroché mis pantalones dejándolos guindar en mis caderas, me quité los zapatos y me metí bajo las sábanas tratando de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y aparte un poco su cabello con mi nariz.

—¿Ves? Esto es mejor que tratar de asustarme— Susurré suavemente en su oreja llena de varios zarcillos de distintos tipos y colores. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás esa debió ser mi primera señal.

Segundos después tuve que apartarme de ella de un brinco porque un agudo y horrible gritó salió de su boca a todo pulmón. Cuando volteó mirándome con ojos amplios y empuñando un gran bate de baseball en su mano me di cuenta ¡Esa DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES BELLA!

* * *

**¡DOM DOM DOM! ¿Quién creen ustedes que será? Pista: **Es un personaje conocido pero que quedo algo inconcluso en la saga :$

**_PD:_****_HAY 2 REFERENCIAS ESCONDIDAS_**(frases en particular)** ¿Cuanto va a que NO adivinan? ¡A ver! ¡Pruébenme lo contrario! XD jajaj**

Sigo recomendándoles las alertas porque con los estudios no se cuando actualizo PERO LO HAGO y leyendo sus reviews pues más y más ganas le echo :$. Gracias por eso,

**_Ustedes Son Geniales!_**

**_A_****lessa .**


	13. Cuando lo supe

Hey! :) ¿Cómo están?. Este capítulo salió un poco apurado de la sala de edición así que espero que esté decente :$ pero se puede decir que es **_MI FAVORITO HASTA AHORA poooorque_**** es casi lo primero que imaginé cuando ideé esta historia :3**

**Así que denme sus opiniones :D**

**Noticias del Juego Referencias Twilight, más abajo (Diablos! Necesito un nuevo nombre :P)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

—¿Quién eres y qué DIABLOS estás haciendo aquí? Tienes UN MINUTO para contestarme o ¡TE PARTO LA CARA CON ESTE BATE!— Gritó la chica mirándome con los ojos como platos.

Ahora que la veía de frente no sé cómo pude confundirla con Bella. Esta chica era más baja de estatura, su cabello, aunque del mismo color, era más largo que el de Bella, su característico mechón rosa era azul eléctrico y tenía varios piercings en su cuerpo: en forma de punto estaban dos en la nariz y uno en la ceja, además de uno en forma de arete guindando en su labio inferior y no sé cuántos de varios tipos en sus orejas.

—¡Esta bien! Tranquila. Soy un amigo de Bella, quería jugarle una broma y pensé que eras ella pero...

—¿Qué clase de amigo se mete en su apartamento y en su cama así como así? ¡Bella no es de esas tipas! ¡No te creo!— Gritó la chica sin calmarse ni un poco y moviendo el bate de un lado a otro en mi dirección.

—¡Espera! ¡Tranquila! Sé que suena tonto pero ella lo hizo primero. Mi loca hermana le dio mi llave y yo sólo quise hacerle lo mismo...— Expliqué atropelladamente, pero a mitad de camino me di cuenta de que estaba hablando si sentido ¡Maldita sea! Esta mujer me va a tumbar a batazos. No había recibido tantos golpes hasta que conocí a Bella Swan. La chica pareció calmarse un poco y habló nuevamente.

—Ok, esa parte puedo entenderlo, las hermanas pueden ser un poco locas. Pero aún no sé quién eres.

—Soy Edward Cullen, estudio música en la misma universidad que Bella. Ella y yo nos conocimos en una cafetería hace unas cuantas semanas— Dije la palabra 'conocer' en el sentido más amplio, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

—Tú puedes inventarte cualquier cuento que quieras Edwin pero yo no sé si eso es verdad. Espera— Su mirada llena de escepticismo no abandonaba la mía mientras tomaba un celular que descansaba en una pequeña mesa junto a ella y marcaba sin ver para luego colocar la bocina en su oreja.

—¿Bella? Soy yo. Rápido: Tienes un amigo llamado Edwin Cullen ¿Si o No?— Masculló rápidamente —Bien. Tengo la oportunidad de darle unos buenos batazos a su hombría. Quieres que lo haga ¿Si o No?— Después de eso, un momento de silencio se estiró sobre nosotros y empecé a sentirme incómodo (se supone que dijo que no, ¿Cierto?)

Me dediqué a mirar a mí al rededor y noté muchas cosas extrañas por parte de la chica, cintas de colores guindando por doquier, una especie de pipa larga (de extraña procedencia diría yo) un pequeño cajón morado con docenas de alhajas, una pulsera plateada con un pequeño lobo labrado en madera, y fotos... Muchas fotos. La pequeña chica aparecía en la mayoría de ellas, con grandes sonrisas o muecas. Sin siquiera pensarlo me acerqué a dos que llamaron mi atención una de la chica sonriendo junto a una enorme montaña y usando ropa de abrigo y otra de ella en una fogata nocturna en la que el fuego parecía… ¿Azul? ¿Cómo hizo eso?

—Esta bien— Su voz resonó nuevamente.

La chica colocó el teléfono en la mesa nuevamente y comenzó a acercarse a mí con un paso felino, aun sosteniendo el bate y desplegando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Comencé a preocuparme por lo que sea que le haya dicho Bella sobre mí y calculé mentalmente lo que tendría hacer para defenderme. Es mucho más delgada y bajita que Bella así que cualquier cosa podría esquivar el golpe y tumbarla en la cama para luego...

—Te salvaste Edwin.

—Es Edward— Susurré, porque estaba mucho más cerca de mi rostro de lo que la gente normal procura.

—Mucho gusto Edwin. Soy Nessie Dwyer. Ahora vámonos, necesito café.

¿Nessie? ¿Como Vanessa? ¡Pues no será como el Monstruo del Lago! ¡Claro!

Salimos de su cuarto y, atravesando la sala, llegamos a la cocina donde estuvo rumiando por los gabinetes recolectando tazas y cosas para el café y yo me senté en un banquito junto a la barra. Sólo estaba allí, observándola, y me sentí obligado a decir algo.

—Entonces tu eres la compañera de cuarto. Disculpa por haberme...

—...metido en mi cama— Completó ella de la misma forma en que yo le había dicho a Bella el día anterior ¡Diablos! A la vida le encanta la ironía. De todos modos ella portaba una sonrisa tranquila como si dijera algo totalmente común.

—Y... ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Bella?— Eso es Edward ¡EVASIÓN! Nunca falla.

—Bueno... En realidad no tanto como la gente piensa— Respondió enigmáticamente mientras preparaba la cafetera.

—Ok... ¿Estudian juntas entonces?

—¡POR DIOS, NO! Tantos libros, tantas novelas... Me duermo de sólo pensarlo— Respondió ella con disgusto como si le hubiese preguntado si le gusta coleccionar ratones muertos o algo —Yo me dedico a las artes dramáticas pero recién estoy empezando.

Al pensarlo noté que de verdad era más joven de lo que pensaba, tendría al rededor de 20 probablemente. Estaba a punto de continuar nuetra charla cuando repentinamente la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad.

—¡Nessie! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a la cerradura de la puerta? Hace tres días que llegaste y ya estás rompiendo..." Bella, que sostenía unas bolsas de papel en sus manos, quedó estática mirándome a mí y luego a Nessie, una y otras vez —Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Abrí la boca para tratar (porque eso era lo máximo que podría hacer) de explicarle la pequeñita y chiquita confusión, pero fui interrumpido por algo que me dejó inmóvil. Una simple saludo por parte de Nessie que, aunque muy normal, definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

—¡Hola hermanita!

Silencio. Simple y puro. Bella se debatía entre observar mi reacción y lanzarle miradas furibundas a... ¿Su hermana? Un mes "conociendo a la chica" ¿Y nunca me comentó que su compañera es su hermana? Supongo que es algo personal pero... no sé por qué se siente como si me lo hubiese ocultado intencionalmente.

—Tu novio aquí presente se metió a mi cama y quería hacer de las suyas conmigo— Continuó Nessie, inmutable, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro tan realista que hasta yo mismo le creería... Sino fuese porque es UNA FARSANTE, LA MUY LOCA

—Bella, eso no es...

—Y después de que intente alejarlo de mí, me dijo que yo era tan hermosa que no podía...

—Ya cállate Nessie, estás asustando al muchacho— Cortó Bella de repente, rodando sus ojos y entrando a la cocina a dejar sus bolsas

—¿Tienes una hermana?— Pregunté aun un poco desorientado, aunque lo que en realidad quería decirle era '¿Por qué no me dijiste?'

—Sip. No somos una especie tan raras como tú crees, tú tienes una ¿No?— Continuó Nessie sorbiendo un poco de su café ya listo.

—Es bueno saber que ese sarcasmo es de familia— Respondí cansinamente ¡Fantástico! Lo que me faltaba, una mini Bella. Como si no me costara entender a la primera "Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana?"

"Porque mi hermana mayor aquí presente no para de hablar de tí. Edwin, Edwin... Oh Edwin..." Entonó Renesmee dramáticamente como queriendo ser romántica y no pude evitar sonreír. 'Entonces a Bella le gusta hablar de mi... eso está bien'

"RENESMEE DWYER QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!" Gritó Bella. Yo simplemente no pude soportarlo, ni siquiera pude pensar en disimular, una tremenda y sonora carcajada reventó de mis labios.

"¿Qué clase...? ¿Qué clase de nombre es RENISME" Dije tratando de recuperar un poco el aire pero me costaba mucho.

"Es 'Renesmee' ¿Ok? Y de todos modos no lo uso, Nessie es mi nombre artístico" Dijo la pequeña chica con una expresión de indignación.

"¿Por qué un nombre artístico?"

"Porque ella es 'actriz'" Enunció Bella con una sonrisa burlona y haciendo grandes comillas en el aire.

"Cállate Bella, claro que soy actriz, ya te veré cuando vayas a verme a mis obras de teatro"

"Esperen un momento. Si ustedes son hermanas ¿Por qué no tienen el mismo apellido?" Pregunté para cortar su retahíla pero me daba curiosidad. Yo compartía apellido con la mía (y también el baño durante 17 tortuosos años)

Otra ronda de silencio fue mi primera respuesta, junto con la mirada fija de las dos castañas

"Tu novio es medio lenta ¿Verdad?" Susurró Nessie mirando a Bella de reojo como si yo no pudiese escucharla.

"No es mi novio. Pero si"

"¡Buena pregunta chico listo!" Nessie se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza como a un cachorro "Muy simple. Compartimos la misma señora que nos llevó en su vientre pero tenemos padres diferentes. Aunque Charlie está a punto de adoptarme ¿Cierto?" Continuó, esta vez mirando a Bella con una sonrisa. Sus palabras y su tono sonaban tranquilos pero había algo que no encajaba del todo.

En ese momento Bella miró rápidamente el reloj con cara de gato que colgaba en la pared y su sonrisa decayó

"¡Maldición! Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego Edward..."

"¿Vas a clase? Te acompaño, de todos modos quiero ir a..."

"No, no. La clase se canceló. Tengo que hacer otra cosa" Siguió ella y parecía un poco nerviosa con ambas cejas levantadas

"No importa, igual voy saliendo..." Nuevamente no pude terminar mi oración porque fui interrumpido bruscamente.

"Hasta luego Edward ¡No rompas nada Ness!" Las últimas palabras de Bella apenas fueron amortiguadas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y me quedé en una pieza.

"Es una chica rara ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Nessie estudiando mis facciones pareciendo un poco condescendiente "Pero es lo mejor de ella. Vete acostumbrando chico porque esta no será la última vez que Bella Swan se escape de tu lado sin explicación"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"¿Para qué te voy a decir? Tú mismo te vas a dar cuenta. No es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistado" Respondió ella calmadamente mientras guardaba todos los utensilios del café.

Después de eso me disculpé nuevamente con ella y, sólo porque técnicamente había irrumpido en su hogar, su cama y su privacidad (un poquito solamente) obvié el hecho de que continuaba llamándome Edwin aunque estaba bastante seguro de que recordaba muy bien mi nombre.

¡Estas dos mujeres! Se tratan como si fuesen muy diferentes entre sí pero en realidad son demasiado similares. Esto me hizo pensar en Alice, yo definitivamente no me parezco EN NADA a ella.

Nessie se sentó en el sofá a ver las repeticiones de 'Bad Blood' y esa fue mi señal de escape ¡Ni de chiste iba yo a ver esa estúpida serie!

Me fui directo al resto de mis clases. Este semestre teníamos que comenzar a dedicarnos de lleno al instrumento de nuestra elección (en mi caso el violín) y estaba viendo la materia que debería parecerme muy interesante, pero en realidad me tenía aburrido hasta el cansancio: Historia del Violín. En ella veíamos la evolución del instrumento, los mejores músicos y las más reconocidas exposiciones pero, no se por qué, realmente no me llamaba para nada la atención. Ese día terminé de rematarlo con un 'maravilloso' trabajo que me mandaron acerca de las más famosas composiciones.

Era día de visita familiar (idea de la única e inigualable Esme Cullen, señores y señoras) y apenas llegué Esme me saludó diciéndome que había caído del cielo y pidiéndome urgentemente que le llevara a Carlisle su gorro quirúrgico favorito. Sí, yo también pregunté lo mismo, ¿Por qué diablos es eso tan urgente y por qué tengo que llevárselo yo? Pero ella sólo me dio una mirada furibunda y me dio un pequeño discurso de lo importante que son los rituales de la suerte para un cirujano y de lo valioso que era esa prenda para Carlisle.

No quise quedarme a escuchar el resto y me fui trotando bajo la ligera llovizna camino al Hospital que, por fortuna, estaba sólo a un par de cuadras. Cuando estaba cerca de las puertas automáticas vi a Bella saliendo de allí. Se veía bastante pálida, como si estuviese enferma, tenía la mirada perdida y por las ligeras marcas de rímel bajo sus ojos me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Dudé un rato entre acercarme a ella o llamarla después pero no pude seguir pensándolo porque ya estaba cubriéndose con su chaqueta y corriendo en dirección contraria.

'¿Qué sucedió Bella?'

Al día siguiente no supe ni una palabra de Bella. Le escribí a su celular, sólo un mensaje casual para saber que tal estaba, pero no me contestó. Ese fue el primer viernes desde hace casi dos meses, que Bella faltó a nuestra cita y después de tratar de enviarle un texto nuevamente, me rendí y tomé mi café calmadamente. Me di cuenta de que sin ella no era igual.

Ese día asistí a mis clases de la mañana con mi cabeza un poco distraída. Carlisle me llamó para que almorzáramos juntos y cuando estaba dando una de las tantas vueltas para llegar a su oficina, tuve que girarme bruscamente y encogerme junto a una pared, para poder esconderme. Bella acaba de salir de una puerta luciendo similar al otro día. Su rostro pálido y enfermizo, pero esta vez tenía su ceño muy fruncido y además pude notar claramente un algodón sostenido por un adhesivo en la parte interna de su codo (como cuando sacan la sangre) e inmediatamente lo supe.

'Bella está enferma'

* * *

**¡Bueno! He allí el asunto... :( ****¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

**¿Qué les parece la recién llegada de ****Nessie****? ¿****_Era lo que esperaban_****?**

**_JUEGO:_**** En el capítulo 11 se quedo una referencia d ****_"Sol de Medianoche" _****que nadie ha comentado aun ;) vamos! Seguro q si pueden!  
En este capítulo hay una cita yyyyyyyyy... 2 Referencías muy particulares de crepusculo que a mi me gustan mucho ;) A ver QUIÉN ME LAS DESCUBRE?! A VER! A VER PUES! Jajajaj**

**_Gracias por leer, ustedes son SUPER GENIALES y espero con ganas sus Geniale Reviews_****:D (favoritos para sepan del nuevo cap). **

**Alessa . **


	14. Cuando vi demasiado ¡DEMASIADO!

**... ¿Tienen idea de los super geniales que son ustedes? En serio lo son jaja. Estoy ****_ENORMEMENTE EMOCIONADA Y FELIZ_**** con la respuestas y reviews que he tenido :$ y la buena cantidad de Nuevas Lectoras que se han sumado a esta historia :D son una alegría! Jajaj ****_Gracias por esto_****, y por supuesto que me animan a seguir y he aqui la prueba ;) Otro cap...**

**Gracias especiales a EriM porque siento que gran parte de este cambio ha sido por tu ayuda :$ Y...  
****_FELICITACIONES ESPECIALES a las chicas que decifraron todas las referencias (incluso la del cap11)_****A AlitaC (eres muy detallista e ingeniosa chica ;) ) y a NBella (tu constancia y buen ojo me tienen impresionada jaja de verdad que si)**

**Ahora sip! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Esto no es normal. He visto a Bella salir del hospital dos veces y con la misma apariencia de enferma. Su rostro pálido, manos temblorosas... Algo está pasando con ella. Cuando salí de mi estupor y me aseguré de que Bella se había ido, me dirigí hacia la puerta por la que ella había salido.

No sé si sucede con todos los hospitales o no pero este parecía un laberinto. Acababa de atravesar una puerta y ya me encontraba entre pasillos otra vez, así que me decidí por preguntarle a una señora mayor con uniforme tras algo parecido a una recepción.

—Buen día, disculpe, necesito información acerca de una paciente. Bella Swan— Le dije con el tono más amable que pude emplear y con mi mejor sonrisa. En realidad no sabía si Bella era paciente aquí o no pero tenía que tomar el riesgo para sonar más seguro.

—Claro que si querido ¿Eres su pariente?— Preguntó ella con un tono bastante empalagoso y una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, no...

—¿Eres su esposo?— Me interrumpió de igual forma.

—No, tampoco. Pero...

—Entonces no— Su tono meloso cayó de inmediato y en un momento giró su silla dándome la espalda ¡Así nada más!

¡Ja! Ya decía yo que eso tono dulce sonaba falso.

Di media vuelta por donde llegué, gruñendo todo el proceso. Estoy seguro de que si hubiese sacado el nombre de Carlisle, nadie me hubiese negado nada. Quizás el nombre de Esme no tanto porque tengo entendido que con los niños es un amor pero en el hospital muy pocos la soportan.

De todos modos eso hubiese implicada un largo y tedioso interrogatorio "Edward ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Tu madre lo sabe? ¿Sabes que estás usándome para violar su privacidad?" Y conociendo a Carlisle como lo conozco, después vendría "¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Están durmiendo juntos? Aunque seguro que 'dormir' no es lo que hacen..." Y otro montón de cosas perturbadoras que un padre no debería decirle a su hijo. Aunque mejor él que Esme "Edward yo estoy rodeada de niños todos los días, no necesito que me hagas abuela todavía..."

Con un fuerte suspiro, terminé de llegar a la oficina de Carlisle sin mencionar una palabra pero tenía mis ideas en otro lado y mi padre lo notó. Vagamente escuché que hablaba de un nuevo paciente de Esme, un niño de 7 años con graves problemas pulmonares, y algo de su paciente con problemas renales o algo así.

El resto de ese día estuve muy distraído. Las visitas de Bella al hospital me habían recordado las múltiples veces que me había dejado a mitad de la cita porque 'se le presentaba una emergencia' siempre salía luciendo ansiosa y nunca me daba explicación.

Necesitaba poner algo de orden en mi cabeza así que hice algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo. Tomé una pequeña maleta y el resto del fin de semana me fui a la casa de mis padres y dediqué todo mi tiempo al piano. Cuando era pequeño solía tocar mucho y la mayoría de canciones que escuchaba eran composiciones de piano pero, después de rogarles a mis padres que me compraran el violín y me pagaran lecciones, descubrí que también me gustaba bastante este instrumento de cuerdas. Tristemente y con el tiempo, el violín se volvió más un compromiso que una pasión y muy en el fondo seguía con la idea del piano. Lástima que ya es tarde para cambiar de instrumento en la Universidad. La oportunidad me pasó por un lado hace seis meses.

El lunes en la mañana ni siquiera me molesté en esperar a Bella en la cafetería, estaba completamente seguro de que no iría. Tal vez no la conozca tanto como ella a mí (al parecer) pero si algo había entendido en este par de meses es que Bella, en cierta forma, es como un cachorro asustado, si te acercas demasiado a ella entonces sale corriendo. Espero que nunca se entere que la comparé con un perro, probablemente pagaría por ello.

—Tierra llamando a Edward. Repito: TIERRA LLAMANDO A EDWARD ¿Hay alguien ahí?— Sentí un dedo golpeando mi frente y la voz de Carmen terminó de sacudirme de mi ensoñación. Ella sostenía la mano en su boca como si fuera un pequeño radio y hacia sonidos de estática.

—Si, Carmen. Disculpa es que...

—Te estás durmiendo, sí. En serio me voy a molestar Edward, parece que te aburro— Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida pero tenía razón, ya le había hecho eso varias veces y no me sorprendería que dejara de hablarme, pero es mi amiga así que hice un esfuerzo.

—No es eso es... Esta clase me da sueño, de verdad, no sabes cómo me cuesta no dormirme.

—¿Dormirte? ¡Es mi favorita! ¡Por fin estamos a punto de aprender a realizar composiciones en el violín!

Carmen sonaba muy entusiasmada mientras terminaba de anotar unas cosas que el profesor había colocado en la pizarra. No sabía que decirle, en realidad ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de por qué me pasaba esto. Es cierto que estaba un poco distraído por lo de Bella pero sabía perfectamente que no era sólo por ella. En ese momento el profesor habló nuevamente para despedirnos y recordarnos el trabajo que tendríamos que entregar muy pronto ¡Maldita sea, me olvidé del trabajo!

—Ahm... Edward ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Dijo Carmen mientras salíamos del salón. Sonaba un poco ¿Tímida?

Yo no hacía más que mirar mi reloj y caminar lo más rápido posible para salir del edificio. Por fin se me había ocurrido cómo saber si Bella estaba bien sin preguntarle directamente y, aunque me ponía un poco nervioso hacerlo, era el único camino que tenía pero necesitaba hacerlo RÁPIDO (antes de que me arrepienta), como arrancarse una curita.

—Sí, claro, pregúntame— Respondí apresuradamente sin siquiera mirarla.

—Bueno... Estaba pensando si querrías...—

No logré escuchar lo demás. Justo cuando estaba cruzando hacia otro pasillo choqué contra una mole muscular.

—Disculpa amigo— Era el chico moreno que conoce a Bella (mejor conocido como: El Gorila).

—Sí, claro— Mi tono sonó un poco más mordaz de lo que debía, pero al diablo con eso.

El gorila me miró de reojo y siguió de largo, eso sólo sirvió para acelerarme más.

—Disculpa Carmen, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, ¿si?— Apenas capté que Carmen asentía con su cabeza, salí corriendo de allí.

Esquivé un montón de estudiantes en el pasillo, al llegar a la calle tuve que frenarme un poco después de que casi le tumbo un café a una pobre chica. Cuando finalmente llegué a la entrada del ya conocido y viejo edificio con sus millones de escaleras, me detuve un momento para tomar aire y después, con paso cansado, seguí mi largo camino hasta el piso 11. Ahora que lo pienso, fue una gran estupidez haber venido corriendo hasta acá sólo para subir las escaleras como tortuga.

Al llegar al piso 5 se puso más extraño todo porque comencé a hablar solo. De vez en cuando refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

—Malditas escaleras... Malditos inquilinos que no reclaman nada— Después me tocaba tomar aire otra vez y, como un viejito gruñón, volvía a empezar —Maldito casero irresponsable... Maldito cansancio— Puede que suene un poco tonto pero me sentía mejor, en serio. Hasta que un par de ancianos pasaron a mi lado y me vieron como si estuviera loco.

Me quedé mirando de frente la puerta del apartamento de Bella, sabía muy bien que ella no estaba aquí porque ya tenía una idea de cómo era su horario, así que estaba a punto de tocar y pedirle ayuda a Nessie, después de todo ¿Qué otra opción tenía? No pensaba preguntarle directamente qué le pasa a Bella pero al menos saber si está bien, nosotros somos amigos y me preocupo por ella.

Di tres sonoros toques a la puerta y esperé. Escuché unos movimientos del otro lado y después una femenina y cantarina voz.

—Está abierta.

Cuando pasé pude ver que era cierto. Estaba totalmente abierta. LITERALMENTE. Frente a mí estaba Nessie sentada en una silla en mi dirección, desnuda exceptuando por una bata colgando flojamente de sus hombros y una gran sonrisa ¿Mencioné que tenía las piernas TOTALMENTE ABIERTAS? ¿Está chica es gimnasta o qué? ¿Eso se puede? Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los de ella y antes de taparme los ojos con los brazos pude ver que ella cerraba las piernas y su bata apresuradamente.

—¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA EDWIN?

—¡ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO YO! ¿ASÍ RECIBES A LAS VISITAS?

—¡CÁLLATE QUE NO ES CON TODOS Y YA QUISIERAS TÚ QUE FUESE PARA TÍ" Creo que los entramos en un pequeño estado de alarma porque ambos gritábamos sin parar.

Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Esto fue lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza durante los primeros minutos ¡Acabo de ver a Nessie desnuda! ¡A la hermana de Bella! Y la chica está muy bien en todo por cierto, si es el gen de los Swan ya me imagino cómo será Bella por debajo de la ropa. Pensándolo bien, mejor alejo esas ideas si no quiero que Nessie se confunda y piense que me estoy poniendo duro sólo por verla de reojo un momento.

—¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo pero no pensé que me recibirías así. Me imagino que te emocionaste más de lo que pensaba cuando me metí en tu cama— Respondí en tono burlón aun cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos.

—¡Cállate! Ya quisieras— Sentí un golpe en mi hombro y lo tomé como una señal para apartar mis manos.

Nessie había cerrado por completo su bata, la tenía fuertemente amarrada en su cintura y me miraba muy de cerca con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué pasa con esta chica y el respeto al espacio personal?

—Habla.

—No sé qué pasa con Bella— Respondí alejándome de ella y acercándome a la sala.

Nessie dio un profundo suspiro y me miro muy seriamente.

—¿Crees que anda en drogas?

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! No creo que...

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es averiguar cuál droga es. He escuchado que cada adicto tiene su marca personal, apuesto a que es la heroína"

—¡Nessie! Yo no... Espera ¿Es en serio?

La enorme y burlona sonrisa que se desplegó de sus labios fue toda mi respuesta.

—Escucha. Después de ese día en que nos encontramos aquí, Bella no ha querido hablar más conmigo. La vi salir del Hospital viéndose pálida y enferma en dos ocasiones distintas y...

—Estas preocupado por ella— Completó por mí y yo sólo asentí —¡Diablos! Mira Edwin, yo te entiendo pero no me corresponde responderte nada sobre ese aspecto de la vida de Bella. Ya habrás notado lo reservada que es con ciertas cosas y yo soy entrometida pero la respeto.

No me esperaba esa respuesta, al menos no en esas palabras, y en ese momento Nessie se había ganado mi respeto también.

—¿Está enferma? ¿Le pasa algo?— Pregunté como última esperanza.

—A Bella le pasan muchas cosas— Respondió ella con una sonrisa seca y la mirada distraída —Puede que parezca un poco loca con su actitud y su ropa, pero mi hermana en realidad es muy madura, créeme, esa chica nació con treinta y cinco años— Continuó recobrando un poco su humor —Sólo comparte con ella, salgan, disfruta. La vida no es eterna Edward, nosotras lo sabemos bien. La vida es un ratito.

Allí estaban otra vez, las benditas respuestas enigmáticas de las Swan (Marca Registrada, al parecer). Pero estaba bastante seguro de que tenía que ver con la muerte de la madre de Bella.

En ese momento, como si la hubiésemos invocado, Bella atravesó la entrada con la nariz enterrada en un libro y se dirigió directo a la cocina. Pude reconocer la extraña pero familiar bufanda de colores esta vez atada en su cintura.

—¡Hola Bella!— Cantó Nessie para llamar su atención.

—Hola Monstruo— Respondió ella inmutable, con la mirada aun fija en su libro pero abriendo la nevera.

—Hola Bella— Repetí yo.

La puerta de la nevera se cerró de golpe y Bella volteó a verme sosteniendo el libro en su pecho con sorpresa.

—Diablos— Susurró quedamente pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Al momento caminó rápidamente a donde me encontraba parado y, sin despegar su sonrisa, me envolvió en su abrazo.

En mi cabeza, sólo pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad para reconfortarla pero, extrañamente, sentía que era ella la que me reconfortaba a mí.

* * *

**Aww... Edward tiene su corazoncito.**

**¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Bella? YYYY... ****_¿Qué tal ese RECIBIMIENTO de Nessie?_**** WOW! JAjajaj xD ¿Quién hace eso verdad? **Que chica más loca! Edward no es el único al que le salen las cosas al revés jaja

**_JUEGO DE REFERENCIAS:_**** Misma modalidad, si no me equivoco dejé 2 en este capítulo ;) a ver que tal! Sigo trabajando en unas más difíciles jaja.**

**¿Algo que esperen ver? No duden en decírmelo ;). A todas las nuevas lectoras :D Déjenme sus opiniones que tengo muchas ganas de saber de ustedes también y de responderles.**

**Alessa  
**


	15. Cuando la encontré otra vez

**Mmm... me tarde un poquito nada más pero aquí esta el cap de esta semana :D.**

Me encanta saber sus opiniones, qué les gusta y qué esperan para así escribir más de eso (sin salirme de la trama claro) Así que todo al que siga esta historia, anímense a dejar un review que les responderé y me animará a mi también.

Agradezco a todas las que siempre me dicen algo y me recomiendan también n_n son SUPER GENIALES CHICAAAASSSS!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Bella estaba parada sobre las puntas de sus pies con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, eso me daba espacio para acomodar mi cabeza en el de ella y envolver su cintura con mis manos. Creo que por un momento me perdí entre su olor a chocolate y la comodidad porque, poco a poco, mi mano comenzó a descender desde su espalda hacia la hermosa curva de su trasero.

—¡Cuidado ahí Cullen!— Exclamó Bella saliendo de mi abrazo y dándome un manotazo allí "No te me pongas mano floja que a la mía le pasa lo mismo" Me dio una mirada de advertencia pero pude notar que le costaba mucho ocultar su sonrisa.

—Entiéndeme, tenía tiempo sin verte, no puedes culparme— Contesté en el mismo tono sólo para provocarla.

—¿Y lo demuestras con mi trasero?

—Ok, ok tortolitos, ya sabemos que se extrañaban y todo, ahora supérenlo que me empalago— Y allí estaba Nessie destilando sarcasmo en su voz.

—Oye Monstruo ¿Qué haces tan ligerita de ropa? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?— Continuó Bella mirándonos con sospecha.

—Nada— Nessie y yo respondimos al unísono.

—Bueno... si lo quieres saber, tu Edwin aquí presente intentó verme desnuda.

—¡Corrección! Yo solamente entré y TÚ me recibiste con nada encima y las piernas abiertas y...

—¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ?— Exclamó Bella parando nuestra apresurada discusión.

—Nada ¿Ok? Nada, Edwin está todo confundido porque está enfermo de amor, eso es todo. Me voy— Finalizó Nessie entrando a su habitación y cerrándola con un sonoro portazo.

—Está bien, voy a obviar el hecho de que te acabo de encontrar con mi semidesnuda hermana. Repito: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Dijo Bella encaminándose a la nevera nuevamente.

—Tenía tiempo sin verte— Repetí como un tonto ¡Hasta yo lo noté! ¡Diablos!

—Si, ya lo dijiste— Bella me miraba divertida abriendo una botella de limonada.

—Yo... Quería ver si querías hacer algo esta noche— Cuando capté su mirada un poco dudosa, continué —¡Los amigos salen!

—Claro ¿Hacer qué?

—Voy a encontrarme con un amigo en un bar, podemos ir...

—¡Claro!— Me sorprendió otra vez aceptando de inmediato.

Me acerqué a ella en la cocina y nos sentamos juntos en los pequeños banquillos bajo un tranquilo silencio. Tomé la tapa de su botella entre mis dedos y jugando con él me decidí a romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo has estado Bella?— Era una pregunta trivial pero su significado era mucho más que eso y esperaba que ella lo notara.

—He estado bien Edward— Respondió pensativa en el mismo tono y supe que lo había entendido.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?— Me aventuré nuevamente pero dudaba mucho que me respondería como yo quería.

—Es un secreto— Respondió ella girando su cuerpo hacia mí así que me atreví a mirarla. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero no me engañó, también había un deje de tristeza en sus ojos —Tengo una clase más esta tarde así que ya me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos en el Planet Bar a las 7:30.

—Allí estaré Cullen.

—¡No te puedo creer que hayas traído un libro A UN BAR! En serio ¿Quién hace eso?" Pregunté divertido sentándome a lado de Bella.

Cuando entré y la vi sentada en la barra con la nariz enterrada en un pequeño libro no pude soportar la carcajada.

—¿Que quién hace eso? Creo que no nos conocemos entonces. Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan— Respondió ella en el mismo tono cerrando su libro y volteando a mirarme.

—Un placer Bella, soy Edward Cullen" Opté por seguirle el juego pero de repente me sentí inundado por una sensación de deja vu (o lo que debió haber sido un deja vu) —Te das cuenta que así es como debimos habernos conocido aquel día en la cafetería, ¿cierto?

—Te das cuenta que técnicamente ese no fue el día en que nos conocimos ¿Cierto?

¡Maldición! Ahí sí que me atrapó. Mi sonrisa decayó un poco y no estaba seguro de qué decirle así que cambié de tema. Eso es Edward, entra en modo 'Evasión'

—"El Mercader de Venecia"— Leí el título de su libro tomándolo en mis manos —¿Un poco de lectura ligera para una noche en un bar? En serio Bella ¿Qué haces leyendo esto aquí?

—Para tu información es un clásico. Además, menos mal lo traje porque me dejaste esperando un buen rato Cullen ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Empezar a emborracharme sola y mirar a la gente? ¡Ni hablar!—

La verdad es que me alegraba mucho este extraño pasatiempo. Antes de acercarme a ella me detuve un momento cuando vi a un chico rubio acercarse a ella, tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía estar secando sus sudorosas manos en sus pantalones a medida que se acercaba para hablarle. Comencé a dudar si acercarme primero y ahuyentarlo o no, después de todo somos amigos. Resultó no ser necesario porque en el momento en que el chico se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la nariz enterrada en un libro y que toda su atención estaba allí, pareció darle un bajón tan brusco como si hubiese visto a su madre en ropa interior y se devolvió por el mismo camino. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es Bella!

Bella se excusó un momento para ir al baño y pedí un par de cervezas para nosotros mientras tanto. Emmett debía estar por llegar en cualquier momento pero no tengo idea de dónde estará, no sé qué pensará cuando sepa que...

—¡Hey Edward!— Exclamó una voz grave acercándose a mí, cuando volteé pude ver la gran sonrisa de Emmett —¡Cuidado!— Apenas vi como su cuerpo se preparaba para taclearme como la otra vez, mi propio cuerpo reaccionó en automático, me bajé del banco y bloqueé mi cabeza con mis manos.

Cuando escuché varias risas resonando a mí al rededor me atreví a abrir los ojos y mirar a Emmett otra vez. El muy maldito se estaba cayendo de la risa y señalándome con su dedo.

—¡Oh por Dios Edward! ¡Te hubieses visto! ¡Estabas aterrado!— Gritó mi amigo sosteniéndose el abdomen y sin hacer nada para disimular su burla. Si, definitivamente es un maldito.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera desgraciado? La última vez me tiraste al suelo, me aplastaste y me sacaste todo el aire ¡Claro que me voy a asustar!

—¡Vamos Edward! ¡Tú sabes que te gustó! No mientas, tu sabes que sí" Dijo él tomándome del cuello y tratando de hacerme una llave pero yo, habiendo crecido con Alice, siempre había sido más rápido en esto y me giré con velocidad haciéndole la llave en el cuello.

—No tanto como te gusto a ti imbécil.

—¿Tienen idea de lo gays que se ven en este momento?— Preguntó una voz a mi lado y me di cuenta que Bella había regresado y nos miraba con una sonrisa y una mano en su cintura

Solté a Emmett y estaba a punto de presentarle a Bella cuando me llevé otra sorpresa Swan (marca registrada) Mi amigo se soltó por si sólo y alzó a Bella en un fuerte abrazo

—¡Bella!

—Hola Grandulón ¿Qué te dije de levantarme?

Estaba más que sorprendido por la confianza que parecía haber entre Emmett y Bella pero, pensándolo bien, no era muy difícil hacerse amigo de Emmett (excepto que seas Jasper) o de Bella. El sonido de una garganta acarándose nos distrajo a todos y volteamos inmediatamente a su dueña.

—¿Interrumpo?— Una rubia de cabello largo y ojos claros miraba desafiante en dirección a Emmett. Su tono era elegante al igual que su ropa, pero su ceja arqueada y estilizada me hacía querer huir por la derecha.

Emmett soltó instantáneamente a Bella sorprendiéndola y haciéndola tambalear un poco, menos mal que estaba a su lado para ayudarla a enderezarse.

—Hola Rosie, claro que no, sólo estaba saludando. Ellos son Edward y Bella— Dijo Emmett en un tono muy dulce (demasiado diría yo) gesticulando hacia nosotros —Chicos ella es Rosalie Hale.

—Un placer— La rubia alzó su mano hacia mí y posó sus dedos delicadamente sobre los míos, como si fuese una muñeca que pudiera romperse o... ¿Cómo si no quisiera tocarme? ¿Qué le pasa a esta Barbie?

—Igual— contesté secamente en el mismo tono diplomático de ella.

Bella, por otro lado, tenía una idea muy distinta. Cuando Rosalie alzó su mano hacia ella, Bella la tomó con la gracia de un camionero y le respondió con un sonoro y cantarín "¡Hola!" que pareció una viva fogata chocando con un témpano de hielo.

—Voy un momento al baño— Continuó Rosalie cuando se soltó del agarre de Bella. No me sorprendería si fuese a desinfectarse las manos.

—Está bien Rosie, te espero— Se despidió Emmett con su meloso tono.

Cuando finalmente se alejó de nosotros me acerqué a Emmett mientras nos sentábamos en los bancos junto a la barra.

—¡Diablos Emmett! Debe dolerte mucho, ¿cierto?— Le dije a mi amigo en tono grave y mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Dolerme qué?

—¡Lo duro que esa chica te tiene agarrado por las pelotas!— Dije explotando en carcajadas. Aunque a Emmett no pareció hacerle gracia, pude ver a Bella tratando de disimular su risa —¡Vamos Emmett! Tienes que admitirlo ¡Mira cómo te tiene! "Rosie, Rosie, oh Rosie"— Terminé imitando el empalagoso tono de mi amigo.

—¡Cállate Edward! Yo... Sólo me estoy ganando su confianza, ¿ok? Preparando terreno, tu sabes, para cuando acepte ser mi novia— El tono de Emmett cambió con sus palabras. Se veía que estaba avergonzado porque por fin había pillado al Sr. "Todas las mujeres son mías" tan calmado como un cachorrito, pero al final se notaba lo esperanzado que estaba.

—¿Y ni siquiera es tu novia todavía? ¿Por qué te aguantas eso? No hemos hablado en semanas porque estás detrás de ella.

—¡No estoy DETRÁS de ella! Aunque para serte sincero creo que no me molestaría— Concluyó moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar reírme con él —Yo sé que le gusto y es cuestión de tiempo. Además... lo vale.

El último murmullo de mi amigo me dejó en el aire. Eso no podía discutírselo. Además, era agradable ver que su fase de rompecorazones ya estaba pasando (siempre pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara contándome que le ardía al orinar o cualquier enfermedad venérea). Bien por Emmett.

—Está bien Cullen, dale un descanso al grandulón aquí presente. Además ¿Qué pasa si la Barbie se hace la dura un poco? Que yo sepa tu tampoco eres "El Macho" que conquista a cualquiera— Espetó Bella uniéndose a la conversación con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

¡Maldita sea! Esta mujer me va a hacer quedar mal otra vez.

—Eso no es del todo cierto Bell, en realidad Eddie aquí presente es todo un galán... Es sólo que su última novia lo dejo frío y no ha tenido sexo ni nada en MESES ¿Verdad que si Eddie?— ¡Diablos!

La pesada mano de Emmett cayó fuerte en mi espalda para enfatizar su punto y la palabra "MESES" no pudo ser peor. Trágame tierra, en serio.

—Y tengo entendido que la última vez que intentó besar a alguien terminó con un enorme golpe en la frente...— Continuó Bella mirando hacia otro lado, seguro que para disimular la carcajada. Estoy rodeado de personas vengativas, definitivamente les gusta jugar conmigo, les divierte estoy seguro.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿ESE PLANETA QUE TENÍAS EN LA CARA TE LO HIZO UNA CHICA?— En ese momento cualquier consideración que me tuviesen desapareció y fue seguido por risas incontrolables que tenían a Bella y Emmett doblados sobre la barra y a mí tratando de evitar las miradas de las otras personas que habían escuchado los gritos de Emmett. Si, el muy desgraciado lo gritó... ¡Es que me las va a pagar! ¡Yo también tengo un par de historias que podría contarle a su Rosie!"

Al cabo de unos segundos y como invocada por mí, Rosalie llegó hasta nosotros y le di mi asiento para que se sentara junto a Emmett y yo me acomodaba al otro lado con Bella mientras los dos intentaban recobrar el aliento (especialmente Emmett que casi jadeaba)

—Déjame decirte que eso no era necesario— Le susurré a Bella cuando estuve de su lado. Lo decía totalmente en serio pero no pude evitar la sonrisa.

—Déjame decirte que nunca es un mal momento para burlarse de un amigo— Respondió ella en el mismo tono acercándose más a mí y chocando mi nariz con su olor a chocolate ¿Qué pasa con esta mujer que hasta huele raro?

—No creo que así funcione una amistad. Esas palabras me recuerden a alguien...

—¡Ah sí! Olvide decirte. Yo también invité a alguien, espero que no te importe.

¿Invitó a alguien? Bueno... Mientras no sea el Gorila supongo que no me molestaría...

Mi pensamiento quedó justo a la mitad cuando una cantarina y fastidiosa voz resonó junto a mí

—¡Hola Eddie!

Sin siquiera voltearme, sólo pude responder con un suspiro "lo que faltaba".

* * *

**¡Aja! Tenemos más invitados a la fiesta (así es más divertido)**

**Aquí dejé 2 referencias (+ 1 sin querer pero super usada) y una de ellas es uno de mis momentos super favoritos de *Crepúsculo* :D**

YA Sabeeeeeenn... Sus reviews son apreciados, respondidos y puestos en un altar *.* jaja ¿Qué les parece lo que piensa Edward? ¿Qué quieren que suceda en el próximo cap? Un Review Para Emmeeeett! WUUUU

Alessa.!


	16. Cuando fui todo un galán

**¡Ay Dios! Creo que me excedí jaja este capítulo como que me salió muy largooo xD (no es la idea tampoco) pero no pude evitarlo y aquí está la promesa semanal así que espero les guste mucho :$**

Gracias a todas por sus favoritos :D y sus reviews que me hacen reír, me animan y me alegran muchísimo jaja. Las invito a todas a que sigan porque es muy genial leerlas y a todas las tomo en cuenta y aprecio.

**OK ok.. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

—Alice— Suspiré cansinamente.

—No suenes tan entusiasmado hermanito, ¿qué va pensar Bella?— Alice me miraba con una sonrisa y me señalaba con su larga uña pintada de verde.

—Nada. Me va a entender porque ella sabe lo que es tener una hermana.

—¿Tienes una hermana?— La respuesta de Alice fue automática y miraba a Bella un poco confundida. Me encanta tener a alguien que piense igual que yo en cuanto a lo rara que es Bella (al menos sé que no estoy loco, una cosa menos en que pensar).

Cuando me recosté en mi asiento para dejar que Alice viera mejor la incómoda sonrisa que Bella le daba, pude notar, como salido de la nada, a Jasper detrás de ella como si fuese una sombra. Pobre chico... Parece un perrito perdido. Si no fuese por lo arrogante y gay que se ve haciendo eso ¡Me daría lástima!

—¡Ah! Por cierto, él es Jasper— Continuó Alice hacia Bella señalando al rubio —Jazz, ella es Bella, la amiga de Edward... aunque estoy bastante segura que él quisiera otra cosa pero, ¡ok! ¡Ah! Y también es nuestra amiga— Mi hermana parece una cotorra cada vez que se entusiasma. Esperaba que Bella no hubiese entendido el comentario pero la forma en que intentaba ocultar su burlona sonrisa mirando hacia otro lado me hizo saber que obviamente había entendido bien ¡Iluso yo que me pongo a soñar!

Jasper y Bella apenas se sonrieron un poco y al momento Alice ya arrastraba a su novio a conocer a Rosalie y saludar a Emmett ¡JA! ¡Emmett tiene que presentar a Jasper! Seguro se morirá de las ganas por llamarlo "el presumido, gay, apretado, sombra, aburrido de Jasper" (una vez intentó pegármelo para que lo llamáramos así pero yo, siendo el adulto que soy, lo hice entrar en razón y le dije que no podíamos hacer eso... ¡ese nombre es muy largo!)

—Hola Bella— Una voz ya conocida sonó junto a mí. ¿Qué pasa con este Bar? ¿Es que todo el mundo viene aquí o Bella estaba tan desesperada por no estar a solas conmigo ni de casualidad y se puso a invitar a todo el mundo? No... Eso sería raro... ¡Maldita sea! Entonces es esa, ¿verdad?

—Hola Jake ¿Trabajas esta noche?— Respondió Bella sonriendo al hombre tras la barra. Si, era él ¿Dije hombre? Quise decir Gorila.

—Tengo que pagar la renta Bells ¿Qué tal Nessie?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes, el Huracán Ness.

Estaba empezando a sentirme como la quinta rueda aquí, o la lámpara alumbrando. Los dos parecían tener una conversación muy agradable y ni cuenta de que yo estaba observándolos. Genial Edward.

—¡Oh! Jake, él es Edward. Edward, él es Jacob.

¡Al fin! El gorila me sonrió ligeramente (supongo que por educación) pero a mí me ganó el fastidio e hice mucho menos que eso.

—Jacob aquí presente es el mejor Bartender de todo Seattle, por no decir Washington— Continuó Bella con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Bells! No es para tanto... Sólo lo dices porque tú eres la mejor bebedora y probabas todo lo que hacía cuando estaba aprendiendo.

—¿Cómo que la mejor bebedora?— Pregunté intrigado. Bella es sólo un poco más alta que Alice ¿Dónde se supone que retiene el alcohol? ¡Es imposible!

—Bella aquí presente retiene el alcohol como nadie ¿Verdad que si Bells?

—Eso suena interesante ¿Qué tal una pequeña apuesta?— Tal y como el primer el día, al sonido de la palabra "Apuesta" Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron como luces de navidad

—No digas nada que no puedas cumplir Cullen. Creo que ya probamos que mis apuestas me las tomo en serio— Si. La etiqueta mexicana en el estuche de mi violín opinaría lo mismo, esta chica definitivamente juega con ganas.

—Si, ya aprendí mi lección y esta vez no te daré nada que puedas enviar a cualquier otra parte de Amérca— Contesté sonriendo ante la idea (porque ahora que ya había quedado en el pasado podía reírme de eso pero en su momento fue HORRIBLE) —¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en algo simple? Una penitencia. El que gane le pondrá cualquier penitencia al otro y deberá cumplirse—

—¿Te volviste loco, Cullen? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Eso es como darme permiso para hacerte lo que yo quiera!— Oh, las palabras de Bella inmediatamente me hicieron pensar en cosas que no debería pensar de mi amiga en un lugar público... sólo digamos que no me importaría dejarme hacer cosas por Bella.

—Ella tiene razón hombre, si le dices eso te la va a poner muy difícil— Dijo Jacob sonriéndome e inclinándose hacia mí. "Devuélvete al zoológico Gorila". Eso sólo me hizo querer hacerlo más.

—¿Trato?

—Trato. Jake, trae la artillería pesada— Contestó Bella. Rato después Jacob volvió con varias botellas en las manos y la primera de ella era de un líquido transparente que yo conocía ya.

—Tequila. ¿Tienes alguna rara afinidad por México que yo desconozca?— Pregunté a Bella riéndome al recordar otra vez el viaje improvisado de mi violín.

—Tal vez. Soy fan de los nachos eso sí.

Bella y yo comenzamos a bajar trago tras trago, después de los primeros cinco bajamos un poco la velocidad pero no paramos de beber.

—¿Edward qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó Alice acercándose a mí.

—Estoy bebiendo Alice, ¿no ves? Bella y yo tenemos una competencia— Oh... Parece que estoy divagando un poco. No estoy divagando, ¿verdad? Sólo hago eso cuando estoy borracho. No estoy borracho, ¿verdad?... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¡Hey! ¡Ed! No creo que eso sea muy buena idea amigo, parece que ya estás un poco prendido— Gritó Emmett del otro lado dándose cuenta de lo que hacíamos.

—Escucha a tus amigos Edward, deberías dejarlo hasta aquí...

—¡NUNCA! Ya vas a ver mujer, esta apuesta es mía— Miré a Bella desafiante y ella me respondió igual.

Después de esas palabras el resto de mi noche en el bar pasó más rápido. Se supone que estuve despierto pero no sé por qué hay cosas que no puedo recordar o que se ven difusas.

—Te dije que soy buena con el alcohol— Susurró Bella en mi oído, de repente su cuerpo estaba un poco más pegado al mío y sus labios tocaban ligeramente mi piel.

—Todavía estoy aquí cariño y si sigo de pie es porque no has ganado— Respondí de la misma forma colocando mis labios junto a ella y jugando con su cabello.

La atronadora voz de Emmet rompió cualquier momento que pudiésemos estar teniendo.

—¡Oh! Parece que a alguien le hace falta un poco de cariño. Ten cuidado Bella, el galán te tiene el ojo puesto.

—Yo no me preocupo por eso grandulón. Creo que el galán aquí está perdiendo facultades— Objetó Bella alejándose de mí ¡Diablos!

Al momento, sonido de abucheos y un coro de "Bu" por parte de mis amigos me rodearon. Excepto Rosalie que nos miraba detrás de Emmet con una expresión aburrida.

—Yo no estoy perdiendo nada, eres tú que eres... ¡rara! Yooooo... Puedo conseguir a cualquier chica y voy a empezar por allá.

Bella me dio una mirada entre preocupada y divertida y... creo que me preguntó si estaba seguro ¿O si tenía seguro? ¿Que si quería un puro? ¡No sé! Dejé de escuchar en algún momento. Ordené rápidamente un vaso con agua para despertarme un poco y me encaminé hacia una de las esquinas del bar donde dos altas rubias se encontraban charlando y bebiendo unas copas de colores

—Hola. ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes?— Les dije fingiendo ser tímido y dándoles una pequeña sonrisa. Al momento las chicas me sonreían y asentían como muñecas para que me sentara con ellos.

Así es cómo funcionan las cosas. Conseguir el número de una mujer es algo muy sencillo, solamente hace falta tener un buen ojo y calcular los movimientos y si alguien sabe cómo hacer eso es Edward Cullen, su servidor. Si las chicas son tímidas, están solas en un bar (no son lesbianas) y miran constantemente hacia los lados como queriendo algo que no quieren querer (¿tiene sentido?) entonces me hago el tímido porque lo que menos quiero es asustarlas. Si es la típica chica que baila como poseída en la pista y no termina un trago cuando ya tiene el otro entonces hay que ponérsela difícil y jugar más con ellas. Las mujeres no son complicadas, es sólo que los hombres son un poco ciegos (pero si alguien pregunta, yo no he dicho eso)

Después de un rato conversando de prácticamente nada con las rubias me retiré con sus números en el bolsillo y dando una mirada a Bella, que me observaba con sospecha y una sonrisa desde la barra. Me dirigí al otro lado del bar hasta una morena que se sacudía en la pista con un chico que, francamente, parecía un poco asustada por sus movimientos epilépticos.

Me acerqué al chico, deslicé un billete de 20$ en su mano y le di una seña para que se fuera (hubiese tratado de asustarlo pero me daba lastima el pobre). Pase junto a la morena como tropezando con ella y sin disculparme sostuve su cintura y la miré a los ojos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de lado y comenzamos a bailar muy juntos. Unos susurros en su oído y ya tenía su número registrado en mi teléfono.

¡ASI ES! ¡EDWARD CULLEN SEÑORES! No aplaudan por favor, los comprendo...

Supuse que esa sería suficiente prueba para Bella así que me encaminé nuevamente hacia la barra sólo para darme cuenta de que todos estaban allí excepto ella. La busqué con la mirada y la encontré bailando muy pegada con un hombre muy alto a un par de metros de mí. Ella tenía su mano estirada para alcanzar su hombro y las manos de él descansaban en su cintura. Cuando me pareció ver que las monstruosas manos del tipo se movían al trasero de Bella comencé a ver rojo.

Caminé con furia hasta ellos y, agarrándola fuerte de la cintura, la arranqué de sus brazos

—¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡CULLEN!" Podía escuchar sus gritos a mi lado pero no fue hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en mis brazos que la solté de inmediato.

—¡Bella! Ese tipo estaba metiéndote mano, tu eres mi amiga y yo no iba a dejar que...— Chillé. Si ¡Chillé! Y no sé por qué pero creo que no me importa.

—Ya cállate Cullen que estas borracho y casi no te entiendo— Ahora que lo escuchaba, creo que si estaba arrastrando un poco las palabras al hablar. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea mezclar el tequila con las bebidas de colores. Estúpidas bebidas de colores que te emborrachan sin saber.

—¿De qué bebidas de colores estás hablando?— Preguntó Bella mirándome con fastidio y con su ceño fruncido. Oh-oh ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

—Si Cullen, lo dijiste en voz alta.

—¡Maldición!— La sonora carcajada de Bella llamó mi atención otra vez y me hizo sonreír, probablemente como un idiota.

—¡Hey! ¡Idiota! Quita la sonrisa que te van a descubrir— Me gritó Emmett sonriendo con su mano sobre el hombro de "su Rosie" quien tenía la misma expresión aburrido que le había visto hace como dos horas.

—¡Hey Barbie! ¡Pensé que todas venían de la fábrica con una sonrisa! ¿Qué te pasó?— Balbuceé un poco y hasta yo me di cuenta pero ¡Tenía que decírselo! Esas cosas se dicen ¿Verdad?

—¿Me estás hablando a mí?— Preguntó Rosalie con una ceja arqueada y estaba a punto de responderle que ella era la única Barbie defectuosa por aquí pero Bella me sostuvo del brazo y habló primero.

—¡Claro que no cariño! Cullen aquí está un poco tomado y lo voy a arrastrar a su apartamento— Bella + mi apartamento + solos + yo. Ok, no soy fan de las matemáticas pero eso suena como una suma bastante perfecta para mí —¿Qué dices Cullen? ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—¿Con quién?— Pregunté confundido de repente.

—Conmigo, obviamente— Respondió ella riéndose un poco mientras yo observaba su boca —Voy al baño un momento, espera aquí— Haciendo esfuerzos, Bella me empujó hasta un banquito y me recostó sobre la barra.

—Vas a quedar muy bien con ella galán— Susurró Alice en mi oído destilando sarcasmo cuando comenzaba a dormirme.

—Ssshh Alice... Estoy durmiendo ¿De qué hablas?— Blabuceé abriendo un poco mis ojos para mirarla. Estaba sentada a mi lado descansando la barbilla en su mano.

—Tú sabes de quién hablo. Deja de dar tantas vueltas hermanito, conócela y disfruta.

La sonrisa de mi hermana parecía bastante sincera y me hizo recordar unas palabras similares de Nessie.

—Vete a darle de comer al perro Alice— Fue mi única respuesta y al momento sentí la mano de Alice estrellándose en mi cara. Si... Olvidé que ella sabe que me refiero a Jasper. Un largo suspiró salió de mi "Eso me va a doler mañana".

Me enderece un poco sobre mi asiento y vi a Bella junto a la puerta del baño hablando con... ¿Jasper? Sí, es un poco difícil saber porque cuando trato de enfocar en realidad parece que hay dos Jaspers y dos Bellas pero ese definitivamente tiene que ser Jasper. Un minuto después se dieron un abrazo y pude ver que Bella se dirigía hacia mí nuevamente. Volteé rápidamente para preguntarle a Alice si lo había visto pero ella ya estaba hablando con Rosalie y... creo que fue mala idea voltearme tan rápido porque todo empezó a dar vueltas a mí al rededor.

—¡Wow Cullen! Sostente ahí que ya nos vamos— Dijo Bella llegando a mi lado y sosteniéndome por el torso.

Nos despedimos brevemente de los chicos. Emmett no paraba de fastidiarme con que ya no aguantaba nada y no se me ocurrió nada más así que sólo le saqué mi dedo medio y eso lo hizo reír aún más fuerte. El muy bastardo...

—Tu pagarás el taxi, ¿ok? Es tú borrachera— Dijo Bella a mi lado mientras nos deteníamos en la calle a esperar.

—Oooooook... Pero tengo un graaaaaaaaaaan antojo de huevos fritos ¿Puedes hacerme huevos fritos Bella? Yo sé que sí. Anda Beeeellaaa..."

Me parece haber registrado una carcajada como respuesta pero no estoy muy seguro. Lo último que recuerdo es ser lanzado al asiento trasero de un auto, un delgado cuerpo a mi lado con olor a chocolate y... Creo que en algún momento agarré una suave y redonda teta y escuché un gemido parecido a un mono. El resto de la noche pasó como como un borrón y, como toda borrachera, no lo noté sino hasta el día siguiente.

¡Maldita sea!... Mi cabeza...

* * *

OUCH! Eso debe doler... Ya saben gente! No beban!... Jajajajaj no mentira xD**¿Fue muy largo? Jajaj Cuéntenme qué les pareció. Estoy pensando cambiar el formato un poco para en el próximo capítulo colocar cosas desde "El Borracho Edward POV" :P**

**Espero sus comentarios y si se les antoja algo me cuentan a ver ;). (**Ojalá y yo aguantara el alochol como Bella) :P**  
****PD: Hay una cita (una de mis partes favoritas de la saga que no entró en la peli :P) y una referencia oculta a ver si las pillan las que son bien FANS y le echan ganas jaja ;)**

Alessa


	17. Cuando llegó 'El Día Después del Mañana'

Hola! :)**  
****Este capítulo llega a ustedes antes de tiempo y por cortesía de****: **SUS FABULOSOS REVIEEEEWSS!  


**¿Ven como funciona esto gente? Ustedes dejan su review, yo le echo muchas ganas y publico antes xD Así nos ayudamos todos gentee..! XD para que vean que es verdad jaja**

Gracias a Nyx.. por su bello review :$ por cierto.

Los recuerdos aquí están en _cursiva_ y separados por guiones(-), espero no se vea mal :P. No tengo que decirles que todo lo relacionado a Twilight pertenece a la genial Señora Meyer y toda la trama y dinámica de los personajes es mío ¿Verdad? Si, eso pensé :D (FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER!)

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**Borracho Edward POV:**  
Una enorme, densa y cegadora luz cubre mi rostro tras mis cerrados párpados ¿Estoy en el cielo? Me moví ligeramente para intentar abrirlos pero en el momento en que lo hice me arrepentí. No, no estoy en el cielo, todo lo contrario. El horrible dolor que me taladraba la cabeza me hacía saber que estaba completamente vivo. Cuando finalmente pude entreabrir mis ojos me di cuenta que las cortinas abiertas de mi ventana proyectaba la luz del sol directamente hacia mí. "Malditas cortinas". Las cerré de un tirón y me acomodé ligeramente en mi cama para enderezarme un poco, pero en pleno proceso pude notar algo más. Estoy completamente desnudo.

No entiendo, yo siempre duermo en bóxer y franela... ¿Por qué diablos estoy desnudo? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo llegué hasta acá? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el bar con Bella y luego... luego... ¡nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hice? Miré a mí al rededor y allí, sobre una almohada a mi lado, estaba mi bóxer del día anterior y una nota escrita con... ¿Lápiz labial? Tomé la nota e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por enfocar y leerla (suena fácil pero intenten hacerlo con ladrillos en la cabeza).

_"Querido Cullen, Gracias por una noche inolvidable -B"_ Vi hacia abajo nuevamente y mi completa desnudez me sorprendió aún más. No, corrijo, tengo una sola media puesta, pero de resto estoy completamente desnudo.

En mi mesa de noche noté una pequeña figura en forma de corazón y al tomarlo vi que era un bombón de chocolate envuelto. Los recuerdos vinieron a mí al instante

_—¿Qué estás haciendo Cullen?— Preguntó ella separándose de mí y viéndome divertida_

_—¿Tu qué crees Bella? Estoy oliéndote...— Dije hundiendo más mi nariz en la curva de su cuello._

_Los dos estábamos sentados en mi cama y recostados a la pared aunque... no tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí._

_—Bien pero, ¿por qué me estás oliendo?, ¿te das cuenta que eso no es algo que haga la gente normal?_

_Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que ella no era quién para hablar de normalidad, pero eso implica pensar y la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso en este momento. Me sentía demasiado embriagado por su olor como para hacer algo más._

_—¡Basta Cullen! Me estás haciendo cosquillas— Señaló ella entre risas tratando de apartarse un poco más de mí, yo sólo me reí junto a ella._

_—¿Por qué siempre hueles a chocolate?_

_—¿En serio? No lo había notado... Supongo que porque me gusta mucho comerlo. Nessie trabaja en una chocolatería, se la pasa llevando muestras gratis y yo me la paso comiéndolas así que..._

_—¿Nessie trabaja en una cocho.. chocho.. chocolateria?— Pude sentir como arrastraba las palabras pero no me importó y Bella estalló en carcajadas antes de contestarme._

_—La verdadera sorpresa no es que trabaje allí, ¡sino que trabaje y punto!. Pero si, y yo soy la que disfruta las muestras gratis— Me miró sonriente girando su cuerpo hacia mí. Como si el darme una respuesta sobre su vida no fuese nada del otro mundo, como si no fuese el enigma más encantador que he conocido en mi vida._

_—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— La sinceridad que se filtraba por mi voz me hacían sonar más sobrio pero mi mente era otro asunto._

_—Porque no me lo habías preguntado ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando uno anda por la vida siendo un ciego voluntario?— Respondió ella en el mismo tono._

_Un tranquilo silencio se cernió sobre nosotros y me sentía muy cómodo así... y un poco soñoliento, así que preferí hablar y despertarme._

_—Lo siento, creo que acabas de decir algo muy sabio y profundo... pero estoy demasiado borracho para entenderlo. Me lo recuerdas mañana— Dije tratando de evitar un bostezo._

El recuerdo termina con el sonido de unas suaves risas, algunos murmullos extraños (no sé si míos o de ella) unas manos sobre mi cuerpo y... nada ¡Maldición! Necesitaba un baño URGENTEMENTE así que me levanté a eso pero me detuve nuevamente cuando vi otra nota en la mesa, igual a la anterior pero con un mensaje diferente:

"Querido Cullen, este es el número de tu amigo Frank, no lo hagas esperar (se ve que le gustas mucho al pobre) PD: Me tomé la libertad de reemplazarlo por los números de tus amigas del bar"

Junto a este papel yacía uno más pequeño y bastante arrugado con una torcida caligrafía que decía "Frank 555-3803"

—¿Quién demonios es...? ¡Oh!

-

_Abrí mis ojos pesadamente ¿En qué momento me dormí? Sentía mi boca seca._

_—Bella... Bella... Beeeellaaaaa...— Balbuceé un poco estirando mis manos pero, en mi defensa, el interior de ese taxi estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver bien a Bella (aunque hubiesen dos)._

_—Aquí estoy Cullen. Deja de manosearme o te juro que te estrello la cara con la puerta y te hago otro chichón— Su voz sonaba totalmente en serio y sentí sus manos sosteniendo las mías pero eso sólo me sirvió para guiarme por su cuerpo —¡Hey, Hey, Hey! No me voy a dejar manosear mientras estas borracho..._

_—¿Y cuando esté sobrio?_

_—Ok suficiente, vamos a cambiarte._

_"Wuuuuuu... ¡Bella va a cambiarmeeee...!" Comencé a quitarme la camisa para facilitarle las cosas. Si va a cambiarme la ropa por lo menos voy a ayudarla. El sonido de la puerta del auto al abrirse me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé mirando a Bella mientras salía._

_—¡Bellaaaaaa...! ¿Ya llegamos?— No obtuve respuesta pero pude escuchar como le decía algo al conductor, moviendo las manos en forma extraña, y este le gruñía algo más._

_—Ahora si ¡Ven Cullen! ¡Ven cariño!— Me miró desde la puerta abierta dando unas palmadas hacia mí._

_—¿Son ideas mías o me tratas como un perrito?— Pregunté confuso mientras salía del asiento._

_—Claro que no cariño— Contestó ella rascándome detrás de la oreja. Creo que eso debió molestarme pero se sentía taaaaan bien._

_Sólo después de que el carro se había puesto en marcha nuevamente fue que me di cuenta ¡Bella no quería cambiarme de ropa! ¡Quería cambiarme de asiento!_

_Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y la conocida pesadez volvió a cernirse sobre mí. Tenía tanto sueño que lo único que quería era dormir así que trate de acomodarme lo mejor posible contra la dura puerta. Los movimientos del auto me hacían sentir aún más somnoliento y comencé a cambiar de posición una y otra vez buscando un poquito más de comodidad. "Me hace falta un cuerpo a mi lado" "Me hace falta... Bella"_

_Finalmente encontré acomodo en una superficie un poco más suave y mullida. "Mmmm... Que suave asiento, o tal vez ya llegamos y estoy descansando en mi cama". Mi mano se paseó suavemente por mi mullida almohada, ¡está calientita y todo!_

_Una carcajada me despertó de repente y abrí los ojos con sorpresa levantándome de mi cama, sólo para darme cuenta de que aún no llegaba a mi apartamento y ESE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA MI ALMOHADA._

_A mi lado, un hombre mayor, peludo, grande y gordo, con barba de dos días y el cabello largo y grasiento, me miraba con una extraña sonrisa que, francamente, ¡me asustaba bastante! La carcajada sonó nuevamente y al mirar atrás pude ver a Bella sosteniéndose de la ventana mientras se doblaba de la risa._

_—¿Ya estás contento Cullen? Parece que hiciste un amigo— Alcanzó a decir mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y el taxista seguía conduciendo y lanzándome sonrisas escalofriantes (¡literalmente escalofriantes!)._

_Finalmente llegamos al campus y cuando estaba a punto de bajarme, el conductor me tomó del brazo y, sonriendo, deslizó un pedazo de papel arrugado en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Creo que eso logró despertarme un poco porque sentí que salí del auto con los ojos enormes como platos y una cara de trauma increíble. Lo único que podía pensar era "Gracias a Dios no le dio por meter el papel en mis pantalones" y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al instante._

_—Eso te pasa por mano floja Cullen— Dijo Bella al colocarse a mi lado y sus risas se desvanecieron poco a poco con mi recuerdo._

Me tambaleé hasta llegar al baño. Tomé unas pastillas de mi gabinete, las baje ansiosamente con agua de la llave y me metí directo a una fría ducha que terminó de despertarme los sentidos ¡Así es como me gusta las cosas! ¡Rápido y sin dolor! Cerré los ojos sintiendo el agua recorrer lentamente todos los espacios de mi cuerpo y traté de relajarme y recordar pausadamente qué había sucedido la noche anterior. Mi bóxer... desnudo... Bella... sus palabras volvían a mí tortuosamente _"Querido Cullen, Gracias por una noche inolvidable" _¿Acaso... tuve sexo con Bella?

_—Bella... No sé nada de ti— Balbuceé mientras subíamos las escaleras a mi dormitorio y Bella me sostenía por mi torso nuevamente. ¿Por qué están girando las escaleras? ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Creo que soy yo el que gira._

_—Wow Cullen, tranquilo. Sostente aquí, ¿esta bien?— Contestó Bella colocando mi mano en su cintura y yo sólo sonreí. Si ella me va a dejar hacer esto cada vez que esté borracho, no soy psíquico pero creo que veo mucho alcohol en mi futuro._

_—Háblame de ti Bella ¿De dónde eres?_

_—Soy de Forks, un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí._

_—¡Oh! ¡Chica de pueblo! Estoy seguro que Spoons es un lugar encantador— Ella me miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que estoy arrastrando las palabras, quizás no —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_

_—Azul._

_—Mmmm... ¡Pregúntame cuál es el mío!— Dije muy entusiasta... ok, quizás demasiado entusiasta ¡Pero esto es muy divertidooo...! Aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué._

_—¿Cuál es tu color favorito Cullen?— Su tono condescendiente sonaba dulce por los efectos de mi amiga el Tequila._

_—El Marrón ¡Pero no me preguntes por qué!— Otra vez el tono entusiasta ¡Diablos!_

_—Ok._

_—¡Esta bien, esta bien! No insistas tanto, te lo diré... El marrón significa calor— Sonreí ante mi confesión. Ni siquiera porque estoy borracho le diría que ella también es marrón y cálida para mí._

_—Eso es muy interesante._

_—¡Hey! Que esté borracho no significa que no capte el sarcasmo jovencita— La interrumpí de inmediato ¡Claro! ¡Búrlense del borracho! ¡Cómo si no lo supiera!_

_—Relájate. Ya llegamos— Susurró Bella acercándose a mí y metiendo su mano en mis pantalones. Oh-oh ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? Eso se siente muy bien. Justo cuando empezaba a sentir que mi amigo allá abajo estaba despertándose, Bella sacó su mano sosteniendo mis llaves y habló nuevamente —Listo. Hogar dulce hogar._

_Me empujó como pudo hasta mi cama y se despidió con la mano alejándose de mí._

_—Nnnnooo... no, no... Bella no te vayas— Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos e hice lo posible por mirar a las dos Bellas a los ojos (¡es difícil!)_

_—Está bien, arrímate ¡Pero nada de toquetearme!— Suspiré pesadamente y la oscuridad me abrumó nuevamente._

**-**  


Salí de la ducha con las mismas interrogantes con las que me desperté. Hay demasiados huecos en mi memoria y sólo una persona que puede resolverlos. Deseché los bóxers de la noche pasada y me coloqué unos blancos que estaban en mi mesa ¿Por qué había unos bóxers en mi mesa? Tomé mi celular y vi la hora, 11:30, menos mal que mi clase no era hasta más tarde. Envié un mensaje rápido:

"Alguien está taladrando mi cabeza ¿Puedes venir? Tengo que preguntarte unas cosas. -E" La respuesta llegó un minuto después

"Buen día bello durmiente ¿Ya llamaste a Frank? Estoy saliendo de clases, nos vemos en un rato. -B"

Perfecto. Ni siquiera la he visto y ya empezó a burlarse de mí. Me puse una franelilla y me dispuse a esperar a Bella con sólo un pensamiento rondando mi cabeza. No, no, no, esto hay que pensarlo en frío, consideremos los hechos: Bella y yo bebiendo enormes cantidades de tequila en una competencia, Bella ofreciéndose a acompañarme a mi cuarto, (ella parecía más sobria que yo pero eso no significa que lo estuviese del todo porque de verdad bebimos bastante) yo toqueteando a Bella, los dos acostados en mi cama, mi nariz metida de lleno en su cuello, ella muy cerca de mi sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos, con sus labios muy cerca... los siguiente que supe es que estaba acostado en mi cama completamente desnudo (excepto por una media así que casi) y hay una nota de Bella dándome las gracias "por una noche inolvidable"... maldita sea, trato de darle la vuelta pero la lógica dice que todo está ahí...

Un montón de golpeteos en mi puerta me sacaron de mi trance y no tuve ni la menor duda que un toque tan peculiar sería de Bella.

—Hola bello durmiente ¿Cómo va tu cabeza?— El tono de Bella disminuyó cuando me vio en la puerta y su mirada se paseó sobre mí, tal vez porque estaba un poco ligero de ropa frente a ella, tal vez no ¡Pero estoy 99% seguro de que esta mujer me vio completamente desnudo hace unas pocas horas! ¿Qué le iba a esconder? Además, modestia aparte, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme (todo lo contrario).

Cuando llegó a mis ojos me dio una pequeña sonrisa y, pudo haber sido la luz o el taladro en mi cabeza que aún no terminaba su trabajo, pero me pareció haber visto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te traje algo de comer, me imagino que no has probado nada y si comes cualquier otra cosa corres el riesgo de saludar a tu amigo el inodoro— Su sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse y al instante supe que venía algo más —¡Claro! No tan amigo como el taxista Frank. "Edward y Frank" ¡Suenan tan lindos juntos!— Bella terminó de hablar con un tono meloso que me recordaba al de Emmet cuando hablaba de su "Rosie" y dando un gran suspiro como si fue algo muy romántico. NO-LO-ES

—Bella... Necesito preguntarte algo— Comencé algo dudoso mientras tomaba la bolsa de sus manos y ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama frente a mí.

—Uuuuh... Cullen se puso serio. Dispara— Ella estaba tranquila y sonriente, como siempre en su mundo, y mi atención se desviaba a todos lados hasta que me centré en su bufanda de colores que estaba envuelta alrededor de su bolso mensajero.

¿Cómo diablos le dices a la chica que te gusta que no te acuerdas si se acostaron y que necesitas saberlo? No, corrijo, cómo se lo preguntas sin arruinar cualquier chance de siquiera ser su amigo.

—Cullen, te ves un poco verde. Deberías ir al...

—No, no, estoy bien— La interrumpí tomando coraje no sé de dónde. ¿Cómo fue que dije que me gustan las cosas? ¡Ah sí! ¡Rápido y sin dolor! —Bella... yo ayer estaba muy borracho... Desperté desnudo y...— Noté que hizo el amago de interrumpirme con una sonrisa pero la detuve y continué —Disculpa que te pregunte así pero... Necesito saber... ¿Nosotros pasamos la noche juntos? Quiero decir, anoche... ¿Nos acostamos?— Con la cabeza llena de dudas me atreví a mirarla a los ojos esperando en cualquier momento los gritos y reclamos, tal vez algo parecido a: "¿Cómo puedes no acordarte, maldito bastardo desgraciado?" ¡Algo así! Pero Bella, siendo Bella, volvió a sorprenderme.

—Si— ¡Respondió como si nada! ¡COMO SI NADA! Ni siquiera se inmutó —Esta bien Cullen, no fue tan malo como pensaba— Continuó en el mismo tono como si estuviese hablando de una nueva marca de mantequilla ¡Ahí sí que me moleste!

¿Por qué diablos pensaba que iba a ser malo? ¡Nadie se acuesta con Edward Cullen y lo dice como si nada! ¡Edward Cullen definitivamente es "ALGO"!

Oh no... Yo... ¡Oh diablos! Yo...

Me acosté con Bella...

* * *

:( eso de no acordarse de ESO... Muy mal hecho Edward ¡Mal Hecho!

¿Era lo que esperaban?

**¿Qué les parece las cosas que le da por hacer a Edward borracho? xD ¿A quién le agrada FRANK?! \*o*/ jajaj tranquilos... no reemplazará a nuestra Bella xD**

Gracias a Monidelopez por el título de este cap ;)

**Espero saber de ustedes :D  
Alessa  
**


	18. Cuando ella comenzó a caer

*¿Puedo decirles algo en inglés? Sé que no todos lo hablan pero es que así suena más dramático xD ok voy: **LONGEST****.CHAPTER.E-VER" **De verdad, yo sentía que **escribiiiiiaa y escribiiiiaa y escribiiiiiia** xD pero me gusta mucho eso! :D Lo único es que no sabía donde pararlo y encima tenía que editarlo así que tardé :$ pero sepan que ya el otro está en proceso  
**¿Saben por qué?**  
**PORQUE SUS GENIALES REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN! XD CADA UNO DE ELLOS de forma diferente** :)  
Así que de verdad _**Gracias**_ y también a las que no tienen cuenta en _**FF**_ (no les respondo porque no me da la opción pero sino con gusto porque los leo y aprecio, de verdad que si)

Cantidad no es igual a Calidad así que me cuentan qué tal ;)*

ENJOY!

* * *

—Tierra llamando a Cullen— La mano de Bella se paseaba ante mi línea de visión y, en su defensa, de verdad parecía estar preocupada.

—¿Nosotros... nos acostamos?— Pregunté aun dudoso.

—Sí ¿Por qué te espantas tanto? ¡Somos adultos! No es como si fuese gran cosa— Continuó en su tono tranquilo.

—Claro... claro, si, tienes razón. Somos adultos, no es gran cosa— Traté de disimular y me senté junto a ella abriendo la bolsa de papel que contenía la comida. Era difícil porque yo no soy de esos tipos, yo crecí con la idea de que uno está con quién desee pero tiene la decencia de respetar al otro (y no recordarla es irrespetarla) además... ¡era raro para mí! Saber que hice algo y ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba sentado observando dentro de la bolsa pero sin siquiera saber qué era lo que miraba y volteé a ver si Bella también lo había notado ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Cullen ¿Seguro que estás bien? Porque te ves un poco raro...— Me miraba inquisitivamente con sus ojos entrecerrados y pasaba los dedos por su bufanda en forma inquieta.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando sus ojos se ensancharon y puso su mano frente a mi como deteniendo el tráfico.

—Espera un momento. Tu... aww ¡Cullen! ¡Tú crees que tuvimos sexo— No era pregunta sino una afirmación pero yo me enganché de inmediato con la palabra "CREES" que opacó el resto de la oración.

—¿No fue así?— Dije imitando su tono y la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién crees que soy desgraciado? ¿Una...?

—¡NO!— La interrumpí de inmediato porque no soportaba que ella se llamase así y mucho menos que pensara que yo lo hacía —¡Claro que no Bella! Es sólo que... desperté desnudo, estaba muy confundido y luego vi tu nota..."

—¡Oh claro! Y tú asumes que si yo digo "una noche inolvidable" es porque obviamente tuvimos sexo ¡Eres un patán egocéntrico Cullen!

Ella me miraba desafiante con su pequeño entrecejo fruncido y yo no encontraba cómo responder ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Ella tenía razón.

—Discúlpame Bella, de verdad, no debí asumir todo eso. Créeme que lo único que habría lamentado sería no recordarlo.

Traté de infundir toda la sinceridad posible en mis palabras pero ella sólo volteó y se dedicó a mirar sus dedos que descansaban sobre su bufanda. La tonalidad blanca de su delicada piel contrastaba con los resplandecientes colores de su prenda. Una pequeña y amortiguada risa me hizo mirarla nuevamente y me alegré al verla sonriendo.

—Estás disculpado Cullen, pero sigues siendo un patán egoísta— Esta vez sus palabras iban bien con su sonrisa y fue contagiosa.

—Lo sé.

—Además, creo que está claro que si alguien es un fácil aquí, ese eres tú— Volvió a mirarme con la calidez de siempre pero me daba tanta vergüenza que sólo pude responderle con un gruñido y me recosté sobre mi cama cubriéndome con la cobija.

—Tengo sólo leves recuerdos y aun así lo admito. Espero no haberte causado demasiados problemas.

—Ningún problema Cullen. Estoy segura de que a Frank le pareció excelente— Volví a gruñir ante la mención de nuestro "amigo" el taxista y, a pesar de que no la veía a causa de la cobija, pude escuchar la risa de Bella tomando su lugar de siempre.

—Ni me lo recuerdes ¡Hubieses podido defenderme mejor, AMIGA!— Procuré enunciar bien la última palabra para que notara mi tono.

—No señor, yo no soy quién para interferir entre el verdadero amor ¡Además! No es mi culpa que tengas una vibra gay que atrae a los hombres— Su voz sonaba casi seria y ahí sí tuve que apartar la cobija y enderezarme para mirarla a los ojos —¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Dije totalmente serio ¡Esta mujer estaba cuestionando mi hombría!

—Primero Demetri, luego Frank... sólo digamos que no me sorprendería que otro chico por ahí me pidiera tu número Cullen. Es una vibra gay ¡Los atraes! Te lo digo.

Me acerqué más a ella colocando mis manos en su rostro y viéndola directamente a los ojos. Lentamente, dejé que mi aliento se mezclara con el suyo, por sus labios ligeramente abiertos y finalmente (¡FINALMENTE!) tuve el placer de ver como su sonrisa fallaba un poco y sus ojos descendían a mi boca. Justo en ese momento me levanté bruscamente colocándome frente a ella.

—No estoy tan seguro que sea sólo con los gays— Le respondí guiñando un ojo y me gané un manotazo en el brazo pero lleno de risas por parte de los dos.

Después de eso, las cosas entre nosotros volvieron a la normalidad. Cuando saqué la comida de la bolsa me di cuenta que era suficiente para los dos y me reí bastante al notar que, de toda la variedad de comida que podría haberme traído, ella había elegido unos fantásticos nachos. Al principio pensé que era una broma pero según ella, la comida con grasa "absorbe" el alcohol de tu cuerpo y evita que el estómago lo devuelva. La verdad es que no me creí nada de eso pero igual era un buen gesto de su parte.

Una vez que terminamos, nos dirigimos juntos a la universidad y me desvié un poco de mi camino para acompañarla a su primera clase. Íbamos entrando a otro pasillo y conversando animadamente cuando el caos sucedió. Desde el otro extremo del pasillo pude ver a Rosalie y Emmett que venían en nuestra dirección, pero en el momento en que Rosalie nos vio se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, puso sus manos en el aire deteniendo a Emmet y su línea de visión pareció fijarse en Bella quien aún continuaba hablando y caminando pausadamente a mi lado, como si nada.

Algo pareció encenderse en Rosalie porque salió de su trance abruptamente y, de la nada, comenzó a correr en línea recta en dirección a Bella quien por fin había notado mi falta de respuesta y se había percatado de la mujer que venía a su caza. Llamarla "mujer" en este momento era pura formalidad porque parecía más un puma corriendo para cazar y destrozar a su presa. La expresión en su rostro estaba llena de determinación y el chirriante sonido de sus enormes y afilados tacones chocando contra el suelo no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de los que allí estaban.

Sabía que yo no estaba a punto de morir pero creo que igual sentí como si todo fuese en cámara lenta... pensándolo bien y por lo que aparenta, es Bella quien está a punto de morir. Cuando volteé a verla, listo para interponer mi mano y apartarla de la línea de Rosalie, me sorprendió notar que no parecía asustada en lo más mínimo ¡Ni siquiera pretendía hacer nada para protegerse o quitarse del camino! Sólo estaba allí, mirando a Rosalie de frente, con una ceja arqueada y una presumida sonrisa en sus labios, casi como si estuviese diciendo "Átrevete, perra".

Finalmente Rosalie llegó a su meta, sus brazos cubrieron los costados de Bella e incluso la levantó un poco del suelo ¿Cómo hizo Barbie para levantarla del suelo? Es delgada y toda... ¡Femenina! No es que Bella parezca pesar mucho pero, ¿de dónde diablos sacó fuerza? ¿De los tacones?

—A ver Barbie ¿Qué te dije de levantarme?— Masculló Bella con su voz un poco amortiguada por los dorados cabellos de Rosalie que cubrían toda su cara.

—Disculpa Bella— Contestó la rubia liberando a Bella pero sosteniéndola por sus hombros y dándole una cálida sonrisa. Wow, Rosalie pidiendo disculpas y siendo cálida... ok, algo muy raro está pasando.

—Si, si, tú y el grandulón son tal para cual.

—¿Me perdí de algo?" Pregunté una vez que Emmett llegó y se unió a nuestro pequeño círculo.

La sonrisa de Rosalie decayó visiblemente y me dio una mirada de las que bien conocía. Ya decía yo que esto no iba a durar mucho.

—Si. Resulta que nuestra Bella aquí presente nos dio la salvada del siglo— Respondió Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Rosalie pareció darle una mirada de advertencia como para que dejara de hablar pero él continuó —¡Vamos Rosie! Esas cosas pasan. Y créeme cuando te digo que Eddie entiende muuuuy bien eso, ¿verdad que sí, Eddie?— La gran y pesada mano de Emmett cayó sobre mi hombro pero yo estaba demasiado confundido todavía.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Resulta que hoy en la mañana Rosie y yo decidimos darnos una "escapadita" de clases y darnos un poquito de "amor" en el salón de pintura moderna— Emmett estaba haciendo demasiadas comillas en el aire con sus dedos y me perdí un poco, pero él pareció notarlo en mi cara —¡Rosie y yo estábamos teniendo sexo en el salón, Edward! De verdad que eso de no tener nada en tantos meses te está poniendo bruto, tal vez se te está subiendo el semen a la cabeza. La otra noche vi un documental en discovery channel...— La horrible verborrea de Emmett fue detenida al instante por un sonoro golpe en su nuca propinado por Rosalie. Bella sólo se tapaba la cara con las manos y trataba de calmar su risa.

—Ya te entendí Emmett pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Bella con ustedes teniendo sexo?— Estaba haciendo lo posible por no pensar que a Bella tal vez le gusten los tríos pero eso me desviaba a la idea de Bella y el sexo, mala combinación (o muy buena en realidad).

—Bueno. Estábamos, tu sabes, a mitad de lo mejor cuando esta señorita llegó abriendo la puerta y portando la cara de trauma más chistosa de la historia— ¡Ouch! Pobre Bella... eso de ver a la mole de Emmett teniendo sexo... no, no es algo que yo necesite ver JAMÁS.

—Y eso es bueno porque...— Continué confundido. Al voltear vi a Rosalie que miraba a otro lado un poco avergonzada y Bella imitando lo que supuse era su cara de trauma. Tenía los ojos amplios, uno le temblaba ligeramente, su boca abierta y las manos en posición extraña como en shock ¡JA! Se veía chistosísima pero de todos modos no me hubiese gustado ser ella en ese momento.

—Obviamente fue bastante vergonzoso para las chicas y muy inoportuno para mí porque, admitámoslo, yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, ¿cierto, chicas?— Emmett movía las cejas pícaramente y fue compensado con otra sonora palmada en la nuca cortesía de su Rosie —¡Bueno! El punto es que menos mal que Bella llegó en ese momento y comenzamos a vestirnos un poco porque un minuto después, la Directora de la Facultad de Arte entró viéndonos horrorizados gritando lo depravados que éramos y que iba a expulsarnos a todos por romper las leyes de la Universidad y la ética y no se cuanta porquería más...

¡DIABLOS! ¡Este cuento se pone mejor y mejor! Ya estaba empezando a reírme a carcajadas y las chicas me acompañaban. Rosalie sonrió y continuó con la historia.

—Entonces... Bella, siendo la genio que es, le dijo que Emmett y yo éramos los modelos para su pintura de desnudo y que era una gran falta de respeto que dijera eso sobre su arte.

—...Y no se cuanta porquería más— Interrumpió Emmett y esta vez fue Bella quien le dio un empujón que apenas lo movió de su lugar.

—¡Hey! Recuerda que YO les salvé el pellejo a ustedes parejita sexual. Fue SU idea ser la reencarnación de Pamela Anderson y Tommy Lee— Bella me miró mostrándome una cara de asco con la lengua afuera —A la Directora le fascinó la idea de una pintura así y se fue de inmediato.

Rosalie tenía su brazo envuelto sobre los hombros de Bella y le decía algo en voz baja. Eso era demasiado extraño para mí, creo que aún no me acostumbro a ver que la rubia parece ser normal.

—Ya sabes cómo es eso del salón de pintura moderna, es bastante privado y... tu sabes— Dijo Emmett acercándose más a mí. Por supuesto que sabía, Kate y yo nos dábamos varias escapadas en ese salón. Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez nos descubrió una chica. Kate estaba inclinada en el escritorio completamente desnuda y yo estaba tras ella sosteniéndola por el cabello y...

—¡HEY! ¡CULLEN! Te dije que ya me voy, creo que tú también tienes clase. Nos vemos por ahí— Bella me miró extrañada y se despidió de nosotros con la mano. Comencé a sentirme incómodo con la rara actitud de Rosalie otra vez y me despedí de ellos para dirigirme a mi clase.

Hoy tenía sólo tres horas de armonía y era de mis días favoritos. Como siempre, llegué a sentarme con Carmen que me había guardado un asiento junto a ella. Nos encantaba burlarnos del horrible y nasal acento del profesor Richmond. Su nariz era tan grande que teníamos la teoría de que una araña se había metido en ella pensando que era su cueva y eso fue lo que le cambió la voz completamente, eso también explicaría el hecho de que se la pasa rascándosela todo el tiempo y por qué se mete el dedo cuando cree que nadie está mirándolo (en realidad sí estamos mirándolo).

Disfrutaba mucho estos momentos con Carmen, era muy agradable y fácil hablar con ella y además es una de las mejores violinistas que he conocido (teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre estoy en un salón lleno de ellos).

—Edward...— El tono tímido y dubitativo de mi amiga volvió a hacer su aparición y esta vez estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para saber el por qué. En realidad no se necesita ningún genio para saberlo, es sólo que anteriormente mi cabeza había estado en otros lados, pero ahora lo sé. Su timidez, su duda, evitaba mirarme a los ojos pero aun así sonreía... ¡diablos no! ¡No me invites a salir Carmen! No complique esto...

Quiero decir, Carmen es muy hermosa, simpática, linda, tenemos cosas en común pero... no me gusta, no puedo hacer nada por eso.

—Ya me tengo que ir— Susurré levemente para que el profesor, que continuaba hablando, no me escuchase.

—Pero faltan unos minutos para que termine la clase— Respondió ella de igual manera y acercándose a mí.

—Si pero... Tengo que hacer algo ¿Me cuentas mañana?— No esperé su respuesta, le di un beso en la mejilla, tomé mis cosas y salí rápidamente cuando el profesor volteó hacia alguien más.

No, no soy un cobarde, simplemente entre un pequeño estado que yo reconozco como Edward en Modo de Pánico. No me gustan las confrontaciones, las personas tienden a salir mal de ellas (incluso las que ganan) así que prefiero alejarme de todo eso hasta que se calme. Es lo más sano y probablemente es lo que todos deberían hacer, si las personas eligieran irse antes de empezar a discutir, muchas guerras históricas se habrían evitado (sólo digo).

Sin siquiera pensarlo me fui directo a mi lugar, tenía mucho tiempo sin ir y ya era hora de cambiar eso. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente como si me estuviesen persiguiendo y en pocos momentos ya estaba en el sótano y atravesando la puerta del Salón de Instrumentos. Sabía perfectamente que la Sra. Cope no estaría en su escritorio, siempre dejaba un anuncio que decía que tenía alguna reunión, llamada o asunto importante que atender pero yo sabía que sólo estaba en su oficina de atrás viendo alguna Telenovela.

Una vez llegué y vi su anuncio de "ocupada" pero decidí aventurarme a la puerta trasera porque sólo necesitaba su firma en un permiso para buscar el instrumento y la encontré con los ojos pegados a su televisor. Estaba viendo una escena con una chica que le sangraba la cabeza y un hombre extremadamente musculoso que se quitaba la camisa y le mostraba su pecho aceitoso ¡Ja! El Gorila sería muy bueno en algo así. Actor de telenovela de día, bartender de noche (incluso suena como trama de telenovela).

Dejé mi carnet en la primera gaveta de su escritorio para que supiera que estaría allí, más un caramelo de limón de los que le gustan (después de todo es un favor que me está haciendo) y me dirigí al otro salón. Allí estaba, el hermoso y flamante piano negro de cola, aunque sólo fuese así para mí porque en la realidad su pintura estaba abultada y desconchada en la mayoría de su superficie. Me acerqué paseando mis dedos lentamente por la orilla de las pesadas teclas que en lugar de blancas eran más bien sepia gracias al imperdonable paso del tiempo. Una vara sostenía la tapa del piano a lo alto y podía ver en su interior el intrincado sistema de cuerdas y mecanismos que hacían posible cada sonido. Al contrario de su apariencia, su interior se veía intacto. Me senté en el banco de madera negra y desvencijada y comencé a entonar algunas melodías cortas que aun recordaba.

Un año después de iniciar mis estudios en aquí, descubrí este precioso piano bastante olvidado y empolvado en un rincón de este salón. Para ese entonces la Sra. Cope y yo ya éramos amigos y ella me contó que el piano había sido abandonado aquí por el Director de la Orquesta cuando sus preciados inversionista le financiaron un nuevo piano blanco de cola con mayor cantidad de octavas y de la mejor marca del mercado. El estúpido dueño de un flamante piano nuevo nunca consideró donar este piano o remodelarlo para los ensayos o prácticas, simplemente lo abandonó. Así que yo me tomé la libertad de adoptarlo y casi todas las semanas vengo a tocar algo para no oxidarme, aunque estas últimas semanas con Bella no he venido casi.

Estaba tocando una canción de un compositor coreano, una de mis favoritas, cuando escuché el sonido de la pesada puerta al cerrarse. Esto no me sorprendió, la Sra. Cope acostumbraba acompañarme cuando terminaba su programa.

—Es hermosa, ¿es tuya?— Mis dedos titubearon sobre las teclas y perdí el tempo por un momento cuando reconocí la voz. Llevé mi mirada hacia la puerta sin dejar de tocar del todo aunque esta vez me fue mucho más difícil, y vi a Bella de pie, con su bolso sobre su hombro y observándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si— Respondí quedamente y sin creer que me hubiese escuchado pero, la verdad, no sabía qué más decirle.

Sentí movimientos a mi espalda y luego su cuerpo cuando se sentó a mi lado en el banco de madera que parecía aún más pequeño que antes.

Traté de no inmutarme y seguir tocando pero era muy difícil con Bella aquí ¿Frente a mi familia? ¡Pan comido! ¿Con una audiencia de unos pocos cientos de personas? ¡Seguro! ¿Con Bella? Ahm... no tanto. Despacio cerré mis ojos y su voz volvió a despertarme pero me negué a abrirlos.

—Te ves diferente. Cuando tocas el violín te ves tan meticuloso y centrado pero ahora... te ves tranquilo y... libre ¿Por qué no elegiste el piano?— Hablaba lentamente como si fuese etérea y sus palabras eran casi un murmullo (como si en cierta forma no quisiera romperme). Eran suaves como brisa fresca, y cálidas como ella misma. Traté de responderle de igual manera pero sabía que me quedaría corto y por mucho, así que preferí ser simple.

—Es muy tarde.

—Nunca es tarde para ir tras lo que amas— Exhaló.

Dejé de tocar y la miré a los ojos ¡Cielos! Se ve bastante bien estando a mi lado. Se veía tranquila y realmente curiosa, y eso me hizo sentir extraño así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—¿Vas a hacerme tocar el piano en una plaza?— Cambié el tema.

—Bueno Cullen, no es que sepa mucho al respecto pero tengo la ligera impresión de que sería muy difícil que lleves este enorme y pesado piano hasta la plaza— Me siguió la corriente y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Bueno, tu ganaste la apuesta así que puedes colocarme cualquier penitencia. Mover el piano hasta allá podría ser una.

—¡Oh!— Su sonriso decayó un poco y pareció ponerse nerviosa —Si. Había olvidado eso...

—¿Olvidaste que ganaste una apuesta? ¡Eso está muy raro! ¿Te sientes bien?— Bromeé colocando mi mano en su frente como para ver si tenía fiebre. Tal vez yo no era el único afectado por el tequila ¡Al fin un poco de normalidad!

—No, no es eso. Ok, tengo que decirte algo, aunque técnicamente ya te lo dije anoche y técnicamente no tengo por qué decírtelo otra vez, pero eso sólo demuestra la excelente persona que soy. Si lo piensas bien, ni siquiera fue mi idea en primer lugar...

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Bella! ¡Cálmate! Sólo cuéntame— Traté de tranquilizarla porque de verdad se veía muy exaltada, como Alice cuando tiene muchos exámenes y le da por tomar seis tazas de café en un sólo día (tazas muy grandes).

—Está bien. Pero no puedes molestarte porque técnicamente ya te molestaste ayer y no es mi culpa que no lo recuerdes— Continuó divagando un poco más y estaba a punto de pedirle que dejara de decir "técnicamente" tantas veces en una misma oración porque "técnicamente" podría empujarla del banquito y no me sentiría ni un poquito mal al respecto.

—Bueno... la cosa es así. Cuando estábamos en Forks me gané fama de ser muy buena bebedora pero... eso sólo sucedió cuando Jacob comenzó sus prácticas de Bartender y atendía en todas las fiestas...— Bella apretaba sus dedos en su regazo y me miraba como queriendo darse entender con sólo esas palabras pero al parecer yo estaba un poco lento ese día así que prosiguió —Cada vez que bebía en una fiesta, Jacob me servía tequila igual que anoche, es sólo que... en realidad nunca era tequila... sólo era agua.

Finalmente entendí, y sus palabras cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría sobre mí ¡Maldita sea! ¡El muy bastardo me engañó! ¡Y Bella también! Por eso es que yo me emborraché tan rápido, por eso es que ella parecía tan tranquila y sobria. Ella nunca probó el Tequila anoche ¡Era sólo AGUA!

—Maldita sea.

* * *

Uuuuhhh... Primer secreto de Bella: ¡FUERA! Y prepárense porque éste es sólo el abreboca :/  
**¿Quién quería la resistencia de Bella al alcohol? xD Jajajaj ¡ahí esta el secreto gente!**  
**¿Qué creen que haga Edward?  
Que pasados son Emmett y Rose ¿No? xD echoooo! jaja..**

PD: Una chica me preguntó los días que actualizo. La verdad no tengo fecha fija peeeeero es mínimo una vez a la semana. Si estás en FF puedes usar las alertas liiindas de aquí abajo y seguirme para que te avisen pero sino... toca rondar por aquí ;)

Tengo muchas ganas de leerlas :D Gracias otra vezzzz ;)

Alessa.


	19. Cuando tomé las riendas

¡Adivinen quién estuvo alegre toda la semana con sus comentarios! ¡Su autora aquí presente! ¿Y quién estuvo igual de ocupada? ¡La mismaaa! ;)  
**Pero en serio** gracias por escribirme :$ lo aprecio con el alma, y también a las q no tienen cuenta pero igual comentan (yasmina, karen..) leo cada palabra n.n

LISTOOOO Enjoy ;)

* * *

_Cuando tomé las riendas (esperando no caerme del caballo)_

—Maldita sea— Susurré por lo bajo y más para mí que para ella —Tú estabas bebiendo agua, mientras yo me intoxicaba con Tequila.

¡Ese Gorila desgraciado me puso una trampa! Y Bella... ella seguía sentada a mi lado viéndome con una mirada llena de culpa y apretujando tanto sus dedos que comenzaba a pensar que se le caerían si seguía así.

—Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?— Pregunté mirándola a los ojos y con un tono de plena seriedad.

—¿Que soy una perra?— Contestó quedamente manteniendo su expresión.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno... en realidad si, un poco, pero no me refiero a eso— Enmendé cuando vi su ceño fruncirse ¡Hey! ¡Ella fue la que lo dijo, no yo! —Significa que yo gané la apuesta.

—¿Qué? ¡Noooo...!— Chilló como niña de cinco años cuando le niegan un dulce. Wow... a Bella realmente no le gusta perder.

—Siiii...!— Respondí imitando su tono y aunque no sonaba nada masculino, hasta a mí me hizo reír.

—¡Pero no quieeeeroooo...!— Ok, ¿dije niña de cinco años? ¡Quise decir tres!

—Eso te pasa por tramposa Bella Swan— Me aseguré de enunciar bien cada palabra para que entendiera mi tono y ella pareció entenderlo porque se veía arrepentida otra vez.

Después de eso me sentí mucho más tranquilo y la poca neblina que había caído sobre mí con su pregunta por el piano, pareció disiparse igual de rápido. Toqué un par de canciones más para ella y luego me invitó a su apartamento por unas muestras gratis de chocolate. Mmm... al fin iba a probar un poco. Estoy seguro de que sería mucho más delicioso probarlo sobre Bella pero...

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta su apartamento y no perdí la oportunidad de burlarme otra vez sus extensas escaleras. A mitad de camino entonamos juntos la letra de "Stairway to Heaven" pero ya en los últimos peldaños mi humor había decaído bastante igual que el aire en mis pulmones ¡Malditas Escaleras! ¡No me canso de decirlo!

Cuando entrabamos al lugar, pude ver a Nessie sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue ella, sentada, pero sin toda la ropa que llevaba puesta ahora y con sus piernas... bueno, ya saben.

—¡Hey! ¡Loca! ¿Estás decente esta vez o vas a intentar seducirme de nuevo?— Pregunté cubriéndome los ojos con la mano y caminando a tientas hacia ella. Me di cuenta de que era una muy mala idea sólo cuando sentí un pequeño puño chocando contra mi abdomen y destapé mis ojos rápidamente.

—Ya quisieras Edwin— Me miró con el ceño fruncido y pasó a mi lado entregándole a Bella una bolsa de papel.

—Todo tuyo hermanita.

No tuve que pensármelo dos veces para pasarme a su lado y quitarle la bolsa de las manos justo cuando comenzaba a abrirla. Me senté en el sofá donde antes estaba Nessie y en el momento en que sentí el olor del chocolate colisionar en mi nariz fue... indescriptible... fue la gloria, en serio. Supongo que así es para las personas que beben café y lo huelen en las mañanas. Este no es cualquier chocolate, es EL chocolate. "Willy Wonka, muérete de la envidia"

—¿Vas a dejar que te lo quite así tan fácil? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Le dijo Nessie a Bella imitando lo que yo había hecho antes en el Salón de Instrumentos y colocando su mano en la frente de su hermana.

—Si, no me lo recuerdes— Gruñó ella.

Yo estaba muy ocupado atragantándome con mordiscos del más dulce chocolate del mundo, pero aun así logré articular palabras.

—¿Sabes? Deberías de regalarme todo este chocolate a mí, después de todo, te llevaste mi violín a México.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué llevaría yo un violín a México?

—¡Claro que sí! El violín que sacaste del closet de Bella era mío. Gracias por la etiqueta mexicana por cierto— Contesté muy ensimismado en mi azucarado éxtasis.

Esperaba escuchar risas, bromas pesadas de Bella, insultos de Nessie, cualquier cosa, lo que realmente no me esperaba era el denso silenció que se enfundó en la sala de repente. Volteé a chequear si había pasado algo que las dejase mudas a ambas (cosa que concebía prácticamente imposible) pero todo parecía estar igual. Sólo que ahora las dos se miraban fijamente a la cara con los ojos anchos y las manos congeladas en el aire, definitivamente la mejor cara de "oops" que he visto en mi vida ¡Y es de familia!

Parece que el chocolate agudiza mis sentidos porque esta vez caí de inmediato y me levanté del sofá para acercarme a ellas lentamente.

—Nessie ¿Tu sí te llevaste mi violín a México verdad?— Pregunté lentamente observando a la pequeña pero nada cambió.

—Bella ¿Tu inventaste eso de que Nessie se había llevado mi violín? ¿Lo tuviste tú todo ese tiempo?— Dirigí mi atención a la otra y estaba igual, ni siquiera despegaba los ojos de su hermana. Parecían unas estatuas ¡No movían ni un músculo! ¿Qué creen? ¿Que todo va a desaparecer si no se mueven?

Suspiré pesadamente y comencé a masajear mis sienes con mis dedos haciendo un extra de presión. Estas mujeres son únicas, de verdad lo son, ¡únicas! (por no decir otra cosa).

Engañado. Traicionado. Cegado. Jugado. Todas esas palabras eran sinónimo de mi nombre en este momento ¿Qué pretende ella con todo esto? No me dice de dónde la conozco, le da vueltas y vueltas a mi cabeza, se apropia de mi violín y, ¿me miente?, ¿para qué?, ¿cuál es el maldito punto en todo esto?, ¿qué diablos quiere de mí esta mujer? Sentía que podía ver rojo a través de mis parpados y mi respiración era pesada aunque trataba de calmarla un poco.

Poco a poco y en forma muy renuente, descendí mis manos hacia mis costados y abrí mis ojos. Nessie ya no estaba ahí y ahora Bella me observaba como tanteando mi reacción. Se veía insegura y pequeña, nada a lo que relacionaba comúnmente con Bella y era extraño.

—No me arrepiento— Susurró para mi sosteniendo mi mirada.

—Me mentiste— Respondí monótonamente.

—Me arrepiento del medio, no del fin— Siempre con sus malditos enigmas ¡Ese maldito gusto que tiene la gente por no hablar directamente! ¿Lo había mencionado antes?

—Me mentiste ¿Por qué?

—Yo... quería conocerte más— Se veía dudosa y su mirada cayó unos segundos antes de volver a la mía.

—De todas las formas que existen de...

—No. Esta era la mejor— Me interrumpió entrelazando nuestros dedos suavemente y dándome un pequeño indicio de una esperanzada sonrisa. Cualquiera podría llamarme loco, ingenuo o idiota pero creo... creo... que la entendí. Después de todo ella es así, rara, pintoresca, colorida, evasiva, extraña, curiosa, fastidiosa, molesta a veces, un raro punto de "inmadurez madura".

Suspiré, y exhalé el cansancio y enojo que se había acumulado en mi pecho. Me acerqué mucho más a ella, coloqué su mano en mi cintura y mis manos fueron directamente a sus mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro hacia el mío casi rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—No me mientas Bella— Murmuré sobre sus labios y la noté tan ensimismada como yo por este momento, pero no quise tentar mi suerte. Me dejé caer hacia un lado, deposité un beso en su mejilla y la solté. Ella sólo me miró asintiendo con su cabeza y yo dejé escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Ya se cuál va a ser tu penitencia.

—¿Ah?— Preguntó mirándome confundida.

—Tu perdiste la apuesta por falta— Contesté mirándola con el ceño fruncido —Así que te toca pagar la penitencia.

—Como sea, escúpelo. Respondió ella reticente.

—Tu...— Hice una pausa dramática y la miré lo más seriamente posible —Vas... a tener una cita conmigo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera emitir una respuesta, los dos escuchamos un sonoro "¡JA!" y giramos la cabeza a nuestra izquierda para ver a Nessie parada comiendo helado de un enorme pote de cartón y con una sonrisa llena de dulce en su rostro.

—¡Nessie! Esto es privado— Le reclamó Bella lanzándole dagas desde donde estaba.

—Hey, tú fuiste la que me metió en una mentira, al menos merezco ver hasta dónde llega— Respondió ella señalando a Bella con su cuchara como si fuese una espada —Y buena esa Edwin, aunque yo la hubiese dejado al menos una semana sin sus preciados libro pero ¡Hey! Salir contigo será tortura suficiente, ¿no?— Nessie portaba una enorme sonrisa como si hubiese dicho lo más amable del mundo... monstruo hipócrita.

—Mañana en la noche— Continué tomando la mano de Bella para llamar su atención.

—Mañana es viernes, tengo un evento con protocolo y no puedo faltar.

—Entonces el sábado.

—No— Contestó ella tajantemente y apretando mi mano un poco más fuerte.

—¿También tienes algo que hacer el sábado?— Mi voz sonaba más mordaz pero no pude evitarlo, parecía que estuviese buscando excusas y si así era prefería que me lo dijera porque no pienso mendigarle nada.

—Estoy ocupada— Su tono me daba a entender que no diría nada más pero este se suavizó notablemente en sus siguientes palabras —El domingo en la noche.

—Bien. Pero te vas a arreglar y vas a dejar que pague tus cosas como en toda cita, nada de pelear, ni huir, ni esconderte con otros ¿Entendido?

—Oh wow Cullen, haces que salir contigo suene tan divertido— Dijo ella en tono monótono y destilando sarcasmo.

Aun sosteniendo su mano me acerqué a ella sonriendo nuevamente y deposité otro suave beso en su mejilla.

—Nos vemos el domingo— Susurré junto a su oído y al alejarme pude ver que su sonrisa había vuelto.

Tomé la bolsa de chocolates de la mesa y después de sacarle infantilmente la lengua a Nessie (y ser correspondido) me dispuse a salir del edificio saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

¿Cómo diablos me había yo metido con alguien tan extraño? Bella está ocultando muchas cosas y aun no comprendo si me miente por gusto o porque piensa que es "necesario". Este par de meses que llevo conociéndola hacen que me incline por la última. Nessie dice que Bella parece de 35 años pero a veces pienso que es lo contrario porque además de ser madura también es como una niña en otros aspectos y, sobre todo, es demasiado autosuficiente... lo que en simples palabras significa que no le gusta pedir o recibir ayuda.

Me sentía demasiado extraño al pensar en todo esto acerca de Bella, especialmente porque sólo estaba especulando y porque no estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que preferí sacudirlo y pensar en cosas más ligeras como nuestra cita (compleja o no, aun me gusta y con lo bien que me hace sentir y las ganas que tengo de estar con ella y besarla, no puedo sólo alejarme de ella).

Cuando salí del edificio recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice, invitándome a comer a su apartamento y diciendo que ella misma cocinaría esta noche ¡Diablos! Alice cocinando... coser si, organizar si, brincar como niñita y usar demasiado verde en su vida, si ¿Cocinar? ¡NADA! Una vez intentó hacer algo que todos pensamos que era pescado y resultó ser carne (no tengo idea de cómo logró que la carne se viera y supiera a pescado), después de guardarlo disimuladamente en una servilleta se lo di al perro que vivía en la acera de en frente y le bastó sólo una olida para mirarme feo y alejarse de mí. Tengo entendido que nadie vio al perro en esa acera nunca más. Nota mental: Nunca dejar que Alice le cocine algo a Bella. Inmediatamente fui bombardeado con otro texto "Ni se te ocurra decirme que no o le digo a Esme que tienes novia... o algo así" ¡Maldita hermana! Si no fuese porque en el fondo la quiero...

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al apartamento, gracias a Dios que Alice (como toda la gente normal) vive en un edificio alto pero que tiene un ascensor. Cuando llegué fui recibido por Jasper (¡oh! Que divertido... sí, claro) y me dijo que Alice había salido a comprar una pizza porque había tenido, y cito, "un pequeño accidente en la cocina". Cuando me asomé para inspeccionar noté que todas las hornillas, originalmente blancas, estaban casi enteramente negras, y había una olla quemada con un líquido un poco viscoso adentro, eso... ¿eso es morado? ¿Cómo diablos hizo Alice una sopa morada? Giré para preguntarle a Jasper pero el sólo sonrió diciendo:

—No preguntes.

Agarró una cerveza de la nevera, me pasó una y nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. Justamente aquí, en este momento, comenzó la patética y densa incomodidad que siempre parece rondarnos. Me quedé un rato mirando el pequeño cactus en el centro de mesa, a mí me parece lo más tonto del mundo en un lugar como Seattle pero según Alice "es un recuerdo del clima cálido para Jazzy".

—¿Cómo te va con Alice?— Pregunté tratando de romper el silencio. No sabía si era sólo yo pero sentía que los segundos en el reloj de pared con forma de gato sonaban más pesados.

—Bien, todo muy bien— Wow Jasper, tus habilidades sociales me impresionan ¿Con esas frases matadoras pretendes tratar a tus pacientes? Eso es lo que debí haber dicho pero algo me dijo que era mejor escoger mi segunda opción.

—Esme sigue horrorizada con la idea de que su niñita nunca se case y yo no le doy esperanzas.

El sólo sonrió como respuesta y no sé qué pasó pero pareció detonar algo en mí y de repente recordé el abrazo que se dieron Bella y él aquella noche en el bar. Bien Jasper, si de verdad eres tan buen tipo ahora me lo vas a demostrar.

—Jasper ¿Qué fue ese abrazo que Bella y tú se dieron en el bar la otra noche? Y no me vengas con que me lo imaginé porque estoy completamente seguro de que no fue así— En realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo último pero la mejor manera de sacar información es hacerlo con firmeza (una lección dada por la propia Alice y herencia de la gran Esme). Su semblante cambió notablemente, se sujetaba las rodillas con fuerza y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

—Tú no entiendes Edward...— Pude sentir la ira acumularse dentro de mí y lo interrumpí al momento.

—Entonces ilumíname porque que yo sepa no es muy normal abrazar mujeres recién conocidas y menos si tienes una novia seria que...

—¡HEY!— Me cortó abruptamente mirándome con los ojos amplios y, para estar sentado y ser unos 10cm más bajo, Jasper de repente parecía bastante alto —Escucha, sé que me crees aburrido, que no te agrado mucho y que definitivamente no le agrado a tu amigo Emmett, pero amo a tu hermana y ella es mi vida ahora.

Con sólo esas palabras, Jasper se ganó mi entero respeto porque indiferentemente de sus terribles habilidades de cocinera, mi hermana es sagrada para mí. Pero eso no me quitaba la molestia que sentía por Bella.

—Sé que esperas que te explique lo de Bella— Continuó él como adivinando mis pensamiento ¡Ja! Tal vez si sea un muy buen psicólogo después de todo —Pero no es mi secreto Edward y no voy a traicionar su confianza.

—Entonces ya la conocías— Afirmé, porque después de todo era bastante obvio.

—Sí. Bella es una chica muy compleja, o al menos así elige parecer y vivir su vida así, pero es buena persona y creo que estás logrando algo.

Mi ceño se suavizó un poco después de escuchar eso pero aún me sentía frustrado y mi coraje aumentaba. No más mentiras, no más secretos, no más ocultar cosas y mirar para otro lado porque el pobre Edward no comprende, eso se acaba ya mismo.

En ese momento Alice llegó haciendo un alboroto y sosteniendo una enorme caja de pizza.

—¿Quién tiene haaaambreee?— Canturreó. Todos nos dispusimos a comer, con la extrovertida personalidad de Alice no teníamos que hacer mucho esfuerzo para llenar el silencio.

—Esta pizza está deliciosa ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una fantástica idea!— Exclamó Alice con una enorme sonrisa y poniendo las manos en sus mejillas —Este va a ser mi próximo platillo, estoy segura de que puedo hacer una pizza mucho más deliciosa que esta... ya saben... con el toque de Alice— Terminó guiñando el ojo en mi dirección.

Oh-oh, cuando éramos pequeños "el toque de Alice" significaba barro en las galletas para "hacerlas extra crujientes" y ahora eso sólo puede significar una cosa: La pizza más horrible que ha presenciado el hombre. ¡Apiádate Señor!

* * *

Ooohh... Ese toque le debe dar un gran sabor xD jaja.  
NOTA: En el cap pasado puse dos referencias burlándome un poco de la saga :$ es que son escenas que me parecen muy tooontas xD no sé que opinen ustedes jaja. Aquí también hay 2 y una me derritió la primera vez que lo leí :') jaja.

**¿Qué les parece lo que hizo Edward? ¿Era lo que esperaban?** ¡Se nos está poniendo las pilas el muchacho!. **En el ****prox. cap****: Lo que muchas hemos estado esperando y, pues claro, LA CITA ¿Qué creen que hagan esta vez? ;) ****¿Quien quiere Pizza de Aliceeeee?**** XD jajaj**

Espero leerlas, hasta prontito ;)  
Alessa


	20. Cuando se derrumbo

**Hola gente :$ Si, soy yo. No, no desaparecí con todos sus geniales reviews. Es que mi familia se tomó muy en serio esto de las "vacaciones" y nos fuimos :$ y luego para ponerme al dia con la uni y la historia puesss xD jaja**

Lo prometido es deuda y está extra largo así que de verdad espero que les guste mucho y me digan que tal cualquier cosa. Lo edité a millón así que disculpen cualquier HORROR XD cuando sepa editar lo publicado, lo corrijo ;)

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Ese viernes Bella y yo, fieles a nuestra tradición, nos vimos temprano en la cafetería para hablar de nuestra semana y yo lo tenía todo decidido: el plan de amigos se acaba YA. Señores y señoras, Edward Cullen acaba de entrar en acción.

"Entonces... ¿Te sucedió algo emocionante esta semana?" Le pregunté con una gran sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos en una pequeña butaca al fondo del lugar.

"No realmente" Respondió Bella sin mirarme mientras le agregaba un poco de azúcar a su enorme taza de café.

"¿Segura?¿ Algo que estés esperando? Tal vez una cita..." Continué provocándola y pasando mis dedos suavemente por la orilla de mi pequeña taza.

"Déjame pensar" Dijo colocando su mano en el mentón y mirando hacia arriba como pensando atentamente "Tengo una cita con el odontólogo, creo que me va a tener que sacar una muela"

"En serio. ¿Y eso te emociona?" Para este momento mi sonrisa había caído enteramente y mi fiel compañero, el sarcasmo, comenzaba a aparecer. ¿A esta mujer en serio le cuesta tanto seguirme la corriente y flirtear un poco? ¿Tan feo le parezco?... No, definitivamente no podía ser eso.

"La verdad no. ¡Ah! También tengo una cita con un estúpido arrogante pero son torturas tan parecidas que las confundo" Dijo sonriendo y mirándome finalmente.

Le gusta demasiado fastidiarme... y a mí me gusta verla sonreír.

"Estás tan emocionada. No tienes que negarlo, de verdad, yo te comprendo. Llevas tanto tiempo conociéndome, años quizás, y al fin saldrás conmigo. ¡Estás que no cabes de alegría!"

Ensanché mi sonrisa y me acerqué más a ella en el largo asiento de la butaca de modo que mi rodilla chocaba con la suya y a ella pareció agradarle. La expresión en su rostro era cálida, como sopesando mis palabras. Cuando dije años lo había hecho en broma pero... ¿Podrá ser así? ¿Será posible que Bella lleve años conociéndome?

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar al ritmo de una extraña melodía con trompetas y un fuerte redoble de tambores. Rápidamente tomó su bolso sobre la mesa, lo abrió y sacó su teléfono excusándose para atenderlo a unas mesas de distancia. Cuando se fue, pude ver en el interior de su bolso una lata con las palabras 'Gas Pimienta'. ¿Quién lleva gas pimienta encima estos días?

Me quedé tomando mi café y considerando la idea de que técnicamente Bella tendría la opción de cegarme si la molestara lo suficiente. Me quedé observándola y noté como sus manos se movían constantemente, caminaba de un lugar a otro (mientras el resto de los clientes la miraban mal por tropezarse con sus cosas) parecía bastante mortificada.

"Como sea papá. Si. Si. Ok, perdón. Nos ve... ¡Adiós!" Terminó su llamada estando ya en nuestra mesa y lanzó su celular al bolso con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba respirando con fuerza y flexionaba los dedos sin cesar.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté tentativo, se que Bella no siempre está muy dispuesta hablar de ciertas cosas personales y, aunque bastante que merecía saberlo, no era el momento para molestarla más.

"Si. Es sólo que... Charlie nunca ha estado muy contento con la idea de que viva aquí, dice que es demasiado peligro y no se cuanta tontería más... Como si yo fuese una niña" Terminó en un murmullo y con la vista fija en su taza.

"Puedo entender eso..." Me miró inmediatamente fulminándome con la mirada "No digo que le dé la razón o algo así, pero es tu padre, es entendible que se preocupe por ti" Esta vez su expresión se suavizó pero aun así continuó.

"Si, pero no sabes lo incómodo que fue crecer con un padre tan... seguidor de las normas... como Charlie. Tampoco fue nada fácil salir con chicos, déjame decirte. No podía ni enterarse del nombre de alguno de mis amigos porque les hacía un seguimiento de antecedentes completos"

¿Y se supone que eso debe molestarme? ¡No lo creo! Sólo necesito que la deje salir con un solo chico y ese soy yo.

"¿Qué hace Charlie? ¿Es policía?" Es ilegal que usen sus armas fuera de su trabajo ¿Cierto?

"No, definitivamente no" Terminó con una sonrisa otra vez. Iba a continuar hablando cuando un grito nos interrumpió.

"¡Bella! ¡Vámonos!" Nessie llegó hasta nuestra mesa con una mirada exasperada cubierta por unos enormes lentes de pasta negra y cargando un conjunto de libros encima.

"¡Diablos! Lo olvidé"

"¿Qué diablos haces viéndote así?" Le pregunté a Nessie tratando de aguantar la risa y fallando en el intento "Estoy seguro de que no te has leído nada de eso"

Esperaba una respuesta pero la pequeña chica sólo se rehusó a mirarme y me mostró su dedo medio.

"Se supone que voy a ayudarla con una audición. Aparentemente el personaje es una bibliotecaria de lo más reservada y supuestamente yo soy el modelo perfecto" Contestó Bella con un tono de fastidio en su voz mientras se levantaba de su asiento y recogía sus cosas.

"Por supuesto que eres perfecta hermana, eres la más nerd de todas las personas que he conocido" Respondió Nessie con una gran sonrisa.

"Sólo lo dices porque la gente con la que pasas tu tiempo no ha agarrado un libro en su vida" Refunfuñó Bella despidiéndose de mí con la mano y saliendo con su hermana de la cafetería.

Bien, no era lo que esperaba de esta mañana pero ¡Hey! ¿Desde cuándo eso es algo raro cuando se trata de Bella?

Ese par de días estuve atareado hasta el tope para poder tener libre todo el domingo. Por fin encontré un tema para mi trabajo sobre las composiciones de violín y evité hablar con Carmen un par de veces. El sábado asistí a un taller especial sobre composiciones de piano que técnicamente era sólo para los estudiantes de este instrumento, pero la señora Cope era la organizadora y me dejó entrar y participar. Fue una clase muy selecta con sólo doce integrantes (incluyéndome) y cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el piano ante uno de los mejores profesores de la Universidad, egresado del instituto Julliard, y él nos dio recomendaciones y correcciones para nuestra técnica.

Por fortuna me encontré con mi amigo Eleazar allí. El profesor pareció fascinado con nuestras interpretaciones y nos dio una tarjeta personal a cada uno. No pude evitar sentirme halagado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. El piano no era mi instrumento ¿Qué se supone que haría?

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiando piano?" Me preguntó el profesor cuando estaba sentado a mi lado frente al piano.

"Yo... La verdad es que no es mi instrumento..." Estaba muy avergonzado y bastante seguro de que echaría mi trasero fuera de allí de una patada pero no fue así.

"Tal vez deberías cambiar eso" Continuó, sonriendo calmadamente y levantándose para ir con el siguiente alumno.

Como salí bastante tarde del taller, tuve que posponer todos mis planes para la cita hasta el día siguiente. Ya tenía pensado algo en particular y me tomé la mañana para llevarlo a cabo pero cuando llegó la tarde me di cuenta de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo todo y buscar a Bella a las 7 así que, muy renuente, me decidí a hacer una rápida llamada de auxilio (contra mi propio juicio) y me dediqué a bañarme y vestirme. Unos jeans oscuros, mi camisa verde manga larga, mi chaqueta negra y ya estaba listo y camino a encontrarme con Bella.

Me aseguré de llegar a su apartamento con tiempo de sobre y así, lenta y tortuosamente, comencé la subida. Cuando finalmente subí el último escalón y me detuve frente a la puerta de Bella, tomé unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y pude escuchar algo parecido a golpes bruscos y risitas extrañas del otro lado. Toqué la puerta y la vista ante mis ojos me distrajo.

Bella estaba allí, con un vestido azul marino manga larga que mostraba sus hermosas piernas (sin duda muy ejercitadas por la cantidad de escaleras que bajaba y subía diariamente) y un escote que me dejaba ver el comienzo de la curva de sus senos y donde, francamente, me quedé fijado más tiempo del necesario. Prácticamente estaban allí saludándome, seria grosero ignorarlos ¿No?

"Estas preciosa" le dije mirándola a los ojos y la sonrisa que me devolvió fue impresionante

"Tú no estás tan mal Cullen" respondió ella en un tono pícaro.

En ese momento las extrañas risas volvieron a sonar y Bella emitió un gruñido

"Llevan en eso todo el maldito día. Uno creería que se cansarían o pararían para comer o, no lo sé, considerar a la pobre compañera del cuarto de al lado pero noooo..." Divagó lanzando dagas a la puerta de la habitación de Nessie "Mi hermanita y su nuevo novio están... estrenando su relación, y lo hacen como conejos" continuó dirigiéndose a mi esta vez

"Su nuevo..."

Corté abruptamente lo que estaba diciendo porque justo ahí salió un hombre de la habitación de Nessie, y no habría estado tan sorprendido si no fuese porque el tipo vestía nada más y nada menos que un peluche. Si, un peluche, yo estaba igual de extrañado. El hombre estaba riéndose a carcajadas y sosteniendo un peluche con ambas manos en su zona baja para tapar su pene.

Cuando notó que estábamos allí, paró de reír y pude ver su cara ¡Es el maldito GORILA!

"¡Maldita sea!" Dije cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos

.

"¡Hey! no es mi culpa que quieras ver el mío para poder saber lo que es uno de verdad" Exclamó el muy bastardo arrogante.

"Imbécil..."

"si, si, si, los dos son muy machitos y lo tienen muy grande, ahora vete a cubrir Jacob que no necesito ver nada de eso y voy a salir. Por lo que más quieran no hagan desastres, recuerden que yo también vivo aquí, no manchen mi cocina y piensen que nunca lo sabré porque créeme, las huellas en la mantequilla siempre los delatan" Separé un poco mis dedos y pude ver a Bella gritándole al gorila y apuntándolo con su dedo como amenazándolo.

Jacob por fin perdió la estúpida sonrisa y se retiró nuevamente a donde había salido.

"¿Sabes lo peor?" me pregunto Bella volteando hacia mí con cara de asco "Que ese peluche era mío" Hizo como si un escalofrío hubiese recorrido su cuerpo y la verdad es que la entendí perfectamente 'Era' es la palabra correcta.

"Vámonos" Dijo resoplando por la nariz y empujándome para salir "¡Oh! Espera, casi lo olvido" volvió a entrar rápidamente y, de una mesa cercana a la puerta, tomó un bolso negro mediano y, por supuesto, su ridícula bufanda.

"En serio. Tienes tu apartamento repleto de esas bufandas. Llevas una contigo casi todos los días. Hoy vamos a tener una cita, tienes ese precioso y elegante vestido y, sabiendo que no te pega con nada, igual te la vas a llevar" Mis palabras salieron como una declaración mas que como pregunta pero era cierto, no esperaba que lo reconsiderara y la dejara, solo era la confirmación del hecho.

"Para tu información, vivimos en un lugar con un clima muy frio y tengo entendido que hoy hay incluso mayores probabilidades de que aumente. Mi bufanda me mantendrá caliente mientras tú te congelas el trasero con tu aburrida chaqueta" tuve que sonreír ante eso porque parecía una niñita defendiéndose. Sin esperar a que yo le respondiera, comenzó a bajar los escalones

"Además mi bufanda tiene todos los colores así que sino combina con mi ropa entonces me hace contraste" murmuró mientras la seguía aunque no estoy seguro de que fuese para mí.

A mí no me importaría encontrar una formar de mantener su trasero caliente. Además, ¿Contraste? ¿Quién diablos se viste haciendo contraste? ¡Ah sí, por supuesto, Bella Swan!

Cuando llegamos a la calle, tomamos un taxi y rápidamente le di la dirección. Cuando volteé a mirar a Bella, ella me observaba con una ceja arqueada

"¿Qué?"

"Frank estaría muy ofendido si se entera de que lo estás engañando con otro taxista" Una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios y yo sólo le di una mirada furibunda. Definitivamente eso nunca terminaría.

Decidí que era mejor ignorarla y pasé el resto del camino viendo a través de la ventana con mi brazo al rededor de los hombros de Bella y, para variar, ella no dijo una palabra. Cuando llegamos, le pagué al taxista (sin que él me manoseara ni me metiese nada en el bolsillo como debe ser) y nos dispusimos a salir.

La zona costera de Seattle siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos. Cerré mis ojos un momento mientras sentía el ligero olor a agua salada que llenaba mis pulmones y el sonido de las pesadas embarcaciones saliendo y llegando al puerto acompañado del fondo nocturno que esta noche estaba particularmente lleno de estrellas.

Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, vi a Bella sonriendo y admirando todo a nuestro alrededor, las luces de las filas de tiendas dispuestas en la orilla de la Bahía Elliot y las personas que iban y venían por los caminos.

"Vamos" Le dije sonriendo y colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros nuevamente y ella sólo continuó caminando conmigo y frotando su bufanda entre sus dedos.

Después de varios minutos caminando en un cómodo silencio, Bella habló una vez más

"¿Vamos a tu parque verdad?"

"Vamos al parque Myrtle Edwards, si, pero no es mi parque"

"Entre los Edwards se entienden" Dijo ella guiñándome un ojo coquetamente y soltándose de mi agarre.

Al entrar al parque, caminamos por la orilla de la bahía, observando cómo las olas rompían sonoramente en la rocosa orilla y la luz de la luna se refleja claramente en el agua. Un fastidioso y agudo grito interrumpió cualquier momento que podríamos haber tenido.

"¡Edward ven de una vez que tengo que irme! ¡Yo también voy a pasear y no soy tu sirvienta sabes!" Un gran suspiró salió de mi, añorando con fuerza el hermoso silencio que había disfrutado hace un par de minutos. Parece tonto pero cuando creces con Alice, realmente aprendes a valorar los silencios.

"¡Ya voy!" Grité igual de fuerte porque, después de todo, eso se pega. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que aun estaba junto a Bella, le había gritado en el oído y ahora me miraba con su entrecejo fruncido y sobando sus orejas (seguramente lastimadas por el grito).

¿Y así quieres lograr que te bese? ¡Buena forma de intentarlo galán! ¡Maldición!. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y la acerqué a mi cuerpo en un abrazo pero como mi hermana es tan oportuna, eligió ese momento para llegar ella misma hasta mi.

"Edward..."

"Vete Alice" Respondí monocorde con los ojos cerrados y ocultando el rostro de Bella en mi pecho.

"Edward, te juro por Dios que..."

"Ya, ya, ya. ¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí?" Pregunté aun con fastidio mientras me apartaba del cálido abrazo de Bella. Alice sólo asintió con la misma expresión de pesadez que yo debía estar portando también

"¿Qué tal un 'Gracias hermana, eres la mejor del mundo y yo sólo soy un niño fastidioso y malagradecido'" Exclamó Alice con los ojos amplios y hablando en tono grave, supuestamente imitándome a mí pero en realidad sonaba como un payaso cuando intenta ser gracioso. Yo definitivamente NO sueno así.

"Gracias" Fue mi única respuesta junto con una sonrisa que destilaba sarcasmo.

Alice dirigió su vista hacia Bella quien nos miraba extrañada y le susurró algo en el oído que no pude captar pero que hizo reír a las dos. Después de eso, se despidió de ella con la mano y de mí con su dedo medio (si tuviese un dólar por cada vez que alguien me hace esa seña) y se fue caminando en otra dirección.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Dijo Bella entre risas mientras subíamos una pequeña montaña

"Eso, fue un medio para este fin" Respondí señalando lo que ahora había ante nosotros. Una de las mesas de piedra del parque estaba decorada con un mantel rojo que la cubría casi completamente, sobre este también había una gran canasta de mimbre y un pequeño arreglo floral, en los banquitos descansaban unas mullidas almohadas color crema.

Bella no esperó ni un momento para tomar asiento y me miró sonriente desde su lugar.

"Es muy injusto que uses a tu hermana para que planee tus citas por ti ¡Eso es trampa!" Dijo señalándome con su dedo pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Alice no planeó nada de esto, fui yo el que lo pensó y buscó todo y ella sólo me hizo el favor de traer las cosas en su carro y cuidarlas mientras llegábamos para que fuese una sorpresa" Le respondí de igual forma, tomando la canasta y sacando una a una las cosas "Además, creo que ya establecimos que si alguien es un tramposo aquí eres tú, pero no te preocupes, eso se acaba hoy" Continué, sacando una botella de Tequila que yo mismo me había asegurado de probar esta vez. Mis palabras eran más ciertas que nunca pero no estaba seguro si ella lo había captado.

La sonrisa de Bella decayó un poco en las orillas y sus ojos se ensancharon y fijaron en la botella mientras yo seguía preparando la mesa con el resto de envases que contenían los sándwiches y la ensalada que habría preparado para nosotros. ¿Qué? No iba a traerme una cena Gourmet hasta el parque, especialmente porque a duras penas podía cocinar. Por último, coloqué un pequeño vaso frente a ella y otro frente a mí.

Bella me dio una tímida sonrisa y dirigió su atención a la comida, abriendo los contenedores y devorando todo a su paso, literalmente.

"¿Mucha hambre?" Le pregunté riendo y tomando un sándwich para mi antes de que me dejara sin nada.

"Tú y Alice son muy unidos ¿Cierto?" Dijo ella una vez que había parado un poco.

"Si. A veces parece que es lo contrario pero en realidad somos muy cercanos. ¿Qué tal tu y Nessie? No debió ser nada fácil crecer con ella"

"La verdad es que nosotras no nos conocimos sino hasta que yo tenía alrededor de 16 años y ella tenía 14. Una edad difícil para las dos pero en formas muy distintas" Bella dejó de comer del todo y dirigió su mirada hacia la orilla del mar, viéndose un poco perdida en sus recuerdos.

"¿Dónde está el papá de Nessie?" Pregunté tentativo.

"Él... Murió. Por eso Nessie fue a vivir con nosotros en Forks"

"Debió ser duro para tu mamá también... Perder a su segundo esposo..."

"No lo sé" Me cortó ella abruptamente frunciendo su ceño "Mi madre no estaba con ella, Nessie llegó hasta nosotros por manos del gobierno, no tenía ningún otro familiar que cuidase de ella y técnicamente yo era su hermana así que... Afortunadamente Charlie la aceptó sin chistar aunque ella no lo aceptó a él de la misma forma"

Bella estalló en carcajadas y tomó aire para hablar nuevamente "Hubieses visto a Nessie en ese entonces, con el cabello corto y rapado de un lado, los dientes medio podridos de tanto chicle que comía y una pésima actitud ante las normas. El polo totalmente opuesto a Charlie" Volvió a reír suavemente "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije lo horrible que era tener el cabello pintado de verde contra tu voluntad? Eso fue obra de nuestra querida Renesmee en persona"

"Debió ser difícil entonces" Dije sonriendo ante el hecho de que Bella estaba compartiendo algo personal conmigo con tanta naturalidad.

"Definitivamente no" Contestó con la boca llena de ensalada "Al principio fue horrible para todos pero después nos las arreglamos. Charlie le ha ofrecido su apellido varias veces pero a ella le gusta usar el suyo en honor a su padre. Aunque todos sabemos que es tan Swan como Charlie y yo"

La sonrisa de Bella era cálida y suave y me decidí a aprovechar la oportunidad. Tomé la larga botella de Tequila y serví un poco en cada vaso, colocando uno frente a ella.

"Hasta el fondo Swan" La reté con una sonrisa señalando el vaso con mi barbilla. Ella pareció dudar así que opté por darle un incentivo "¿O tienes miedo porque ya no puedes hacer trampa?"

Tal y como lo esperaba, mis palabras fueron el detonante y de inmediato echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vertió todo el trago de Tequila en su garganta. ¡Sí! Eso arde como perra pero me encantaba verla en ese plan, me daban ganas de besarla y hacerle de todo allí mismo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi trago.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más y pasando trago tras trago. Después de un rato era más fácil hacerle preguntas y para ella era más fácil contestarlas.

"¿Quién te dio la idea de cortarte el cabello y donarlo?" Pregunté bastante curioso al respecto y en parte esperando saber algo de su madre.

"En realidad fue idea de Renesmee" ¿Ah? "Si, extraño ¿Verdad?" Preguntó sonriendo seguramente por la cara de confusión que tenía en ese momento "La abuela Swan murió de cáncer hace un par de años y todos quedamos bastante mal, incluso Nessie porque desde el primer momento fue muy cercana a la abuela, era la única que le jalaba las orejas y a la que Ness realmente escuchaba" Su tono pareció decaer un poco cuando continuó "Después de su muerte Ness y yo nos sentíamos muy frustradas por no poder hacer nada y ella se enteró de esta fundación que hace pelucas para las personas con cáncer así que..."

Wow, creo que Nessie acaba de ganarse mi total respeto. Bajamos un trago más hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo hasta que pregunté lo que necesitaba.

"Bella... Te vi en el hospital un par de veces. Estabas bastante pálida y sosteniéndote los brazos... Tu... ¿Estás bien?" Pregunté dudoso eligiendo cuidadosamente mis palabras aunque comenzaba a notar el efecto del tequila. Lo que realmente quería saber pero temía preguntar era '¿Estás enferma?'

Su expresión decayó visiblemente y pareció palidecer un poco. Definitivamente se notaba que no quería responder esa pregunta.

"Bella..." Exclamé un poco más preocupado.

Su semblante cambió completamente y parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, me miró llevando su mano a la parte interior de su codo derecho y segundos después tuve que levantarme y atraparla antes de que cayera desmayada en la grama.

"¡Bella! ¡Maldición! ¡Bella!" Grité con fuerza tratando de sacudirla un poco para despertarla y pude sentir como el pánico me invadía. Aparté la mano de su codo y levanté con cuidado la manga de su vestido, descubriendo una bandita justo allí, como se les coloca a las personas que les han sacado sangre últimamente.

"Maldita sea" Susurré para mí mismo. ¿Qué hiciste Bella?

* * *

**NOTA IMP: ¿YA VIERON LA SUPER GENIAL IMAGEN QUE TENEMOS GRACIAS A LAS DISEÑADORAS DE FF ADICTION? :D ¿Verdad que está muy geniaaaaaaaaaaal? :')  
Gracias otra vez.**

¡OH-OH! ¿Qué tal lo de Bella? :( Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno! ¿Qué hiciste Bellaaaaaaa? O.o ¿Y Nessie y Jacob? Wuuu... Todo el mundo en esta historia tiene un poco de acción menos Ed y Bella xD jajaj que loco.

Espero sus reviews :D Y gracias por todo su apoyo que aprecio muchísimo. Sigo trabajando ya saben ;) un abrazo.  
Alessa 3


	21. Cuando ella avanzó

¡Genteee..! :D El capítulo que esperábamos con par de cosas que estaban pendientes.

**POR CIERTO:** Nuestra historia está en la categoría **MEJOR TRAMA ORIGINAL** de los **PREMIOS DEL GRUPO de Facebook FANFICTION ADDICTION (twilight)** [Hay varias opciones así que hay que clickear "mas"] :$ y aunque hay muchos fics super buenos y populares y yo aun soy recién llegada jaja eso ME ALEGRÓ MUCHO, sigo la votación y **sería MUUUY GENIAL** **si pasaran** a apoyar a **_"DE CABEZA"_** :$ Gracias de antemano. Su apoyo es mi mejor recompensa aquí :)

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"¡Bella!" Grité una vez más intentando sacudirla un poco para ver si así obtenía alguna reacción pero no funcionaba.

Sentí temblar mis manos y miré desesperadamente a los lados para buscar ayuda pero dudaba mucho que la pareja de ancianos y el par de personas trotando en el sendero pudiese hacer mucho por mí. No podía dejar que el pánico me consumiera... No... No podía... No podía, no podía, ¡No podía!

Finalmente una idea iluminó mi mente, saqué mi celular rápidamente y marqué. Apenas escuché respuesta comencé a hablar.

"¡Alice! Algo pasó con Bella, se... puso pálida y parecía... tener náuseas" Tartamudeé con la cabeza hecha un desastre.

"¡Edward! Un par de horas en una cita contigo y ya le dan ganas de vomitar ¿Qué estás haciendo hermanito?" Me interrumpió ella en tono jocoso.

"No Alice, ella... Se desmayó... No responde..."

"¡Oh! Entonces ya la tienes embobada ¿Verdad? ¡Eso galán! ¿Acaso ha sido tu pericia al besar?" Continuó aun con risas.

"Maldita sea ¡Alice! ¡Bella está inconsciente! ¡Ayúdame!" Esperé un par de segundos hasta finalmente escuché algo parecido a un forcejeo, rápidos pasos y su respuesta.

"Vamos para allá"

A duras penas tuve cabeza para lanzar todo a la canasta, incluyendo el bolso de Bella que aun sostenía su bufanda, y cargué a Bella en brazos cuando vi a Jasper corriendo en mi dirección. ¡Diablos! Nunca estuve tan alegre de ver al maldito rubio mimado.

"Alice está trayendo el auto, vámonos" Exclamó tomando las cosas y trotamos lo más rápido posible hacia la carretera. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que caminar mucho porque Alice había metido el carro hasta gran parte del sendero, que era sólo para peatones y ciclistas, y pude acomodarme con Bella en el asiento trasero y Jasper de copiloto.

"¿Qué mierda pasó con ustedes Edward?" Gritó Alice pisando a fondo el acelerador y esquivando autos por doquier. Pude sentir el ligero tono de pánico que también la invadía a ella y me empeñé en mantener la calma. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

"No lo sé, todo estaba bien. Comimos, estábamos bebiendo un poco de tequila y lo siguiente que vi fue su rostro pálido y su cuerpo cayendo inconsciente" Dije tratando de resumir todo.

"¿Sabes si está enferma? ¿Si le sucede algo?"

"No... No lo sé" Respondí, recordando que justamente esa era la pregunta en la que estaba, y luego recordé algo más "Su brazo, tiene la marca de una inyección en su codo pero no tengo idea de qué se trate" Subí nuevamente la manga de su vestido para mostrarles la bandita.

Pude ver la cara de Jasper por el espejo lateral del carro y se veía bastante contrariado, como luchando entre hacer o no algo, y se mordía su puño distraídamente.

Al poco tiempo nos detuvimos frente a la sala de emergencias del hospital y Jasper me abrió la puerta para poder llevar a Bella. El lugar no estaba tan repleto y apenas entré una enfermera llegó hasta a mí, me indicó la camilla donde debía ubicar a Bella y no perdió tiempo para comenzar a conectar cables y colocar una vía en su muñeca. Un doctor de piel morena y ojos amplios llegó minutos después, auscultándola y pidiéndome que por favor me retirara y llenara unas formas.

¡Estúpidas formas! ¿En serio creen que es el mejor momento para pedirme que me siente a escribir? ¡¿En serio?! En ese momento sentí las manos de Alice empujándome por el torso y jalándome hacia la sala de espera así que, tan cansado como estaba, sólo cedí. Una vez allí, llené todos los datos que conocía sobre ella y se los pasé a la enfermera que estaba cerca de allí.

Casi podía sentir como los minutos pasaban y se estiraban pesadamente sobre mi. Me sentía muy confundido, primero estabamos allí, riendo y pasando un buen rato, y ahora estaba en la sala de espera de un hospital esperando noticias de ella. Las extrañas visitas de Bella al hospital sólo me hacen pensar que el doctor saldrá en cualquier momento a decirme que tiene alguna enfermedad grave.

Jasper y Alice estaban a unos metros de mi, hablando en murmullos, y sentí unas ganas enormes de agarrar a Jasper por los hombros y estrellarlo en una pared para que me dijese todo de una maldita vez pero me contuve.

Después de un buen rato de pasar ansiosamente mis manos por mi cabello y caminar por toda la sala de espera, el doctor de piel morena finalmente se acercó a mí, se veía bastante calmado pero... Se supone que los doctores deben verse así todo el tiempo ¿No?

"¿Familiares de la señorita Swan?" Preguntó dudoso mientras Alice y Jasper se acercaban a nosotros.

"Si" Respondí firmemente. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que me sucediese lo de la otra vez, no señor.

"Usted es..."

"Su esposo" Continué sin siquiera pensarlo y apenas noté la extraña mirada que Alice me daba.

"Bien Sr. Swan, soy el Dr. Cheany. Puede estar tranquilo, su esposa está bien. Cuando la enfermera introdujo los datos de su esposa en el sistema notó que ya tiene un archivo en este hospital. Parece ser que su esposa es donante de sangre. Esta mañana le extrajeron una gran cantidad y, por los síntomas que presenta, seguramente no cumplió con las indicaciones de poca actividad física, mucha ingesta de nutrientes y, sobre todo, nada de alcohol"

"Estuvimos bebiendo tequila hace un rato" Lo interrumpí en un murmullo recordando todo.

"Eso pensamos. No se preocupe sr. Swan, ella estará bien, sólo recuerden que es muy importante seguir las indicaciones, especialmente para donantes tan regulares como ella" El tono profesional del doctor me tranquilizaba bastante y finalmente pude respirar más tranquilo.

"La sra. Swan sigue dormida y le estamos administrando un suero para hidratarla. Le recomiende que espere unos minutos más y la enfermera le dirá cuando pasar" ¿Esperar? ¡Claro doctor! Es mi pasatiempo favorito... al igual que el sarcasmo "¡Por cierto! La enfermera se tomó la libertad de llamar al Contacto de Emergencia de la Sra. Swan, espero no le importe"

"¿Quién es su contacto de emergencia?" Pregunté sin siquiera pensar que eso es algo que, siendo su esposo, yo debería saber. En ese momento, un escandaloso grito fue todo lo que necesité para responder a mi pregunta.

"¡EDWIN CULLEN!" ¡Diablos!

"Olvídelo. Ya me acordé"

"¿Se puede saber qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermana?" Terminó de gritar Nessie cuando llegó hasta donde Alice, Jasper y yo estábamos. Aparentemente ese grito ahuyentó al mismo doctor. 'Lo entiendo doctor, lo entiendo'.

"Se desmayó, ella... estábamos bebiendo tequila y..." La expresión de enojo de Nessie cambió a puro temor cuando pareció entender muy bien todo antes de que pudiese explicarle algo más.

"¿Cómo se le ocurre beber tequila el mismo día que dona sangre?"

"¡Tu sabías! Bueno... el punto es que su cuerpo no lo soportó y se desmayó, pero el doctor dice que ya está bien"

Nessie dio un par de respiraciones profundas, mirando hacia los lados para calmarse, y allí pude reparar en su atuendo. Tenía unos shorts grises muy pequeñitos, una blusa de la pantera rosa media cubierta por un largo sweater que se extendía hasta sus pies y unas pantuflas grandes con caras de conejos rosados. No pude evitar reírme un poco al verla porque... ¿Qué diablos? ¡Se veía chistosísima!

"¿Qué? Son las diez de la noche y ya yo estaba acostada. Sigue riéndote y te alegrarás de estar en un hospital Cullen" Susurró para mí y luego volteó para presentarse a Alice y Jasper.

Me senté en una de las duras y frías sillas y continué riéndome de lo ridícula que se veía ¡Me vale una mierda su amenaza!

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Una voz familiar llamó tras de mí y volteé inmediatamente a verlo.

"¡Papá!"

Carlisle llevaba su atuendo de cirujano y se acercaba rápidamente a mí desde el pasillo siguiente. Su entrecejo estaba bastante fruncido y eso es algo bastante raro en Carlisle. Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó por los hombros examinando mi rostro y mi cuerpo atentamente.

"Papá, estoy bien. Es que... una amiga se desmayó y la traje al hospital" Le expliqué para que se quedara tranquilo y me dio una sonrisa. No iba a decirle que era 'mi esposa' la que estaba allí dentro.

"¡Ah! ¿Ella está bien? ¿La atendieron? ¿Quieres que vaya a verla?"

"Bueno, parece que sólo donó sangre esta mañana y le cayó mal el alcohol, pero en realidad me gustaría..."

"¡Hola! Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Nessie Dwyer" Fui interrumpido de repente por Nessie quien ahora estaba a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa y mirando a mi padre con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviese viendo a una estrella de cine o algo. Extendió su mano hacia él y mi padre no dudó un segundo en tomarla.

"Mucho gusto, Carlisle Cullen" Respondió mi padre con el mismo tipo de sonrisa. ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿En qué momento me lanzaron a la dimensión desconocida?

"¡Oh! Edward no me dijo que tiene un hermano" ¿Acaba de decirme Edward? Ok, esto está oficialmente raro.

Me sentí como una vela allí parado, alumbrándoles, o tal vez un pescado porque estoy bastante seguro de que mi boca colgaba abierta por lo que sucedía ante mis ojos pero logré despertar al instante.

"No es mi hermano, es MI PAPÁ" Enuncié claramente mirando a Nessie "Ya sabes, el esposo de MI MAMÁ" Hice lo mismo esta vez mirando a Carlisle.

"¡Oh! ¡Estos niños!" Contestó Nessie riendo un poco y sacudiendo su mano hacia mí como si no fuese nada. ¿Cuáles niños? ¡Yo soy mayor que ella!

"Papá ¿Puedes ver a mi amiga?"

"¡Oh, claro!" Carlisle finalmente pareció despertar y después de darle una sonrisa más a Nessie, nos dirigimos hacia el área donde estaba Bella.

Le di una mirada de reproche a mi padre en el camino pero este sólo se encogió de hombros y me dijo "¿Qué?"

Cuando llegábamos a la parte donde sabía que estaba Bella y estaba a punto de jalar la cortina que la separaba, el doctor Cheney apareció de la nada y se interpuso ante Carlisle.

"Cullen ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya me encargué de esta paciente"

"Hey Cheney. Lo sé, pero sólo necesito chequear algo aquí, un favor personal. No te importa ¿Cierto?" Contestó Carlisle en tono jocoso dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro al Doctor Cheney.

"No" Su respuesta fue clara pero por su expresión parecía que en realidad le molestaba muchísimo. Parece que Carlisle se ganó un enemigo en el hospital. Sin embargo, el Doctor Cheney, aunque muy renuentemente , se hizo a un lado.

Una enfermera se aproximó a Carlisle pidiéndole unas indicaciones y aproveché la oportunidad para correr un poco la cortina y pasar a ver a Bella.

Estaba acostada en la camilla, con una vía en su muñeca y una bolsa de suero a la que ya le quedaba muy poco. Había recobrado un poco más el color y al acercarme a ella pude ver que estaba parpadeando y comenzaba a despertar.

"Bella..." Susurré inclinándome un poco hacia ella y colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

"¿Qué pasó?" Su voz sonaba un poco áspera.

"Te abalanzaste sobre mí para besarme pero yo te esquivé y te golpeaste la cabeza"

"¿Ah?"

"Te cayó un ladrillo del cielo"

"¿Qué?"

"Nessie te golpeó sin querer con un martillo"

Está bien, debo admitirlo, era divertido confundirla y jugar con ella estando tan vulnerable pero ya me daba remordimiento de consciencia, y esa última de verdad pareció creérsela así que di un pesado suspiro y le dije la verdad.

"Estábamos hablando y bebiendo y luego te desmayaste. Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a traerte al hospital. Si sigues así empezaré a creer que estás huyendo de mi"

Por la mirada en sus ojos pude ver que ya había entendido y recordado y un suspiro también abandonó sus labios.

"Siento haber arruinado la cita, todo estaba genial, de verdad que si..."

"Hey, tranquila. Eso sólo significa que me debes otra cita más" Le dije guiñándole un ojo y tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa que ella respondió de igual forma.

"Las que quieras Cullen" Respondió ella colocando su mano en mi mejilla y acariciando mis labios con su pulgar "Y gracias"

"Edward dónde... ¡Oh! Disculpen" Dijo Carlisle una vez que había atravesado la cortina.

"Está bien papá, ella es..."

"¡Bella!" Exclamó él acercándose a Bella y sosteniendo su mano "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hola Dr. Cullen. Sólo... paseando, ya sabe lo mucho que me gusta visitar el hospital" Bella se veía bastante incómoda paseando su mirada entre mi padre y yo y tratando de enderezarse en la camilla.

"Esperen un momento, ustedes..." Me corté a mitad de palabra porque, después de todo ¿Estaba realmente sorprendido? A estas altura, ya no "Si, por supuesto que se conocen" Dije dándole una mirada furibunda a Bella quien trataba de verse inocente.

"No parecen cosas tuyas descuidarte los días de donación Bella. Aunque... Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció haberte visto donar la semana pasada y ¿También donaste hoy? Eso es demasiado pronto" Pude ver perfectamente como Carlisle entraba en modo médico y fruncía su ceño, listo para hablar seriamente con Bella.

"No es gran cosa Doctor Cullen..."

"Tu salud es gran cosa Bella. ¿Esto es por Renee?"

Ante las palabras de mi padre, Bella me miró rápidamente y por su expresión parecía estar rogando que la tierra la tragase en ese momento.

"No puedes seguir haciendo esto Bella, sólo puedes seguir ayudando a tu madre hasta cierto punto y no dejar que esto perjudique tu vida"

¿SU MADRE? Pero yo pensé que...

Bella debió notar la confusión en mí porque tomó mi mano trazando suaves círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de esta. La miré tratando de decirle que ya era suficiente y que necesitaba saber, y ella pareció entenderlo porque jaló mi cuerpo hacia ella y susurró

"Te lo explico luego"

En ese momento la cortina fue corrida nuevamente y la enfermera entró tras ella

"Disculpe Sr. Swan la hermana de la paciente está insistiendo en venir y..."

"Y la hermana de la paciente llegó ¿Ok?" Terminó Nessie dándose paso tras la enfermera quien la miró con reproche.

Nessie dio un largo suspiro y, viéndose aún muy enojada, se acercó a Bella desde el otro lado de la camilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Me diste un buen susto ridícula!" Exclamó la pequeña sin soltar ni un poco su agarre "Es la última vez que dejas que ella te dañe o voy a tener que dañarla yo a ella y no me importa si es la mujer que nos trajo al mundo" Susurró más calmadamente esta vez mirando a Bella a los ojos, y ella no hizo más que mirarla de vuelta y asentir con su cabeza.

"Edward, conozco a Bella y sé que ella está bien. El suero ya se terminó así que si quieren puedo quitarle la vía y serían libres de irse. Quizás el Dr. Cheney no esté muy de acuerdo pero ya le caigo mal así que me vale" Comentó Carlisle dándonos una sonrisa a todos. Los saltos ansiosos de Bella fueron más que suficiente para responder a su oferta.

20 minutos después Nessie, Bella y yo salíamos del área de pacientes.

"¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?" Pregunté a Nessie mientras aun sostenía la mano de Bella. Cuando salimos a la calle me di cuenta realmente de lo tarde que era. Estaba muy oscuro y al sacar mi celular, vi que ya era poco más de medianoche

"Tuvieron que irse hace un buen rato, pero Alice me dijo que ella y Jasper podían arreglárselas con un taxi y me pidió que te dijera que cuides a su bebe" Dijo ella entregándome las llaves del auto de Alice. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera había pensado en eso 'Te debo una hermanita' "También me dijo que te manda a ti un gran abrazo y que te llamará mañana... u hoy, mejor dicho" Continuó, dirigiéndose a Bella.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento por el auto de Alice y en pocos minutos ya estaba estacionándome frente al conocido y viejo edificio. Todo el trayecto estuvo bastante tranquilo y silencioso, lo cual sería algo muy normal sino fuese por el hecho de que iba con las dos hermanas Swan en un espacio cerrado y ninguna de ellas dijo (o gritó) nada. Definitivamente raro.

Acompañé a las muchachas hasta el lobby porque... Bueno... Es más de medianoche y son dos mujeres solas, es lógico, ¿No?. ¿Qué puedo decir? Esme me crió bien.

"Ness... tengo que hablar unas cosas con Edward, ¿Nos vemos arriba si?" Dijo Bella mirando sus pies pero dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"¿No me van a hacer correr a un hospital otra vez?"

"Ness..."

"Está bien, está bien" Respondió ella subiendo sus manos como rindiéndose "Alguien necesita tener un poco de sexo" susurró mientras subía las escaleras y Bella le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

"Supongo que así no fue como te imaginaste que terminaría nuestra cita" Dijo dirigiéndose a mí y dándome una tímida sonrisa.

"En realidad no me sorprende"

"¿No te sorprende que hayamos terminado en el hospital en nuestra primera cita? ¿Lo esperabas? ¿Desde cuándo eres adivino a medio tiempo?" Continuó con una sonrisa más amplia.

"No. No me sorprende que la noche no quedara como la planeé... eso es bastante normal cuando es contigo" Respondí finalmente, dándole una sonrisa que pareció relajarla un poco "Entonces... eso es lo que has estado haciendo en el hospital, ayudar a tu mama" Mis palabras eran una afirmación porque ya sabía la verdad y estaba seguro.

"Si" Respondió quedamente mirando hacia el suelo como avergonzada. Era extraño no ver a Bella en su actitud fuerte y desafiante. Casi no parecía la misma chica que me llevó a tocar en una plaza y me retó a una competencia de tequila

"Eso no me suena tan mal. ¿Por qué Nessie te reclamó tanto?"

"Digamos que... Nessie y Renee no tienen la mejor relación del mundo"

¡No me digas! Porque hace una hora yo creía que la mujer estaba muerta. Bella empezaba a sonar toda enigmática otra vez y ahora no se me iba a escapar. Le di una mirada arqueando mi ceja y finalmente cedió

"Está bien. Sólo... Creo que es un poco tarde para tener esta conversación..." Volví a mirarla, con mi entrecejo fruncido esta vez, y rectificó al momento "Pero yo no tengo ningún problema con eso ¿Tú tienes sueño? ¡Yo no tengo sueño! ¡Hablemos!" Balbuceó sentándose en el tercer escalón y palmeando el lugar a su lado para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

"Bien, te escucho" Le dije una vez que tomé mi puesto.

"Wow Cullen, empiezas a recordarme a mi psicóloga"

"¡Mentira! ¡Dejaste de ver a la Doctora Brandon hace mucho tiempo!" Gritó Nessie desde un par de pasillos sobre nosotros y asomando su cabeza por la baranda de las escaleras.

"¡Jódete Nessie esto es privado! ¡Lárgate!" Gritó Bella a todo pulmón mirando a su hermana hacia arriba y mostrándole su dedo medio.

Cuando vimos que continuaba su camino hacia el piso 11 entre risas, Bella volteó hacia mí nuevamente y con un gran y pesado suspiro comenzó su historia.

"Decir que Renee no ha sido la mejor madre del mundo es quedarse corto. Charlie me cuenta que cuando se conocieron ella era la típica hippie de los 60, ya sabes, largo cabello, relajada, amor, paz y todo eso, pero nunca le pareció demasiado raro y siempre se veía muy sana. Sin embargo, después de que se casaron y me tuvieron a mí... Charlie dice que Renee... Comenzó a cambiar"

Bella miraba fijamente sus dedos en su regazo y los flexionaba constantemente sin atreverse a mirarme. Se veía tan incómoda y esto sonaba tan serio, que una parte de mí tenía ganas de pararla y decirle que no era necesario. Pero a estas alturas era más grande mi curiosidad y mis ganas de conocerla.

"Mis padres peleaban todo el tiempo. A veces, cuando mi papá llegaba del trabajo, encontraba la casa y mi cuarto hecho un desastre y a mi toda sucia y llorando mientras que Renee estaba en la otra habitación, drogada hasta más no poder. Irónicamente, siempre mantenía mi puerta cerrada y las ventanas abiertas, según ella, para que nada de la medicina de mami llegara a mi cuerpo. A partir de allí tenía constantes recaídas, a veces estaba bien, jugaba conmigo, me compraba juguetes, y otras veces se encerraba a drogarse o desaparecía por semanas y llegaba con la ropa revuelta y oliendo a drogas y alcohol"

De todas las cosas que imaginé que Bella pudiese estar pasando, nunca se me pasó esto por la cabeza. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sería crecer con una madre tan temperamental y peligrosa. Coloqué mi mano sobre su rodilla, apretándola suavemente como una forma de alentarla y logró subir un poco su mirada hacia mí pero sin alcanzar del todo mis ojos.

"Esa fue prácticamente toda mi niñez hasta que tuve 4 años. En esa época Renee llevaba 5 meses sin aparecer por la casa, nunca había durado tanto tiempo fuera sin al menos una llamada de ella o del hospital para que pasáramos a recogerla. Yo era muy pequeña y lo que te digo es más que todo la idea general de lo que sé porque no lo recuerdo muy bien pero recuerdo perfectamente cada detalle de la llamada que recibí ese día"

Bella movió bruscamente su pierna derribando mi mano, y volteó su mirada hacia la puerta del edificio pero yo entendía muy bien que en realidad estaba mucho más lejos que eso. Toda su postura cambió en ese momento, enderezó su espalda y sus dedos dejaron de flexionarse para cerrarse en apretados puños.

"Yo estaba en la cocina, ayudando a cocinar a la Sra. Sue, una vecina que ayudaba a Charlie a cuidarme cuando él tenía que salir a trabajar, cuando sonó el teléfono y me ofrecí a atenderlo. Al hacerlo, reconocí de inmediato la voz de Renee. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella así que me emocioné mucho y, después de saludarme tan afectuosamente, comencé a contarle que la Sra. Sue me enseñaba a cocinar y que la esperaría con su plato favorito, pero ella me cortó de inmediato diciéndome..." Bella hizo una pausa, como recordando algo, y su postura decayó un poco antes de continuar "Diciéndome que esa sería la última vez que sabría de ella, que yo era una niña buena y Charlie era un hombre bueno, pero que había encontrado a una familia mucho mejor que la nuestra, con un mejor esposo y una niñita preciosa que era su nueva hija. En el fondo incluso pude escuchar a un hombre hablando y una bebe riendo. Terminó diciéndome que no me preocupara por ella, que estaría mucho mejor ahora, y me deseó suerte"

¡Maldición! ¿Ésta es la mujer a la que Bella está ayudando? ¡Con razón Nessie y Carlisle se pusieron así! ¡Diablos! Bella es... mucho más enredada de lo que esperaba y... creo que comienza a asustarme, no sé por qué.

"Lloré casi a diario por varias semanas, Charlie y Sue trataban de ayudarme explicándome que ella estaba enferma y que no sabía lo que decía, que yo era la niña más preciada y querida, ¡Pero era mi madre! ¿Cómo no iba a creerle?" Las palabras de Bella salían casi en un grito, como si estuviese reclamándole al mundo una injusticia, y creo que en parte así era "Pero era niña y me recuperé. Aprendí a vivir sin Renee y me uní mucho más a Charlie, todo era bastante normal... Hasta que llegó Nessie"

Aunque podía soñar despectivo, la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella y la forma en que se relajó completamente inclinándose de un lado hacia el barandal de la escalera, me hizo notar que la llegada de Nessie había sido algo bueno en su vida, y así me lo explicó.

"Yo tenía 16 años, acababa de llegar de la escuela cuando una señora tocó a la puerta de mi casa diciendo que era una trabajadora social y preguntando si aceptábamos darle asilo a mi hermana para que no pasara a manos del Gobierno, y después me mostró a una muchachita con el cabello de color verde, corto hasta las mejillas, rapado del lado izquierdo, con una ropa demasiado corta, piercings y zarcillos por todos lados y masticando chicle como vaca comiendo pasto" En este punto Bella se reía a carcajadas y, de sólo imaginarme a la pequeña Nessie aún más joven y tal como Bella la describe, yo también estaba cayéndome de la risa tras ella.

"Es en serio, te puedo mostrar una foto que aun guardo bajo llave para chantajearla en casos especiales. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hice al verla, claro, además de gritarle a Charlie para que se encargara de eso porque prácticamente mi única respuesta fue ignorar toda la situación. Al principio era una lucha entre Charlie queriendo meterla en cintura y ella gritándole durante todo el proceso"

"Pero... ¿Cómo terminó Nessie con ustedes?" Pregunté sin poder resistir mi curiosidad y aprovechando el momento de risas.

"Pues... Nessie y su papá eran la familia de la que Renee me habló en su llamada. Tengo entendido que con ellos pasó igual. Al principio era todo color rosa, felices, hasta que los vicios de nuestra madre comenzaron a darse su puesto. Phil, el papá de Nessie, fue mucho más comprensivo que Charlie y constantemente salía a buscar a Renee y a rogarle que buscara ayuda y volviera con él pero Renee sólo lo hizo sufrir. Nessie creció sabiendo perfectamente la clase de mujer que era nuestra madre y su respuesta fue revelarse contra todo eso, se volvió rebelde, se metía en problemas y le gustaba mucho la calle, pero jamás en su vida ha probado una pizca de droga"

Si había quedado impresionado con la historia de Bella, Nessie no se quedaba atrás. Aunque la mayor parte de mi estaba centrado en Bella y todo lo que me contaba, no podía evitar pensar ¿En qué diablos me he metido con esta mujer?

"En resumen, Renee sólo desapareció, al poco tiempo Phil sufrió un infarto y Nessie, al no tener ningún otro familiar cercano, fue a parar a mano de su hermana" Dijo Bella señalándose con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo eso, ella aun podía sonreír "Fue muy difícil adaptarnos la una a la otra pero la difunta abuela Swan nos ayudó mucho y en la escuela terminamos cubriéndonos las espaldas así que nos convertimos en lo que nos ves ahora: Unas hermanas desastrosas. Pero la quiero muchísimo y estoy bastante segura que haría cualquier cosa por ella" Terminó entre risas y volviendo a mirarme a los ojos después de mucho tiempo.

"No se lo digas o podría tomárselo en serio si alguna vez se le ocurre deshacerse de alguien" Dije siguiéndole el juego y presionando sus costados para hacerle cosquillas. Funcionó "¿Cómo es que volviste a contactar a Renee?" Paré las cosquillas y su sonrisa decayó al momento.

"No lo hice. Hace un año estuve de vacaciones en Forks cuando recibí una llamada, era Renee hablándome desde un hospital en Seattle. Me dijo que sufría de un cuadro de insuficiencia renal y anemia a causa de la droga y que necesitaba urgente que sus hijas la ayudaran con transfusiones. Mi respuesta inmediata fue reservar un vuelo para ir con ella pero cuando le conté a Nessie… ella pensó todo lo contrario y se desentendió completamente. En ese momento logré ayudarla pero antes de poder hablar más con ella, se había ido. He pasado todo el año de esta forma, siempre me dice que será la última pero nunca es así"

"Tenemos meses conociéndonos ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías mencionado?" Su postura volvió a cambiar, pareció tensarse nuevamente y se levantó de las escaleras como un resorte mirando hacia abajo mientras me hablaba.

"¿Sabes por qué? Porque no necesito leer mentes para saber lo que tienden a pensar las personas, sé lo que piensa Renesmee y sé lo que piensa el Dr. Cullen. ¡Ayudar a Renee no me define! Lo hago y es asunto mío pero no me da la gana de soportar la lástima en los ojos de otro cuando saben la verdad y definitivamente no me da la gana de ver esa misma lástima en tus ojos cada vez que me mires ¡Ayudar a mi madre NO me define! Y si tú crees que..."

Me levanté bruscamente tomándola por los brazos y poniéndome a su nivel para mirarla directo a sus ojos, esto detuvo inmediatamente su ataque y se concentró en mí. Tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, jadeando como si hubiese terminado de correr un maratón. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido con fuerza y no aguanté las ganas de llevar mi mano hasta su rostro y suavizarlo. Bella cerró sus ojos y puedo jurar que nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, accesible y hermosa como ahora.

Finalmente, sin siquiera considerar cómo me respondería, si estaba bien o mal. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y junté mis labios con los suyos, esperando con toda mi alma que ella lograra entender algo que ni siquiera yo conocía o entendía. Puse una de mis manos en su cuello, sintiendo que su cabello que estaba mucho más largo desde la vez que se lo cortó, y guié su rostro hacia arriba, colocando mi otra mano en la parte más baja de su espalda y estrechándola fuertemente contra cada parte de mi cuerpo sin separarnos ni un centímetro.

Sus labios eran suaves y... no me estaban respondiendo ¿Por qué no me estaban respondiendo? Despegué ligeramente mi boca de la suya, sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar y que ella me entendiese.

"Swan ¿Necesitas que te explique la dinámica de un beso o planeas responderme ahora?" Murmuré sonriendo y tratando de controlar mi sonrisa.

"Mmmmmm" Un extraño pero sexy gemido fue su única respuesta y sentí muy bien como mi amigo allá abajo se paraba en atención.

Las manos de Bella encontraron su lugar alrededor de mi cuello y presionó su cuerpo aún más contra mí. Estas vez sus labios se movían tan ansiosamente como los míos, hambrientos por todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido ¿De verdad pasamos meses solamente hablando cuando pudimos haber estado haciendo esto? ¿Qué tan estúpidos somos?

Moví la mano del rostro de Bella y, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezar y no rodar por las escaleras, la moví hacia la pared y la presioné contra ella acorralándola con mi cuerpo (digan lo que quieran pero eso es difícil si tienen una hermosa mujer pegada a su boca besándolos y gimiendo toda sexy)

Mordí su labio inferior suavemente y aproveché su suspiro para inhalar profundamente su dulce aroma a chocolate y pasear mi lengua por la parte interna de sus boca, ella respondió encontrando mi lengua con la suya y, francamente, esta mujer debe ser una genio en tareas múltiples porque de pronto sentí como su pierna derecha se enganchaba a mi cadera así que, mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, coloqué mi mano en su muslo descubierto por su vestido y lo acaricié suavemente.

Sus labios sabían a gloria y no podía dejar de besarlos aunque quisiera, sentía que realmente teníamos toda la noche para esto... Hasta que un 'adorable' y escandaloso grito retumbó desde las escaleras por encima de nosotros.

"¡Eso Edwin bésala! ¡Quítale lo loca a besos! ¡WUUUUU!" Les juro que estoy casi seguro que la voz de Renesmee se escuchó por todo el edificio ¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Por los gritos de queja que, literalmente, se escucharon desde varios pasillos sobre nosotros! (incluyendo unos 'Cállate perra' y 'Déjame dormir')

"¿Esa es la hermana que dices querer tanto?" Murmuré a Bella alejándome un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos pero dejando que nuestros labios siguieran tocándose.

"Sí. Aunque ahora no recuerdo muy bien por qué" Respondió ella de la misma forma. Después se separó mucho más de mí y miramos hacia arriba donde pudimos ver la cabeza de Nessie asomándose desde uno de los barandales más alejados y cubriendo su boca con su mano, seguramente para ocultar su risa.

"¡Jódete Nessie!" Gritó Bella nuevamente mostrándole el dedo a su hermano. ¿Está mal que me haya provocado lamer ese dedo?

"¿Qué? ¡Sólo digo! ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo que nadie te da una buena..."

"¡Renesmee!" Gritó Bella con más potencia despertando más quejidos de sus vecinos.

"Está bien, está bien. ¡Suerte con esa Edwin!" Terminó Nessie, despidiéndose con la mano y subiendo los escalones que aún le faltaban.

Bella y yo nos miramos y continuamos besándonos un poco más entre risas. Nos despedimos y fui hasta el 'bebe' de Alice para ir a mi dormitorio. Este día terminó siendo muchísimo más largo de lo que esperaba. Me sentía increíblemente genial por haber besado a Bella, definitivamente sentirla tan cerca era algo que no tenía precio, pero mi mente vagó nuevamente hasta su historia, lo enredada que ha sido y continúa siendo su vida y no pude evitar volver a pensarlo ¿En dónde diablos me he metido con esta mujer? Toda su vida es muy intensa y requiere... ¡tanto! Ella se merece a alguien que la sepa ayudar y proteger, y yo ni siquiera he acabado de resolver mi propia vida ¿De verdad estoy preparado para asumir todo eso también?

Di un largo y pesado suspiro mientras estacionaba el auto frente al campus de la universidad. '¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Bella? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?'

* * *

Oh-oh! ¿Qué va a hacer hora? ¡Buen punto!. **¡BAM!** Varias cosas mega IMPORTANTES en este cap, tengo MUCHAS GANAS de saber que piensan (lo bueno, lo malo, TODO) ¿Qué tal Renee? ¿Y el besote? :$ Por cierto, yo también le hubiese guiñado un ojito al Dr. Cullen ¿Y ustedes? Jajaj lo siendo Ed :$.

**RECUERDEN SER GENIALES** :$ y pasarse (o unirse) a Fanfiction Addiction (Twilight) en FACEBOOK y, buscar Trama Original, clickear "más" y votar por nuestra historia 3 :') que dicha, de verdad. Sus comentarios y apoyos me llenan n_n Un Abrazo!  
Alessa.


	22. Cuando yo retrocedí

¡Hoola Gente! :D Sus reviews y apoyo me tienen muy emocionada xD y No Me Aguanté las ganas de escribir y publicar temprano especialmente para ustedes :$

Gracias por su apoyo en la VOTACIÓN :D los últimos puestos estan **SÚPER MEGA** reñidos y al principio no tenía mucha esperanza pero quizás me gane un lugar en el top ten :'D y así _más gente sabrá de nuestra historia_ :$ ¿Se imaginan? *Suspiros*  
**La votación termina mañana** así que si quieren y tienen chance de pasarse por el muro de Fanfiction Addiction (twilight) y buscar la encuesta de MEJOR TRAMA ORIGINAL :$ sería muy genial.  
Gracias ha todas las que ya lo han hecho. Me tienen muy feliz :$.

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chocolate.

Los suaves labios de Bella estaban sobre los míos, esparciendo pequeños y dulces besos por toda la extensión de mi boca. Mis ojos estaban cerrados así que no podía verla pero podía sentir las puntas de su cabello cosquilleando mi cuello y también escuchaba el sonido de su risa. Susurraba mi nombre entre besos y mi boca respondía por sí sola ante su toque.

Podía sentir el dulce sabor del chocolate que dejaba sobre mí y, como un autómata, abrí ligeramente mis labios y asomé la punta de mi lengua para saborearlo, pero ésta chocó contra su boca y, tal y como lo pensé, sabía aún mejor.

Abrí los ojos, pero en lugar de encontrarme con su rostro, estaba en medio de uno de los pasillos de la Universidad, aunque esta vez era muy diferente porque las puertas, estantes y personas eran de grandes dimensiones y yo era del tamaño de una hormiga. Me distraje observando la enorme puerta que había frente a mí hasta que en mi visión periférica noté unos enormes pies caminando en mi dirección y tuve que apartarme rápidamente pegando mi cuerpo hacia la pared más cercana.

"¡Hey!" Grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero mi voz era apenas audible.

Cuando la persona volteó y miró hacia abajo me sorprendí al ver que era Alice que me sonreía y seguía su camino. Después de eso, una a una comenzaron a desfilar todos mis conocidos: Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Carmen, Esme, Eleazar, todos haciendo lo mismo que mi hermana había hecho. Hasta que llegó Bella. Ella se quedó mirándome y se arrodilló para verme más de cerca. Su colorida bufanda que guindaba en su cuello casi logra tumbarme y cuando empezó a hablarme un horrendo y largo pitido interrumpe su voz aunque ella parece no darse cuenta y continúa.

Yo grito, tratando de decirle que no comprendo nada pero, cuando se mueve, su bufanda cae sobre mí dejándome en plena oscuridad. Intento moverme con desesperación para salir de esa prisión hasta que siento que caigo sobre una dura superficie y pego la cabeza fuertemente sobre algo.

"Ouch" Me quejé sobando mi cabeza.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo en el suelo junto a mi mesa de noche y mis piernas aun guindando sobre mi cama, con mi cobija enredada en toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. Me sentía demasiado confundido y, sobre todo, demasiado adolorido (en serio, la cabeza me palpitaba horrible). Me levanté lentamente tratando de no caer en el proceso cuando vi la hora en mi reloj despertador.

"11 de la mañana ¡MIERDA!" Grité desesperado.

Se supone que mi horrible clase de Composición empezó a las 10:30. ¡Este profesor me va a matar! Nunca le he caído muy bien, con esa enorme nariz que tiene de seguro me va a oler apenas entre.

En realidad mi reloj había sonado esta mañana a las 8, justo a tiempo para mi cita de los lunes con Bella, pero había optado por apagarlo y seguir durmiendo. Sé que es la salida de los cobardes pero... sentía que no podía ver a Bella ahora y prefería dejarlo así a verla y que fuese todo incómodo. A veces es mejor callar y evitar las cosas (muchas guerras se habrían impedido de esta forma... ¿Ya lo había dicho antes?)

No me daba tiempo para darme un baño ni nada, así que me vestí rápidamente con los primero que encontré, tome mis cuadernos, mi llave y mi teléfono y salí corriendo hacia el salón. En momentos así agradecía profundamente vivir en el campus.

Llegué al salón y agradecí que la puerta estuviese abierta, me asomé con cuidado y vi que la única silla libre estaba en la parte más lejana del aula, pero el profesor Richmond estaba de espaldas escribiendo algo en el pizarrón así que confiaba en poder llegar hasta allá sigilosamente. Tal vez Bella tenía razón después de todo y si me había convertido en adivinador a medio tiempo porque, tal como lo pensé, justo cuando me deslizaba como un gato por la entrada del salón y caminando de puntillas para no hacer ni un ruido, la súper nariz del tipo pareció encenderse.

"Señor Cullen, un gusto tener el placer de verlo acá. Supongo que está consciente de que la clase comenzó hace una hora ¿Cierto?" Aun de espaldas, la voz del profesor resonó fuertemente por todo el salón en una forma sumamente altiva (nasal, como siempre)

Por un momento se me pasó por la mente la idea de hacerme el desentendido, sentarme callado ¡Listo! Pero creo que mi suerte no pensaba lo mismo porque al seguir caminando no me di cuenta de la mochila que descansaba en el suelo. Mis pies se enredaron con las cuerdas del bolso y en mi afán de no caerme terminé por sostenerme de lo primero que encontré a la mano: el largo cabello de Michelle, una de mis compañeras.

"¡HEY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA? ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!" En el silencio que reinaba en el salón, los gritos de Michelle con su chirriante voz retumbaron por doquier. Supongo que lo de pasar desapercibido ya no era opción.

Me disculpé rápidamente y fui a sentarme esperando poder terminar el resto de la clase en paz pero, como ya lo dije, parece que mi suerte de hoy no estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo.

"Entonces, señor Cullen, además de llegar tarde también perturba mi clase. ¿Algo más que desee agregar? ¿Debo buscarle un despertador y pegárselo a la espalda a ver si aprende a llegar a tiempo?"

Esta vez el profesor se había acercado a mí y me miraba a los ojos. Aunque su tono de voz había bajado para que sólo algunos escucharan, sus palabras eran peores. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue mirarlo de vuelta y esperar, hasta que finalmente el hombre volteó y continuó con la clase.

40 minutos después (que en realidad se sintieron como 40 horas) el profesor terminó la clase

"Bien, pueden irse. Señor Cullen, nos veremos pronto"

Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del salón lo más rápido posible para huir de allí pero cuando estaba junto a la puerta Carmen se acercó a mí tomándome del brazo.

"¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas? Siento que tengo años sin verte"

¡Maldita sea!

"Si... He estado ocupado, tú sabes. ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunté con sinceridad porque ahora que la veía me daba cuenta que de verdad extrañaba a Carmen. Extrañaba a mi amiga.

"¡Excelente! Es lo que he tratado de decirte hace algún tiempo ¿Recuerdas que había algo que quería pedirte?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos.

Tal vez era la frustración que había acumulado de tener tan mala mañana, levantarme con un golpe en la cabeza y aguantarme los gritos e insultos del profesor, pero no podía aguantarme la verdad y la escupí toda sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Escucha Carmen, somos amigos desde hace tiempo y te aprecio mucho pero no me gustas en ese sentido"

"Edward..." Intentó interrumpirme.

"No Carmen, yo entiendo que nos llevamos muy bien y teóricamente sería buena idea ser algo más pero aprecio mucho más nuestra amistad, además de que me gusta alguien y..."

"¡Edward Cullen!" Exclamó ella poniendo sus manos ante mí como para detener mi prisa y riendo con fuerzas. Tardó un poco en recuperar el aire hasta que volvió a hablar nuevamente "¿Tú en serio crees que yo iba a invitarte a salir A TI?" Dijo aun entre risas y cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

¿Qué? ¿Es tan rara la idea?

"No te ofendas Edward pero... no seas estúpido" Continuó riendo con más fuerza esta vez y sosteniéndose con sus manos en mis hombros para no caerse en el proceso.

¡Qué no me ofenda! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Sólo se está burlando de la idea de salir conmigo! ¡Pff!

"Déjame decirte que..."

No pude seguir hablando porque en ese momento llegó Eleazar y fue directo hacia Carmen plantándole un largo beso en la boca. ¿CUÁNDO DIABLOS PASÓ ESO?

"Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Eleazar acariciando el cabello de Carmen y colocando un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja "¡Edward! ¿Cómo te va amigo? No te había visto allí"

Claro que no me había visto, estaba muy ocupado haciéndole un examen de amígdalas a mi amiga.

"¿Cuándo..."

"Era lo que intentaba decirte" Interrumpió Carmen con una sonrisa "¿Recuerdas que quería decirte algo hace unas semanas? Sabía que Eleazar es tu amigo y quería pedirte su número. Pero después no fue necesario porque nos encontramos en un pasillo y me invitó a salir"

"¡Oh! Claro" Dije respondiendo a su sonrisa pero en realidad me sentía demasiado avergonzado. Esperaba que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en cualquier momento.

Eleazar abrazó a Carmen por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a mí

"Por cierto Edward ¿Recibiste el correo electrónico del profesor Brown? El del taller de piano"

"¿Cuál correo?"

"Un par de amigos y yo recibimos un mensaje de su parte convocándonos a una serie de clases que va a estar dando para la cátedra de piano. Es una lástima que no toque el violín ¿Cierto?" La sonrisa que mi amigo me dio parecía sincera pero no pude evitar molestarme. Como si estuviese presumiendo o algo así.

Me despedí de ellos, dándole a Carmen un fuerte abrazo, y corrí hacia mi habitación para descansar un rato y comer antes de mi siguiente clase.

Apenas llegué, inmediatamente encendí mi laptop para ver si yo también había recibido el mensaje, aunque realmente era más por masoquismo porque yo no cursaba piano y por tanto no podría asistir a esas clases. Cuando finalmente encontré el mensaje entre un montón de correo chatarra que tenía, me di cuenta de que era algo estándar, como Eleazar lo había descrito, otorgando a todos sus excelentes alumnos del taller un cupo garantizado en sus próximas clases. Sin embargo, mientras leía encontré algo más, una nota adjunta.

_'Edward,_  
_Sé que técnicamente tu especialización en violín no te permite ingresar mis asignaturas pues la universidad no lo admite, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarte entrar como oyente. No serás evaluado ni tendrá un valor académico, pero aprenderás todo lo que veamos, si realmente te interesa._  
_PD: Aun espero que recapacites muchacho. Eres muy joven, aprovecha para perseguir lo que quieres_  
_Atentamente, Profesor Brown'_

Exhalé un largo y profundo suspiro sopesando la nota del profesor. No me lo esperaba en lo absoluto y me sentía muy halagado ¡Por supuesto que aceptaría! Pero... ¿Recapacitar? Sus palabras me recordaron aquella tarde en la que toqué para Bella _'Nunca es muy tarde para ir tras lo que amas'_ había dicho ella ese día. Claro. 'Eso es muy fácil' pensé con sarcasmo 'cuando ya sabes lo que quieres'

No tenía ganas de pensar demasiado así que me preparé un sándwich y fui al resto de mis clases como si nada. El resto del día pasó como si nada. En la noche me acosté temprano y recibí un mensaje de Bella:

_'Me dejaste plantada esta mañana Cullen ¿Tan mala soy besando? Intentémoslo otra vez, no te arrepentirás ;) __**-B**__'_

¿MALA? ¿ELLA CREE QUE FUE MALA? ¡Ese beso fue perfecto! Ya quisiera yo poder sentir su boca otra vez... y otras partes de ella también. Me froté la cara con mis manos tratando de pensar claramente y opté por no responderle. Si no tengo nada bueno que decir entonces es mejor no decirle nada. Apagué el celular y recé porque mañana fuese mejor que hoy.

Al día siguiente desperté con el sonido de mi despertador, así que hice lo que cualquier persona normal haría cuando está disfrutando tanto su sueño y es despertado por una espantosa alarma, tomé el reloj de mi mesa con los ojos aun cerrados y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación para seguir durmiendo un poco. Eso es lo lógico ¿Cierto? Sin embargo, mi consciencia no me dejó seguir durmiendo por más tiempo porque sabía perfectamente que no podía llegar tarde otra vez. Comencé el día con mejor humor, me dio tiempo para darme un baño, desayunar y pasar el resto de la mañana en clases. Este era uno de los días más ocupados porque tenía clases en la mañana y en la tarde con sólo una pequeña pausa a medio día para almorzar. Cuando se hicieron las doce estaba muriéndome del hambre y salí del salón como un rayo.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos y al momento de cruzar la esquina, mi cuerpo colisionó contra otro y caí de espaldas en el suelo. ¡Ouch! Si sigo en este plan voy a terminar con el cuerpo lleno de moretones, de verdad tengo que empezar a ir al gimnasio otra vez.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿OLVIDASTE LOS LENTES EN TU CASA O CAMINAR ES ALGO DEMASIADO DIFÍCIL PARA TI?..." A pesar de que su voz sonaba demasiado alto (estaba gritando en realidad) dejé de escuchar en el momento en que reconocí quien y era y simplemente me quede acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es como los osos, tal vez si me quedo muy quieto y callado ella se vaya.

"¡Edwin! ¡Eres tú!... Ahm... ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te desmayaste verdad? Creo que la visita al hospital de la otra noche fue suficiente y no creo que pueda cargarte hasta allá de todos modos" Wow, si pensé que Bella y yo divagábamos mucho, ¡esta mujer es peor!

Di un largo suspiro y finalmente abrí mis ojos. Nessie estaba de pie, a mi lado, inclinada sobre mi cuerpo y observándome expectante de cerca.

"Hola Nessie" Saludé en forma simple mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cuadernos en el proceso.

"No te he visto por ahí Edwin. Pensé que después de la otra noche te vería pegado a la boca de mi hermana todo el tiempo. ¿Tan mal besas?" Preguntó jocosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabía realmente qué responderle así que me reí entre dientes y decidí cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué haces por aquí Nessie? ¿Te vas a inscribir? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que la actuación no te paga las cuentas?" Ensanché mi sonrisa y esta vez era real. Ella siempre se burla de mí, tengo derecho de vengarme un poquito ¿Cierto?

La burlona sonrisa de Nessie no decayó ni un poco, me miró a los ojos estrechando los suyos ligeramente, como si entendiese bien lo que intentaba hacer.

"Muy chistoso Edwin, ¿Será que chocar conmigo hizo que se te pegara un poquito lo genial? De nada, por cierto" Dijo ella manteniendo su expresión "En realidad vengo a almorzar con Bella ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Y por acompañarnos me refiero a pagarme el almuerzo" Concluyó ensanchando más su sonrisa y ampliando su mirada.

"No puedo. Tengo algo que hacer. Tengo un ensayo y... eso" Respondí apresuradamente. Nada obvio ¿verdad? Noooo... Para nada.

"¡Claro! Bueno, yo tengo que ir a comer y... eso" Repitió mirándome con sospecha otra vez. Me sorprendió acercándose lentamente hacia mí quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Era mucho más baja que yo así que miraba hacia arriba para poder verme a los ojos "No seas estúpido Edward" Susurró ella manteniendo su sonrisa "Nos vemos" Terminó con más fuerza.

Nessie volteó y siguió caminando hacia el siguiente pasillo dejándome congelado en mi lugar. ¿Son ideas mías o la gente ha estado llamándome mucho 'estúpido' últimamente?

Me encontré con Alice en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la universidad y aprovechamos para comer juntos, pero todo el tiempo sentí como si me estuviese mirando extraño. A veces volteaba y la atrapaba mirándome con una rara sonrisa, pero es Alice, y ella nunca ha sido muy normal así que la ignoré. Hablamos un poco sobre la cena en casa de Esme y Carlisle para la próxima semana y me fui directo al resto de mis clases.

Al dar las 5 de la tarde, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo del salón hacia mi habitación, recibí un mensaje de Emmett

'Nos vemos en el bar de siempre. Ni se te ocurra negarte. Te veo allá'

¡Diablos! No tenía ánimos pero hace tiempo que no lo veía y supongo que un poco de alcohol en mi sistema no me caería mal.

Llegué al bar y me senté en la barra. Extrañamente estaba bastante poblado para ser día de semana y la verdad no tenía ganas de tratar de que me vieran así que esperé, pensando en la propuesta del profesor, en Bella, en Bella, ¡Ah! Y en Bella.

"¡Eddy!" Gritó Emmett desde el centro del bar con su voz retumbando ligeramente sobre la música, lo suficiente para ser escuchado.

Tenía una gran sonrisa y, gracias a Dios, ninguna rubia pechugona guindando de su brazo.

"¿Qué pasó viejo? ¿Por qué esa cara?" Dijo él una vez que se había acercado a mí y se sentaba en el banco a mi lado.

"Nada"

"¿Entonces por qué diablos no estamos bebiendo? ¡HEY!" Emmett dio un fuerte silbido con dos dedos en su boca y pareció lograr la atención de toda la barra. ¿Y quién apareció en ese momento para atendernos? Nada más y nada menos que el Gorila en persona.

"¿Qué les traigo?" Dijo el mostrándonos una gran sonrisa que me provocaba quitarle de un golpe y decirle 'No somos mujeres, idiota, ve a meterte la sonrisa por donde te quepa'... pero supuse que no sería muy bueno decirle eso al tipo que te sirve las bebidas porque, ya saben, no quiero que me escupa el vaso o algo así.

"Dos tragos de tequila amigo" Ordenó Emmett pero antes de que el gorila se fuese, yo lo paré en seco para cambiar mi orden.

"No. Yo quiero vodka" Definitivamente no bebería tequila esta noche, no quiero terminar llamando borracho a Bella para decirle que quiero chocolate o alguna mierda así.

El gorila se alejó de nosotros entre risas, seguramente captando el por qué no quería Tequila. Maldito Gorila, ojalá Nessie le partiera la cara ya que parece que yo no lo haré.

"¿Estás bien Eddy?" Preguntó Emmet tratando de mirarme a la cara pero yo sólo miraba fijamente la barra.

"Estoy bien. ¿Dónde dejaste a tu Barbie de plástico esta noche? ¿En su casa malibú?" Dije tratando de cambiarle el tema pero mis palabras salieron mucho más ácidas de lo que esperaba y mi amigo lo captó inmediatamente.

"Eso no te interesa Edward. Además ¿Qué tal un poco de agradecimiento aquí? ¿Ah?" Lo miré confundido por lo que había dicho y continuó, esta vez imitando mi voz pero más bien como si fuese una niñita hablando, y colocando sus manos en el aire como si sostuviese su vestido "Gracias por no molestarte cuando nunca te respondo Emmett. Gracias por tratar de apoyarme cuando ando amargado Emmett. Gracias por no decir nada cuando intento cambiarte el tema Emmett. ¿Qué tal si te pago los tragos esta noche?"

Lo único que hice en ese momento fue mirarlo fijamente y pestañear, pero luego no pude evitar la gran carcajada que salió de mí. Después de todo, Emmett siendo tan grande como un oso y hablando como niñita de 8 años era lo más cómico del mundo. Al poco tiempo mi amigo también me acompañó riendo y pude sentir como la tensión por fin se disipaba de mi cuerpo.

"Está bien, está bien" Dije recobrando un poco el aire y colocando mi mano sobre su hombro "Gracias Emmet"

"Si, si, ya. No te me pongas niña Edward. Cuéntamelo todo ¿Problemas con mujeres?" Preguntó él también calmándose un poco.

"Con una mujer y ya sabes quién" Respondí en un suspiro. En ese momento el Gorila llegó a nosotros con nuestras bebidas y automáticamente mi amigo y yo las bajamos de un trago.

Jacob sólo nos miró y luego dijo "Ya les traigo otras" y desapareció entre la gente.

"¿Qué hiciste Eddy?" Siguió Emmett volviendo a nuestra conversación.

"¿Por qué automáticamente asumes que hice algo? ¡Déjame decirte que yo no hice nada! ¡Y no me digas Eddy!" Exclamé hacia él señalándolo con mi índice.

"Ok. Que no se te caigan las pantaletas por eso, EDWARD" Enunció mi amigo aun sonriendo. Decidí ignorar su comentario y continué.

"Nosotros... nos besamos" Confesé con mi vista fija en la barra.

"¿Tu y yo?"

"¡Tú y yo no, idiota! ¡BELLA Y YO!" Respondí volviendo a mirarlo para darme cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía. ¡Por supuesto que se estaba burlando de mí!

"Continúa..."

"Desde que conocí a Bella, mi vida ha dado un giro°. Ella me ha enseñado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y que uno debe abrir muy bien los ojos por ese motivo. Ella es... la mujer más rara que he conocido" Una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por mis labios y no hice nada para detenerla "Pero... todos estos cambios que ha hecho en mi están comenzando a asustarme, es demasiado extraño que ella haga todo eso. Además, su vida tampoco es muy fácil, tiene tantas cosas encima, responsabilidades. Yo aún hago lo posible por resolver el enredo que es mi vida ¿De verdad voy a darle algo más de lo qué preocuparse? Ella necesita alguien maduro y que le ayude a resolver lo suyo, no que le dé más problemas, al poco tiempo se cansaría de mi estoy seguro. Creo que es mejor si nos alejamos y quizás luego seamos amigos" Todas mis palabras estaban llenas de duda pero las últimas eran más una decisión tomada.

Emmett me miraba gravemente y con su entrecejo fruncido, como sopesando todo. Finalmente puso su mano en mi hombro y se acercó a mí como para decirme algo realmente importante o vital y esperé por el gran consejo que me ayudaría a salir de esto

"Edward, no te ofendas amigo, pero... creo que te pasas de estúpido"

Mis ojos se ensancharon completamente y dejé caer mis manos pesadamente sobre la barra "¿Otra vez esa maldita palabras? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASA A LA GENTE? ¡AL PRÓXIMO QUE ME DIGA ESO LO TUMBO DE UN GOLPE! ¡EN SERIO!" Exclamé hacia él y terminé mirando un poco a mi alrededor, casi buscando al próximo idiota que se atreviera a decirme así (tal vez esperando que fuese el Gorila para que me diese una razón de una buena vez)

Emmett sólo se rió de mi reacción y continuo "Viejo, Bella es una mujer grande y madura, ¿En serio crees que se acercaría a tú sabiendo que tendría que estar cuidando tu trasero así como tú lo pones?" Cuestionó él, pero yo era el único que sabía que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo con Renee, cuidarla. Fácilmente podría extenderme eso y yo no quiero ser una carga.

"Además" Continuó mi amigo "No te subestimes Edward, tu eres un buen tipo, sólo estas bastante confundido. Me parece muy bien que sepas eso así que yo creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte por Bella y empezar a pensar en ti mismo y en lo que tienes que hacer por ti" Concluyó dándole un apretón a mi hombro y dirigiendo su atención a la barra para esperar por Jacob.

¡Así nada más! ¡Cómo si no hubiese acabado de soltarme un tremendo y profundo discurso psicológico! No pude evitar mi curiosidad y le pregunté entre risas.

"¿Desde cuándo Emmett McCarty se volvió tan profundo?"

"No querrás saberlo amigo, no querrás saberlo"

El Gorila llegó con nuestras bebidas y se retiró de inmediato, pero esta vez Emmett y yo bajamos sólo la mitad.

"Con esa basura psicológica, Jasper estaría orgulloso" Comenté riéndome a carcajadas porque sabía muy bien que el detestaba a Jasper, y compararlo con él sería lo peor en su mente.

Tal y como lo pensé, me lanzó dagas con los ojos al momento.

"Si, sí. Lo que dije fue en serio Eddy... tú pagas las bebidas" Terminó con una gran sonrisa y bajó el resto de su trago.

Me reí pero acepté. No iba a decírselo pero en realidad me parecía un muy buen consejo. Quiero estar con Bella así que lo primero que debo hacer para tener un 'nosotros' es resolver mi parte en esa ecuación, mi 'yo'.

Sonreí ampliamente al pensar en el primer gran paso que daría y comenzaría mañana mismo. Carlisle me va a matar, o mejor dicho, Esme me va a matar. 'Lo siento, ma'.

Bebimos un poco más y Emmett me contó de lo bien que le estaba yendo con Rosalie. Aquel día en que estuvimos todos en el bar, Rosalie y Alice congeniaron muy bien, ambas están estudiando administración y han estado saliendo bastante. Cuando sentimos que era suficiente (y mi billetera no daba para pagar más tragos) Nos despedimos y finalmente pude irme a descansar. Llegué a mi habitación y me sentía totalmente exhausto. Tiré mis cosas en la mesa, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarme la ropa y quedé profundamente dormido en la posición más extraña del mundo

Al día siguiente, cuando la alarma me despertó, mi cabeza guindaba desde la orilla de la cama y me dolía horriblemente el cuello. Me bañé y vestí, comí otro sándwich y salí de allí rumbo a otra 'divertida' clase de armonías con el Sr. Richmond.

Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia mi clase cuando vi a Bella, hablando con una delgada chica de lentes y caminando directamente en mi dirección. ¡Diablos! Me quedé congelado allí por un momento y entre en pánico. Antes de que pudiese verme, salí corriendo en la dirección contraria y algo pareció encenderse dentro de mí porque opté por subir las escaleras una tras otra y, a pesar de que sabía que Bella ya no podría verme ahora, continué corriendo por unos pasillos esquivando a las personas y con la imagen de Bella claramente fija en mi cabeza. Estaba decidido a buscarla pero no ahora, no cuando aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me detuve y me recosté sobre una puerta para recuperar el aire y calmarme. '¿Qué estoy haciendo?' pensé con el ceño fruncido y pasando mis manos ansiosamente por mí cabello. Al mirar a mí al rededor reconocí el pasillo fácilmente y lo confirmé todo cuando volteé hacia la puerta y vi las palabras rotuladas sobre ella 'Pintura Moderna'. Sonreí al recordar todos los buenos ratos que disfruté allí y decidí entrar y recordar un poco porque, como cosa rara, el salón estaba vacío. En serio ¿Es que a nadie le gusta esta clase? ¿Nadie nunca estudia aquí?

Cerré la puerta y me senté sobre el escritorio del profesor, observando todo a mí al rededor. Parece que fue hace siglos en lugar de un año cuando Kate y yo nos metíamos aquí y nos besábamos por horas... o a veces más que eso. En aquella época cuando aún tenía sexo, claro. Apenas pensé en esto, mi mente divagó por todos esos momentos, no era precisamente que extrañaba a Kate sino más bien la cercanía.

Lo habíamos hecho sobre este mismo escritorio, sosteniendo una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro. Mi mano acariciando toda la longitud de su muslo mientras mi rostro se hundía sobre sus senos, lamiendo todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance. No me di cuenta que había cerrado mis ojos hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y eso me hizo abrirlos inmediatamente.

"Disculpa ¿Este es el salón de Pintura renacentista?" Una chica pelirroja con el cabello muy desordenado me miraba desde la puerta. Estaba sosteniendo un caballete y varias cajas con utensilios de pintura, no sé cómo no se le caía todo eso.

"No. Creo que es el salón de a lado" Respondí señalando con mi pulgar hacia la derecha.

La chica me agradeció con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y siguió su camino. Aún estaba un poco sorprendido por su interrupción. No es nada agradable que te interrumpan de la nada cuando estás pensando en buen sexo... aunque supongo que es peor cuando te interrumpen en pleno proceso. ¡JÁ! Como Bella cuando interrumpió a Rosalie y Emmett, o aquella chica que nos atrapó a Kate y a mí, la pobrecita se veía más incómoda y avergonzada que yo. Aún recuerdo lo roja que se había puesto, parecía un tomate y creo que combinaba bastante con... su...

"¡Oh No! ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no" Murmuré para mí mismo cuando me di cuenta de todo "Maldita sea ¡Maldita sea!" Tanto tiempo llevaba esperándolo y POR FIN recordaba cómo es que Bella y yo nos conocíamos. ¿Esta mujer aun quiere hablarme después de eso? ¿Con qué cara se supone que voy a verla ahora?

Llevé las manos a mi frente y comencé a masajearla ansiosamente. Tanto que lo había pensado y nunca se me ocurrió. Siendo perfectamente honesto, preferiría no haberlo recordado. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Oh-oh... Ahora ya sabemos un poco más de lo que piensa nuestro Edward :/ ¡está De Cabeza el pobre!  
¡El muy tonto pensó que le gustaba a Carmen! xD eso le pasa por confiaaadooo... Por cierto, **ME ENCANTARON Nessie y Emmett** aquí jaja nada como ellos. Para la próxima: Más Bella.  
Espero que me comenten qué tal les pareció y que opinan del tontito de Edward ahora ;)  
**PD:** Indiferentemente de cómo termine la encuesta. **Estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia y de tener lector s tan espectaculares como ustedes. Les mando un abrazote.**

Alessa :)


	23. Cuando nos encontramos

**Por sus comentarios, reviews y su apoyo en general = :)**

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer y la trama y dialogos son míos solamente :) Yay

* * *

El estridente sonido que hizo el tenedor de Esme al caer repentinamente sobre su plato, retumbó sobre el silencio del gran comedor. Estaba bastante seguro de que el róbalo en salsa ya estaría frío ahora.

Esme me miraba con los ojos amplios, la boca ligeramente abierta y la mano que sostenía su tenedor aun guindaba en el aire. Alice me observaba estrechando sus ojos, como si estuviese descifrando los detalles de mi 'plan malvado', sus labios permanecían fruncidos; y Carlisle sólo se reía silenciosamente con sus hombros rebotando en el proceso y mirando entre la cara de horror de Esme y la cara de sospecha de mi hermana, mientras comía tranquilamente grandes cucharadas de su cereal (Si, cereal. No, no pregunten)

Tuve que sonreír ante la reacción de mi familia, después de todo, era tal y como lo había imaginado.

"Que tu... ¿Hiciste qué?" Dijo Esme, bajando su mano a su regazo y finalmente rompiendo la quietud. Qué bueno, el silencio y las mujeres nunca van de la mano así que, francamente, comenzaba a preocuparme.

"Me retiré de la cátedra de Violín y me inscribí en la de Piano" Repetí calmadamente cada una de mis palabras, como cuando el domador se acerca a los leones despacio para que no lo devoren, así.

Esta vez Carlisle no logró acallar una pequeña risa, Esme lo notó de inmediato y le dio una mirada furibunda.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Carlisle con la boca aun llena de cereal y viéndose bastante perplejo.

Esme sólo le respondió con otro mirada, esta vez con su ceño fruncido y hasta yo me di cuenta de que probablemente estaba insultando mentalmente a Carlisle (¡Hey! Mejor a él que a mi) "Dile algo a tu hijo" Cedió Esme cuando se dio cuenta de que Carlisle verdaderamente no entendía.

Mi padre se volteó hacia mí tragando su cereal y con una expresión un poco más seria y dijo

"¿Cuándo vas a empezar con el piano?"

El agudo sonido del tenedor de Esme contra su plato volvió a sorprendernos a todos. No estoy seguro si tal vez había vuelto a comer o sólo lo había hecho sonar para dar un efecto dramático. Conociendo a mi madre... creo que la segunda es más probable.

"Quiero decir..." Continuó Carlisle tratando de redimirse "¿Este sí es seguro verdad?"

Esta vez fue Alice quien se rio levemente tratando de ocultar el sonido y Esme chocó su mano con su propia frente en señal de cansancio. Era algo que solía hacer y una vez, cuando estaba pasada de tragos, nos explicó que significa algo como 'Este hombre es un idiota pero lo amo... así que me aguanto'

"¿Esto es por Bella?" Preguntó Alice, observándome desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tenía su codo sobre la mesa, sosteniéndose el mentón con su mano, y una pícara sonrisa bailaba por sus labios.

La verdad es que esperaba que mi hermana no hiciera esos comentarios frente a nuestros padres y, muy especialmente, que no pronunciara ese nombre esta noche, porque sabía muy bien lo que vendría después de eso...

"¿Quién es Bella?" Indagó Esme automáticamente mirándome con sospecha.

"¡Es por Bella!" La pregunta de Carlisle salió casi al mismo tiempo que la de Esme pero salió como una exclamación y me mostraba una sincera sonrisa que me costaba demasiado no responder.

"No, no es por Bella" Respondí molesto y lanzándole miradas de advertencia a Alice y mi padre.

"Pregunté que quién es Bella" Repitió Esme observándonos a todos. La pobrecita probablemente se sentía como si todo el mundo supiera a algo que ella no. ¡Bueno, Esme! Bienvenida a mi club.

"Es la novia de Edward" Contestó Alice con su tono cantarín y esta vez mi turno de poner mi mano en mi frente. 'La pagarás Alice, te lo juro'

"No es mi novia" Corregí, y antes de que ella pudiese articular algo parecido a 'ya quisiera él', continué "Es una amiga de la universidad mamá"

"Y... ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

"Ha estado en el hospital un par de veces, es donadora de sangre"

Esme pareció calmarse un poco porque su ceño se suavizó visiblemente, pero el interrogatorio no había terminado.

"Entonces ¿De dónde vino ese cambio tan repentino?"

"En realidad no es repentino" Di un suspiro recordando cuánto lo había pensado. Yo no soy loco ni muy espontáneo, pero todo esto con Bella me sirvió para darme cuenta de que cambiar de instrumento era algo que venía queriendo desde hace tiempo, simplemente no había abierto los ojos. Todas las veces en que sentía que mis clases de violín eran más una obligación (casi una tortura) y todas aquellas en las que añoraba practicar piano sólo porque sí. "Es algo que he querido hace un tiempo, sé que parece extraño para ustedes pero estoy seguro de que esto es para mí" Concluí con una sonrisa.

Se siente muy bien hacer lo que te gusta.

Después de eso Alice finalmente intentó ayudarme felicitándome y cambiando el tema de inmediato al nuevo proyecto que tenía con Rosalie, algo de quizás abrir una tienda o algo así, y aunque Esme seguía mirándome extraño, pudimos terminar la comida en paz y me fui tranquilo a mi dormitorio, cansado del atareado día.

La mañana siguiente ya era viernes, lo que significaba que hoy es mi cita con Bella en la cafetería, pero considerando que llevo cuatro días sin hablarle ni contestarle las llamadas estoy bastante seguro de que ya me habrá mandado al diablo. Así que en lugar de esperarla a las 8:30am en la cafetería, decidí llegar media hora antes y directo a su casa.

Cuando terminé de subir con pesadez el último escalón, me dirigí a su puerta con un suspiro, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar, la puerta ya había sido abierta y Nessie me miró extrañada.

"¡Edwin! Qué raro verte por aquí estos días ¿Se te perdió algo?" Preguntó sonriendo un poco y viéndome de arriba a abajo.

"Ahm... hola a ti también Nessie, estoy buscando a Bella"

"¡OH! ¿En serio? ¿Estás buscando a Bella? ¿AHORA?" Enfatizó ella haciéndome saber claramente que tanto ella como Bella se habían dado cuenta de mi pequeño acto de desaparición.

"Si, la estoy buscando, así que..."

"Ella no está aquí" Me interrumpió Nessie tomando una cartera de una mesa cercana y colocándola sobre su hombro. Por la forma en que me había contestado dude de inmediato si me decía la verdad o sólo estaba tratando de ocultar a su hermana, pero volvió a mirarme con ojos amplios y continuó "Es en serio Edwin, tuvo que ir a una... clase especial de libros aburridos... ¡algo así me dijo! Pero yo voy para allá si quieres acompañarme" Concluyó empujándome para salir de su hogar y terminar de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Tú vas para la universidad?" Pregunté con tono escéptico mientras bajábamos las escaleras "¿Qué tanto haces allá si ni siquiera estudias? Por cierto ¿Son ideas mías o te quitaste los piercings?"

Nessie detuvo su paso un momento entre un escalón y otro y me miró con expresión seria, para luego sólo reírse y hacerme un gesto con su mano "¿Y tú crees que yo te voy a contestar eso?" Murmuró mientras continuaba bajando "Que iluso eres Edwin"

¿Esperar que una de las hermanas Swan me diese una respuesta directa? Si, definitivamente soy un iluso.

Fuimos caminando tranquilamente hasta la universidad y, cuando entrabamos por uno de los tantos pasillos, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Nessie sobre Jacob sólo para burlarme de lo mucho que había traumado a Bella con en 'El Incidente del Peluche Violado' pero noté que ella estaba caminando un poco más lento y miraba hacia adelante como lanzando veneno con los ojos. Miré hacia el final del pasillo para ver quién le causaba todo eso y vi a un chico rubio, bastante fornido y de estatura mediana, hablando con un chico muy delgado junto a los casilleros.

Supuse que el objeto de su rabia era el rubio porque era quien estaba de frente a nosotros y a medida que nos acercábamos su voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Necesito partirle la cara a ese tipo?" Le ofrecí a Nessie señalando al rubio con mi cabeza. Con las nuevas cosas que estaba haciendo últimamente me sentía bastante activo y quizás no sea algo muy bueno, pero partirle la cara a alguien que además se lo merece no me suena nada mal.

"No vale la pena. Es un idiota" Susurró ella con su ceño muy fruncido y mirando con disimulo al chico aunque él parecía no notarnos mientras continuaba hablando con su amigo. Seguramente el rubio sólo era un ex-novio de Ness.

Finalmente lo pasamos sin en que él nos viera y quedamos de espaldas a él caminando por el resto del pasillo. Hubiésemos seguido tranquilamente por nuestro camino pero su voz se hizo audible para nosotros.

"...Y yo le dije que esa mujer no vale la pena! Te digo, una vez estuve saliendo con una chica que era todo un drama, además de que tenía la más horrible tela de colores envuelta al cuerpo .TIEMPO y desaparecía a cada rato. La mandé al diablo, no vale la pena"

En el momento en que escuché sus palabras, sostuve de inmediato la muñeca de Nessie quien aún estaba a mi lado y tenía su mano crispada en un puño y lista para atacar. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era un ex... pero no de ella. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar hasta que escuché sus siguientes palabras

"Tenía una hermana que estaba más loca que una cabra. Yo que te lo digo, las chicas así son una mierda..."

Automáticamente solté la mano de Nessie, listo para voltear y correr hasta ese imbécil para romperle la boca, pero parece ser que soltar a la pequeña chica a mi lado fue como gritar 'Partida' en una carrera de caballos. Para cuando volteé, Nessie ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia el rubio quien no pudo ni girarse porque ella había dado un gran salto montándose sobre la espalda del imbécil y jalándole el cabello.

"¡REPITE ESO IDIOTA! ¡REPÍTELO!" Gritaba Nessie sin soltar ni un poco su agarre sobre el cabello del chico que solamente daba gritos de dolor pero a ello no pareció importarle y continuó "¿SABES POR QUÉ DESAPARECÍA TODO EL TIEMPO? ¡PORQUE ESTABA HUYENDO DE TÍ MALDITO IMBÉCIL!"

El rubio movía su cuerpo para todos lados y agarraba las piernas de Nessie con sus manos tratando de sacársela de encima pero ella parecía una garrapata sobre él. 'Si, buen intento chico, pero olvídalo'.

Me acerqué a ellos listo para atrapar a Nessie, sólo por si acaso, pero era difícil porque tanto el amigo del rubio como yo estábamos retorciéndonos de la risa y unos cuantos espectadores que habían salido de sus aulas también nos acompañaban.

"¿QUIERES SABER QUE TAN LOCA ESTOY? ¡YO TE MUESTRO!" Continuaba gritando Ness y tuve que intervenir.

"¡Nessie!"

Nada.

"¡Nessie!"

Aun nada.

"¡RENESMEE!"

¡Santo Remedio! Nessie inmediatamente dejó de tironear de los cabellos del imbécil (quedando con varios mechones en sus manos por cierto) se sostuvo de los hombros del chico, que finalmente había dejado de gritar como niñita chiquita, y se bajó de un brinco como si nada. Se sacudió las manos su pantalón y llegó hasta a mí nuevamente.

"Vámonos Edwin" Dijo simplemente y no pude evitar la risotada que salió de mí, pero antes de volver a nuestro camino la detuve.

"Espera un momento"

Caminé hacia el imbécil que se sostenía la cabeza como si le hubiesen hecho una lobotomía sin anestesia (maldito cobarde) y sin decirle nada lo enderecé hacia mi jalándolo por la ropa e impacté mi puño contra su rostro lo más fuerte posible. ¿Qué? ¡Yo dije que lo haría! Y supongo que mejor él que El Gorila... Al menos por Bella y Nessie.

Me sacudí las manos tal como hizo Renesmee y nos fuimos caminando silenciosa y tranquilamente, dejando atrás a unos cuantos espectadores (algunos sorprendidos y otros cayéndose de risa)

Subimos un par de pasillos y a los pocos minutos Nessie me indicó el aula donde estaba Bella. Antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta ya podía escuchar muy bien su voz. De verdad la extrañé.

"¿Qué quiere decir usted con eso?" Preguntaba Bella y sonaba bastante enojada.

La puerta estaba abierta así que Nessie y yo nos asomamos un poco y directamente en nuestra dirección estaba Bella sentada en una silla pero agarrándose fuertemente de ésta como si estuviese a punto de brincar y atacar al profesor quien estaba frente a ella y la miraba desafiante.

"Exactamente lo que escucho señorita Swan. Difícilmente puede decirse que Dumas es un autor original si se considera que todos sus personajes no son más que arquetipos"

Ok. No estoy muy seguro de qué significaba todo eso, pero ahora Bella tenía el ceño muy fruncido y de verdad parecía estar conteniéndose.

"¿Y Edmundo Dantes? ¿Usted de verdad se va a parar allí a decirme que EDMUNDO DANTÉS 'no es más que un arquetipo'?" Dijo Bella haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos. El profesor, quien por cierto tenía unos aires de francés con ese pequeño bigote y una boina negra en su cabeza, la miró como si estuviese aburrido.

Nessie estaba pegada a mi cuerpo observando todo, jaló mi ropa para llamar mi atención y suprimiendo un bostezo murmuró:

"Se pone intensa cuando habla de libros... y también aburrida"

"Creo que eso estaba implícito cuando dije que TODOS sus personajes son arquetipos señorita Swan, no digo que eso sea malo porque es innegable que sus tramas son excelentes pero..."

"¿Usted sabe lo que pasa, profesor?" Interrumpió Bella recostándose más en su asiento y visiblemente tratando de calmarse antes de, qué se yo, arrancarle la cabeza al tipo de un mordisco o algo así "Lo que pasa es que para poder apreciar un buen libro, también es necesario ser un buen lector. A veces las palabras, las emociones y la grandeza de los personajes está allí pero hay gente que se ciega a verlos, que no sabe leer. Depende de nosotros, como lectores, interpretar esas líneas y darnos cuentas, por ejemplo, de que Edmundo Dantes decía mucho más en sus gestos y en las cosas que no hacía que en las que sí" Su voz se tornó apasionante y su ceño se había suavizado, lo que sólo aumentaba su convicción.

El profesor sonrió levemente y se volteó hacia los demás para despedir a la clase para después acercarse a Bella y susurrarle algo. Ella respondió algo más, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con lo furiosa que se veía hace algunos minutos, y el profesor soltó una risotada. ¡Ojalá y yo pudiese hacer lo mismo con el Sr. Richmond!

Bella recogió sus cuadernos y su bolso y salió a nuestro encuentro. Cuando finalmente nos vio en la puerta se quede paralizada mirándome pero como siempre, Nessie supo romper el hielo de inmediata. Se abalanzó sobre su hermana dándole un gran abrazo y colocando su mejilla contra la de ella.

"¡Esa es mi hermana carajo! ¡La nerda!" Le gritó con orgullo.

"Cállate Nessie" Respondió Bella dándole un abrazo pero soltándose de inmediato

"Casi te comes al profesor" Dije sonriendo

"Solamente defiendo mis ideas..." Exclamó Bella con una sonrisa pero, mientras me miraba a los ojos, ésta logró irse tan rápido como llegó "Es mucho mejor que acobardarme y no decir nada"

¡Ouch! Esa indirecta me atravesó como una flecha. Nessie dio un aplauso para llamar nuestra atención y continuó:

"Ok. Creo que esa es mi señal para salir corriendo" Le dio un abrazo a su hermana y al pasar a mi lado dio una palmada en mi hombro como reconfortándome y me dijo suavemente "Buena suerte Edwin, cuídate la yugular"

Sin siquiera pensarlo, mi mano fue directamente a mi cuello. Nessie se alejó de mi yendo hacia otra dirección y cuando volteé para hablar con Bella, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en dirección contraria.

"¡Bella! ¡Espera!" Grité tratando de detenerla y corriendo para poder caminar a su lado. Recordé perfectamente aquel día lluvioso en que había corrido tras ella después de verla en la cafetería y había terminado tirado y empapado en el suelo.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Dijo ella calmadamente caminando por el pasillo mientras yo recobraba el aire a su lado.

"Porque quiero hablar contigo" Inmediatamente Bella volteó hacia mí para fulminarme con la mirada y no tuvo que enunciar ni una palabra para darme cuenta de que probablemente pensaba algo como '¿AHORA si quieres hablarme?' así que continué "Si, lo sé, es bastante tarde pero escucha" La tomé de la mano para detenerla, suavemente giré su cuerpo hacia mí y la recosté en la pared más cercana agradeciendo profundamente que me dejara hacerlo.

"Sé que fui un cobarde y no debí haber huido así, pero... después de escuchar tu historia me di cuenta de lo madura que eres, lo bien que sabes llevar tus decisiones y empecé a cuestionarme las mías. En realidad, desde el momento en que nos encontramos en esa cafetería he estado cuestionando muchas cosas acerca de mi" Solté un pesado suspiro y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar.

Acaricié suavemente los dedos de Bella entre los míos, me incliné hacia su rostro para poder ver sus amplios ojos que me observaban también y respiré su aliento antes de continuar "Discúlpame Bella, no debí haberme perdido así, pero aprendí mi lección y primero tenía que arreglar cosas importantes en mi vida y aquí estoy. Me gustas mucho Bella ¿Podemos continuar donde quedamos?"

Tuve que morderme los labios para soportar las ganas de besarla justo ahí. Ella desvió un momento su atención hacia mi boca y subió nuevamente hacia mis ojos pero parecía tener la mirada un poco perdida mientras estábamos allí, pegados el uno junto a otro, inhalando el mismo aire y con sólo un par de centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros.

"Bella" Susurré suavemente como rogando silenciosamente por su respuesta y aproveché para acariciar su nariz con la mía.

Ella pestañeaba pesadamente como si estuviese soñando y respondía de igual forma a mis caricias.

"Bella" Susurré nuevamente con un poco más de fuerza para incitarla a hablarme pero aun no respondía así que no tuve otra opción más que hacerla reaccionar "¡BELLA!" Exclamé aún muy cerca de ella e inmediatamente se sobresaltó y se sacudió un poco.

"¡Ah! ¡Sí! Disculpa... digo, estas disculpado... ¡Eso!" Balbuceó y se rió tontamente tomándome del cuello de la camisa y estrellando mi boca contra la suya.

No perdí ni un momento más y coloqué ambas manos en su cintura, acorralándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Sus manos se anclaron en mi cuello y nos besamos ansiosamente como si hubiésemos pasado semanas separados en lugar de días. Saboreé cada espacio de sus suaves labios y sonreí un poco al sentir que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Mordió mi labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la necesario y, aunque no rompió la piel, me hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sobresalto ante la presión de sus dientes

"Eso es por andar de estúpido" Murmuró Bella con sus labios aun pegados a los míos y a pesar de que mantenía mis ojos cerrados podía sentir su traviesa sonrisa. Si eso es lo que Bella Swan considera un castigo... ¡bienvenidos sean!

"Demasiadas personas me han dicho eso. No me llames así" Respondí sin dejar de besarla una y otra vez y paseando mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

"¿No has pensado que seguramente es por algo?" Continuó ella aumentando la velocidad de nuestros besos y, francamente, las palabras ya comenzaban a estorbarme (y tal vez la ropa también) "Además ¿Qué me vas a hacer?" Su sonrisa apareció nuevamente y antes de contestar preferí callarla por completo.

La separé de la pared para pegarla a mi completamente y que sintiera lo duro que me estaba poniendo estar así con ella. Coloqué una mano en su cuello guiando su cabeza hacia atrás y lamiendo lentamente su labio inferior hasta que su boca se abrió y nuestras lenguas se encontraron suavemente. Mi otra mano delineó el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su redondo trasero y lo apreté con firmeza ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía tanto tiempo queriendo hacer eso! Bella soltó un pequeño gemido y en ese momento todo era perfecto... lástima que la perfección no existe y que los momentos son efímeros.

El sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta con fuerza nos interrumpió, y reaccionamos rápidamente separándonos el uno de los otros como dos adolescentes atrapados manoseándose. Ok, si estábamos manoseándonos, pero ya no somos adolescentes.

"¡Sr. Cullen!"

"Hola Sra. Cope" Dije cubriendo un poco mi boca porque estaba 99.99999% seguro de que la tenía bastante roja gracias a los mordiscos de Bella (no es que me queje)

La Sra. Cope me miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura con su pose de 'yo soy una autoridad en esta institución' pero gracias a Dios la conocía bastante bien y sabía que no sería tan malo.

"Estas no son maneras de comportarse con una señorita en un pasillo escolar" Nos reprendió ella, y cuando miré a Bella ella tenía la vista fija en el suelo y la cara roja como un tomate ¿Dónde estaba la atrevida Bella Swan en ese momento? ¡Escondida tras el tomate que se apoderó de ella!

"Disculpe Sra. Cope, nos dejamos llevar un poco pero no volverá a suceder" Al menos no aquí... o tal vez no en un lugar tan visible porque puede que conozca un par de sitios en el campus que...

"Más le vale Sr. Cullen" Dijo la Sra. Cope interrumpiendo mis cochinos pensamientos. Se acercó a mí para susurrarme algo al oído sin que nadie más escuchara "Y estaré esperando todos los detalles" Concluyó. Me guiñó un ojo disimuladamente y se alejó de nosotros por el siguiente pasillo.

Cuando se fue, Bella finalmente miró hacia arriba otra vez y estaba un poco menos colorada pero mantenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" Susurró cubriendo su cara con las manos.

"No te preocupes, la Sra. Cope es muy novelera, sólo querrá que le cuente los detalles, se reirá un poco, me dirá que somos lo más lindo y asunto olvidado" Dije como sin nada y tratando de calmarla pero sólo logré que me diera un golpe en el brazo

"¡OUCH!"

"¡Es tu culpa!" Soltó ella señalándome con su dedo.

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo solamente estaba disculpándome! ¿Quién fue la que se abalanzó sobre el otro y le plantó un tremendo beso a mitad de pasillo?" Respondí levantando mi dedo hacia ella de igual forma.

Bella abrió la boca a punto de contestar algo pero pareció darse cuenta de un pequeño pero importante detalle: que yo tenía razón. Así que sólo se cruzó de brazos y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado. Le di un fuerte abrazo y susurré en su oído

"¿Disculpado?"

"Disculpado, pero tienes que invitarme a desayunar" Masculló sobre mi pecho, y sin siquiera discutirlo nos dirigimos caminando despacio hacia la cafetería de siempre pero esta vez íbamos de la mano y tengo que admitir, era un buen cambio.

Después de que ordenamos y nos sentamos uno junto al otro en una de las cómodas butacas del fondo del lugar.

"Tengo algo que decirte..." Anuncié mientras Bella devoraba su sándwich de jamón de pavo como si no hubiese comido en tres días. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza así que continué "Ya recordé como nos conocimos"

Ella soltó su sándwich y me miró fijamente con la boca aun llena de comida. Pude sentir que mis orejas comenzaban a calentarse y estaba bastante seguro de que las tenía rojas. Muy lentamente, Bella terminó de masticar, limpió su boca con una servilleta y cruzo las manos sobre la mesa al tiempo en que una gran y burlona sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

"¿Y bien?" Me incitó ella.

"Me siento demasiado avergonzado y creo que preferiría no haberlo recordado en lo absoluto" En ese momento cerré los ojos porque... ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡De verdad me daba pena! No es como me hubiese gustado que me viera desnudo por primera vez. Bella se estaba riendo a carcajadas y casi tumba el sándwich de la mesa.

"¡Te acordaste!" Exclamó ella aun riendo con fuerza y un poco colorada por la falta de aire.

"Si, si, si, supongo que ya podemos olvidar eso..."

"¿Olvidarlo? No lo sé Cullen, me mostraste unos buenos movimientos ahí" Dijo Bella recuperándose un poco y haciendo unos movimientos bastante obscenos con sus caderas (que no me molestarían para nada si estuviésemos en otro lado, ya saben, sin ropa y con ella debajo de mí... ¡o encima!... Sólo digo)

"¿Cómo fue que me dijiste ese día? Tu sabes, cuando me hiciste tirar toda la pintura en el suelo e inundar mis lentes en un bote de pintura azul dejándome medio ciega" Continuó Bella tratando de recordar lo que yo quisiera que olvidáramos "¡Ah sí! Dijiste: 'Lo siento nena, ya sabes cómo es'" Terminó imitando mi voz pero fracasando en el proceso

"¡Hey! Yo estaba ayudándote a limpiar... y no me di cuenta de tus lentes. Sólo que... cuando dijiste que la profesora estaba en camino pues... entré en pánico y salí corriendo" Mis últimas palabras salieron en un susurró porque de verdad me daba pena haberla dejado allí 'medio ciega' como ella dice, pero no pude evitarlo ¡Fue instinto! ¡Instinto de supervivencia!

"Si... Tu noviecita ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse y salió gritando '¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Edward!" Dijo ella, esta vez imitando el agudo y molesto tono de Kate cuando se pone histérica y, tengo que admitirlo, le quedó igualito.

"Está bien, ya. Por cierto, eso no explica cómo es que sabías tantas cosas de mi" Aproveché para cambiar el tema pero en realidad aun seguí bastante curioso por eso.

"¡Ah! La mayoría es por el Dr. Carlisle"

"¿Carlisle? ¿Mi papá?"

"No Cullen, el mío ¡Por supuesto que tu papá!" Contestó Bella irradiando sarcasmo. ¡Hey! No sabía que mi papá era un chismoso ¿Qué esperaban? "Tu papá está más orgulloso de ti de lo que piensas Edward. Yo trabajo en el equipo de Protocolo así que después de ese día te reconocí en uno de los eventos de la Orquesta y pude ver que tocabas el violín. Luego el Dr. Carlisle me comentó de su hijo que asiste a la Universidad de Seattle y que es un gran violinista aunque no sea su instrumento favorito"

"¿Carlisle sabía eso?" De repente su reacción en la mesa me pareció lógica.

"Es un señor muy inteligente Cullen ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lástima que el hijo no se le parece" Lo último fue sólo un murmullo pero lo escuché perfectamente y le di un suave empujón que la hizo tambalear un poco pero también reír.

"Si no te hubiese sumergido los lentes en el bote de pintura probablemente te hubiese reconocido cuando nos encontramos otra vez. ¿Dónde están tus lentes? No los he vuelto a ver"

"Casi no me gusta usarlos así que compre lentes de contacto transparentes, ¿Ves?" Se acercó a mí ampliando bastante sus ojos y pude ver el delgado contorno de su lente.

Después de un rato más de sus burlas, se nos hizo hora de volver a clases. Aun no le había dicho a Bella que había cambiado de instrumento y sólo asistiría a las clases de la mañana para avisar a mis profesores de mi retiro.

Quedamos en vernos a medio día en su casa porque Nessie iba a cocinar y aunque le dije que eso no me sonaba nada bien, ella parecía bastante seria cuando me dijo que Nessie cocina excelente. Sin embargo, justo antes de irse, Bella me soltó otra bomba marca Swan:

"¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Ese día en el salón de pintura moderna? No fue la única vez que nos encontramos antes de la cafetería. ¡Nos vemos!" Se despidió de mi con un rápido beso en mi mejilla y para cuando pude reaccionar, ya había salido a la calle.

¿Nos habíamos visto más de una vez? ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS…? ¡Ay no! ¡Olvídenlo!

Fui directo al campus otra vez y a la única clase que me quedaba, y le conté al Sr. Banner de mi retiro. Por fortuna el entendió mi situación y me deseó buena suerte. Contarle a Carme fue otro asunto muy diferente.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó Carmen con un hilo de voz y los ojos tristes.

"No me voy Carmen. Aun estudiaré aquí, sólo que otro instrumento"

"Si, pero ya no estudiaremos juntos ¿Qué pasará con tu lugar en la orquesta?" Su expresión era de gran preocupación.

"Voy a tener que dejar mi lugar en la orquesta, no me queda de otra. No estudiaremos juntos pero igual eres mi amiga y nos veremos seguido. Especialmente porque ahora estudiaré con tu novio" Dije, moviendo mis cejas de arriba a abajo para ver si le sacaba una sonrisa y lo logré. Se ponía así cada vez que le mencionaba a Eleazar.

"¡AY NO!" Exclamó de repente tomándome con fuerza por los hombros con expresión de horror.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ahora quién se sentará mi lado en los conciertos? ¡Por favor Dios, que no sea el apestoso Peter! ¡Que no sea el apesto Peter! ¡EL APESTOSO PETER NO!" Mi amiga gritaba como loca mirando hacia el cielo y con sus manos juntas como en ruego. Si, un poquito dramática nada más Carmen, sólo un poquito. Aunque recuerdo una vez en que Peter se sentó junto a mí en una clase y cuando alzó su brazo para levantar su arco... sólo digamos que a partir de allí procuré evitarlo.

Después de un rato más tranquilizando a mi amiga y diciéndole que el apestoso Peter ya tenía su lugar y seguramente no lo moverían, ella por fin pareció aceptarlo y me dio un gran abrazo diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaría. 'Yo también Carmen, yo también'

Como salí temprano, aproveché para pasar por mi dormitorio a darme una ducha y a medio día ya estaba tocando la puerta de Bella. Creo que esas escaleras por fin se están haciendo cada vez más fáciles, ¡Casi no las sentí hoy!... Ok, eso es mentira, aun son una pesadilla las muy malditas.

"¡Edwin! 2 veces en un mismo día, me matas de la dicha" Dijo Nessie cuando abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Estaba a punto de responder a su sarcasmo cuando sentí un exquisito olor a carne y queso.

"¡Oh por Dios! Huele delicioso. ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté acercándome a la cocina donde Nessie chequeaba la temperatura del horno.

"Es la famosa receta del pasticho de Carne de la abuela Swan" Contestó con una sonrisa

"Y cuando dice famosa es porque de verdad lo es, salió en el periódico de Forks. Charlie aún guarda el recorte" Dijo Bella saliendo del pasillo de su habitación y caminando hacia nosotros.

No aguanté las ganas y caminé hacia ella encontrándonos a medio camino y al parecer pensábamos lo mismo porque automáticamente nuestras bocas se encontraron y todo lo que sentí esta mañana en el pasillo volvió hacia mí inmediatamente. Esta vez el beso fue un poco más lento y pude disfrutar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Lástima que al igual que ahora, olvidamos que no estábamos solos.

"¡HEY! ¡Tortolitos! Yo no necesito ver eso, acuérdense que yo también vivo aquí" La molesta voz de Nessie interrumpió nuestro momento pero en lugar de separarnos inmediatamente, lo alargamos un poco más y nos alejamos suavemente y sólo un poco.

"Hola" Susurré a un par de centímetros de su boca y con mis manos sosteniendo fuertemente su cintura. Ella respondió de igual forma acariciando los pequeños cabellos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Cuando finalmente nos soltamos, caminamos hacia Nessie quien nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona que me recordaba un poco a mi propia hermana.

"Déjame decirte hermanita" Dijo Bella señalando a la pequeña acusatoriamente "que yo tampoco necesitaba ver como JACOB profanaba a mi pobre osito de peluche pero eso a ti no pareció importarte"

Nessie estaba a punto de contestar cuando un fuerte ruido nos sobresaltó a todos. Era el celular de Bella otra vez con esa extraña melodía de trompetas y tambores que parecían como de una banda.

"Oh-oh. Alguien está en probleeemaaas" Cantó Nessie aun sonriendo.

Bella soltó maldijo en un murmullo y contestó de inmediato.

"Hola papá. ¿Qué? ¿Que te dijo QUÉ?" Dijo ella mirando a Nessie y fulminándola "No... Es que eso no... Pero yo... ¿Cuándo vas... ¿QUÉ?... No creo... CHARLIE NO..." Bella caminó hacia la puerta aun hablando por teléfono y, sin decirnos nada más, salió hacia el pasillo y pareció bajar por las escaleras.

Dudé si ir tras ella o no y opté por lo primero, pero antes de dar más de dos pasos Nessie me detuvo por el brazo.

"Déjala galán, ella sabe cómo hablar con Charlie"

Dejé de mirar la puerta abierta por donde había salido Bella y volteé a mirar a Nessie.

"¿Seguro que…"

"¡Claro que está bien! Charlie es un amor" Contestó ella con una sonrisa que me hacía dudar si lo decía en serio o era sarcasmo.

"Bella dijo que él es un poco... estricto" Mi comentario desató una carcajada de Nessie.

"Si, podría decirse que sí, totalmente acorde a lo que hace. Espero estar ahí cuando te conozca" Ella me miró burlona y decidí seguirle el juego.

"¡Hey! Ese hombre me va a adorar cuando lo conozca" Dije con una sonrisa igual a la suya.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso como por qué? a ver" Respondió desafiante sacando su barbilla en alto.

"¿Estás bromeando? Soy buen estudiante, buen músico... ¡Soy tremendo partido!" Nessie sólo sonrió así que aproveché de continuar "¡Además! ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Dispararme?" Las risas de Nessie comenzaron a cesar pero ya yo había empezado y no me iba a detener " De todos modos ¿Qué es lo que hace este señor? ¿Es policía o algo así? ¡Gran cosa!" Pregunté sólo para demostrar mi punto porque Bella ya me había dicho que no lo era.

En ese momento la expresión de Nessie cambió completamente, se veía totalmente seria mientras miraba algo por encima de mi hombro y al momento colocó su mano en su frente como un saludo militar lo cual me pareció muy raro, pero cuando finalmente volteé lo comprendí.

Tragué con fuerza y mis ojos se ampliaron. ¡Maldita sea! Por favor, por favor, que ese no sea Charlie ¡Que ese no sea Charlie! Lamentablemente, la voz de Nessie detrás de mí interrumpió mis ruegos

"¡Hola Charlie!"

¡Mierda!

* * *

oooh... Cada vez que escribo Nessie se aparece de la nada ¿Por qué? :S jajaj :P

Para las que pensaron tan mal de Edward... El sólo es humano chicas y aquí lo tenemos. **¿Qué tal los Cullen?** **¿Cómo creen que será Charlie esta vez? ¿Dónde más se habrán encontrado Bella y Edward?** ¡Tantas preguntas! :P

**Déjenme sus opiniones, me encanta leer todas y cada una :)**  
Un abrazo.  
Alessa


	24. Cuando entró la familia

**Gracias por el apoyo y la espera :) a algunas pude avisarles, a otras no, de todos modos:**

ENJOY ;)

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pareciera que no puedo dejar de meter la pata en lo que respecta a Bella Swan? A la primera que me suelto a hablar de Charlie, el hombre que nunca había aparecido en todos los meses que llevo conociendo a Bella, ¡BAM! ¡APARECE!

Está bien, calma, no es como si lo hubiese insultado o algo así. Además, Nessie dijo que el tipo es un amor y si ella lo dice... ¡Diablos! Probablemente sea todo lo contrario ¡Maldita sea!

En realidad no parecía tan intimidante, si no cuentas que me lleva un par de centímetros, es bastante fornido y no sé por qué pero su uniforme, de un blanco impecable y lleno de emblemas y medallas por doquier, no me daba muy buena espina.

Nessie caminó hasta Charlie y le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió

"¡Renesmee!" Exclamó Charlie con una enorme sonrisa que sobrepasaba por mucho las orillas de su poblado bigote "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames papá?"

"¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Nessie?" Respondió ella soltando su abrazo para darle una suave palmada en el hombro.

"¡Ah, sí! Porque es tan lindo recordar al Monstruo del Lago de Ness cada vez que llamo a mi hija" ¡Hey! ¡Yo también dije eso! Quizás este señor y yo no nos llevemos tan mal "Veo que te quitaste la joyería de la cara" Continuó Charlie con una sonrisa de satisfacción, imagino que apreciando la falta de piercings en el cuerpo de su hija.

La pequeña teoría de Charlie se cayó al suelo al igual que su sonrisa cuando Nessie le sacó la lengua mostrándola la bolita metálica que descansaba sobre su lengua.

"Genial. Ahora no la llevas en la cara sino que pasas el día chupándola. Excelente" El rostro de Charlie era una máscara de seriedad en ese momento y me recordó mucho a Bella cada vez que suelta un comentario sarcástico (lo cual pasa mucho). Ya veo de dónde lo sacó.

"Es mejor que chupe esto que…" La mirada que Charlie le dio a Nessie la cortó de inmediato y ella volteó hacia otro lado como si nada. Si, buena esa Ness.

"¿Y quién es este muchacho?" Dijo Charlie caminando con gravedad hacia mí y el destello de una de sus placas me distrajo momentáneamente así que Nessie se tomó la libertad de contestar por mí.

"¡Él es Edwin!"

"¡Oh! ¿Tu eres Edwin, el amigo de mi hija Bella?"

"No" Respondí rápidamente "Quiero decir, soy amigo de Bella pero mi nombre es Edward Cullen... señor"

Charlie volteó su rostro hacia Nessie y murmuró algo que la hizo reír ligeramente. No estoy completamente seguro pero creo que sonaba parecido a "Me gustaba más Edwin"

"Está bien muchacho, puedes llamarme Sargento de la Marina Charlie Swan"

Por fortuna, Bella entró al apartamento nuevamente y tomó ese momento para intervenir finalmente.

"¿En serio, papá? ¿No crees que es un poco largo llamarte así cada vez que tenga que dirigirse a ti?"

Charlie gruñó algo ininteligible y después dijo:

"Bien. Supongo que Sargento será suficiente" Quisiera creer que su bigote no me dejaba ver la pequeña sonrisa que me daba pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Seguramente no había tal sonrisa!

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haces Edward?" Antes de poder articular palabra, Bella ya me había ganado.

"Edward es mi novio papá, estudia violín, él..."

"En realidad no" Interrumpí. Tanto Nessie como Bella me miraron sorprendidas. Miré a Charlie directamente a los ojos y procuré hablar con firmeza "Si somos novios. Soy músico. Estudio piano en la Universidad de Seattle... Sargento"

"Piano... Interesante elección muchacho, a la abuela Swan le encantaba escuchar esa música" Esta vez definitivamente pude ver una pequeña sonrisa bajo el bigote mientras que Bella y Nessie me sonreían también "Entonces ¿Por qué la duda Bella? ¿Es que se acaban de conocer que no sabes lo que estudia tu... amigo?" Escupió la última palabra.

"En realidad es una decisión reciente, Sargento. También soy violinista y hace poco era el instrumento que estudiaba pero lo cambié" No podía decirle lo mucho que su hija había influido en ese cambio... y en otras cosas en mi vida.

"¿Eso por qué muchacho? ¿Eres muy indeciso? ¿Acaso también eres así con las mujeres?" Cuestionó Charlie caminando hacia amenazadoramente mí. De repente estuve muy consciente de cada uno de los centímetros que este hombre me llevaba (de largo y ancho) pero estaba completamente decidido a no demostrarlo. No más cobardía.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, nuevamente, Nessie tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo por mí:

"¿Edwin? ¿Con las mujeres?" Soltó una carcajada y continuó "No es que lo conozca mucho pero si algo sé es que Edwin aquí presente esta vuelto un ocho por Bella, dudo muchísimo que tenga la energía o las ganas de mirar a otra, y déjame decirte que mi hermanita no se queda atrás. La otra vez la escuché..."

"¡Hey! ¡Ness!" Exclamó Bella detrás de su padre. Se había quedado tan silenciosa que por un momento olvidé que estaba ahí "Jacob te llama" Con una sonrisa le ofreció el teléfono a su hermana quien la miraba con ojos amplios y acusadores para después correr a tomar el teléfono y salir a las escaleras.

No entendí cuál era la prisa hasta que me di cuenta de la expresión de Charlie en ese momento. Sus espesas cejas estaban casi unidas por su ceño fruncido y murmuraba algo bajo su aliento. Bella tenía la mano sobre su boca para amortiguar su risa y tuve el presentimiento de que quizás había sido ella la que había llamado a Jacob y no al revés.

"¿Todavía sale con ese perro?"

"Define salir" Respondió Bella con una sonrisa y no pude evitar imitarla. ¡Nessie está en PRO-BLE-MAS! "¡Vamos Papá! Jake es un buen tipo y ya se disculpó como un millón de veces contigo"

"Pues dos millones no me sonarían tan mal"

"¡Relájate Charlie!" Dijo Bella e inmediatamente se paralizó y puso los ojos como platos. Parece que alguien dijo algo malo.

"Es 'Papá' para ti, Bella. A menos que prefieras 'Sargento'" La mirada que Charlie le dio no era de reproche sino de autoridad, y ella pareció encogerse un poco ante ella "Eso me recuerda. ¿Podrías explicarme, Isabella, por qué tengo que enterarme por parte de otra boca que mi hija se desmayó, estuvo en el hospital Y NO ME DIJO NADA?"

¡Isabella! Oh-Oh. Quizás esta sea señal para irme. Ellos están a mitad de camino de la puerta ¡Diablos!

"¡Papá! No fue nada, en serio, por eso no te lo dije. Edward y yo estábamos..."

"¿Tú estabas con ella?" Charlie se dirigió nuevamente hacia mí señalándome con un dedo y no sé por qué pero me pareció que probablemente me culpaba por el desmayo de su hija.

"Si... Sargento. Estábamos comiendo juntos en el parque cuando sucedió, inmediatamente llamé a mi hermana que estaba cerca y ella nos llevó en su carro al hospital. Salimos bastante tarde de allí pero no me despegué de ella ni un segundo y me encargué de llevarla a casa después de eso" Hablé con firmeza sin dejarme doblegar ni un poco porque estoy bastante seguro de que ésta sería la forma de llegar a Charlie.

No era necesario decirle que cuando estábamos comiendo también bebíamos Tequila y que después de llevarla a su casa casi devoro a besos la boca de su hija ¿Cierto? Sí, eso pensé.

"Bien. Entonces ¿Se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto Isabella?" La penetrante mirada de Charlie cambió hacia su hija.

En ese momento Nessie entró azotando la puerta al entrar y colocando el teléfono en su lugar. Cuando Bella apretó los puños mirando con recelo a su hermana lo tomé como mi señal para irme.

"Bella, tengo que irme. ¿Almorzamos mañana?" Susurré mientras me acercaba a ella y colocaba mis manos en su cintura.

"Eres un cobarde Cullen" Murmuró como respuesta pero su sonrisa me hacía ver que lo decía en broma.

"Ya no lo soy" Dije, dándole un casto beso en su mejilla que detuve en el instante en que escuche a su padre aclarar su garganta "Hasta luego Sargento"

"Si" Contestó secamente y no me molesté en absoluto por ello. Salí de allí antes de que el Sargento Swan pudiese llamar por refuerzos.

*****

Al día siguiente me levanté bastante tarde haciendo gala de no tener nada pendiente porque para el lunes estaría lleno con un montón de clases desde temprano y tratando de recuperar todo lo que no había visto de la nueva cátedra. Estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Bella para citarla en un restaurante que conocía pero la llamada de Alice se me adelantó.

"¿Aló?"

"Hola Edward ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?"

"Hoy no puedo Alice, voy a comer con Bella"

"¡Oh! ¡Claro! Entonces tráela, hace mucho que no la veo"

Por un momento dudé en aceptar porque, para ser sincero, Bella y yo no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo a solas desde nuestra cita y aún tenía cosas que hablar con ella (como lo que ha pasado con su mamá, con Jasper y cuándo diablos nos vimos además del pequeño encontronazo con Kate) pero era mi hermana y... sentía que había algo raro.

"Está bien Alice ¿Dónde?"

"En el restaurante italiano cerca del hospital"

"¿Por qué tan lejos?"

"Porque... ¡Es mejor! ¿Ok? Nos vemos en una hora, bye"

Mi hermana terminó bruscamente la llamada e inmediatamente le envié un mensaje a Bella para que nos viéramos en la salida del campus y nos fuésemos juntos.

Me bañé y vestí con prisa y salí a buscar a mi novia ¡Ja!

"¡Novia!" Exclamé en el momento en que la vi de pie y recostada sobre un muro en la salida. Ella se acercó a mí a grandes pasos, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa y corbata que reconocí de inmediato como el uniforme de Protocolo.

Cuando finalmente nos encontramos estaba a punto de bromear sobre su ropa que, incluso con lo formal, era mucho mejor que otra que le había visto, pero no pude porque sus labios se presionaron con fuerza sobre los míos y en lugar de inclinar mi cabeza hacia ella opté por tomarla de la cintura y levantarla a mi altura.

"Espero que no te moleste el atrevimiento" Murmuró ella junto a mi boca.

"¿A éstas alturas de nuestra relación estás preguntándome si me molestas? ¿En serio?" Cuestioné de igual forma y con una sonrisa "Después de que me hiciste dar vueltas y vueltas pensando dónde diablos nos habíamos conocido, me quitaste mi violín y me hiciste creer que lo habías mandado a México, hiciste que me echara una gran borrachera y después me diste un susto enorme teniendo que llevarte al hospital... ¿Continúo?"

Para este momento Bella estaba riendo suavemente junto a mi oído y yo respondí igual, tanto por mis palabras como por las cosquillas que me daba su aliento en mi cuello.

"No olvides a mi intimidante padre, Sargento de la Marina, que probablemente podría deshacerse de ti, tener a alguien que lance tu cuerpo al mar y nunca ser descubierto"

"Ok. Eso fue bastante explícito. ¿Lo inventaste tu o él te lo dijo en serio?" Me aparté y la coloqué en el suelo para poder verla de cerca.

"¡Lo inventé yo!" Respondió en un tono inusualmente agudo y con el rostro inexpresivo "Vamos. Alice debe estar esperando y me estoy muriendo de hambre"

Tomamos un taxi hasta el restaurante y llegamos con sólo unos minutos de retraso. Tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para amortiguar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi cuando vi que el uniforme de Bella era exactamente igual al de los mesoneros. Ella sólo me dio un manotazo en el hombro y me explicó que acababa de salir del ensayo de un importante evento y no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse. De todos modos, cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a ella empujando una enorme bandeja de platos sucios en sus manos, gritándole para que fuese a lavarlos, y cito, 'de una maldita vez', ahí si no pude contenerme más y me solté a reír con fuerza.

Después de un gran regaño que Bella le propinó al mesero por tratar tan mal a sus colegas y además a una cliente (y después de darme un par de manotazos más) nos dirigimos al fondo del restaurante donde encontramos a Alice sentada en una butaca privada y esperando por nosotros. Bella y yo nos sentamos en el asiento frente a ella y antes de siquiera poder decir 'Hola' mi hermana ya había comenzado su retahíla.

"¡Hermanito! Que alegría que pudieses acompañarme en este hermoso..."

"¿Qué quieres Alice?" La interrumpí inmediatamente. Durante toda nuestra vida, cada vez que Alice quiere algo le da por adularme hasta el cansancio. Gracias a ella las palabras 'Hermanito querido' o 'hermoso y maravilloso día' son las peores en mi diccionario.

"Bien" Bufó Alice "Pero que conste que yo traté de endulzártelo" Oh-oh, esto no sonaba nada bien, inmediatamente apreté con más fuerza la mano de Bella bajo la mesa y me tensé "Esme ha estado presionándome para que le cuente sobre... ya sabes... Bella" Continuó mi hermana dándole una sonrisa inocente a mi novia pero ella estaba tan tensa como yo así que intenté relajarme "No sólo a mí, a Carlisle también ha estado haciéndole preguntas y lanzándole indirectas, ya sabes cómo es"

Alice se calló y comenzó a jugar con las orillas de su servilleta, convirtiéndola en pequeño añicos y eso no me dio buena espina. Para nada. Bella me dio una mirada que reflejaba su duda así que no lo soporté más.

"¿Qué pasó Alice? ¡Escupe de una vez!"

"EsmeVieneEnCaminoAConocerABella"

"¿Qué?" Respondimos al unísono Bella y yo. Habló tan deprisa que no entendimos una palabra.

"Esme viene en camino a conocer a Bella" Susurró Alice más calmadamente pero en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó Bella estrellando su puño con fuerza sobre la mesa. Alice y yo la miramos con los ojos amplios y ella pareció percatarse porque continuó "Quiero decir, no es tan malo, no tengo nada contra su madre ni nada por el estilo pero... ya saben, quiero decir... ya saben... maldita sea" Lo último no fue más que un murmullo y tengo que admitir que era bastante chistoso ver a alguien que no sea yo en apuros, el hecho de que ese 'alguien' sea Bella sólo lo hace mucho mejor.

"Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien. Esme es pediatra y ya vas a ver que es un amor" Dijo Alice y la miré inmediatamente tratando de que me entendiera con la mirada, así que comenzamos un pequeña guerra con los ojos que entre nosotros tenía mucho sentido pero supongo que para Bella no tanto porque sonaba bastante desesperada cuando habló.

"Ok, ok, basta de miraditas extrañas de hermanos" Dijo ella señalándonos con su dedo en un gesto que me recordó mucho a Charlie "Por si no lo sabían estoy un poquito alterada aquí y tienen que decirme qué debo esperar de esta mujer porque no tengo muy buen historial con las madres"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'historial con las madres'? Preguntó Alice.

"Lo que escuchas, siempre les caigo mal. Las de mis amigos, mis amigas. La mamá de un chico con el que solía salir me llamaba llorando todos los días para pedirme que me alejara de su hijo"

Bella sonaba realmente desesperada y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme en su cara pero parece que no lo logré.

"¡Hey! Se supone que lo estoy haciendo por ti, creo que no sería muy cómodo que la madre de mi novio me odiara"

Las palabras de Bella hicieron que mi risa cesara un poco pero mi hermana, como cosa rara, se me adelantó con un agudo grito perfora tímpanos muy típico de ella.

"¡YA SON NOVIOS! EDWARD NO ME DIJO NADA. ME ALEGRA TANTO QUE SEAS MI CUÑADA BELLA. EDWARD GENERALMENTE TIENE LOS PEORES GUSTOS EN..."

"¡ALICE!" Corté de inmediato la verborrea de mi hermana antes de que me metiera en problemas "Escucha Bella, todo va a estar bien, créeme..."

"Tú no entiendes Edward. Las mamás ME. , creen que soy rara"

Con eso definitivamente tuve que reírme.

"¡Por supuesto que creen que eres rara!" Dije entre carcajadas mirando la perpleja expresión en su rostro y "Mi amor, me sorprende ser el primero que te diga esto con seriedad pero, tu ERES rara" Puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cara y planté un sonoro beso en sus labios que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Alice nos miraba con ojos brillantes y sus manos apretadas "Aww... ¡Ustedes son tan lindos!. Está bien Bella, todo va a estar bien. No te voy a decir que seas 'tú misma' porque aparentemente eso es muy loco para ti, pero eres genial y sólo tienes que demostrarle eso a Esme ¡Es todo! ¿Ves que fácil?"

Bella frunció el ceño ante la reluciente sonrisa y las enigmáticas palabras de mi hermana. Casi tan fácil de entender como: 'Vive tu vida al máximo Edward'. Así se hace hermanita.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Para cuándo citaste a Esme?" Pregunté volteando nuevamente hacia Alice

"Ahm... Bueno... No tenemos mucho tiempo en realidad y yo diría que, más o menos, para ya... ¡Hola mamá!" Alice habló apresuradamente y terminó levantando su mano para saludar a alguien tras de mí. Volteé inmediatamente para ver a mi madre haciendo su camino hasta acá.

Bella se veía bastante ansiosa otra vez así que tomé su mano bajo la mesa nuevamente y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Esme llevaba su uniforme del hospital, un sencillo pantalón color azul pastel y una camisa de mangas del mismo color pero con pequeños osos de peluche por doquier. Mi madre realmente debe tener muchas ganas de conocer a Bella y además debe estar muy apurada porque ella NUNCA sale del hospital con esa ropa.

"Alice, hija, disculpa la tardanza. Tuve que correr hasta aquí porque mi carro está en el taller y con esas nubes parece que va a llover en cualquier momento" ¿Corrió hasta acá sólo para esto? ¡Diablos!

"Está bien mamá, llegas justo a tiempo"

Esme le dio un breve abrazo a Alice y volteó hacia mí para saludarme de igual forma así que era mi turno de hablar.

"Mamá, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, ella es mi mamá, Esme"

"¡Novia! Omitiré el hecho de que soy la última en enterarme Edward pero está bien. Es un placer finalmente conocerte Bella" Concluyó levantando delicadamente su mano derecha, la cual Bella tomó nerviosamente y con más brusquedad de lo que esperábamos.

"Es un placer señora Cullen" Respondió ella con una sonrisa que era más extraña e incómoda que cordial.

Esme se sentó junto a Alice y frente a nosotros y no esperó ni un segundo para continuar.

"Entonces, Bella, no se absolutamente nada sobre ti excepto que eres donante de sangre y no eres responsable de que mi hijo haya hecho un enorme cambio en su vida ¿Qué más puedes contarme?"

Si, esa es Esme. Digamos que las sutilezas no son lo suyo sino más bien las indirectas que te atraviesan de frente como flechas.

"Mamá ella..."

"No, no, Edward, deja hablar a la chica" Me cortó de inmediato y sin despegar los ojos de Bella ni un momento. Ella intentó recomponer su expresión y finalmente habló.

"Estudio escritura creativa en la misma universidad que Edward, también formo parte del comité protocolar de la institución, tengo una hermana menor que... bueno... digamos que es un espíritu libre, y mi papá es Sargento del Cuerpo de la Marina"

"Sargento ¿Eh?" Respondió Esme. Si, ella tenía cierto fetiche por las figuras de autoridad y no pregunten por qué, yo mismo quisiera no saberlo. Sólo digamos que nunca deberías entrar a la habitación de tus padres sin tocar aun cuando escuches gritos.

Un mesero llegó a nuestra mesa para llevarnos los menús pero, por supuesto, eso no detuvo a Esme ni un segundo.

"Me dices que estudias escritura creativa. No es precisamente la carrera más lucrativa ¿Cierto?" Dijo con un tono bastante altivo que me molestó mucho. Esme es estricta pero no es mala ¿Qué le pasa?

"Tiene razón señora Cullen, pero respeto y tengo un profundo amor por los libros y la palabra escrita, además soy partidaria de que en la vida uno debe procurar hacer lo que ama" Respondió Bella tranquilamente y apreté ligeramente su mano.

"Ya veo" Esta vez los ojos de Esme se dirigieron a mí y parecía estar hablando conmigo.

Un minuto después el mesero volvió para pedir nuestras órdenes. Alice y Esme pidieron un sencillo pescado rebosado mientras que yo ordené una chuleta de cerdo. Bella, por otro lado, era un asunto muy distinto. Tenía la nariz metida en la carta y la leía con detalle pasando su dedo por toda la lista.

"Yo quiero un bistec bien cocido con un extra de ensalada césar, otro extra de papas fritas y una coca cola por favor, la más grande que tenga" Concluyó entregándole la carta al mesero con una gran sonrisa que el devolvió, y estoy bastante seguro de que yo también.

El hombre se fue por nuestra comida y noté que Esme la miraba con una mirada que parecía de reproche y no sabía si Bella la reconocería.

"Tu mamá es dura Cullen" Susurró Bella en mi oído cuando Alice entabló conversación con Esme.

"Tú lo has dicho, pero tranquila, vas bien" Susurré de vuelta.

Todos nos sorprendimos un poco cuando escuchamos un agudo grito que, para variar, no provenía de la boca de mi querida hermana.

"¡DOCTORA EEESMEEEEEEE!" Una pequeña niña de cabello largo y rubio se abalanzó sobre las piernas de mi madre y ella la levantó con gracia y la puso en su regazo.

"¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo hoy?" Le preguntó mi madre con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

"Muy bien doctora Esme, ya no me duele la garganta ¿Ves?" Ella respondió abriendo muy grande su boca para demostrar su punto.

"Así es Claire, está mucho mejor ¿Dónde están tu mami y tu papi?"

"¡Claire!" Una mujer de cabello corto y del mismo color de la niña se acercaba a nosotros con prisa y recuperando el aliento "Hola doctora Cullen, disculpe la interrupción, Claire la vio desde lejos y no pude atraparla a tiempo"

"No te preocupes Marge, es un placer ver a mis pacientes favoritos" Contestó Esme dulcemente y la niña se pegó más a ella para darle un abrazo "Recuerda que no debes correr lejos de tu madre sin su permiso Claire ¿Esta bien?"

"Si doctora Esme, disculpa" La sonrisa de la niña parecía decaer pero eso cambió cuando Esme sacó una chupeta de su bolso.

"Para después del almuerzo y si te portas bien ¿Entendido?" Dijo entregándole la chupeta a la señora.

La niña y su mamá se despidieron de Esme con agradecimiento y la expresión de mi mamá en ese momento era todo un paisaje, se veía sumamente feliz. No puede evitarlo, simplemente le encantan los niños.

"Supongo que no tan dura entonces ¿Verdad?" Me susurró Bella nuevamente.

"Con los niños es una dulzura pero a menos que estés planeando darle nietos, yo no me confiaría" Hablé sin pensar y muy tarde me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ¿Acabo de hablarle a mi novia de dos días sobre futuros hijos?

Bella me miraba con los ojos amplios y estoy seguro de que yo me veía igual de asustado.

"¿Todo bien muchachos?" Preguntó Alice mirando entre Bella y yo y tratando de descifrarnos seguramente.

El resto del almuerzo pasó bastante tranquila. Por fortuna, Alice hice gala de sus trucos y se apoderó de casi toda la conversación hablando de cómo le iba viviendo con Jasper, el nuevo negocio que estaba planeando abrir con Rosalie y cómo todo iba marchando bien con la administración de su futura tienda de ropa, mientras que yo comía y Bella devoraba todo a su paso. Esta mujer sí que come.

El localizador de Esme la paró a mitad de bocado y después de verlo volteó hacia nosotros.

"Tengo que irme, se presentó una emergencia" Recogió su bolsa y le entregó a Alice su tarjeta de crédito "Encárgate de todo cariño. Bella ha sido un placer" Estrechó la mano de Bella nuevamente y esta vez su sonrisa parecía un poco más sincera que antes "Estaba planeando hacer una pequeña cena esta noche ¿Les gustaría a ti y a tu familia acompañarnos?"

La pregunta dejó a Bella un poco sorprendida y no la culpo porque yo estaba igual.

"¿Lo estabas planeando, madre? ¿Cuándo?"

"Justo ahora Edward" Respondió de una forma que me hizo entender que ya era tema zanjado.

Bella logró decir que si (aunque tartamudeando un poco) y Esme se fue dejándonos a todos bastante perplejos.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Me preguntó Bella aunque todos aun teníamos los ojos puestos sobre la puerta por donde había salido Esme.

"No tengo idea"

"Es el efecto Esme" Contestó Alice en tono monocorde y eso me hizo recordar... ¡Esto fue un trampa! ¡Mi propia hermana me puso una trampa! Estaba más que listo para desatarme y decirle sus verdades.

"Alice..."

"Nos vemos esta noche Edward. Yo pago al salir, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego Bella, bye" Mi hermana habló apresuradamente mientras corría con su bolso y se iba directo al mesero y luego hacia la puerta.

"¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para molestarme con ella! ¡Luego estaré muy ocupada y se me olvidaré que estuve molesta en primer lugar!" Exclamó Bella junto a mí. Di un gran suspiro y pensé en lo chiflada que estaba mi adorada familia antes de mirarla a los ojos y responderle.

"Ese... es el efecto Alice"

"¡Bella vámonos!" Grité por enésima vez desde la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Cállate Cullen!" Respondió ella, también por enésima vez.

Después de salir del restaurante habíamos acordado separarnos y vernos en su apartamento a las 6:30 ya que ella no sabía dónde viven mis padres. Llevaba media hora esperando junto a su puerta, menos mal que se me ocurrió citarla temprano y que la cena sería a las 7:30 (claro que ella no sabía eso). Nessie me había recibido en la puerta, llevaba un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas y unos zapatos no muy altos que la hacían ver más juvenil. Charlie, por otro lado, llevaba un uniforme muy parecido al que le había visto el día anterior excepto que este era de color azul marino pero mantenía todas las insignias y parches de honor.

Nada intimidante Sargento Swan, nada intimidante.

"¡Bella! VÁ-MO-NOS" Enuncié impacientemente esperando hacerla salir.

"¡Cullen! CÁ-LLA-TE. ¿Ves por qué no uso estúpidos vestidos y tacones todo el tiempo? ¿VES?" Exclamó ella a través de la puerta. ¡Dios! Nessie lo hizo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Un golpe sonó contra la puerta y me sorprendió mucho. ¡Oh! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? ¡Mierda!

Esperé cinco minutos más (que en realidad se sintieron como veinte) y volví a gritar.

"BELLA, VÁ-MO-N..."

No pude terminar porque Bella finalmente había abierto la puerta. Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro, de media manga, con un pequeño escote en forma de corazón, no muy revelador pero un poco más corto que el de Nessie y es posible que me haya quedado mirando sus piernas demasiado tiempo.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó suavemente sosteniendo un pequeño bolso en su mano y cuando finalmente subí mi mirada hacia sus labios de un rosado un poco más oscuro que el que naturalmente llevaba, me acerqué en un paso y posé mis labios sobre los suyos pero sin besarla, sólo paseándolos sobre su boca suavemente y torturándonos a ambos lentamente.

"Te ves preciosa Bella"

Su mano se deslizó bajo mi saco de vestir y acarició mi espalda.

"Tú tampoco están tan mal"

Terminó de unir nuestros labios en un corto pero sentido beso y nos separamos para encontrar a su familia en la sala.

Íbamos bajando tranquilamente las escaleras cuando la voz del Sargento irrumpió nuestro silencio.

"Hijas ¿Por qué mierda no han hecho nada para mandar a reparar ese maldito ascensor o por lo menos hablar con el dueño?"

Me detuve un momento en un escalón sorprendido de tener otra cosa en común con el Sargento Swan.

"¡Eso dije yo!" Los tres me miraron brevemente y continuaron bajando así que no tuve otra opción más que seguirlos.

"En serio ¿Cómo creen que la abuela Swan se dañó tanto la cadera? Eso fue por empeñarse en bajar y subir estas malditas escaleras todos los días por más de veinte años" ¡Oh! Entonces ASÍ es como habían conseguido el apartamento, era de la abuela Swan ¡Claro!

Bella y Nessie respondieron con carcajadas que ni el Sargento ni yo entendimos hasta que finalmente Nessie explicó:

"Charlie, la abuela Swan no se dañó la cadera por estas escaleras, fue por andar saliendo todas las noches a escondidas con su compañero del Bingo que..."

"¡Renesmee!" Reprendió el Sargento y después de unas risas más por parte de los tres, continuamos bajando y tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de mis padres.

Con los chiflados de mi familia y los raros de los Swan, ésta será toda una cena.

* * *

¡Llegó la familia! **¿Qué les parece Charlie?** Digo, El Sargento :P, **¿Y Esme? No muy dulce ¿verdad?** :/ tenía ganas de verla en otro plan y sin embargo :P. Jaja me encantan los personajes secundarios, con ellos y **Emmett y Alice** tengo para reirme xD **¿Cuál es su favorito?**

Ya nos quedan pocos capítulos O_o nos faltan unos cabos más que atar así que saboréenlo y **Déjenme saber qué les parece****, ****su parte favorita o la que menos le gustó**** :P me encantará leerlas. Gracias**

PD: Quizás me demore un par de días más pero no mucho :)  
Abrazos,  
Alessa 3


	25. Cuando recordé lo que faltaba

Lo prometido es deuda :) **GRACIAS** a EriM, TheDC1809, monidelopez, loliiz, yasmina, Cath R., IsAbElA, lokax, Giorka y a tod s los que usan alertas y siguen mis palabras por todos sus comentarios y apoyo constante que son una gran recompensa n_n ***ya nos falta poco***

Disclaimer: (años sin hacer esto ¿Todavía se usa?) Los nombres y Twilight son de Meyer, la trama e ideas son de mi extraña mente que divaga mucho :P****

ENJOY

* * *

Cinco segundos después de haber tocado el timbre de la casa de mis padres, Alice ya había abierto la puerta con un agudo grito que sólo ella podía dar y me apartó con un empujón para estrechar a Bella en un fuerte abrazo. Tras ella pude ver a Esme con un elegante vestido celeste y una elegante sonrisa esperando a sus invitados.

"¡Bella! Disculpa que no pude despedirme de ti esta tarde... tenía que correr por mi vida" Lo último fue un murmullo pero logré escucharla y le lancé una mirada para dejarle muy en claro que aún no se había salvado de nada.

"Hola Alice, está bien. Buenas noches Sra. Cullen" Mi hermana finalmente soltó su agarre y Bella le dio una tímida sonrisa a mi madre que esta noche parecía más cordial. Tal vez Carlisle había hablado con ella "Les presento a mi padre el Sargento de la Marina Charles Swan. Papá ella es la hermana de Edward, Alice; y su madre, Esme" Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, seguramente por tener que usar el nombre largo para presentar a su padre.

"Un placer Sargento Swan" Anunció Alice con un tono coqueto en su voz y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

"Igualmente señorita. Pueden llamarme Charlie" Contestó el Sargento y parecía levemente sonrojado tras su sonrisa.

"Entonces usted puede llamarme Alice"

La sonrisa de Charlie se ensanchó antes de pasar sus ojos hacia mi madre.

"Gusto en Conocerlo Charlie, también puede llamarme Esme" Dijo mi madre extendiendo su mano con educación y un brillo en sus ojos al admirar el uniforme y las medallas del Sargento. Diablos… creo que voy a vomitar.

Después de toda la presentación escuchamos una garganta aclarándose y fui nuevamente consciente de que Nessie aún estaba con nosotros aunque raramente callada. No era muy común olvidar que Nessie Dwyer estaba en la habitación.

"Mucho gusto Sra. Cullen, soy la hermana de Bella, Renesmee" Anunció con un tono educado y sonrisa elegante... algo extremadamente raro en ella.

Como en piloto automático, Bella, el Sargento y yo miramos sorprendidos a Nessie ¿Desde cuándo usaba su nombre completo? ¿Qué pasó con su nombre artístico?

Mi madre ensanchó su sonrisa y Alice abrazó a Nessie diciendo que se entenderían muy bien en su papel de hermanas.

"Edward ¿Podrías buscar a tu padre? Está en su oficina y me dijo que lo llamáramos cuando llegaran" Pidió mi madre escoltando al Sargento y a Nessie hacia la sala junto con Alice. Bella iba tras ellos pero la tomé del brazo y la gire hacia mí para que me acompañara a buscar a Carlisle. De ninguna manera iba a dejarla sola con mi madre y sus impertinentes preguntas.

Nos dirigimos por uno de los pasillos y a medida que caminábamos mi mano derecha, que en un principio descansaba en su cintura, iba bajando peligrosamente hacia la curva de su trasero. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Bella tomó mi mano en la suya empujándome hacia la pared, me miró a los ojos y, sin que pudiese reaccionar, me soltó y sus manos fueron directamente a mi trasero dándole un apretón. La sonrisa de suficiencia que me daba en ese momento me hizo sonreír de igual forma y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, la puerta junto a nosotros se abrió.

Bella me soltó inmediatamente por la sorpresa y ambos pusimos las manos en la espalda encarando de frente a Carlisle quien sólo nos daba una sonrisa tranquila.

"¡Bella! Que gusto verte, estás preciosa" Dijo dándole un abrazo.

"Hola Dr. Cullen"

"Supongo que tu familia nos acompaña para la cena ¿Cierto?"

"Si, mi papá y mi hermana están en la sala esperando por nosotros"

"¿Nessie está aquí?" Preguntó Carlisle sonriendo torcidamente y estrechando sus ojos "Esto será interesante" Bella le dio una mirada extraña, claro, había olvidado comentarle el raro y enfermo coqueteo que había presenciado entre mi padre y su hermana menor.

Puse el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella para que camináramos hacia la sala y le di una mirada irascible a Carlisle para dejarle bien en claro que no quería nada raro con Nessie hoy ¡Mi madre está allí! Si se atreve a hacer algo le cortará los testículos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él pareciendo inocente pero a mí no me engañaba (ya me sabía ese truco y bastante lo aplicaba)

Volteé para seguir caminando y escuché sus murmullos y risas tras de mí.

"Al menos yo no me manoseo con nadie en un pasillo oscuro con mi familia al rededor"

Si... ese es Carlisle.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Jasper ya había llegado y conversaba con Alice y Charlie en el largo sofá color crema (si Jasper le cae mejor que yo, definitivamente voy a odiarlo más) pero lo que me pareció más extraño fue que Nessie estaba en el sofá más pequeño hablando animadamente con mi madre, ambas con sonrisas en su rostro. Rápidamente comencé a pensar en qué clase de cosas podría estarle diciendo Nessie a mi madre, como la vez que me metí en su cama por accidente, o la vez que entre a su apartamento y ella estaba... no, esto no me daba buena espina.

Carlisle se acercó a Charlie mientras que Bella y yo nos fuimos directo hacia Esme. Era un poco raro ver a Nessie sin todos los piercings en su cuerpo (excepto su lengua seguramente) el vestido gris sencillo que llegaba hasta sus muslos y unas botas de combate, se veía mucho más juvenil de lo que jamás haya notado. Mi madre y Nessie estaban a la mitad de su conversación cuando finalmente llegamos a ellas.

"¡Eso le dije yo!" Exclamó Nessie soltando una carcajada que mi madre respondió de igual forma.

"Bella, tienes una hermana encantadora" Dijo Esme colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Nessie y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

"Si, encantadora" Balbuceó Bella tratando de disimular su confusión.

"Le estaba diciendo a Esme que me encanta su nombre, se parece tanto al mío que es como si el destino nos juntara" Dijo Nessie correspondiendo al abrazo y dándonos una sonrisa demasiado 'dulce' que seguro Esme no reconoció.

"Es un hermoso y original nombre, Renesmee. Por cierto hijo, me dijeron que te estabas burlando de ella, eso es muy grosero de tu parte Edward Anthony" Me reprendió Esme mirándome con su ceño fruncido como cuando tenía cuatro años.

Le lancé una mirada a Nessie y ella aprovechó que Esme no la veía para sacarme la lengua. La muy maldita de verdad es buena. No pude hacer más que rascarme la cabeza y sonreír, por fortuna Carlisle escogió ese momento para pasar a saludar.

"Permiso chicos. Hola Nessie, un gusto verte otra vez" Mi padre se detuvo frente al sofá dando una sonrisa demasiado encantadora y que, si no me equivoco, no iba precisamente para Esme. Nessie se levantó como un resorte y en un momento estuvo junto a mi padre respondiendo a su sonrisa y con un tono bastante coqueto.

"Hola Dr. Cullen, el gusto es mío"

Bella apretó fuertemente mi mano como dándome a entender que había captado todo tan bien como yo y antes de que pudiese hacer algo Esme ya estaba de pie y tomando a Carlisle por el brazo.

"Si, si, es un gusto para todo. Es hora de comer, antes de que se enfríe" Esme jaló a Carlisle hacia el comedor quien inmediatamente (y por fin) entendió y puso sus ojos sobre ella.

"Pórtate bien Renesmee" Susurró Bella a su hermana mientras que todos nos movíamos hacia el comedor.

"Relájate nerda, tengo a tu suegra en la mano. Haré que le caigas bien, ya verás"

"¿Viste la mirada que le lanzó Esme después de que le hablara así a mi padre? Si sigue así mi madre va a perder todo el decoro y va a golpear a tu hermana, yo que te lo digo" Murmuré a Bella acomodándola en un asiento junto a mi antes de que Esme, cuyo lugar estaba en la cabecera a mi lado, regresara con la comida. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no me senté en la otra punta junto a Carlisle? ¡Suertuda Alice!

"Ella no haría eso Edward" Contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

"Lo dices porque no viste lo que le pasó a la enfermera Irina hace 5 años. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en el hospital si quieres. Pobre mujer, me dijeron que le costó mucho para que le volviera a crecer el cabello. ¡Bueno! Nunca debió haber mirado así a Carlisle" Expliqué acariciando mi barbilla con una mano como reflexionando. Bella me miró con ojos amplios y tuve que contener la carcajada, rápidamente se giró hacia su derecha, donde estaba su hermana, y le dijo algo en el oído a lo que ella respondió con una expresión extrañada.

En ese momento pasó Esme a nuestro lado colocando bandejas y platos en la mesa con la ayuda de Carlisle. Antes de volver a su asiento, Esme se acercó a Bella arrugando su cara como viendo algo extraño en ella.

"Bella, no lo había notado pero tienes algo raro guindando en el cabello... como chicle"

"¿Si?" Preguntó Bella pasando sus manos por su cabeza como para quitarse lo que sea que mi madre estaba viendo y yo la observaba.

"Si, justo aquí"

"¡AU!" Gritó Bella. Parece que Esme había confundido el mechón rosa de Bella con... ¿Chicle? y había intentado jalarlo.

"Es su cabello mamá" La reprendí con la mirada.

"¡Oh! Entonces disculpa, es... muy colorido" Esme siguió hasta su silla y juro que podía ver el pequeño horror en sus ojos. Una mujer que va a la peluquería al menos dos veces por semana debe tener muy en lo alto la importancia del cabello.

"Espero que les guste a todos, es sólo pollo piccata con papas asadas" Anunció mi madre hablando a todos en la mesa "Mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo para dedicarme a la cocina. Supongo que eso no será problema para ti Bella"

Ella se removió en su silla un poco incómoda, supongo que había notado tan bien como yo el nuevo comentario sobre su carrera, pero contestó "Es muy posible Esme, aunque entre toda mi familia la verdadera chef es Nessie. No hay nada como su lasaña de carne"

Nessie dio una gran sonrisa, comenzaba a entender que eso realmente era algo que le gustaba, y mi madre correspondió el gesto. Nessie definitivamente la había encantado.

"Sip. Es muy probable que a mí también me quede mucho tiempo para eso ya que ser artista no es un trabajo de horario precisamente"

"¿Artista?" Preguntó mi madre, seguramente sopesando las muchas cosas que podrían entrar allí.

"Del entretenimiento" Expliqué. Aunque después me di cuenta de algo... espero que Esme no se haya tomado eso como 'Prostituta'.

"En realidad no. Hace poco entre en la universidad de Seattle y estoy empezando a estudiar arte".

"¿QUÉ?" Exclamamos en unísono Bella, el Sargento Swan y yo.

Viendo nuestras caras, la sonrisa de Nessie se hizo aún más grande. Como el Gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas.

"Renesmee no le estés mintiendo a esta gente y menos en su propia casa" Dijo el Sargento en un tono que parecía ser bajo pero en realidad escuchamos todos.

"No estoy mintiendo, estoy estudiando arte ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" Preguntó Nessie con una expresión inocente que seguro tenía engañados al resto de mi familia.

"Ahm... quizás porque tiene el verbo 'estudiar' allí contigo" Explicó Bella viéndose bastante exasperada. Acaricié su pierna desnuda con el dorso de mi mano para distraerla y sonreí al notar como inmediatamente volteaba a verme y se relajaba visiblemente.

"Es genial Nessie, definitivamente una carrera muy interesante" Intervino Alice con una sonrisa y Carlisle respondió de igual forma.

"Desde hace tiempo he estado pintando cosas en las paredes de nuestro apartamento" Continuó. ¡Oh! Entonces ella fue la que hizo todas esas palabras y dibujos que vi el día que me encontré con Bella "Eso siempre ha sido parte de mí, hasta en mi cabello ¿Ven?" Nessie sacó, de la parte de abajo y oculta de su cabello, su característico mechón azul.

"¡Oh! Es de familia" Murmuró mi madre disimulando una mueca de desagrado en su cara "Sargento Swan ¿Usted también tiene uno?"

El Sargento, que miraba atentamente a Alice (quizás demasiado atento) comenzó a toser y se veía bastante ofuscado "Nada de eso Sra. Cullen, en el cuerpo de la Marina Estadounidense no admitimos nada de eso" Dijo con firmeza.

"La abuela si tenía uno" Defendió Bella a mi lado con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu abuela tenía un mechón de color?" Pregunté escéptico. La imaginé anciana y colorida con su cabello y la bufanda que ella misma tejía. Sería como una versión mayor de Bella,

"Verde, para ser más exactos. Contrastaba hermosamente con todo el gris que tenía en el resto" Dijo Nessie entre risas mientras Bella hacía lo mismo.

"Mamá las consentía demasiado, eso es todo" Explicó el Sargento con sus pobladas cejas fruncidas.

Comencé a reír pensando en el Sargento con un colorido mechón de cabello en su cabeza y frente a mi noté a Jasper riendo también. Sigo pensando ¿Qué está haciendo?

Continuamos hablando un poco de lo que hacía cada quien. Alice no paraba de hablar acerca de la tienda que Rosalie y ella inaugurarían pronto. A mitad de la cena comenzó a sonar un celular. Bella nos dio una apenada sonrisa sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de su vestido y al ver la pantalla su sonrisa decayó por completo. Sus ojos se ensancharon y fueron directo hacia Jasper quien se había quedado mirándola con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca.

Jasper. Había olvidado ese detalle. ¿Cómo diablos pinta Jasper en todo esto?

"Disculpen, tengo que irme. Señores Cullen, la cena estuvo deliciosa, por favor discúlpenme" Tartamudeó Bella levantándose ruidosamente de su asiento.

"No" Dijo Nessie firmemente con su ceño fruncido y enfurruñada en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Casi parecía estar conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Bella ¿Todo está bien?" Preguntó Charlie muy preocupado y haciendo caso omiso a su otra hija.

Bella miró brevemente a Nessie antes de dirigirse a su padre "Esta bien papa, tengo algo importante"

Cuando estuvo de pie su celular aun sonaba en su mano sin descanso, yo me levanté con ella y desde mi visión periférica pude notar a Jasper haciendo lo mismo ¿A dónde cree que va?

"Bella ¿Estas segura?" Intervino mi madre viéndose preocupada "Quieres que te ayudemos..."

"Está bien Esme, sólo discúlpeme y gracias por todo" La interrumpió Bella y caminó dando traspiés hacia la salida.

Al salir del comedor Bella tomó la llamada hablando en murmullos y acelerando su paso pero seguí caminando velozmente tras ella, colgó y finalmente pude tomarla del brazo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

"Bella ¿A dónde vas? ¡Cuéntame qué está pasando!"

Cuando volteó hacia mí, habían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y otras más aun en sus ojos, tenía la expresión más triste que jamás le haya visto.

"Tengo que irme Edward"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No tienes que irte a ningún lado! ¡No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer!" Noté la expresión contrariada que tenía, como si dudara en decir o no algo "Deja de ocultarme las cosas y hacerme a un lado Bella, tu vida no tiene que ser un misterio todo el tiempo"

Bella dio un gran suspiro, retomando un poco de aire pero sin que las lágrimas dejasen de fluir, y finalmente habló.

"Es Renee, está en el hospital y se encuentra muy grave"

Estaba a punto de decirle que eso era demasiado, que ella no era una bolsa de sangre sin sentimientos que debía acudir a cualquier llamado. Ella pareció leer mi mente porque se acercó a mí con sus ojos chocolate, amplios y tristes.

"Dicen que esta vez es más grave, necesito ir, tengo que verla. Quiero verla" A medida que hablaba su tono sonaba un poco más firme pero el ligero temblor de su cuerpo no cesaba.

"Yo te acompaño"

No la iba a dejar sola esta vez y me vale si piensa que puede dejarme fuera. Le di un breve pero fuerte abrazo y esta vez nos dispusimos a atravesar la puerta juntos cuando una fuerte, masculina e inesperada voz nos congeló a ambos.

"Alto ahí señorita" Las palabras de Carlisle nos detuvo mejor que si nos hubiese atado.

Lentamente nos giramos como niños atrapados en una travesura y nos encontramos con toda nuestra familia de pie frente a nosotros y viéndose bastante molestos.

"Es Renee ¿Cierto? Necesita de ti otra vez y vas a ir corriendo hacia ella como si le debieses algo, como si no estuviese perjudicando tu vida y tu salud lo suficiente" Escupió Nessie con los brazos cruzados como sosteniéndose a sí misma, su ceño fruncido y lágrimas en sus ojos. Alice y Esme se acercaron a ella por cada lado y la abrazaron suavemente pero ella permaneció inmutable.

"¿Renee? ¿Has estado viendo a Renee todo este tiempo? Isabella dime qué está pasando" El Sargento sonaba preocupado pero sus últimas palabras parecían estar llenas de furia.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que llamaron a la casa porque Renee necesitaba donantes? Bella ha sido su bolsita de sangre ambulante desde entonces y no ha parado ¡Pregúntale si por lo menos la ha visto bien! ¡Pregúntale si al menos le ha dado el chance de hablar con ella!" Nessie hablaba con odio y el Sargento Swan miraba confundido entre sus dos hijas. Cuando observó a Bella como esperando una respuesta, ella sólo se cruzó de brazos en una posición muy parecida a la de su hermana y bajo sus ojos. Ante el silencio, Renesmee continuó "El desmayo que te causó la otra vez fue un susto suficiente Bella, no dejes que esa mujer que nos abandonó hace tiempo dicte tu vida ¡Ya yo perdí a mi papá de esa forma, Bella! ¡Perdí a la persona que más quería en este mundo! ¡No quiero perder a mi hermana también!"

Alice y Esme tuvieron que contener a Nessie por los brazos porque parecía querer abalanzarse hacia Bella, no sé si para abrazarla, golpearla o amarrarla (quizás todas). La pequeña movía sus brazos con desesperación hacia su hermana y al final estaba gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable y jamás había notado realmente lo pequeña que es. A sus 21 años Renesmee ya había pasado por mucho, había perdido, sufrido y aun así había luchado lo suficiente para lograr que ese mundo en el que creció no la consumiera.

"Isabella Swan, no te permito..."

"¡No!" Exclamó Bella deteniendo a su padre "No voy a pararme aquí a tratar de explicarles mis razones ¡No tengo tiempo! Entiendo y aprecio que todos se preocupen por mí pero es mi decisión y es mi mamá" Un jadeo de sorpresa se escuchó por parte de Esme, seguramente al darse cuenta de que la persona de cuyas atrocidades hablaban era la madre de Bella y Renesmee "Esta es mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, yo necesito hablar con ella y no puedes prohibírmelo" Tomé la mano de Bella y la apreté con fuerza para recordarle que aún estaba aquí para ella y respondió a mi gesto. Carlisle y Jasper nos miraban atentamente como sopesando sus acciones.

"Isabella Swan, no te permito..." Repitió el señor Swan con la mirada perdida en dirección a Bella quien hacia lo posible por recobrar la compostura pero fallaba en el intento "...que continúes haciendo esto sola" El Sargento se acercó a su hija lentamente y le dio un abrazo que, con su tamaño, la cubría casi por completo "Siempre has sabido hacer las cosas por ti misma hija, siempre cuidándote a ti y a todos pero no tienes por qué hacer esto sola. Déjate ayudar Bella, déjate ayudar" Sus palabras eran como un cántico que repetía suavemente.

Al soltarse, Bella le dio una mirada agradecida a su padre y se volteó hacia mi dándome un abrazo y enterrando su cara en mi pecho como queriendo meterse dentro.

"Iremos con ustedes" Dijo Carlisle. Jasper y él se acercaron a nosotros y tuve que hacer una enorme esfuerzo para no darle un empujón al novio de mi hermano y preguntarle a dónde diablos creía que va, o mejor aún, por qué.

Bella pareció sentir mi incomodidad porque puso su mano en mi mejilla e inclinó mi cabeza para susurrar en mi oído "Te explico esta noche"

Llegamos hasta el porche de la casa cuando un grito desgarrador nos hizo voltear a todos. Nessie aún se sostenía de los brazos de mi madre y mi hermana y lloraba profundamente. Bella salió corriendo hacia ella, tomó su cara entre ambas manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos como obligándola entender lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella. Unos pequeños y tristes gemidos aun salían de Nessie y Bella inclinó su cuerpo hacia su hermana de modo que podía abrazarla fuertemente, pude ver que susurró unas cosas en su oído y esto hizo llorar a Nessie aún más, aferrándose a su hermana como a la vida misma.

Ese momento, justo ahí, fue tan cercano y tan íntimo que me sentía un intruso tan sólo por mirarlas. Ese momento de comunicación entre ellas me hizo ver que había un nivel muy diferente en su relación, un nivel tan alto que sólo entre hermanas podían entender. Los brazos de una sostenían a la otra y parecía que eso era lo que también hacían en sus vidas, sostenerse mutuamente.

Nessie hipaba suavemente calmando un poco su melancólico estado y acariciaba el cabello de Bella mientras que ella continuaba hablándole al oído. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se estaban diciendo pero de algún modo sabía que era perfecto. Por un momento envidié la clase de conexión que mantenían y miré a su lado a Alice quien ya me observaba de igual forma, nos sonreímos mutuamente por un segundo y volvimos a la realidad cuando las hermanas Swan soltaron su agarre.

Bella se despidió de Nessie con un beso en su frente y caminó en mi dirección nuevamente. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, nos miró a todos los que esperábamos por ella y, con determinación en su voz, habló nuevamente

"Vámonos"

* * *

...

...

**Yo no tengo hermanas, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo puede llegar a ser esa relación... espero haberlo interpretado bien aqui. Tampoco se si es algo de hermanas o sólo de las Swan. Si tu tienes la dicha de tener una, me encantaría saber de ti y qué opinas de este capítulo :)**

Bien, aquí vemos un lado muy diferente de Nessie y que era muy necesario conocer porque todos tenemos una parte fuerte y una vulnerable, tengo muchas ganas de saber que piensan de ella ahora (las que son Team Nessie y las que no ;) ) **¿Y qué tal lo de la abuela Swan?** Lástima que ya no está porque parecía muy genial esa señora jaja **¿Y Jasper y Renee?** No podíamos dejarlos pendientes, no señor :P

Nos leemos pronto mi gente, **GRACIAS** a Little Whitiee, Maribris, Ninacara, Vikki, kimjim, las que no tienen cuenta FF pero igual comentan aquí abajo y a TOD S l s que continúan recomendándome y viniendo constantemente para leer "De Cabeza" ustedes son geniales de verdad :)

Un abrazo  
Alessa


	26. Cuando estuve en medio del caos

**Hola a todos :) Gracias a todas las que compartieron sus historias conmigo en el cap pasado (con y sin herman/s) fue muy interesante saber sus opiniones y aun me gustaría saber más.

*Gracias por la nominación a Mejor Fic de Humor en el faceb de Fanfiction Addiction :3 el link de la votación está en mi perfil :$ gracias.  
Listo! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche de un sábado y, por supuesto, el área de emergencias del hospital estaba hecha un caos. Había personas caminando rápidamente por doquier, algunos doctores y enfermeras llevando bolsas de sangre, equipos y suplementos, paramédicos transportando heridos en camillas y otros de pie corriendo para ser atendidos. Traté de obviar el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas estaban cubiertas de sangre ya sea en su ropa o en el cuerpo y que habían algunos con unas heridas abiertas que abarcaban casi todo su brazo o pierna.

El tener dos padres médicos me había hecho pasar tiempo en el hospital. Recuerdo que generalmente vagaba por los pasillos y visitaba a los otros doctores amigos de ellos, pero algunas veces, no sé si era por morbo o curiosidad, venía al área de emergencias y estaba atento a toda la clase de personas y heridas que llegaban allí. Todo esto hizo que me inmunizara un poco a la escena pero tenía tiempo que no venía e incluso a mí me causó bastante impresión. Bella soltó mi mano y me abrazó fuertemente por un costado, pude que ver que ella no lo estaba manejando muy bien y se había quedado congelada mirando a un hombre cuyo brazo parecía haber sido rebanado en gran parte, una sierra ensangrentada descansaba en una mesa metálica junto a su camilla.

—Hey, Bella— Susurré suavemente moviéndola hacia mi otro costado para apartarla de la escena y llamar su atención.

Al salir de la casa, Bella y yo nos fuimos con Jasper en su carro y tomamos la delantera mientras que Carlisle llevaba a Charlie en el suyo. Nosotros llegamos primero así que aprovechamos lo ocupado que todos estaban para adentrarnos a emergencias con la idea de buscar directamente a Renee, pero ya estábamos aquí y debo admitir que llevábamos cerca de tres minuto paralizados en el centro y con el caos rodeándonos. Finalmente pasó una señora mayor de color, con un montón de carpetas metálicas en sus manos y Jasper aprovechó para interceptarla.

—Disculpe. Estamos buscando a una paciente que fue ingresada de emergencia, se llama Renee...—

—¡Dwyer! ¡Es Renee Dwyer!— Completó Bella bastante exaltada.

—En este momento no puedo atenderlo, tiene que ir al área de visitantes, buscar a las enfermeras de allí y luego preguntar...—

—Usted no entiende, yo soy su hija, necesito hablar con ella— Bella se agarró del brazo de la enfermera con ferocidad. La señora pareció asustarse y dio un vistazo a mi derecha, cuando volteé pude ver a un guardia de seguridad caminando hacia nosotros.

—Bella, mi amor, ven. Iremos a buscarla— Susurré en un tono tranquilo y colocando mi mano en su muñeca para soltar su agarre.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando vi a mi padre haciendo su entrada, tenía puesta su bata y una expresión de total determinación. Inmediatamente varias personas (médicos, enfermeras y otros que no tenían uniforme) se acercaron a él hablando apresuradamente y tratando a la vezde seguir su paso, pero el hizo caso omiso a ellos y llegó hasta nosotros.

—Buenas noches Mindy ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Salvando vidas tan temprano?— Dijo Carlisle suavizando un poco su ceño. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la señora que ella disimuladamente correspondió y él aprovechó para tomar las carpetas de su mano y buscar rápidamente entre ellas, asumo que por el historial de Renee.

Bella volvía a secar sus lágrimas a mi lado y me sorprendí al notar al Sargento junto a Carlisle mirando el contenido de las carpetas. Casi olvidé que él también estaba allí. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo que hacía él era ilegal pero Carlisle parecía demasiado distraído y segundos después, el Sargento se apartó de mi padre y caminó rápidamente en otra dirección.

—¿Qué me dices de Renee Dwyer?— Preguntó Carlisle en un tono totalmente profesional y sin despegar sus ojos de los documentos.

La señora, que ahora sabía se llamaba Mindy, nos dio una mirada dubitativa y volvió su atención a mi padre hablando esta vez con el mismo tono.

—Llegó hace casi una hora. Fue recogida en una calle del centro de la ciudad. Presenta una severa sobredosis, insuficiencia cardíaca y sus riñones están en un estado deplorable probablemente por la cantidad de drogas en su sistema. Se nota que lleva demasiado tiempo así. Logramos estabilizarla y el Dr. Cheaney la está atendiendo—

Bella soltó un jadeo audible y se tapó la boca impresionada. Aun me cuesta creer que es de su madre de la que están hablando.

—Camilla 57— Murmuró Carlisle mirándome a los ojos y no tuve que pensarlo dos veces para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomé la mano de Bella y caminé rápidamente hacia donde sabía que estaría Renee. Ni siquiera pensé en ver si Jasper estaba con nosotros o no. Esquivé personas por doquier y finalmente llegué a una de las camillas que estaba cubierta por una cortina, deteniéndonos a sólo unos pasos.

—Allí está. Podrías hablar con ella antes de que lleguen los médicos porque lo más probable es que te saquen de aquí.

No me atreví a simplemente apartar la cortina sin decir nada porque sabía muy bien que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Bella había hablado o visto de cerca a su madre, yo no iba a lanzarla de cabeza a la parte honda del mar y menos en el estado en que se encontraba. Aun creía que esto no era necesario para ella, pero sería su decisión. Bella me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate muy abiertos pero secos esta vez, y sorbiendo por la nariz.

Estaba respirando profundamente, seguro intentando calmarse. Se volteó nuevamente hacia la cortina y, antes de que pudiese acortar los pocos metros que nos separaban de ella, el Sargento Swan pasó a mi lado llevándose mi hombro por delante y con decisión apartó la cortina lo suficiente para poder ver hacia dentro pero de modo que nosotros no pudiésemos ver nada.

—Hola Renee.

Viéndolo de perfil pude notar que la expresión de Charlie decaía un poco junto con sus palabras. Por un momento se vio viejo, nostálgico. Se adentró al pequeño espacio junto a la camilla y corrió la cortina tras él.

Como en piloto automático, Bella se acercó a la cortina pero se detuvo sólo a unos centímetros y colocó su mano ante mí para detenerme allí con ella.

—Charlie— La voz de quien asumí era Renee se escuchó tras la delgada tela junto a nosotros. Sonaba ronca, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar —¡Mírate! En tu uniforme y tan guapo como siempre.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Te ves como mierda Renee.

Alguien soltó un bufido —Y sutil como siempre Charlie. Aunque si, así me siento ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Pensé que habían llamado a la chica.

Bella apartó su brazo de mí y crispó su mano en un puño colocándolo frente a su boca. No podía ni imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podría estar sintiendo o pensando en este momento. Que tu madre simplemente te reconozca como "la chica" después de abandonarte y después de haber hecho tanto por ella... sí, no debe ser nada fácil.

—¿La chica? Mi hija Isabella, querrás decir— Dijo Charlie con firmeza adoptando su tono de autoridad.

—Hasta donde yo sé, también es mía. Me sorprende un poco que la defiendas tanto, ni siquiera fue planeada.

—Isabella es la bendición más grande de mi vida y te digo que es mía porque ella es demasiado buena para tener algo de ti.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos seguido de unos fuertes jadeos desesperados por aire.

—En eso tienes razón. No tengo idea qué ha sido de su vida y estoy completamente segura de que es buena. Ayudar a la mujer que la abandonó de niña... la criaste bien Charlie"

Un pesado silencio se extendió en ese momento y pareció atravesar la cortina y llegar hasta nosotros. Giré mi rostro para estudiar atentamente a Bella. No me importaba una mierda si era su madre y tenía que estar ahí, si la veía demasiado mal iba a cargarla sobre mi hombro y sacarla de allí o apartar esa cortina y decirle a esa señora sus cuatros cosas, una de dos. Pero me sorprendí al ver que Bella no estaba llorando. Los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas estaban ahora casi secos y parecía simplemente escuchar con atención a sus padres. Consideré seriamente si tal vez estaba en shock ¡Diablos! La psicología de Jasper sería bastante útil ahora.

—Siempre he tenido la dicha de saber escoger hombres buenos. O tal vez ellos han tenido la desdicha de llegar hasta a mi— Dijo Renee con algo similar a melancolía en su tono. Como si estuviese en otro lado y no en la sala de emergencias de un hospital. Como si ella y Charlie estuviesen compartiendo un café y sólo poniéndose al día.

—El pobre Phil tuvo peor suerte que yo— Replicó Charlie en un tono más bajo y suave.

—Phil...— Susurró Renee. Nuevamente el silencio se extendió sobre ellos pero ella lo rompió —Yo le dije que se alejara de mi, ¿sabes? le dije que no le traería nada bueno, que ya lo había hecho antes, que se llevara a la niña.

—Él te amaba Renee, al igual que esa pequeña niña.

Otro ataque de tos hizo su aparición pero Renee pareció reincorporarse —Esa niña— Hizo una breve pausa —Debe haber caído en algún orfanato o con padres adoptivos. Sea como sea debe estar mucho mejor que conmigo.

—¡Esa chica! ¡Esa niña! ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de tus hijas como si las desconocieras? ¿Como si fuesen algo extraño...?

—¡No las conozco! ¡Son extrañas!— Exclamó Renee interrumpiéndolo —Isabella Marie y Renesmee Carlie. Sé cómo se llaman pero eso es todo lo que les he dado, sus nombres.

Repentinamente Bella se volteó hacia mí, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me miró con decisión. Sabía lo que haría pero no estaba nada feliz con eso. La tomé por su cintura y estrellé nuestros labios con fuerza. Cuando la solté ella inmediatamente apartó la cortina uniéndose a sus padres y la cerró tras ella.

Con un profundo suspiro me alejé de ellos para darles privacidad y caminé por donde había llegado a tiempo de encontrarme con Jasper y mi padre.

—¿Cómo esta Bella?— Preguntó Carlisle.

—No lo sé. Mal, en realidad. Charlie ya estaba hablando con Renee y ella acaba de entrar.

Escuchamos un estruendo proveniente de detrás de la cortina, como si algo metálico hubiese caído al suelo. Carlisle y yo inmediatamente dimos un paso en esa dirección pero Jasper nos detuvo con sus brazos en alto.

—Esperen— Dijo, con una determinación que jamás había escuchado de su parte.

Después de eso fue silencio. Apartando las voces del resto de las personas en la sala y algunos llantos, nada más provenía de dónde Bella estaba así que nos tranquilizamos pero me aseguré de que Jasper viera que no estaba nada feliz con eso.

—No tendrán mucho tiempo. Renee se encuentra estable pero aún hay muchos exámenes pendientes. Mindy entrará en unos minutos para chequearla y luego yo hablaré con ella sobre su estado y lo que necesitará a partir de aquí.

—¿Eres su médico?

—No lo era pero le quité la historia a Cheaney y un par de enfermeras me ayudaron a hacer unos cambios— Una pequeña sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Carlisle y creo que eso me ayudó a relajarme un poco —A Cheaney no le va a gustar nada esto, pero si ya me odia entonces... ¡No pierdo nada!

Reí suavemente por el chiste de Carlisle y pareció aliviar un poco el ambiente. Después de un momento, Jasper habló.

—Escuchen, todos sabemos las razones del estado de Renee. Las personas adictas a las drogas son muy difíciles de tratar. Ellos mienten, engañan, lastiman a otros y tengan por seguro que se lastiman a sí mismos, pero están tan perdidos en este mundo que no les importa. Estoy haciendo una pasantía en psicología comunitaria y...

Jasper se interrumpió cuando vimos a Bella y el Sargento saliendo del espacio de la camilla 57 a la vez que la enfermera Mindy entraba y cerraba tras ella. El Sargento simplemente caminó derecho por donde habíamos llegado, sin tener idea de por qué o para qué. Bella parecía entumecida, seria, nada parecido a lo que conocía de ella.

—Está temblando ¿Tendrá frío?— Dijo con curiosidad en sus ojos pero sonaba fría, como si estuviese hablando de un extraño.

—Lo dudo mucho. Deben ser el efecto de las drogas. Puede que lleve muchas horas sin nada en su sistema y su cuerpo lo esté pidiendo a gritos.

Bella asintió y nos quedamos así un momento. Noté que la enfermera Mindy salía de donde estaba Renee.

—Alice me envió un mensaje— Dijo Jasper sosteniendo su celular en su mano —Dice que Nessie está más tranquila. Se estaba durmiendo así que Alice la llevó a su habitación y se quedará allí con ella por si acaso.

¿Por si acaso necesita algo? ¿Por si acaso despierta llorando o gritando a mitad de la noche? Sí.

—Gracias Jasper. Asegúrate de agradecerle a Alice de mi parte— Respondió Bella tomando su mano y regalándole una afectuosa y pequeña sonrisa.

Carlisle se disculpó y se retiró para hablar con Renee. Lo observamos llegar hasta la cortina y cuando la apartaron todos pudimos ver que la camilla estaba vacía. Miramos al rededor pero no pudimos ubicarla.

—¡Mindy! ¿Dónde está la paciente de la 57?— Gritó Carlisle a la enfermera cerca de allí.

—No se Dr. Cullen, yo la dejé allí hace unos minutos.

Carlisle se movió ansioso hasta el guardia de seguridad y le dio indicaciones que lo hicieron salir corriendo de allí, seguramente a la salida más cercana. Jasper corrió en otra dirección aunque ni siquiera pensé por qué, cuando escuché a Bella a mi lado estrellando con fuerza una bandeja metálica vacía en el suelo. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero esta vez se veía furiosa. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y cuando las tomé para liberarlas noté que sus uñas habían comenzado a afincarse demasiado en sus palmas y a romper la piel.

—¡Que estupidez! ¡Esa mujer ya me mintió lo suficiente! ¡No más!— Despotricaba con ira.

Estaba a punto de tomarla en mis brazos cuando note una pequeña conmoción en un pasillo cercano a nosotros, lo siguiente que vi fue a Esme, con su blanca bata médica cubriendo el elegante vestido que usó para la cena. Sostenía la muñeca de Renee torcida en su espalda, en una posición que parecía muy incómoda y dolorosa, a la vez que la forzaba a caminar.

—Carlisle, creo que se te perdió algo— Anunció Esme con una mueca mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitar los forcejeos de Renee, aunque esta última parecía muy débil para zafarse.

El guardia de seguridad que se había ido, volvió y tomó a Renee de los brazos de Esme para luego llevarla otra vez a la camilla. Carlisle se acercó a mi madre y la abrazó susurrando algo en su oído. Tomados de la mano, ambos llegaron a dónde estábamos.

—Bella... lo siento mucho— Dijo mi madre viéndose finalmente como la mujer amable que sabía que era.

—Está bien Esme. Gracias.

—¿Cómo sabías que...

—Ya la conocía— La respuesta de mi madre interrumpió mi pregunta —Carlisle me había hablado de ella y la había visto un par de veces por aquí pero no me imaginaba que fuese la madre de Bella.

—Gracias a Dios que eso no se nota— Murmuró Bella con sus labios fruncidos y sus ojos fijos al suelo.

En un movimiento que no me esperaba, Esme se acercó a Bella y la apretó en un cálido abrazo que ella al principio no correspondió pero después cedió y levantó sus brazos también.

—Toma mi auto Edward— Añadió Esme soltando a Bella y entregándome sus llaves —Yo me iré con tu padre o Jasper. Llévala a casa.

Bella y yo caminamos de la mano hasta la salida. Allí encontramos al Sargento, sentado en una acera mirando el oscuro y encapotado cielo.

—Mi celular murió— Susurró Bella al sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y luego devolverlo a su lugar.

El viaje al apartamento de Bella fue tranquilo y callado. Tanto el Sargento como Bella parecían absortos en sus pensamientos mientras veían a través de sus ventanillas y yo no quise interrumpir.

Al llegar, los tres subíamos las escaleras en silencio. Íbamos en el tercer piso cuando noté que Bella tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido y parecía bastante ausente y reflexiva. Con todo lo que había sucedido con mi familia y su madre esta noche, estoy seguro de que muchas cosas podrían estar pasando por su mente así que me atreví a preguntar.

—Bella ¿Qué piensas?

—No, no es nada— Contestó haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo olvidara pero aun parecía muy pensativa. Me acerqué más a ella para tomar su mano y hablarle en un susurro por si ella no quería que su padre escuchase.

—Bella, puedes contarme. Tal vez pueda ayudarte, tranquila.

Ella giró su rostro hacia mí con una expresión confusa y finalmente respondió.

—¿Por qué cada vez que uso un vestido termino yendo al hospital?— Preguntó como si estuviese planteando la cuestión más filosófica e importante del mundo. Viró su mirada hacia el frente y continuó —Yo nunca uso vestido, siempre prefiero pantalones o shorts. Dos veces he intentado usar vestido para verme más femenina y toda esa porquería que siempre dicen y ¡BAM! Tengo que ir al hospital. Creo que el universo está tratando de darme una señal "Bella, no uses más vestidos o sufrirás las terribles consecuencias"— Bella divagaba sin parar y al final su voz se hizo muy grave y gutural (aparentemente ella piensa que "el universo" es un señor mayor con laringitis)

Por un momento consideré el hecho de que sólo divagaba para evitar hablar de cosas realmente importantes, cosas que podrían encender sus heridas. Pensé en simplemente abrazarla y seguirle la corriente pero el Sargento Swan habló antes que yo.

—Creo que deberías comprar vestidos nuevos— Su tono era totalmente serio pero... ¿Habla en serio? Ninguno de nosotros detenía su paso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que esta es la forma que tiene el universo de decirme que necesito mejorar mi guardarropa? Creo que has estado hablando demasiado con Alice— Objetó Bella dando a su padre una mirada de reproche. El pareció ofuscarse un poco por el comentario pero no se detuvo.

—¿Si? ¿Y que te diga que no debes volver a usar vestidos te parece más lógico? ¡Por favor Isabella!

¿Ahora están hablando de "lógica"? ¡Nada en esta conversación tiene una pizca de eso! Para este momento una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro y tuve que contener la risa mientras seguía observando el cómico intercambio entre padre e hija.

—Déjame recordarte que durante toda tu niñez usaste muchos vestidos y nada malo sucedía así que eso es un punto para mi— Dijo el Sargento con una sonrisa torcida que denotaba suficiencia.

—¿Y entonces? ¿El universo no tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión?— Atacó Bella.

—¿Un cambio tan brusco, volátil y sin sentido? ¡No sabía que "el universo" era mujer!

¡OH! ¡WOW! ¿En serio acaba de decirle a su hija un insulto a todas las mujeres del planeta? No pude contenerme más y solté una gran carcajada al tiempo que Bella finalmente se detuvo a mitad del octavo piso y comenzó a pegarle en el hombro y a gritarle a su padre.

—¡Charlie Swan! ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer un comentario así! ¡Eres un machista! ¡Mi abuela te crió mejor que eso!— Los reproches de Bella también sacaron carcajadas del Sargento quien aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar a su hija y, aunque al principio se resistió, ella poco a poco fue cediendo hasta calmarse.

El Sargento volteó su rostro hacia mí para darme una cálida sonrisa mientras yo frotaba mi estómago apaciguando un poco la carcajada y juntos continuamos el trayecto.

Para cuando llegamos a la puerta del apartamento notamos que había alguien sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la puerta de Bella. Tenía una gorra cubriendo su cara y estaba roncando (muy fuerte, por cierto, parecía un camión)

—¿Un ladrón?— Preguntó Bella haciendo una mueca e inspeccionando más de cerca al hombre.

—Claro. Cuando un ladrón no puede forzar la entrada generalmente se queda en la puerta para esperar a que le abran— Dije con el tono más serio posible y me lanzó una mirada pero pude ver la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

—Bueno Scooby, quitemos la máscara y averigüémoslo— Continuó Bella apartando la gorra de aquel rostro.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un molesto gruñido por parte del Sargento y muchas risas por parte de Bella. Era el Gorila, mejor conocido como Jacob. Yupi.

—Isabella ¿Qué te dije de alimentar a los perros callejeros? Les das un poco y se te pegan en la puerta— Gruñó el Sargento.

—¡Papá! Debe haber venido por Nessie. Pobre Jake ¡Míralo! De seguro lleva horas aquí, es bastante tarde.

No pude evitar reírme un poco por el comentario del Sargento, era chistoso ver que a alguien le iba peor que a mí.

—Sí, sí, sí. Hay que quitarlo para que podamos pasar.

—Está bien pero, ¿Cómo...— Antes de que Bella pudiese terminar su pregunta, el Sargento Swan ya estaba de cuclillas en el suelo al nivel de Jacob, y con la voz más fuerte, imperiosa y autoritaria que he escuchado en mi vida, profirió un grito.

—¡ATENCIÓN!

Jacob inmediatamente saltó asustado del lugar y se puso de pie, muy firme y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Descanse soldado— Murmuró

Jacob aflojó un poco su postura y sus ojos volvieron a sus órbitas cuando los fijó en Bella

—¡Bella! Al fin te veo, gracias a Dios. Llevo mucho rato esperando en tu puerta, se supone que iba a ver a Nessie aquí pero no la he visto, no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Intenté llamarte pero tu celular parece que estaba apagado ¿Estás bien? ¿Nessie está bien?— Se escuchaba muy ansioso y movía las manos sin cesar.

—Tranquilo Jake, tranquilo. Las dos estamos bien.

—Bien. Ok— Suspiró Jacob. Finalmente giró su rostro y notó al Sargento parado a su lado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sargento! Hola Sargento, quiero decir, es un gusto verlo Señor Sargento de la Marina, Charlie Swan.

De verdad estaba tratando de mantenerme al margen y dejarlos hablar pero cuando escuche esa enredada retahíla solté una carcajada. Ya no eres tan machito ¿Verdad, Gorila? Jacob me lanzó dagas con los ojos pero me quedé tranquilo al ver que el Sargento me sonreía con disimulo.

—Jacob— Reconoció Charlie con un asentimiento.

—Papá ¿No crees que eso es demasiado formal y largo para que te esté llamando así después de tantos años?— Preguntó Bella con una expresión de fastidio.

—¡Hey! Antes era Señor Sargento de la Marina, CHARLES Swan... ya lo cambié por Charlie, no me presiones— Respondió él ampliando sus ojos —Además, al chico no le molesta, ¿cierto?— Terminó dándole una palmada en la espalda a Jacob que no sonaba nada amigable pero, tengo que admitir, el pobre lo aguantó como un hombre.

—Claro. ¿Dónde está Nessie?

Bella me miró brevemente antes de contestar —Hubo un... problema. Algo con Renee. Nessie se quedará hoy con la hermana de Edward. Cuando hable con ella le diré que te llame.

Jacob se tensó visiblemente crispando sus manos en puños pero asintió. Se despidió de nosotros rápidamente y bajó las escaleras.

—¡Bueno! Ha sido un largo día, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir— Dijo el Sargento estirando sus brazos y conteniendo un bostezo.

—Está bien papá, te alcanzo en un rato— Replicó Bella abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

El Sargento le dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido como indicando que ella también debía entrar, pero Bella sólo amplió sus ojos y se mantuvo firme. Después de una breve guerra de miradas, el Sargento finalmente cedió.

—Ok, está bien— Gruñó —Adiós Edward. Compórtense.

Me despedí del sargento con mi mano y Bella y yo nos quedamos en el escaso espacio frente a su puerta.

—Creo que le agradas sabes— Comentó Bella con una pequeña e incómoda sonrisa y señalando su puerta.

—Si, bueno, yo no diría que le "agrado" pero, al menos no le caigo tan mal.

—¿Escuchaste la retahíla que tiene que decirle Jacob cada vez que se refiera a él? Tú solamente tienes que decirle "Sargento". Créeme, le agradas.

Un silenció nos cubrió y de repente comencé a sentir todo el cansancio y pesadez acumulados por las últimas 24 horas. Mi familia, las vueltas en el hospital, la familia de Bella, Bella... soy un tipo tranquilo y estoy demasiado acostumbrado a una vida así, todo este drama en un sólo día me tenía agotado y era como si un montón de alarmas se activasen en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo "Demasiado trabajo" "Demasiado drama" "ALÉJATE" todo en brillantes e intermitentes letras rojas.

Con un gran suspiro me recosté en la pared junto a la puerta y resbalé hasta quedar sentado y mirando al frente. Bella pareció dubitativa y finalmente optó por acompañarme en el suelo... o al menos esa era su intención.

—¡Mierda! ¡Oh!— Exclamó en un susurro mientras intentaba la aparentemente difícil tarea de sentarse en el suelo con vestido —¡Maldito vestido ajustado!— Sí. Probablemente eso sería un punto a la moción de no usar vestidos otra vez.

Solté otro suspiro y percibí un tenue aroma a chocolate, el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida. Cuando giré mi rostro hacia ella vi sus ojos color chocolate, los más bellos ojos que he visto en mi vida. No podía creer que aun después de todo lo que habíamos pasado hoy e incluso después de haber pasado por los olores de un hospital, ella aun conserve el suyo. Tan única.

Quizás no sea su olor.

Quizás sólo sea ella.

—¿Estás listo para salir corriendo? Apuesto a que todas las alarmas en tu cabeza ya se dispararon y están vueltas locas, ¿o no?— Su voz era suave y nada más que un susurro en ese pequeño espacio en el que estábamos. Su mano descansaba sobre la mía y estábamos tan cerca que sentía que no podía mentirle… simplemente no podía mentirle… así que, sintiendo una extraña pesadez sobre mí, le dije la verdad.

—Si.

* * *

...  
Le dijo la verdad u_u. La loquita de Bella ha enredado la vida de Ed en muchas formas, apuesto a que nadie lo veía venir en el 1er cap (yo tampoco, EN SERIO XD)

Ahora... **¿Qué piensan de todo esto que le esta pasando a Bella? ¿Y Edward?** Porque esto tampoco es fácil para él y pues... se asusta el pobre :/ Aun no puedo creer que escribí algo de drama xD primera vez!. Por otro lado: **¿Ustedes si apoyan a Bella en su teoría de "El Universo? xD ¿O prefieren la de Charlie?** Jaja VOTACIÓOON! **Aunque con el comentario de las mujeres** ya pierde puntos :P

**Será un placer leer que opinan sin importar nada porque este cap es de mis favoritos. Por fis. Gracias.  
:) un abrazo**  
**Alessa**


	27. Cuando terminamos y empezamos

Hola :P Después de la mega confusión que tenía porque no sabía que escribir y de un pequeño y ligero ataque de pánico porque decidí **reemplazar** la idea original del epílogo, ¡llego a tiempo y con **6000** palabras! Esta historia se escribe sola y se siente taaaan bien :3 jaja sus reviews **me hicieron reir, me animaron** y con cada uno escribía mucho más, que loco xD  
***Cambié** las comillas a guiones (al fin... que pena) y el resto está en edición (más aun O.O) espero no les moleste.

***Recuerden** que es **primera vez** que escribo una historia asi y de paso la comparto, así que es primera vez que escribo TODO lo que han visto Y VERÁN... Esto me pone muuuuy nerviosa :/ espero que me digan qué tal porque A MI ME GUSTÓ XD

Ok ok, ya saben que la **Sra. Meyer** es la dueña y señora de Twilight (¡Diablos!) y yo de la trama (Siiii :D). **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Bella suspiró y bajo sus ojos —Vete tranquilo Edward. Esto de enredarse la vida de a gratis por alguien más...

Apreté su mano con fuerza para llamar su atención y volvió a mirarme otra vez.

—Sí me asusta, y sí estoy listo para correr...

—Ya entiendo Edward y entiendo que este día fue increíblemente pesado así que puedes...

Me sentía demasiado cansado como para tratar de discutir con ella si ni siquiera planeaba escucharme y sólo iba a interrumpirme todo el tiempo, así que hice lo que aprendí en mi niñez para estos casos... abrí mi mano y la usé para cubrir completamente su cara y callarla al mismo tiempo. Tal y como lo hace Esme cada vez que Alice y yo discutimos. "Gracias madre"

—Ahm... Edward... ¿Por qué tu mano está cubriendo mi cara?— Dijo Bella con su voz amortiguada por mi mano. Sus pestañas cosquilleaban el inicio de mis dedos.

—Porque necesitaba que te callaras— Respondí suprimiendo un bostezo.

—Ahm... Y, ¿no podías simplemente decírmelo o cubrir mi boca? ¿Tenías que poner toda tu mano en mi cara? ¿Por qué?—

¡Dios! ¡Incluso cuando intento callarla esta mujer no para!

—¡No lo sé, Bella! ¡Pregúntale a mi madre!— Exclamé un poco exasperado

Bajé mi mano y finalmente sus labios estaban sellados. Nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente y traté de pensar muy bien en lo que le diría ahora.

—Sí me asusta y sí estoy listo para correr— Repetí para retomar mi idea. Literalmente podía sentir mis piernas temblando un poco esperando para levantarme y bajar esas escaleras ya mismo —Pero eso no significa que lo haré Bella

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y su postura se relajó, aun observándome atenta.

—Desde que llegaste a mi vida he estado consciente de que eras una mujer extraña, con secretos, cosas ocultas y un par de tornillos sueltos también— Le di una sonrisa y ella me correspondió. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla justo allí —Todas las sorpresas que me he llevado contigo han sido porque tu no me hablabas de ti o porque yo asumía cosas que no eran. Cada vez que te veía gastaba mi tiempo haciéndote cientos de preguntas pero todas las erróneas. Te preguntaba "¿De dónde nos conocemos?" o "¿Cómo sabes eso?" en lugar de decirte "¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes?" o "¿Por qué lo haces ahora?"

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y desvié la mirada al techo recordando todo lo que ha sido de mi vida por los últimos cuatro o cinco meses. Perdí mi violín en una apuesta con alguien que para mí era una desconocida (además de que viajó a México), toqué en una plaza pública, me hice amigo de la loca responsable de todo lo anterior, me metí en la cama de la hermanita de mi amiga y después la vi completamente desnuda y de piernas abiertas, me di una borrachera en la que no pude recordar nada pero por lo que me cuentan fue bastante vergonzoso, hice decenas de teorías para entender todos los secretos de Bella (nuestro primer encuentro, sus donaciones de sangre, Jasper, Renee) me enfrenté a un Sargento de la Marina Estadounidense... ¡Todo esto no era ni la mitad de lo que había pasado estos meses por el simple hecho de que esta mujer había entrado a mi vida! Di un largo suspiro y volví a hablar.

—Desde el momento en que hablamos en esa cafetería, has puesto mi vida de cabeza Bella Swan. No sé si ha sido intencional o no pero así fue. Aprendí a tocar otro violín que no fuese el mío y hasta en un lugar público, abandoné lo que era mi carrera y me atreví a perseguir algo para lo que creí que ya no tenía tiempo, me enfrenté a mi familia, a tu familia, sin contar que me caí de bruces por cada conjetura apresurada que sacaba de ti. Creo que eso abarca bastante todo lo que ha sido mi vida estos meses—

Volví la mirada hacia ella y noté que había duda en sus ojos, se veía insegura y pequeña. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y continué —Cuando te vi me gustaste. Bueno, en realidad me dio mucha risa tu ropa, luego te vi de cerca y ahí fue que me gustaste— Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros labios recordando las carcajadas que di ese día —Pero cuando te conocí, te quise. Ser primero amigos fue una gran lección para mí y pude haber seguido así pero con tus comentarios extraños, tu olor a chocolate, tus rarezas y hasta tu bufanda de colores... me seguías gustando más y más

Acerqué nuestros rostros y dejé descansar mis labios sobre los suyos mientras manteníamos nuestros ojos abiertos.

—Eres complicada, Bella Swan. El epítome de lo complicado diría yo. Mis piernas están más que listas para correr despavorido en este instante, pero mi corazón no lo está— Sabía muy bien que la mitad de las cosas que había dicho no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Sonaba enredado y extraño pero, después de todo, así somos nosotros.

Bella colocó su mano en mi mejilla y cerró los ojos dándome un beso que necesitaba hace tiempo. Nuestros labios se movieron lenta y perezosamente sobre el otro, saboreando el hecho de que estábamos aquí solos y que podíamos hacerlo. Simplemente eso. Sus dedos acariciabas los cortos cabellos detrás de mí cuello y ella se apartó asomando su lengua brevemente para pasarla sobre mi labio inferior.

—Eres un chico listo Edward Cullen. La vez que estrellé tu cara contra la pared cuando quisiste besarme por primera vez en el concierto no pensé que lo diría pero lo digo ahora— Susurró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque no saldré corriendo y me quedaré con mi chica?— Dije abrazando su cintura y jalando su cuerpo hacia mí.

—No— Respondió suavemente observándome —Porque antes pensaba que eras un ciego voluntario. Nunca me consideré tan complicada; si querías ver hacia dónde íbamos sólo tenías que ver a tu al rededor y, como tú dices, hacer las preguntas correctas. Pero no fuiste el único que terminó con la vida de cabeza, yo también—

Inmediatamente fruncí mi ceño en una expresión escéptica ¿Yo había enredado a Bella? ¿En serio? ¿Yo?

—Sí, Edward— Continuó ella lanzándome una mirada —¿Crees que tú eres el único que ha cambiado estos meses? Mi madre se aprovechaba de mí casi mensualmente para mantener su adicción, mi padre no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, mi hermana vivía preocupada de lo que podría pasarme, sentía que tenía que andar manteniendo mis cosas en secreto, por eso no te decía nada, y después me di cuenta de que no es así. No hablar sobre mí era lo que estaba alejando a mis seres queridos. Yo también he cambiado Edward

Por fin comprendí lo que decía y me di cuenta que ambos nos afectábamos mutuamente.

—Yo me jactaba de llamarte un ciego voluntario porque no reconocías a donde te llevaba y ni siquiera recordabas haberme visto en el salón de pintura cuando lo hacías con Kate o aquella vez en el hospital cuando entraste y me viste semidesnuda...

Ya va, ya va ¿QUÉ? ¿SEMIDESNUDA? Otra vez, otra vez...

—Espera, espera un momento— Detuve su discurso con mis manos en alto y sintiéndome de repente un poco más despierto —¿Cómo que semidesnuda? ¿Por qué en el hospital? ¿Cuándo he...—

No pude terminar de hablar porque entonces lo recordé. El hospital... claro... Debió haber sido hace más de un año ahora. Era el cumpleaños de Carlisle y yo había ido a visitarlo para salir a comer. Una enfermera me indicó que estaba en la habitación de un paciente pero ya le estaba dando de alta así que no habría problema con que entrara a buscarlo y eso fue justo lo que hice. La sorpresa fue que no solamente Carlisle no estaba ahí sino que al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue el redondo, blanquecino y curveado trasero de una chica dándome la bienvenida. Ok, tal vez no estaba precisamente dándome la bienvenida sino más bien inclinado porque la chica parecía estar recogiendo algo del suelo, pero de todos modos me sentí bien y ustedes entienden.

Casi inconscientemente cerré la puerta tras de mi haciendo un pequeño sonido y no tuve mucho tiempo de detallar más ese trasero porque fue cubierto por la molesta tela de un pantalón jean y ahora la chica, aun de espaldas a mí, trataba de colocarse su blusa pero sin mucho éxito porque el yeso que abarcaba todo su antebrazo se lo dificultaba mucho.

—¡Estúpido yeso! ¡Maldita sea!— Refunfuñaba la chica hasta que finalmente giró un poco su rostro y me vio, profiriendo a la vez un grito de espanto —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tú no eres doctor!

La chica aun no volteaba pero me miraba de reojo por su perfil, supongo que porque aún no lograba ponerse su blusa y además no traía sostén. Si volteaba me daría una espectacular vista con la que yo no tendría problema, pero ella no parecía querer eso. Mi mente estaba un poco lenta así que respondí lo primero que pensé.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no soy doctor?

—Primero, porque no llevas ropa de doctor y segundo, porque ningún doctor se le queda mirando a una paciente mientras intenta vestirse a menos que quiera una demanda por acoso sexual ¿Tú quieres una demanda por acoso sexual? ¡Porque créeme que no tengo ningún problema después de esto!— Continuaba gritando la chica apresuradamente. Movía la cabeza sin cesar y su largo cabello castaño se movía a la par.

—Esto a duras penas podría considerarse acoso sexual, ni siquiera te estoy tocando ni nada— Me defendí.

—Y aun así te quedas allí parado mirándome y estoy bastante segura de que ya me viste el trasero— Cuando dijo eso, mis ojos bajaron inmediatamente a esa parte de su cuerpo y si, bastante bien que lo había visto —¡Hey!— Gritó nuevamente para llamar mi atención y reaccioné.

—Estoy aquí parado porque me hiciste conversación y no te iba a dejar hablando sola pero entonces, ¡bien! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Suerte intentando pasar esa blusa por tu cabeza chica yeso!— Exclamé tomando la perilla de la puerta en mi mano y ya listo para salir.

—¡Espera! Maldita sea— Murmuró la chica —¿Puedes... ayudar a bajármela?— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora la chica yeso quiere mi ayuda! Interesante giro —Prometo no demandarte— Sonaba un poco más tranquila y sus palabras me hicieron reír, así que me acerqué lentamente para no asustarla y tomé la blusa en mis manos para pasarla sobre su brazo enyesado.

Yo era mucho más alto que ella y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no alzar la mirada sobre su hombro tan sólo un par de centímetros y ver si la chica yeso tenía tan bueno el frente como la parte trasera pero ella se me adelantó.

—¡No veas! ¡No necesitas los ojos para colocar una blusa!—

—Pero si necesitas manos y, para alguien que necesita de mi ayuda, me estás regañando bastante— Francamente su actitud me tenía bastante cansado, de a lejos se veía que era una dramática y a mí no me gustan las dramáticas. Ni que estén tan buenas.

—Disculpa y... Gracias— Respondió cuando acabé de bajar la prenda por completo.

—Disculpa por haber irrumpido así y... de nada. Nos vemos— Me despedí rápidamente y salí de allí antes de que se pusiera más intensa. Me pareció haber escuchado un pequeño —Adiós...— y algo más que no pude escuchar porque ya iba muy lejos.

—Eeeeedwaaard...— Canturreó Bella pasando su mano de un lado a otro frente a mi rostro y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad del pasillo de su apartamento —Ya te acordaste, ¿verdad?—

—Claro que sí, chica yeso. Sigues tan regañona como siempre, por cierto— Dije con una sonrisa y me gané un manotazo en el hombro por parte de ella.

—Y tú sigues obsesionado con mi trasero— En ese momento me di cuenta que ambos estábamos sentados de un lado, encarándonos el uno al otro, y mi mano se deslizaba peligrosamente suave a esa curva de su cuerpo.

—Lo que intentaba decirte antes de que tus recuerdos me interrumpieran...— Retomó Bella dándome una mirada de advertencia para que la dejara continuar —Es que tu no me veías, pero yo era mucho peor. Yo te vi varias veces, supe de ti y tuve oportunidades que yo misma buscaba pero a la final... no hacía nada. Al final fuiste tú el que tuvo que hacer la primera movida—

—O sea, reírme de ti— Concedí con una sonrisa burlona que ella también correspondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados. Me sentía tentado a quedarme dormido justo allí, sosteniéndola en el sucio suelo, pero había una cosa más. Sólo una cosa más.

—Bella—

—¿Mmm?— Masculló.

—¿Dónde se conocieron tú y Jasper?— Pregunté puntualmente.

Bella alzó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y se veía como una niña que atrapas comiendo galletas a mitad de la noche.

—Nos conocimos... en un centro comunitario de rehabilitación— Respondió en un murmullo.

No, eso no lo esperaba. Alcé una ceja para indicarle que elaborara un poco más y continuó.

—Hace un tiempo estuve averiguando lugares a dónde podía llevar a Renee para que la ayudaran a superar su adicción. La mayoría eran muy costosos pero finalmente di con uno que era mucho más económico. Estaba visitando el lugar y hablando con la directora cuando ella preguntó por qué lo necesita. Yo le dije que era por mi madre y ella me recomendó un grupo de ayuda para los familiares de personas con adicción porque dice que en estos casos, el que consume no es el único perjudicado— Bella se veía muy incómoda al explicarme todo esto y recordé que para ella aún era nuevo esto de compartir sus cosas personales, aún está muy acostumbrada a valerse ella sola. Su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar pero yo mantenía nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Yo me negué a ir y le expliqué que no era necesario porque yo había crecido con mi padre. No me importó que insistiera y ella finalmente me dejó ir. Cuando estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos rumbo a la salida escuché a alguien hablar y me quedé congelada en el sitio. Conversaba de lo difícil que es tener la necesidad y la obligación de cuidar a alguien a quien amas y que ni siquiera se preocupa por si mismo, a alguien que debería estar cuidándote a ti. Su voz era tranquila a pesar de que lo que decía podía soñar triste, parecía que era fácil para él simplemente porque era la verdad y eso me calmaba— Bella hizo una pausa jugando con mis dedos y mirándolos atentamente —También habló de lo solo que uno se siente cuando no comparte nada con nadie, y que no tenemos razón para sentirnos así. A partir de ese momento comencé a ir una vez a la semana a escucharlo hablar. Nunca entraba a la habitación, siempre me quedaba sentada en la puerta escuchándolos a todos compartir sus historias y a este hombre guiarlos y escucharlos a la vez. Hasta que un día salió antes de lo que esperaba y me encontró sentada en el suelo y abrazando mis rodillas. Lo primero que pensé fue que me echaría y me cuestionaría pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírme, luego ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a una silla vacía junto a él en el círculo que todos formaban.

En ese momento no sabía que decir ¿Jasper? ¿El novio de mi hermana? ¿El que tantos años pasé llamándolo perrito faldero y burlándome de él? ¿Jasper?

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él siempre supo que yo estaba ahí, sólo esperó el momento adecuado en el que yo me sintiera cómoda y tranquila para llevarme adentro— Concluyó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a mirarme a los ojos —Jasper es un buen hombre. Es buen psicólogo también. Él no te dijo nada en respeto a la relación que tenía conmigo como paciente. Nada de lo que se habla en ese grupo sale de allí, ni siquiera los nombres.

Ahora lo entendía, las veces en que le pregunté y quise que él me explicara pero parecía contrariado... cuando nos acompañó al hospital... siempre me decía que hablara con Bella, que no era su secreto. Él estaba cuidando de mi chica cuando ella aun no era mía.

—Jasper es un buen hombre.

Después de nuestra charla, Bella y yo no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de vernos. Ese lunes comencé con el piano en la universidad y tuve que dedicarme mucho a practicar porque estaba un poco oxidado y los profesores eran bastante exigentes. Pero cada vez que tenía que quedarme hasta tarde investigando composiciones de época victoriana o ir de una clase a otra aprendiendo nuevos acordes, combinaciones y armonías (y después de las típicas quejas porque me estaba prácticamente partiendo el trasero por esto) recordaba lo mucho que me gusta lo que hago, lo mucho que me gusta escuchar las suaves melodías saliendo de mis dedos, las fieles y delgadas teclas esperando a ser tocadas. Definitivamente era un sentimiento de otro mundo el finalmente hacer lo que amas... o quizás amar lo que haces.

Como mi nuevo horario de clases era de mañanas y tardes, generalmente almorzaba con Carmen y Eleazar quienes nunca perdían la oportunidad de recordarme que era un tonto por pensar que Carmen quería salir conmigo. Yo, personalmente, no le veo lo chistoso (soy un tipo muy guapo ¡todo un partido!). En ocasiones, Bella nos acompañaba y me alegré al saber que se llevaba muy bien con mis amigos... hasta que escuchó la historia de Carmen y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de contarle de la vez que quise besarla cuando apenas nos conocíamos y ella me golpeó la frente con una pared de concreto. Escuchar las burlas durante todo el almuerzo... sí, no fue un muy buen día para mí. Tengo que recordar nunca llevar a Alice o Emmett porque definitivamente sería mi fin.

Ya casi se acababan los días de permiso que el Cuerpo de Marina le había dado al Sargento Charlie y todos nos despediríamos de él en casa de Bella. Aun no tengo idea de qué diablos haría yo ahí pero Bella insistió diciendo algo que sonaba como "Tienes que despedirte Charlie" "No le caes tan mal, ¡ni siquiera sacó su arma mientras estuvo aquí!" después del mi momentáneo ataque de pánico al enterarme de que el hombre siempre llevaba un arma encima, insistió un poco más "Tienes que despedirte, no sabemos cuándo volverá de la misión" y tal vez lo haya acompañado con unos gemidos que sonaban algo como —¡Si, Edward! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Sí! ¡Dame más!— ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez no hayamos compartido mucho de día pero de noche...

La primera noche que Bella se quedó en mi dormitorio tuve que pasar todo el día ordenando mis cosas (y botando muchas otras). No me di cuenta de lo asqueroso que estaba hasta ese día. Desde cuerdas viejas de mi violín hasta cajas de pizza que no recordaba cuándo había ordenado, e incluso la ropa excesivamente grande que Bella me prestó el día de la cafetería. Pero valió la pena, definitivamente valió la pena. Esa noche fuimos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes del muelle donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita pero esta vez omitimos la parte del desmayo y la carrera al hospital (simples detalles). Llegamos a mi habitación entre besos y en mi cama había un ramo de margaritas para ella (si antes no me la había ganado, eso definitivamente lo había logrado)

Después de tanto tiempo pude finalmente estar con ella, libremente, sin apuros, sin preocupaciones. La ropa fue cayendo una a una lentamente. En el momento en que solté el último broche de su sostén y ella lo dejó deslizarse por sus hombros, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Yo tenía razón, la chica yeso si estaba ocultando una gran delantera el día que no me dejó echarles un vistazo a las chicas; ahora no sólo podía echarles un vistazo sino probarlas y besarlas cuanto yo quisiera.

—¿Aun no quieres que las vea, chica yeso?— Murmuré mirándola directamente a sus ojos y con mis labios sobre su erecto pezón.

Ella rió quedamente mirando a otro lado como apenada y, aunque la luz de la luna que se filtraba por mi ventana no era suficiente para poder percibirlo, casi podía adivinar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Volvió a mirarme y se relamió sus labios, eso fue suficiente respuesta para mí y acerqué mi boca del todo para besarla y chuparla con todas las ganas que había acumulado estos meses.

Cuando su ajustado pantalón fue desechado al suelo, tuve la oportunidad de ver más de cerca el contorno de sus femeninas caderas cubierta solamente por un delgado hilo de algodón. Entre besos y suaves mordiscos subí por su pierna y volteé delicadamente su cuerpo de modo que estuviese boca abajo sobre mi cama. Besar su espalda, para mí, no fue más que una excusa para apreciar lo que había notado desde el momento en que la vi en el hospital con ese yeso, y que había rondado mi cabeza constantemente desde que hablamos en la cafetería: Su trasero. Puede que me haya quedado viendo mucho tiempo porque sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a girar nuevamente pero tenía que detenerla (había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando esto y no iba a dejar que me lo quitara ahora) así que hice lo primero que pensé y que se sintió bien.

—¡Ah!— Jadeó Bella girando su rostro hacia mí para encararme, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía sorprendida pero al menos no parecía enojada —¿Acabas de darme una nalgada?

Lo intenté, pero no pude detener la enorme sonrisa de suficiencia que se formó en mis labios. Quería gritar que lo había hecho, comérmela a besos y quizás nalguearla un poco más, pero me contuve. En lugar de eso, acerqué mis labios a su oído y susurré

—¿Te dolió?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Mis labios descendieron con besos por toda la extensión de su cuello. Lamí y mordisqueé su hombro mientras mi mano delineaba su torso suavemente.

—He esperado mucho Bella. Desde el día en que nos vimos me has hecho dar vueltas y has hecho que te quiera. No creo que puedas culparme porque me provoque darte nalgadas y besarte a la vez— Reí quedamente junto a su oído y me aparté lo suficiente para ver su sonrisa.

—Te quiero Bella.

Por supuesto, yo no fui el único que se divirtió esa noche. Mi ropa fue desechada al igual que la suya y en el momento en que me tuvo completamente desnudo ante ella, una gran sonrisa pasó también por sus labios.

—¿Impresionada?— Susurré colocando su mano sobre mí.

—Sólo espero que ya te sepas mejores movimientos Cullen, esos que vi aquel día con Kate dejaban mucho que desear— Respondió. Su sonrisa pasó a ser burlona y me observaba con desafío.

Mi ego bajó como quince puntos en ese momento ¡Esos eran de mis mejores movimientos!

—¡Owww...! Tranquilo mi amor, estoy segura de que juntos será mucho mejor— Continuó disminuyendo la sonrisa para besar mis labios.

¿Cómo iba a discutir eso? Yo también creí que, por ser ella, definitivamente sería mucho mejor. Después de otro rato de besos y caricias, extendí mi mano hacia mi mesa de noche para buscar un condón, algo que aparentemente Bella pensaba que era chistosísimo.

—¿De qué te estas riendo?— Pregunté conteniendo mi propia risa porque, aunque no me parecía para nada el momento adecuado y prefería llenar su boca con otras cosas en lugar de carcajadas, su risa de verdad era contagiosa.

—Es que miro al rededor y recuerdo la vez que hicimos la competencia de tequila y me quedé contigo— Otra pequeña carcajada la interrumpió —Estabas TAN borracho, decías 'Bella, me gusta el marrón... ¡pero no me preguntes por qué!' 'Bella hueles a chocolate' '¡Bella, dile a Frank que no me gustan los hombres!

Ahí sí que no pude soportarlo y exploté en risas. Tenía extremadamente vagos recuerdos (por no decir sólo destellos) de aquella noche. No tenía idea de qué color marrón estaba hablando pero si recordaba mi insistencia por olerla y definitivamente recordaba a Frank.

—Eso me recuerda, aun no te perdono por no alejarme de Frank ese día.

—Tú estabas intentando toquetearme y terminaste toqueteando a Frank, yo le llamo a eso Karma— Dijo calmando un poco su risa y volviendo al tono en el que estábamos —Pero está bien, te compensaré— Esbozó una traviesa sonrisa antes de tomar mis manos para colocarlas de lleno sobre sus senos y luego devorar mis labios.

Tomó el condón de entre mis dedos encargándose de colocarlo en mí y de allí en adelante fue como un cielo que jamás pensé en conocer. Cabe destacar que eso fue hace días y logramos hacerlo casi a diario pero anoche había sido la excepción porque ambos teníamos que madrugar (y si, eso en realidad sigue siendo madrugada para mi)

Es muy temprano. Es ridícula, excesiva y absurdamente temprano, especialmente para subir escaleras hasta un onceavo piso y sin café en el sistema.

Se habían acabado los días de permiso del Sargento y un auto vendría a buscarlo al apartamento de Bella a las siete y media de la mañana, razón por la cual eran las siete y yo iba subiendo las eternas escaleras con los ojos cerrados. El hecho de que sea domingo es culpa de mi suerte simplemente.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la puerta (apenas visible por mis ojos entreabiertos) en lugar de tocarla normalmente con mi mano, dejé caer mi cabeza pesadamente y me recosté sobre ella. Lamentablemente, debió haber sonado como un golpeteo porque la puerta fue abierta.

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?— Preguntó Nessie sorprendida, probablemente porque casi caigo sobre ella pero no, me detuve justo a tiempo, ¡ja!

—Sí, aquí estoy— Farfullé entre dientes pasando junto a ella.

El dulce aroma a café invadió mi nariz y fui directo a él tomando un vaso de la cocina.

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡sírvete!, ¡bien puedas!

Agregué un montón de leche ya que en realidad no era fanático del café (aunque aparentemente mi cuerpo sí) y apenas ingerí los primeros sorbos, me sentí más alerta.

—¿Dónde esta Bella?— Inquirí, observando que la enorme sala que componía el apartamento Swan estaba bastante vacío.

—Hola Nessie, ¿cómo estás?, ¿puedo tomar café? Te quedó delicioso— Respondió Nessie destilando sarcasmo en cada palabra. Me limité a darle una sonrisa ladina y esperar mi verdadera respuesta —Está en su habitación hablando con Charlie, probablemente alguien esté llorando allí dentro.

De repente tuve una imagen mental del rudo, enojado y bigotudo Sargento Swan siendo sentimental y con lágrimas de niña pequeña bajo sus ojos. Tuve que aguantar mi burlona sonrisa hasta que Nessie me dio una dura mirada.

—Jacob está durmiendo en mi habitación— Comentó casualmente y la observé con una ceja arqueada saboreando un poco más de mi café. Esta vez no me respondió y sólo sonrió de forma pícara. Ok, no quiero ni imaginar lo que estarían haciendo antes, sólo espero que ningún otro peluche de Bella haya sido perjudicado en el proceso ¿Charlie estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

Me senté en el largo sofá color crema frente al televisor, coloqué mi taza en la mesa junto a mí y estaba a punto de tomar el control de la televisión cuando Nessie se sentó a mi lado y me lo arrebató de entre los dedos. Nuestro silencio sólo era llenado con el ruido de la televisión, aunque no era un sólo programa sino muchos, pasando insistentemente de canal en canal deteniéndose por tan sólo un par de segundos. Con mi mirada al frente tratando de identificar al menos algún programa, me cansé.

—¿Puedes dejar de cambiar tanto los canales y colocar algo de una maldita vez?— Apenas terminé de hablar, sentí el impacto de uno de los cojines del sofá contra mi cara.

Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia Nessie, ella se veía inmutable, sólo sostenía el cojín entre sus piernas cruzadas, con la vista al frente y sin dejar de cambiar un canal tras otro. Genial.

Di un largo suspiro y me dediqué a observar la sala buscando algo que hacer (ya que ver televisión como una persona normal aparentemente no era una opción en la casa Swan). Mis ojos llegaron hasta la enorme pared marrón con dibujos y palabras escritas en diferentes tamaños, colores y formas, particularmente la palabra "YOLO" escrita con grandes letras blancas.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién es YOLO?— Pregunté confundido sin dejar de ver el objeto de mi atención.

—No es nadie. Son las siglas de la frase en inglés "You Only Live Once"

Me daba un poco de pena admitir que estaba bastante oxidado con el inglés desde que lo vi en el último año del instituto (hace mucho tiempo). Volteé mi rostro hacia ella esperando que lo explicara. Después de mirarme como si fuese un tonto por no saber inglés (¡hey! No todo el mundo lo sabe y eso no tiene nada de malo)

—Significa: Sólo se vive una vez. Es... algo que significa mucho para mí, y para Bella también. Todas las palabras y los dibujos que ves allí tienen un significado y fueron hechos en algún momento importante de nuestra vida.

El escuchar esto fue como ver la pared con otros ojos. Las palabras "Miedo", "Valentía", "Ira", "Pérdida", "Sonrisa" y otras más, resplandecían mucho más que antes y mi mente vagaba pensando en lo que pudo haberlas causado o en lo que significan para este par de locas. El dibujo de un barco, una montaña, un lobo y un muy torcido y apenas distinguible elefante, también llamaban mucho mi atención y representaban un enigma aún más grande para mí. Pero sabía que preguntar por algo de esto podría ser demasiado personal así que preferí callar.

—¿Tu pintaste todo esto?— Pregunté impresionado. La mayoría de las palabras estaban escritas con una caligrafía elegante y de distintos estilos que estoy seguro no debe ser nada fácil lograr ni siquiera en un papel, mucho menos con pintura y a tan gran escala. Además de que muchos dibujos estaban hechos con excelentes detalles, como la apariencia rocosa de los declives de la montaña, la peluda piel del lobo en posición de lucha y con ojos que, ni siquiera sé cómo, expresaban tristeza.

—Como puedes ver en aquel elefante de trompa torcida, Bella hizo algunas cosas— Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa —Pero puedo decirse que yo pinté la mayoría.

Me pareció notar un poco de melancolía en su mirada que estaba fija en la pared, así que volviendo mi mirada hacia el frente, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para disipar eso.

—Con lo chiquita que eres, ya entiendo por qué la parte de arriba no tiene casi nada— Tal y como lo predije, volví a sentir el impacto del cojín contra mi rostro pero esta vez acompañado por patadas, suaves pero molestas, contra mi torso.

—Hey, hey, hey, deja las patadas— Dije entre risas al verla sonreír de igual forma. Tomé sus piernas en mis manos y las estiré sobre mi regazo de modo que ella quedó acosta sobre el sofá.

—Ya sé que para la próxima vez te voy a llamar para que me cargues sobre tus hombros mientras pinto, sin importar las horas que tarde.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esta vez mucho más cómodos, con la televisión sonando en algo que no distinguí. La observé con una sonrisa al pensar que probablemente tengo la cuñada más disparatada, extraña y fastidiosa del mundo. Mi única competencia sería la cuñada de Bella porque mi hermana definitivamente no iba muy lejos de eso (aunque estoy bastante seguro de que yo le ganaría).

—Gracias... por todo lo que tu hermana y tu madre hicieron por mí... por lo mucho que has ayudado a Bella. Creo que nadie está más sorprendido que yo de que al fin haya dejado que alguien la ayude— Dijo Nessie suavemente con una triste sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—De nada— Realmente no tenía mucha idea de qué decir, así que preferí dejar a un lado lo emocional y volver a lo que nos va mejor: Las bromas —¿Esta es la parte donde me dices que soy como el hermano que nunca has tenido?— La provoqué moviendo mis cejas de arriba a abajo en su dirección. Inmediatamente el cojín pasó a saludar mi cara nuevamente.

—Querrás decir el que nunca he querido— Arguyó.

Me dio otro golpe con el cojín que esta vez pude desviar hacia mi hombro y, sin apartar sus piernas de mi regazo, se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y me rodeó con sus brazos recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Cualquier persona que nos viese en este momento diría que me está abrazando pero... es Nessie... Nessie no me abraza... así que me quedé inmóvil un momento, con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué hacer. Justo cuando comprendí que realmente no había nada más que pudiese estar haciendo más que abrazarme, y levante incómodamente mis manos para palmear su espalda, Nessie se apartó tan rápido como si le picara tocarme y me lanzó un golpe más con el mullido cojín.

—Eso nunca pasó— Masculló. Volvió su vista al frente y continuando cambiando canal tras canal, tal como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

—Está bien. Con tantos golpes en la cabeza, hasta yo mismo dudo de lo que acaba de pasar. Me abrazaste, ¿cierto?— La provoqué con una burlona sonrisa y antes de que pudiese lanzarme el cojín, lo atrapé en el aire y lo aparté de ella —En serio. Me vas a poner tonto de tantos golpes

—Lamento informarte Cullen, pero lo tonto lo tiene desde hace tiempo— Alargó la última palabra y aproveché para darle con el cojín en la cara. Nessie se vio sorprendida pero rió al igual que yo y estaba a punto de continuar mi ataque cuando la voz de Bella congeló mis movimientos en el aire.

—¿Interrumpo?

Nessie inmediatamente apartó sus piernas de mi regazo volviendo a su posición original en su lado del sofá y con su vista fija a la pantalla.

—Nop

Caminé hacia Bella y compartimos un dulce, aunque corto, beso de buenos días (muy bien merecido, por cierto)

—Gracias por venir a despedirte de Charlie— Susurró con sus labios sobre los míos.

—¿Bromeas? No me lo perdería por nada. Los domingos a las siete de la mañana son mi momento favorito de la semana— Respondí de igual forma pero ella notó de inmediato mi sarcasmo y me empujó juguetonamente con una sonrisa.

Noté que Bella llevaba su bufanda de colores atada a la cintura y pasé mis dedos sobre ella, jugueteando con las delgadas hebras sueltas. "Te debo mucho pequeña". Jacob salió de la habitación de Nessie viéndose aún más dormido que yo y nos limitamos a saludarnos con un movimiento de cabeza. Aun no me agrada ese gorila, lo siento.

Finalmente el Sargento salió con maleta en mano y llegamos todos a la puerta para despedirnos. Agradecí internamente que no nos obligara a acompañarlo hasta abajo para luego tener que subir hasta el onceavo piso (¡otra vez!). Tanto Nessie como Bella le dieron un fuerte abrazo que hizo sonreír al Sargento (y también a su bigote que se movía cómicamente de un lado a otro), Jacob se despidió en posición erguida llevando su mano a su frente como los militares, y me sorprendí cuando el Sargento extendió su mano para estrechar la mía y darme unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Hasta luego Edward. Cuida a las chicas— Lo último no fue más que un murmullo que apenas logré distinguir.

Asentí. Antes de que pudiese dirigirse hacia las escaleras, Jacob soltó un jadeo como de sorpresa y salió corriendo hacia el interior del apartamento para tomar el control remoto y cambiar el canal rápidamente.

—¡Empezó! ¡Empezó!— Exclamó sentándose en el sofá.

Bella y Nessie le dieron otro abrazo a su padre prometiéndole que le enviarían chocolates y un sweater tejido, respectivamente, cuando él les diera una dirección fija. Salieron corriendo a sentarse junto al gorila viéndose igual de emocionadas, justo cuando una voz proveniente del televisor anunciaba el comienzo del maratón de los últimos capítulos de temporada de "Bad Blood: Vampiros Contra el Crimen"

¿En serio? ¿Otra vez con los benditos vampiros que resuelven misterios?

El Sargento soltó un suspiro y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar? Después me preguntan por qué me cae mal.

Sonreí al pensar que después de todo, parece que no le caigo tan mal al Sargento (especialmente en comparación al gorila) aun no puedo decirle Charlie y creo que JAMÁS me atrevería a decirle "suegro" pero estoy bastante seguro de que se alegra de ya no ser el único cuerdo entre ellos.

* * *

...

¿Qué tal? Terminan muchos asuntos pendientes pero finalmente empieza su noviazgo sin secretos :P (allí el título)

PREGUNTA: ¿Ustedes creen que necesite epílogo? Cerré la mayoría de las cosas y dejé solo unos hilos sueltos (por si acaso) pero aun lo pienso y estoy... ya saben... confundida (creo que esto es Karma por tener a Edward confundido por más de 20capítulos xD)

**¿Qué tal el resto de la conversación de Bella y Ed? Todo lo que dicen son mis razones para escribir esta historia porque de verdad he notado personas así (no diré cuál soy yo ;) ) ¿La historia de Jasper?** Lo tenía desde hace tiempo así (los estudiantes de psicología de verdad hacen esto en mi país) también vimos **la segunda vez que Ed y Bella se vieron** xD jajaja ¿Qué tal? Pura desnudez con ellos! Y al fiiin un poco de acción también para los dos :P  
**La escena ED&Nessie**... no pude evitarlo :P  
HAY MUCHÍSIMOS DETALLES EN ESTE CAP ¿NO LES PARECE? O.o Me encatará saber que opinan con tanto que les traje :P y qué les gustó o disgustó o si tienen alguna pregunta

Un abrazo a loliiz, moni, erika, Diana, Narraly, Cath R., Karla, kim, nyx, cindy, BookWorm, Little, tinker, IsAbElA, todos y cada uno que comentan o usan sus alertas para seguir y las que No Tienen Cuenta FF pero pasan a chequear y comentan igual n_n **SON GENIALES**

Alessa **


	28. Cuando Mahoma no va a la montaña

[Muuuchas lunas después]... Si, soy yo... No, no me di a la fuga. Yo soy del partido **"Dile NO a los Fics Abandonados"** :P  
Después de hacer un huequito entre trabajo y estudio, y un ligera ataque de pánico por saber qué escribir (tal vez 2), y **MUCHA** reestructuración...  
**Les presento con Orgullo el Epílogo de "De Cabeza" :')  
**  
***POR CIERTO! ****GRACIAS **por las geniales** nominaciones como "MEJOR FANFIC DE HUMOR" "MEJOR TRAMA ORIGINAL Y "MEJOR AUTORA DEL AÑO" **en el faceb de Fanfiction Addiction Twilight** :') jeje espero pasen a votar si quieren**, **links en mi perfil o redes sociales :$**

**Disclaimer:** Todas las referencias a la saga Twilight, incluyendo nombres, pertenecen a la sra. Meyer; la trama es completamente de mi autoría. (Le cambian los nombres y tenemos una historia original ;) )

**:') ENJOY**

* * *

Blanco con manchas que parecían causadas por una pelota de fútbol y unas gotas rojas de la gelatina de fresa que Alice había lanzado por los aires cuando la asusté el día que me mudé aquí, hace 4 años.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado y, sin ninguna razón en particular, estaba mirando mi techo y pensando en todas las cosas nuevas que había en mi vida ahora ¿Dije sin ninguna razón particular? Eso no es del todo cierto. Hoy se cumple un año desde la vez que Bella y yo nos encontramos en aquella cafetería (que seguía formando gran parte de nuestras vidas). Aún es raro para mí el no poder hablar de "cuando nos conocimos" sino "cuando nos encontramos" pero ya me estaba acostumbrando y sea como sea, estoy seguro de que pasó como tenía que pasar. Aunque no puedo olvidar que fue muy enredado cuando mi madre finalmente nos preguntó cómo nos conocimos; después de un minuto de incomodidad y de mirar con un poco de pánico a Bella, mientras que ella simplemente se tapaba su boca con la mano para disimular la risa, ella me salvó contando la historia de la cafetería y el violín. Estuve seguro de que diría la verdad sobre conocerme mientras aún estaba con Kate (o dentro de Kate, en realidad) y ya casi imaginaba los gritos de horror de Esme, pero gracias al cielo no pasó.

Me levanté y me di una rápida ducha para poder salir. Bella y yo teníamos una cita a las diez en la cafetería para conmemorar el gran día.

Nunca he sido un gran fan de los aniversarios (principalmente porque nunca había tenido ocasión de celebrar uno), pero cuando llegué a la acera y vi a través de la vitrina a Bella sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los largos sillones, usando sus pantalones verde aceituna, la enorme chaqueta marrón y su característica bufanda multicolor alrededor de su cuello, no pude evitar reírme.

—Hola chica rara— Saludé sentándome a su lado y examinando su ropa con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Mira quien lo dice— Respondió divertida y mostrándome su lengua en una mueca bastante fea— ¿Te vas a reír de mi ropa otra vez?

—Yo siempre me río de tu ropa.

Reí un poco más fuerte porque en realidad era así. Habían ocasiones en que Bella lograba combinar un par de prendas normales y dejar a un lado su estilo de "ropa por contraste", pero la mayoría de las veces ésta era ella, y aunque me había acostumbrado aun me sacaba sonrisas, pero siempre me encanta porque sé que ella se viste tal y como es: rara.

—Creo que ya vimos lo que sucede cuando intento ponerme creativa y usar vestidos, ¿verdad?— Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco y al bajar la cabeza, su largo y lacio cabello, que ahora llegaba a la mitad de sus costillas, cubrió su rostro.

Sí. Dos veces, Bella había usado sus vestidos mientras aun no éramos novios del todo, y dos veces habíamos terminado angustiados en un hospital. Acaricié su cabello con mis manos, dándole un momento para recomponerse. Saqué su mechón rosa y jugué con él entre mis dedos. Finalmente subió su mirada hasta mí y se veía más tranquila. Mucho más tranquila que todas las lágrimas que había tenido que ayudar a secar en los últimos meses.

—¿Cómo sigue Renee?— Pregunté tentativamente. Sabía que había ido a una reunión con ella y Jasper esta semana pero no me había atrevido a preguntar hasta ahora.

—Pareciera estar bien— Su mirada se desvió y parecía distante —Hablamos. Se siente mal por todo lo que ha pasado. Seguirá viviendo en el centro por unos meses más. Jasper dice que está progresando.

Después de aquella noche, durante la cena de mis padres, cuando Bella y el Sargento finalmente habían podido hablar con Renee por primera vez en años y ella había intentado escapar aunque estaba en un estado consumida en un estado deplorable, Bella se decidió por alejarse del todo de su madre. Jasper, sin embargo, era otro asunto.

Esa noche el Sargento y Bella habían salido de allí en un acuerdo tácito de dejar atrás a Renee. Las extrañas desapariciones de Bella terminaron y nadie estaba más alegre por eso que su hermana. Pero a veces, cuando caminábamos por el parque y pasábamos junto a un indigente que pedía dinero o una persona enferma, su mirada se perdía a lo lejos y un par de veces la había encontrado en su departamento sollozando.

Tres meses después, Jasper habló con nosotros. Resultó que cuando salimos del hospital, Jasper se quedó hablando con Renee, pero no acerca de recibir ayuda, sino acerca de Bella. Le contó las pocas cosas que sabía sobre ella, la increíble persona que es, trabajadora, amable, creativa, fuerte, y le dijo todo lo que se estaba perdiendo al no conocer a la persona tan maravillosa que además resultaba ser su hija. Al parecer Renee se mostró renuente desde el primer momento diciendo que no quería loqueros en su vida y que ella estaba bien, pero las palabras de Jasper parecieron picar su curiosidad y, aunque eventualmente Renee se recuperó a duras penas y escapó del hospital, Jasper ya le había dado su número telefónico y esporádicamente lo llamaba para saber de sus hijas.

Finalmente, después de otra recaída de la que ésta vez sólo se había enterado Jasper ya que Bella había pedido que removieran su nombre como contacto de emergencia, Renee recobró un poco de sentido y permitió que Jasper la llevara al centro y recibiera ayuda. Hoy en día llevaba nueve meses limpia, viviendo y trabajando en el centro comunitario.

Todo eso era algo bueno pero Bella siempre parecía abrumada por todo. Al principio no quiso participar en nada, pensando que Renee volvería a las suyas en cualquier momento, pero este último mes había ido al centro un par de veces e incluso había hablado con Renee. Aun se veía muy insegura y me decía que no confiaba ni un poco en su madre pero sé que muy en el fondo quería creerle, además sabía que de esta forma ella también estaba sanando la enorme herida que le había hecho su propia madre.

—¿Tu cómo te sientes?

—Ya sabes. No le creo nada pero al menos lo está intentando. Jasper dice que es mejor no esperar nada de ella pero que es bueno que sepa que sí está progresando, así que le creo a él— Se removió en su lugar, incómoda y esta vez con la vista fija en sus manos— Me ha preguntado mucho por Nessie, pero no le he dicho nada. Ella me prohibió siquiera pronunciarle su nombre a nuestra madre.

Sí. Sabía que Nessie era otro asunto. Ella estaba absolutamente resuelta a no saber nada de Renee y a que nadie las vinculara. Me acerqué más a Bella y la rodeé con mis brazos, ella correspondió estrechándome con fuerza contra ella. Su mano se deslizó sobre mi cuello y me acarició suavemente. De repente se apartó de mí, con su mano aun en mi cuello, y me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?— Repliqué fingiendo inocencia.

—Tu sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando Cullen ¿Dónde está la bufanda que te regalé?

¡Diablos!

Casi olvidaba ese minúsculo detalle. Ok no, en realidad no lo había olvidado pero en parte me hubiese gustado.

Hace unas semanas, Bella había notado que ponía mucha atención a su colorida bufanda. Cada vez que la llevaba encima (lo cual sucedía mucho), ya sea amarrada en la cintura, sujeta en su cuello, su cabeza, su cabello, o enlazada en su bolso, yo pasaba mis dedos por la suave tela ausentemente o sólo la sostenía. En realidad yo no lo había notado hasta que ella me lo comentó. Desafortunadamente su comentario vino junto a lo que a ella le pareció un gesto muy dulce y genial de su parte: una bufanda tejida exclusivamente para mí.

¿Lindo? No mucho.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y darle un beso, pero ahora ella pretendía que la usara cada vez que íbamos a salir. Bella había logrado hacerla más larga y suave para mí y la hizo un poco más masculina al eliminar el rosado y otros colores resplandecientes y reemplazarlos por distintas gamas de colores pero en tonos oscuros en vez de los súper brillantes que ella portaba ¡Pero igual! Seattle es bastante frío y da excusas para usar bufandas pero yo no uso bufandas. Edward Cullen .BUFANDAS. Además, quizás era porque la comparaba con la de Bella, pero aún me parecía un poco femenina.

—No creerás que Alice iba a dejarme usarla hoy, ¿cierto? Ella dijo que tú podías vestirte allá pero dejó perfectamente claro que yo tenía que ir preparado de una vez con la ropa que me eligió— Expliqué señalando con mi mano la ropa que llevaba en ese momento, un pantalón de vestir colores gris claro con un saco en el mismo tono y una delgada corbata azul marino.

No es necesario decir que me veía demasiado formal para un sábado en la mañana en una cafetería y varios ojos entrometidos volteaban hacia mí.

—Alice no iba a decirte nada, a ella le encantó mi regalo¬— Discutió colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirándome desafiante.

¡Por supuesto que le encantó el regalo! Cualquiera pensaría que Alice, siendo un gurú del estilo, se daría cuenta de lo rara que es esa bufanda y lo extraña que se ve con cualquier ropa. Cualquiera pensaría que al saber esto y al ser mi querida hermana ella le diría algo sutil a mi novia o encontraría una forma de ayudarme, pero NO. Todo lo contrario en realidad. Alice recibió con una enorme sonrisa la noticia del regalo de Bella y la felicitó por una idea tan original porque, después de todo, ella misma la había tejido, pero cuando Bella se fue lo primero que hizo mi querida hermana fue retorcerse de la risa en su asiento al verme ataviado con la bufanda en mi cuello y diciendo que debería usarla todo el tiempo. La muy sucia.

—¿Es que no te gusta?— Bella me miró formando un puchero con sus labios y sus ojos chocolate parecían más profundos que lo habitual ¡Maldita sea! Ya perdí.

No es que no me gustara su regalo. En realidad me encanta el tener algo así porque sé cuánto aprecia ella su propia bufanda y lo importante que es el legado de la abuela Swan en su vida. Sólo digamos que aprecio más el gesto que lo material.

Solté un largo suspiro. Soy un sometido.

La miré a los ojos y metí mi mano en el bolsillo interior de mi saco para develar mi propia bufanda enrollada y guardada en su lugar. Había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez, por un milagro del gran Señor en el cielo (o quizás del señor mayor con laringitis, mejor conocido como El Universo), Bella no mencionara nada hoy, pero ya conocía bastante bien a mi chica y vine preparado.

Bella me sorprendió saltando de su lugar y abalanzándose sobre mí con una gran sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos. La atrapé justo a tiempo para que no cayéramos al suelo y la sostuve allí con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Su olor a dulce chocolate inundaba mi mundo y se sentía tan bien estar con ella como nunca lo imaginé.

—Vamos. Antes de que Alice nos guinde a ambos por llegar dos minutos después de la hora.

Bella recogió un morral que descansaba junto a sus pies y tomamos un taxi para llegar a nuestro destino. Como siempre, lo primero que hizo cuando conseguimos uno fue reclamarme por traicionar a Frank y nunca llamarlo otra vez ¿Por qué diablos mi novia insiste emparejarme con ese señor? No tengo idea, quizás la respuesta pueda reducirse simplemente a una cosa: es Bella.

Después de unos veinte minutos entre el tráfico de la ciudad y las muchas vueltas que el taxista debía dar para alcanzar a ese enredado punto de Seattle, finalmente llegamos. Las vitrinas de la tienda estaban cubiertas por espesas cortinas rojas y el gran letrero que colgaba sobre la puerta también estaba cubierto por otra tela. Bella y yo nos detuvimos frente a la puerta simplemente observando porque se supone que teníamos terminantemente prohibido poner un pie en el lugar y a juzgar por la expresión de Bella ella parecía pensar igual que yo, esa tienda no parecía para nada fuera de lo común y, por tanto, no se parecía en lo absoluto a Alice Cullen.

—Raro, ¿verdad?— La voz de Esme se hizo presente y al voltear pude verla cerrando la puerta del auto que Carlisle había estacionado junto a nosotros. Mi madre, a petición de Alice, llevaba un vestido sencillo hasta las rodillas pero cuyo corte denotaba elegancia.

—Eso estaba pensando ¿Qué paso con lo "fantástico" y lo "extravagante"?— Cada vez que preguntábamos por la futura tienda de ropa que había estado planeando abrir con Rosalie desde hace casi un año, mi hermana siempre terminaba repitiendo lo mismo. Creo que no es nada sano que incluso en mi mente escuche la voz extremadamente aguda de Alice cada vez que se emociona, pero así era: "estará un poco escondida en la ciudad Edward, pero será fantástica, extravagante, será increíble Edward".

—No te olvides de lo "espectacular"— Completó Carlisle con una muy chistosa, femenina y agudísima imitación de mi hermana que nos hizo reír a los cuatro en la acera. Mi padre, al igual que yo, llevaba un traje.

Después de que mis padres saludaron a Bella con un abrazo (aun me aliviaba ver que Esme finalmente había cambiado de actitud), ella habló nuevamente:

—Conociendo a Alice, estoy segura de que se viene algo más en camino.

—Las cosas son mucho más de lo que parece— Repliqué. Nadie volteó a verme o dijo algo más, ni siquiera Bella, pero esas palabras se quedaron conmigo. En realidad han estado conmigo desde hace un año exactamente.

Finalmente, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y mi hermana salió con una ancha y reluciente sonrisa que inmediatamente fue arruinada por su grito (¿por qué, Alice? Si estoy justo a tu lado, ¿por qué?)

—¡Familia!— Mi hermana estiró cada una de las letras y todos nos las arreglamos para mantener la sonrisa (sólo porque es su día pero más le vale que no se le ocurra hacerlo hábito).

Tras ella salieron los únicos que tenían permitido entrar: Rosalie, por supuesto pues era su socia, Emmett porque estando a punto de graduarse de ingeniero, las ayudó con los detalles de la remodelación de la tienda (considerando que solía ser un restaurante muy antiguo) y Jasper que... realmente no hacía mucho con la tiendas pero... es Jasper. En los últimos meses, mi cuñado y yo logramos llevarnos mejor, ya no teníamos silencios incómodos e incluso nos bebíamos unas cervezas de vez en cuando, pero eso jamás le quitaría lo niño mimado, tal vez son celos de hermano, no lo sé, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!

Emmett era otro asunto, él estaba mucho más renuente que yo a llevarse con el pobre, pero una vez que se enteró de todo lo que estaba haciendo por Bella y su madre, ha logrado al menos ser educado y sonreírle de vez en cuando.

—Muchas gracias por venir, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí— Declaró mi hermana observándonos a todos con las manos apretadas bajo su rostro y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que denotaban su emoción— Incluso tu Edward.

—Oh wow, gracias— Repliqué monocorde ¿Mi hermana? ¡Por supuesto! Es un amor... con otros.

Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y la dejó entrar para vestirse. Aparentemente era una obligación que mi novia usara vestido el día de hoy (como todas las mujeres presentes) e incluso tacones. La única concesión que lograron fue que Bella pudiera vestirse al llegar y que ella escogiera los zapatos. No se cómo pero inmediatamente pensé que de alguna forma Bella no elegiría unas simples sandalias de tacón. Sonreí al ver que mi chica no me había decepcionado.

—Estas preciosa— Le comenté acercándome a ella y colocando mis manos en su cintura.

Apreté la suave tela blanca con pequeñas lentejuelas bajo mis dedos y ella sonrió colocando sus manos en mi torso y bajo mi chaqueta. El vestido tenía un corte V que daba paso a su escote y sentía que mis ojos se desviaban un poco hacia abajo, pero su amplia y sincera sonrisa era la mejor parte.

Por supuesto, Bella no se conformaría con un hermoso vestido corto y blanco. Enrollada holgadamente alrededor de su cuello estaba su multicolor bufanda tejida, y en sus pies estaban unas botas de tacón grueso y cuero negro hasta el tobillo. Bella definitivamente era una imagen muy extraña con toda esa combinación y podía ver a Emmett tosiendo sólo para disimular su carcajada.

—Más te vale Cullen, o te patearé el trasero con mis botas— Comentó dándome una juguetona patada en la pierna.

Rosalie llamó a Bella aparte y, muy renuentemente, tuve que soltarla. Aun no entiendo cómo es que ellas se volvieron las grandes amigas pero a mí me seguía viendo como si quisiera guindarme por los pies desde un vigésimo piso.

Alice se acercó a mí y me jaló hacia ella para hablarme en susurros

—Intenté por todos los medios del mundo que no se pusiera esa bendita bufanda. Hablé con ella le expliqué que esas botas, y definitivamente esa bufanda, no combinaban para nada con el hermoso vestido blanco que diseñé especialmente para ella, y la loca me salió con unas cosas del contraste, ¿puedes creerlo?

Solté una carcajada por la cara de Alice. Probablemente se veía igual que yo cuando apenas estaba conociendo a Bella pero ahora, un año después… si, esto es totalmente normal.

—Alice, agradece que aceptó ponerse ese vestido. Recuerda que ella le huye por su vida a los vestidos, aun no supera...

—¡Ah! ¡Pura mierda! Lo único que necesitaba era que mis fabulosos diseños llegaran a su vida, eso es todo. Además, eso no fue lo peor, ¿sabes lo que hizo cuando intenté quitarle la bufanda?— Alice exclamaba entre susurros retándome a responderle pero no esperó ni un segundo a que lo intentara para decírmelo —¡Me mordió, Edward! ¡La loca de tu novia me mordió!

Casi me caigo de la risa cuando Alice alzó su muñeca y mostró la tenue marca de una mordida. Todos voltearon a vernos y Alice rápidamente bajó su mano para disimular pero no sin antes darme un manotazo en el hombro (mejor que los puños de Bella y Renesmee).

Mi hermana sonrió nuevamente y cuando perdió la atención de todos, volvió a dirigirse a mi

—Hey, ¿dónde está Seth?

—Me mandó un mensaje, dijo que está por llegar.

Desde hace cinco meses comencé a dar clases de piano en la universidad con el viejo piano de madera. Para mi sorpresa, uno de mis profesores llegó un día con la idea de hacer algo productivo con los recursos que teníamos y promover la música, así que Eleazar y yo aprovechamos su apoyo para conseguir los permisos y dar clases de piano en las tardes. Me había decepcionado mucho al no conseguir aun otro lugar en la orquesta, pero me encantaba enseñar a los pequeños y ahora estamos planeando incluir a Carmen como profesora de violín. Además, el dinero que recibía de allí (aunque por el momento no era tanto) iba a directo a mis ahorros. Había un cierto volvo plateado al que ya le tenía el ojo puesto.

Seth fue mi primer alumno, creo que yo estaba tan nervioso como él. Ese mismo día conoció a Alice y Bella cuando fueron a buscarme para cenar y nos llevábamos tan bien que terminamos cenando con él y su madre también. Él cree que no noto las veces que les hace ojitos de enamorado a mi novia y mi hermana pero en realidad todos lo hacemos. Bella y Alice creen que es una ternura y yo no tengo problema ahora que sólo tiene ocho años pero más le vale que se le olvide todo eso pronto.

—¡Edward!— Gritó Seth cuando finalmente llegó de la mano de su madre. El niño de piel morena se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia mí, lo recibí de brazos abiertos y lo cargué.

—¡Hola niño! ¿Listo para la función?

—Si señor— La sonrisa de Seth era enorme y creo que se agrandó un poco más cuando vio a las chicas —Hola Alice, hola Bella. Están muy bonitas— Susurró con su mirada hacia el piso e inmediatamente fue inundado en besos y abrazos por parte de las dos.

¿Qué puedo decir? Es un chico afortunado.

Bajé al niño hasta el suelo para que Alice le presentara a nuestros padres mientras que la Sra. Clearwater, la mamá de Seth, se acercó a nosotros agradeciendo la invitación. Después de los saludos, la acera ya se veía bastante poblada. Tantas personas vestidas elegantemente, al mediodía de un sábado y reunidos en plena acera como si fuese una sala de estar, comenzaba a atraer miradas de cuanta persona pasaba.

—Alice, aunque esta reunión en la calle está muy linda hija, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que nos dejes pasar?— Preguntó Carlisle y todos asentimos con él.

—Bella, ¿no vamos a esperar a tu hermana?— Preguntó Rosalie.

—¿Renesmee Dwyer siendo puntual? Buena suerte con eso. Nos vamos a congelar aquí afuera antes de que eso suceda. Mejor empezamos—Respondió Bella.

Todos nos acomodamos en la acera (como pudimos) de modo que Rosalie y Alice estaban de espaldas a la puerta de la tienda y el resto de nosotros encarándolas a ellas. Aproveché ese momento para colocarme tras Bella y abrazarla con su espalda en mi pecho.

—Está bien, está bien. Es hora— Alice y Rosalie tomaron lugar en la puerta de la tienda encarándonos a todos y mi hermana tomó la palabra —Queremos agradecerles a todos por estar aquí. Estos meses han sido agotadores para nosotros entre la remodelación, los diseños, los proveedores y todas las maromas que tuvimos que hacer para lograr esta meta, pero su apoyo hizo todo mucho más dulce y llegar aquí con todos ustedes es...

Alice interrumpió su discurso con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz contenida de emoción. Rosalie froto suavemente su espalda y continuó:

—Lo que Alice intenta decir es que, puede que esta parezca una pequeña tienda, en un pequeño lugar y aún nos falta mucho por hacer y crecer; pero este es un gran primer paso para nosotras y ustedes son la mejor compañía.

La sonrisa de Rosalie era tranquila y cálida, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez la reina de hielo también tenga corazón (aunque no conmigo). Dejé de mirarla cuando escuché un sollozo proveniente de mi derecha y vi a mi madre enjugarse una lágrima disimuladamente. Tanto él como Esme proyectaban miradas de orgullo.

—¡Hey, violinista!— Exclamó Alice para llamar mi atención. Supongo que nunca perdería la costumbre.

En ese momento Rosalie y Alice tomaron juntas una de las esquinas de la tela que cubría el letrero de la parte superior, finalmente develando el nombre de su nueva boutique. Sentí una sonrisa expandirse lentamente por mi rostro antes de hablar:

—Ah... Alice... ¿Por qué le pusiste tu nombre a la tienda?

Un sonoro manotazo, cortesía de mi dulce hermana, cayó sobre mi cabeza. Froté el lugar con mi mano y casi no me importó porque seguía observando el gran letrero rojo de letra cursiva sobre la puerta y que rezaba: STRAVAGANZA

—¿Les gusta? Creo que va perfectamente con nosotras y nuestra ropa que es casual pero con estilo, ya saben.

—Está perfecto Alice— Replicó Bella —Pero, ¿por qué la última letra esta de cabeza?

—¡Oh! Pues en realidad fue idea de Rosalie. Nos pareció divertido y original, una "A" extravagante—

Noté que Rosalie me miraba con el ceño fruncido como retándome a decir algo. No sé qué le pasa a la Barbie conmigo (porque definitivamente es conmigo), tal vez le duele que sus neuronas finalmente estén haciendo sinapsis.

¡Ja! Tengo que guardar esa para luego.

Alice y Rosalie apartaron el resto de las telas que cubrían las vitrinas revelando maniquíes dispuestos en diferentes posiciones, algunos con vestidos cortos y blusas de seda en diferentes tallas. Finalmente todos entramos y vimos el interior del lugar. Habían filas de percheros distribuidos en líneas diagonales, las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel aterciopelado de líneas de colores aguamarina y rojo, con repisas sobre las que descansaban pequeñas figurillas de diferentes tipos como mini maniquíes, bustos y cuanta cosa extraña estas mujeres pudiesen conseguir.

—Wow— Murmuré sin realmente saber qué decir.

—Si... wow—Secundó Emmett tras de mí y al otro lado pude ver a Jasper colocando disimuladamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios sellados en señal de que nos calláramos.

Sí. No tienes que decírmelo dos veces cuñado.

Alice y Rosalie sacaron unas bandejas de bocadillos de la parte trasera de la tienda y los colocaron en el mostrador mientras que Esme y Carlisle se encargaban de descorchar la botella de vino.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Bella, a tiempo para ver como hablaba con Rosalie mediante señas porque estaba a un par de metros de ellas. En el momento en que estuve en su campo de visión, la rubia cambió su expresión completamente frunciendo su ceño y mirando hacia otro lado (y escupiendo fuego si pudiese).

— Ok, esto ya se puso raro ¿Qué diablos se le metió en el trasero a esa mujer?— Pregunté exasperado tomando a mi novia por la cintura y girándola de frente hacia mí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo que de quién? ¡De Rosalie, obviamente!

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Rosalie es un amor.

—¿Un amor? ¡Amor mis pelotas!— Bufé tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debí.

—Edward, si te fijaras un poco más verías que Rosalie es un amor con todos. La única vez que me trató mal fue cuando me conoció y después me aclaró que había tenido un mal día y ha sido genial desde entonces— Replicó Bella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Ok, tal vez lo era ¿Y qué? Soy algo lento en ciertas cosas, creí que eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Entonces ilumíname, ¿por qué diablos parece que la Barbie Malibu quiere desintegrarme con sus ojos de plástico cada vez que me ve?

Inmediatamente después de que lo pasó me di cuenta de que no debería haber dicho algo tan cruel... también me di cuenta de que todo el lugar, antes lleno con los pequeños murmullos de las conversaciones de mi familia, estaba inusualmente callado.

—Tal vez sea porque la "Barbie" tiene nombre y no le gusta que la traten como plástico— Espetó la voz de Rosalie tras de mí en un tono frio y monocorde que me atravesó por completo.

Si pudiese encogerme de vergüenza como en las caricaturas, este sería el momento para eso. Aprovecharía de salirme por un huequito de la ventana.

—Tal vez esperabas verme sonriendo todo el tiempo pero, ¿cómo fue que dijiste ese día? ¡Ah, sí! tal vez tengo un defecto de fábrica.

Me volteé para encarar a la hermosa rubia y su mirada me congeló en el acto. Tal como un cronometro, el sonido del corcho de la botella saliendo disparado de su lugar sonó como trasfondo a mi maravilloso momento. "Excelente papá, muy oportuno como siempre".

—Rosalie...

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces sí sabes mi nombre!

¡Diablos!

—Rosalie, discúlpame, yo... no debía haber dicho eso...

Mi mirada vagaba distraída por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar un punto donde enfocarme que no fuese la cara de reprimenda de mi familia... o la figura de Emmett flexionando su puño en posición defensiva pero con un ceño fruncido que denotaba... decepción.

—¿Por qué no? No me malentiendas Edward, no me gusta como haces las cosas y menos como me tratas pero no te reprocho que digas lo que piensas. Solamente que no te hayas molestado en conocerme primero— Rosalie hablaba con calma pero fría.

—No es como si me hubieses dado la oportunidad— Murmuré mi patética excusa.

—No se la di a nadie ese día, ¡ni siquiera Alice! Me porté como una perra, lo sé, pero todos tenemos un mal día— Suspiró— No. No voy a justificarme...

—Rosalie— Repliqué dando un paso hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos, unos cuantos centímetros más baja que yo —Escucha. No eres mi persona favorita...— Un bufido salió de sus labios ante mis palabras— Ok, bien, me caes mal. Pero no te miento al decir que estuvo mal lo que dije, yo no pienso eso de ti. En realidad creo que eres bastante genial. Te ganaste el corazón de Emmett que ha estado más feliz que nunca y junto con mi hermana levantaste este lugar de la nada y con puro esfuerzo. Te respeto, Rosalie... aunque no lo demuestro. Espero me disculpes y podamos volver a empezar.

Sentí la mano de Bella posarse sobre mi espalda y supe que había actuado bien. Por fortuna, nada de lo que dije fue mentira.

Ok, tal vez no me dolería en el alma que no fuésemos amigos, pero de verdad creo que es bastante genial por todo lo que ha hecho.

La expresión de Rosalie se suavizó tan sólo un ápice (quizás la décima de un ápice) y la comisura de sus labios se levantaron levemente.

—Yo...—Su mirada se desvió hacia mi lado y parecía estar observando a alguien más hasta que finalmente volvió a mí —Bien.

—Oh, wow Rosalie, que expresiva eres— Comenté para aligerar un poco el ambiente pero mi sonrisa tembló cuando Rosalie correspondió

—Aun no has visto nada, Ken.

Mi sonrisa cayó por completo cuando la rubia giró en su lugar, se dirigió hacia Emmett y como si el tiempo hubiese sido restaurado otra vez, las conversaciones volvieron también. "Cuerda de chismosos todos"

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— Pregunté a Bella justo cuando Alice llegaba a mi lado.

—Que... ¿eres musculoso y tienes buen bronceado?— Respondió Bella pero más en tono de pregunta.

—Conociendo a Rosalie, probablemente se refiere a lo que todos sabemos— Explicó Alice como lo más obvio del mundo. Debe haber notado nuestras confusión porque continuó —Ya saben... Ken es gay ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¡Sus partes de plástico! O debería decir su falta de... "amigo". Sin mencionar todos sus accesorios. Todo el mundo sabe que Ken sólo es el amigo gay que le gusta ir de compras con Barbie.

Bella rompió a carcajadas al instante mientras yo me quedé allí... procesando. Entonces Rosalie...

Cuando llevé mis ojos hacia la rubia, me miraba con una ancha sonrisa plastificada en su rostro y una mirada maliciosa. Le sonreí con sinceridad y de igual forma, con sólo una palabra rondando mi mente: Perra.

Pasamos un rato compartiendo y comiendo sándwiches miniatura (porque aparentemente un buen sándwich de tamaño normal es inconcebible para Alice)

—Oh por Dios, Alice, ¡esta comida esta increíble! ¿Quién la hizo?— Gimió Bella llevando un pedazo de sándwich con roast beef a su boca.

Cuando Alice respondió, estaba de espaldas a nosotros rellenando las pequeñas bandejas casi vacías.

—Yo la hice.

Sin siquiera pensarlo moví mi mano hacia la de Bella y le tumbé el sándwich de un solo golpe. Creo que estaba teniendo flashes de cierta sopa morada y tierra "crujiente" al mejor estilo Alice Cullen. Bella me miró con ojos amplios de impresión mientras que yo detuve mi boca a medio bocado.

—¡Bueno! En realidad no la hice yo, solamente me encargué de ordenarla— Mi hermana finalmente volteó hacia nosotros con gracias y una femenina sonrisa observándonos a Bella y a mí que estábamos congelados con los ojos como platos y las manos congeladas a medio camino en el aire —Te asustaste, ¿verdad?— Replicó con su risa cantarina guiñándome un ojo en el proceso.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió por completo con un estruendo y haciendo sonar la pequeña campana verde que guindaba sobre ésta.

—¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS CULLEN?— Exclamó Nessie al traspasar la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un enorme y gordo bolso morado guindando sobre su hombro.

Mi familia rió suavemente hasta que Carlisle le respondió con un chistoso grito que sonaba algo como —¡WUUUU...!— Que nos hizo reír a todos con más fuerza.

—Renesmee, llegas tarde— Declaró Bella en un tono serio caminando hacia su hermana.

—Isabella, ¿en qué siglo vives? Ya nadie llega temprano. Esto se llama llegar elegantemente tarde— Atacó Nessie acercándose aún más y señalando con su dedo índice hacia la nariz de su hermana quedando a sólo un par de centímetros de ella.

—Se llama llegar DOS horas tarde— Contraatacó Bella abriendo su boca y, efectivamente, mordiendo el dedo de su pequeña hermana que retiró su mano de inmediato.

—Tu novia de verdad tiene una fijación oral, ¿verdad?— Murmuró Alice a mi lado.

Mi mente fue bombardeada con imágenes de Bella y yo aprovechándonos de su "fijación oral" con mi persona pero eran demasiado crudas para compartirlas con Alice. Una sonrisa torcida se fue formando en mis labios poco a poco. "Así es hermanita y no me molesta. No me molesta para nada"

Parece que Bella ganó la batalla porque Nessie finalmente cedió y se apartó de su hermana para dirigirse a los demás (mientras acariciaba su dedo herido) —Está bien, está bien. Disculpen por llegar tarde. Es que tuve un atacazo artístico.

—¡Oh! ¿Pintaste un cuadro nuevo, querida?— Inquirió mi madre.

Para alegría de Bella (y sobre todo de Charlie) Nessie había decidido continuar sus estudios de artes plásticas en la universidad y le iba bastante bien haciendo algunos cuadros pero, sobre todo, murales. Su principal carta de referencia era la foto de todas las figuras y letras del mural de su apartamento (excepto por los elefantes torcidos de Bella).

—No. En realidad estaba teniendo sexo con mi novio sobre un lienzo... pero después sí pinte un cuadro— Respondió Nessie con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro y me hizo percatar de las manchas de pintura regadas por su blusa y pequeños shorts de jean.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa al ver la expresión de horror de Esme ante el comentario de la pequeña así que decidí desviar el tema.

—Renesmee, llegas tarde— Repetí acercándome las hermanas.

—¡Vete al diablo Cullen! Yo también tengo una vida sabes— Sus palabras eran duras pero la sonrisa de suficiencia me decía que no lo pretendía del todo así.

—Sí, pero...

Fui interrumpido por el gorila bronceado que hizo su entrada.

—Bebe, dice el taxista que se apuren... O al menos eso creo que dijo, sonó más como un gruñido. Como sea, no pude seguir cuidando las maletas, ese tipo me está sonriendo muy raro.

—Hola Jake ¿Cuáles maletas? ¿Ustedes van a algún lado?

—Ah... yo... ah...

El gorila tartamudeó mirando entre Nessie y Bella. Genial. Déjenselo al Gorila para que lo arruine todo. Bella estrechó sus ojos en confusión y observó a su hermana antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Otro viaje a Sudamérica?

—Nop, un poquito más arriba, más bien Centroamérica, y no somos nosotros— Respondió Nessie tomando el gran bolso entre sus manos y estrellándolo contra el pecho de Bella (sacándole un poco el aire) —Son ustedes.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Cuáles ustedes?— Bella me miró confusa y mi sonrisa debe haberme delatado —Edward...

—¿Estas consciente de que me arruinaste la sorpresa?— Señalé mirando a Nessie con fastidio e ignorando por completo a la castaña a mi lado.

—¿Vas a llorar por eso? No dejes que se te caigan las pantaletas, Cullen— Espetó ella enderezando su postura para verse más alta, pero yo le sacaba más que varios centímetros. Sonreí al pensarlo "es una enana, eso nunca cambiará".

—Estas bastante ácida hoy, el sexo debe haber sido realmente terrible.

—Bueno Cullen, para tu información...

—¡Basta! ¡Que alguien me explique en este momento de qué diablos están hablando y NO me refiero a la vida sexual de mi hermanita menor!— Demandó Bella con ambas manos en su cintura.

Solté un gran y pesado suspiro. Sino fuese porque amo tanto a esta chica...

Sentí un empujón en mi espalda y al voltear vi a Rosalie tras de mí pero mirando sospechosamente hacia otro lado. Me acerqué a Bella y acuné su rostro entre mis manos para levantarlo.

—Hace un año me hiciste pensar que la que pensé que era mi posesión más preciada en el planeta había viajado con una desconocida millones de kilómetros hasta México, y que había vuelto con olor a nachos y una chistosa etiqueta— Bella arrugó su nariz ante el recuerdo pero su expresión se suavizó —Ahora le pido a mi verdad posesión más preciada en este mundo que me acompañe a ese lugar al que mi violín nunca pudo llegar. Bella, ¿quieres ir conmigo a México?

Bella amplió sus ojos hacia mí —Pero no tenemos con qué pagar los boletos, primero tendríamos que ahorrar y...

—Ya me encargué de eso— Reiteré con una sonrisa al ver que ella me correspondía.

—¿Cómo pagaste los boletos de avión tu solo?

—¿No me crees capaz?— Llevé mi mano hasta mi pecho como si estuviese herido —Realmente no me crees capaz... ok, bien, quizás recibí un poquito de ayuda.

Bella se separó un poco de mi cuerpo soltando mi agarre y observó a toda la familia que ahora era espectadora de MI momento. O nuestro.

—Entonces...— Anticipé

—Entonces...—Suspiró ella para luego lentamente formar una sonrisa —Por supuesto que sí, iré contigo.

No aguanté las ganas de lanzarme contra ella estrellando mis labios sobre los suyos, (tan suaves). Sus manos me sujetaron por los hombros con fuerza cuando apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y nos balanceamos ligeramente por el choque.

Aun podía sentir rastros de sabor a chocolate en su boca y mi lengua se deslizó ligeramente hacia ella con ansias de probar más y más... hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el carraspeo de no una sino varias gargantas.

Al despegarnos Bella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, pero no le di el tiempo suficiente para avergonzarse porque la jalé hacia afuera donde nos esperaba el taxi. A través de los vidrios transparentes de las ventanas podía verse el asiento delantero (y gran parte del asiento trasero) lleno de maletas de distintos tamaños y colores entre las cuales apenas pude reconocer las dos que yo llevaba y le había encargado a Nessie.

—Renesmee, te dije que lo esencial— Miré a la pequeña con fastidio.

—Como se ve que nunca has viajado con Bella. Todo eso es esencial... aunque irónicamente la mitad de todo eso está lleno de libros— Respondió ella de igual forma y con sus manos en su cintura.

Bella observó el taxi y a todos nosotros antes de hablar nuevamente:

—Renesmee...

—¡Edwin me dijo que lo hiciera! Yo sé que no te gustan los regalos grandes pero, ¿qué iba a ser? ¡Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con...

—Gracias— Culminó Bella. La expresión de perplejidad de Nessie era todo un poema.

—¡Oh! De nada hermana. En realidad yo fui la que alenté a Edwin todo este tiempo...

Parece que no fui el único que se cansó de la verborrea de Nessie porque en ese momento Carlisle pasó a su lado llevándose el hombro de la pequeña por delante y, efectivamente, callándola.

Después de unas breves despedidas y abrazos a todos, Bella y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera del taxi. No es que las maletas no permitieran mucho pero aproveché para apegar más aun el cuerpo de mi novia hacia el mío.

Un gruñido me sacó de mi ensoñación y cuando vi al conductor por el espejo retrovisor, me di cuenta.

—¡Hola Frank!— Exclamó Bella con alegría viendo también al espejo y alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

Los ojos de Frank se arrugaron cuando su sonrisa se pronunció y se fijó en mis ojos.

¡Diablos!

—¿Emocionado?— Susurró Bella con sus labios en mi oído y trayéndome de vuelta hasta ella.

—No tienes idea— Respondí junto a ella —Te amo.

—Te amo.

Al observar tan de cerca sus ojos, pude notar que eran tan profundos como el primer momento en que nos encontramos, como la primera vez en que su misterio e intriga me engancharon a su vida. Cualquiera podría pensar que después de un año esas dos cosas se habrían acabado, pero la realidad era que muchas de sus reacciones y decisiones seguían siendo una sorpresa para mí.

Nos faltan muchas cosas nuevas que vivir juntos y estoy seguro de que con ella sería toda una aventura. No me sorprendería que estando en México a ella se le ocurriese la brillante idea de quedarnos a vivir allá y, viniendo de ella, no me sorprendería si me diera por decir que sí ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea yo el de la idea.

Ahora sólo sé que en este momento no existe nadie más con quien quisiera estar sino con ella.

Rompí el contacto visual para llevar mi mirada hasta el cielo azul extrañamente despejado de Seattle, y agradecí mentalmente a cualquier deidad que se encontrara allá arriba... no lo sé... quizás deba empezar con cierto señor mayor con laringitis.

* * *

...

**[Ruedan los créditos]**  
:P

¡Fiu! ¡Estamos listos gente! Quiero decir que... esto puede parecer una simple historia de una simple chica de algún lugar del mundo pero en realidad ES UN ENORME PASO para mí que tanto quiero ser escritora. **Mi PRIMERA historia terminada** con tanto detalle y extensión. **Así que GRACIAS ENORMES** por su compañía :)

***También por las nominaciones a mi y la historia :') jeje espero pasen a votar si quieren**, links en mi perfil o redes :$

**A las siguientes personas:** Loliiz, Moni, Narraly, Cath R., Karla Stew, Kim, Nyx, Cindy, BookWorm, Little Whithie, Tinker, IsAbElA, Yasmina Masen, Ninacara, Torposoplo, Karen Segura, Sasita, Steph Leto, Clarisse; Nessa... y TODAS LAS QUE ALGUNA VEZ DEJARON UN REVIEW Y ME DEJARON SABER SU NOMBRE :) así sea por sólo un "me gusta, suerte" GRACIAS :D

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A: DIANA** (tus comentarios me hicieron reir, me alentaron, por tus recomendaciones y apoyo... no tienes idea, eres muy genial :D) **y ERIKA** (Por TODA tu ayuda en la imagen y presentarme un mundo de personas que yo ni idea. Eres de las primeras en alentarme y gracias inmensas querida :) )

**LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FanFiction:** Gracias el doble porque YO SÉ que no es fácil andar revisando con tanta constancia y seguir una historia así, pero muchas lo han hecho e incluso han dejado comentarios. Me impresionan n_n sigan porque las leo y son importantes cada una.

**PARA TODAS SIN IMPORTAR SI ESTA HISTORIA ACABA DE TERMINAR O LLEVA MUCHO AQUÍ Y LA ACABAS DE LEER: ME FASCINARÁ saber sus opiniones** del epílogo y toda la historia en general, ya sea bueno o malo, de ambas cosas se crece :). Respondo a cada Review y si no tienes cuenta pueds comentar y djarme tu contacto Si Quieres :D

***MI PRÓXIMA HISTORIA*** Tengo un par de ideas en mente (que luchan entre sí jaja) obvio con nuestra pareja favorita ED/Bella, pero estas serían más de acción/crimen (quizás corriendo por sus vidas) pero no sólo acción porque usen armas y ya :P sino con base (aunque nunca he escrito algo así xD rayos) y claro, su amor entre ellos n_n. Y esta oootra pequeña idea que si sería dulce al estilo de "De Cabeza" centrada en cómo el amor ED/Bella crece :P esta sería corta y no estoy segura de ella aun... pueden decirme qué piensan. **LES RECOMIENDO que** usen su lindo botón Follow Author para que les avise cuando publique :D o pongan mi perfil en Favoritos de su navegador y me visiten de vez en vez n_n

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SABER** pueden decirme en su review O en Mi Twitter www. twitter AlessaFanfic (sin espacios) o FB [la tecnología ya me esta llevando al lado oscuro xD]

**POR FIS DÉJENME SABER SU OPINIÓN :)  
ABRAZOTES PARA USTEDES QUERIDA GENTE :D HASTA PRONTO.**

**ALESSA**


End file.
